


Mismatch

by Threee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien is not chat noir, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), Don't worry I still fit in some love square shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idol AU, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Requited Love, as usual, bio dad bruce, bio mum selina, class trip au, oh boy, slight salt, slowburn, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee
Summary: No I don't know how I got here and I refuse to explain.Marinette and Marion have a lot going on for their class trip to Gotham; Villains keep attacking them, for some reason thinking they are Bruce Wayne's secret children. They have to try and convince all the heros they meet that, no they are not the new Robins, and no Batman they aren’t interested either. MCD has a concert to prepare for his debut in America, with outfits designed by MDC of course. Also having to teleport back to Paris every other day to stop Hawkmoth. Don’t worry they’ll still have time for fun… maybe.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 788
Kudos: 1304
Collections: Maribat





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re late, we’re late, we’re going to be so late,” Ladybug mutteres to herself, as her earrings beep again.

“Yeah, late for our three hour wait,” Chat Noir jokes, running alongside Ladybug. “Which, by the way, is in place so no one is late,”

“Not the point! We still haven't packed!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo out.

“Oh dear if only we had a super convenient way to instantly travel between continents,” Chat Noir teases, landing next to Ladybug.

“We cannot use the horse miraculous for selfish reasons,” They could see the bakery now and sped up before they transforming back.

“Selfish?” Chat calls from behind, the window was open so they jump straight down onto Marinette's bed, “We couldn’t pack cause we spent all afternoon saving Paris, how is that selfish?”

Marinette’s transformation fall as she speeds down the stairs into their room, throwing clothes in her pink polka-dotted suitcase.

“Marion, I don’t have time to argue about this, now pack,” Marinette commands.

“Yes sir,” Marion jokingly salutes as he drops his transformation, giving Plagg cheese before he could complain.

Marinette did her best to quickly fold the clothes, which ended up in a jumbled mess regardless. Marion didn’t seem to care either way and just stuffed whatever clothes he could find into his suitcase.

“Nette, are we putting the Miracle box in a suitcase or carry on?” He asks, pausing before he packs more.

“Better do carry on, we can tell security it's a gift for Aunt Selina that we didn’t want to lose,” Marion nods and shoves an armful of clothes into the suitcase.

Marinette starts rooting around for something, Marion hands her a sketchbook filling her face with relief. The two work frantically for the next ten minutes, Marinette reading off a checklist. She double checks both their bags despite Marion's protests.

“Are you two ready to go, the taxi’s here!” Their Papa calls from downstairs, as Marion is packing his laptop into a backpack.

“Just a minute!” Marinette assures, rushing to the Miracle box to safely zip it into a secret compartment underneath her bag, covering the pocket up with her tablet, another sketchbook and water bottle.

Marion opened up his satchel for Plagg and Kaalki, double checking he had his passport, phone and wallet, Marinette doing the same. Once they were set they gave each other a nod, grabbing their bags to take downstairs.

“Do you have everything?” Their Maman asks, as they struggled to take their heavy bags downstairs.

“Everything that's important,” Marion answers cheerfully.

Sabine nodded with a smile, very used to the panicked calls telling her they forgot something at home.

“Well this isn't a tour bus so make sure you have your toothbrush,” Sabine takes the suitcase from Marion easily.

“Ah!” Marion dashes upstairs to their joint bathroom, fond but exasperate looks following him.

“Now remember to have fun,” Tom tells Marinette, “This isn’t work, make sure to spend time with your friends,”

“Well it’s a little work,” Marinette smiles, it had seemed like a waste to go to Gotham without having a concert. They plan on going to a few more cities in the states after the rest of their class goes back to Paris.

“Make time for fun anyway,” Sabine gives her daughter a hug.

“We will,” Marion runs back downstairs, quickly unzipping his suitcase. Marinette cringed at the mess of clothes all spilling out and was sure a toothbrush wasn't the only thing he forgot.

Marinette gave her Papa a goodbye hug as Sabine helps Marion close his overflowing suitcase. Marion starts to say his goodbyes as Marrinette goes downstairs to promise the taxi driver they're coming. Tom follows shortly, carrying down their suitcases.

“You stay safe ok, Gotham is dangerous,” Tom warns, as their bags are loaded into the car.

“We will, promise,” Marion assures, knowing full well there were two costumes upstairs they plan on using in Gotham, at least they are bullet proof, “Love you,”

“We love you too,” Sabine squeezes them into a tighter group hug.

“I love you too, but we’re really late,” Marinette tries to wriggle out of the hold.

“Make sure you call us,” Tom laughs, letting them go.

“We will,” They get in the taxi, rolling down the window to wave goodbye as they speed down the street.

“Well, I haven’t got any messages demanding to know where we are so that's good, right?” Marinette scrolls through her phone.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Marion rolls the window back up. “We’ve been hours late before and they waited,”

“That was because we were-” She casts a look at the driver, “That was different, I doubt they’d do it again,”

“They better, you're the only reason the class gets to go on this trip,” Marion starts rooting through his carryon, probably double checking everything.

“You helped,” Marion snorts at that.

“I proofread,”

“You gave me lots of ideas, and helped me write it, and you were the one that suggested it in the first place, and-”

“Ok, ok stop,” Marion playfully places his hand over her mouth, and they both brake down in giggles.

They arrive at the airport probably quicker than they should have and unload as fast as they can. They rush inside looking around for the class. They are gathered in a group with Miss Bustier at check in, somewhere around the midway point. The twins walk over to them, remaining on the other side of the tape, not in line.

“Oh good you're here,” Madame Bustier clasping her hands, “I’m afraid you’ll have to go to the back of the line, we can all meet up before security,”

“Looks like you got what you wanted, now we’re all going to be late,” Lila sneers from the crowd around her.

Most of the class gave them slight glares, the others avoiding them. Alya rolls her eyes at them and turns back to Lila asking another question about her newest tall tale. Marinette tries to ignore the sting and Marion rolls his eyes right back at her, Chloe was having a bad influence on him.

“We won't be late for anything,” Kagami speaks up, making her way towards them, “We have plenty of time before the flight leaves, I’ll join you two,”

The twins smile as Kagami ducks underneath the tape, pulling her comparatively smaller suitcase with her. The three walk together asking each other how packing was, Kagami cast them an unsurprised look when they told her what happened, omitting a few details.

“Can’t you use the first class line,” Marinette asks, as they reached the back of the check in queue.

“I was here before Madame Bustier, she insisted we stand together in line so the others could find us and not get confused, many joined us late,” Anyone could hear the venom in her voice at the hypocrisy.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marion tells her, “We wouldn’t have cut in anyway, it’d be rude to the people behind us,”

Marinette nods scanning the people around them.

“Adrien is over there,” Kagami tells her, Marinette blushes but looks to where she's pointing.

Adrien was talking with Nathalie, there was no luggage around them. They watch as Nathalie leave, an outsider wouldn’t be able to guess they knew each other. Adrien looks around, probably for the class, but saw Marinette waving instead and waves back.

“Hi,” He smiles a smile that could almost beat the twins pure sunshine. They do their greetings, or Kagami and Marion do, Marinette babbles nonsense.

“Did you already check in?” Marion asks.

“Yeah, but I’d rather stand in line with you,” Adrien smiles, no one but Marinette missing how he glances at her.

“So where's Gorilla?” Marion shuffles forward with the line a bit.

“MDC and MCD specifically requested that he go with them on their tour of America, so-”

“That means you're free to do whatever the check you want,” Marion finishes, giving his shoulder a light punch.

“Yeah- did you just sensor ‘heck’?” Adrien puzzles.

*gasp*”Watch your mouth Agreste,” Marion mocks, a smile giving him away. They both smile knowing full well that Gorilla wouldn't be guarding anyone until the end of the class trip, so would have lots of free time for a mini vacation.

“You’re Father is an irrational man, insisting on a bodyguard to everywhere but one of the most dangerous cities in the world,” Kagami says bluntly, Marinette cringes as Adrien's face falls.

“That's because he knows you’re going to be there, Gotham should be very afraid,” Marinette tries to cover up, making Adrien smile slightly.

“Plus a bodyguard signals someone worth something, probably better to have a Kagami,” Marion helps along. Kagami seems to find this acceptable, given that she tries to hide her blush, and drops the topic.

They continue chatting about what they were most excited for in Gotham. Marinette mentions that she was dying to see the botanical gardens, Marion could almost hear the cogs in Adrien's brain turning. A familiar voice interrupts yelling across the busy airport.

“Chloe we’re over here,” Adrien waves his arms for the blonde looking around.

She turns and waves back. Marinette is surprised to see she was carrying just one suitcase, but understands as her butler follows with several more.

“You’re going to be over the limit,” Kagami simply states as Chloe pushes her way to them, not seeing or ignoring the irritated people around.

“So what?” Chloe asks, as he suitcases are placed around her.

Kagami looks like she was about to continue, but stops as Adrien just placed a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. She sighs and ignores Chloe's smug look, everyone knew that argument would go nowhere.

Adrien and Marion both happily greet her. Kagami and Marinette, less enthusiastic but still friendly. Chloe starts on a tangent about how she was stuck on what outfit to wear on the plane, because it had to be comfortable but also had to be fabulous enough to be her introduction to America. Marinette at least had to admit she was good at filling silence.

They make their way slowly to the front of the line. Luckily with minimal complaining from Chloe, who they distracted each time she got restless, with questions about her of course.

When they reach the front of the line Adrien stands to the side while they checked in. The only one who runs into problems was Chloe who predictably had to pay a fee for more bags, and overweight bags. Marinette fears how it will be coming back.

After they’re all checked in, they find the rest of the class waiting by the security, sitting down on the chairs around. They ignore Lila's comments about them taking too long while Madame Bustier does a headcount.

“Ok, now that everyones here I would like to remind you all that this trip is a great honour granted to us by the Wayne Foundation and I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. Now Gotham can be quite dangerous so it is important you all stay close and don’t go wandering off without telling me…” The speech goes on awhile longer before they were allowed to get in line for airport security.

“I’m telling you Chloe they will make you take it off, just do it now so you don't hold up the line,” Marinette reasons, as they shuffle forward after the rest of the class.

“Believe me once they see how fabulous I look, they won't,”

“That’s not how it works,” Marinette bites out.

“Rules were made to be broken,” Chloe dismisses, looking at her nails.

“This is airport security,” Marinette is close to tearing her hair out. Seeing this Kagami sends Chloe a death glare over Marinette's shoulder.

“Fine,” The blonde huffs out, reaching up to unclasp her necklace.

“Oh I’m just not sure,” Lila pouts much louder than needed. “The plane could make my tinnitus so much worse,”

“Excuse me Lila but didn’t you say Ladybug cured your tinnitus?” Max asks, holding his pile of technology that has to be scanned separately.

“Well I didn’t want to mention it but it came back a while ago, I guess the cure was only temporary,” Lila covers for herself.

“Oh dear,” Rose says with unfortunately genuine concern. “I wish you’d have told us we could have helped,”

Alya, Sabrina, Mylene, Kim, Juleka and Ivan all nod or voice their agreement.

“Oh you guys that's so sweet, I’m sorry I just didn’t want to bother you,” Lila says, queuing up her fake tears.

“Don’t worry about it girl, you could never bother us,” Alya assures, giving Lila a hug. Lila's victorious smirk would have been directed at Marinette if Kagami wasn't blocking her.

As they get closer to the check Marinette and Marion send their Kwamis off with their miraculous quietly. Marion pretending to put his glasses in his bag. They get through the check fine until Chloe... surprisingly doesn't set off the alarm, but that doesn't stop security from pulling her aside to check her bags after noticing some concerning items.

“Well yeah, who doesn't take hairspray on a plane?” Chloe challenges the tired looking security guard.

“This could take awhile,” Marinette whispers to the group who nod in agreement. The class had already gone ahead, Madame Bustier telling them to be at the gate at least twenty minutes before boarding.

They need to look for their Kwamis. They left Chloe to argue with the guard, telling her they would be at duty free just up ahead.

They pursue through the duty free, which teenagers doing might seem strange. They can't call out with Kagami and Adrien so close. Marion spots the candy section, tugging on Marinette's sleeve.

Marinette sighs knowing Tikki will definitely be there. The two sped off leaving Kagami and Adrien wandering behind. There was a kid there looking at the candy, but went running off when their parents called them.

“Tikki,” Marinette whispers, searching through the blocks of chocolate.

“Down here,” Plagg answers instead. The twins bend down, yelping when their heads knock together. Rubbing their heads they saw Tikki hugging a giant Toblerone block like the Kwami's life depended on it. Plagg was off to the side looking pouty, Kaalki looks indifferent. They fly over to Marion who slid his ring back and glasses back on as his Kwamis hide.

“Tikki let’s go,” Marinette whispers, Marion standing to look at the other chocolate.

“No,” Tikki said stubbornly, as Marinette puts on her earrings.

“Why can’t I find a block of camembert that big,” Marinette hears Plagg whine to Marion.

“Comeon Tikki, please,” Marinette begs, trying to tug the block away.

“Because no one but you would eat it,” Marion tells Plagg.

“I’ve never seen one this big before,” Tikki whispers with stars practically dancing in her eyes.

“Exactly it's perfect,” Plagg gushes, Marinette could feel the eye roll.

“Plleeeeeeeeaassssse?” Tikki gives Marinette the biggest baby doll eyes the small Kwami could manage, this was a losing battle.

“Every time,” Marinette sighs, picking up the large block. Tikki cheers flying into her purse.

She goes to the counter to reluctantly pay for the block. Then joins Marion where he was now standing with Kagami and Adrien.

As Marinette walks over Adrien's eyes practically light up at the sight of the giant Toblerone block. Marinette had already opened it, slipping a piece to Tiki. She sees the awe on Adrien's face.

“Um, would, would you like some?” Marinette asks, blushing at her stammering.

“Can I?” Adrien wonders, as if she is offering him some sort of treasure.

“Of course!” Marinette exclaims, breaking him off a piece immediately, smiling brightly.

Adrien starts to blush at her smile, then combusts as she hands over the piece, their fingers accidentally brushing. He fumbles trying not to drop the piece.

“Thank you so much,” Adrien smiles and Marinette might be clinically dead.

“Sorry-I mean thank you- I mean good-I,” Marinette stutters.

Both Marion and Kagami smirking. Marion notices Kagami looking a little jealousy at the block, but both are unwilling to interrupt(or save Marinette) from this little scene. So he sneaks off and buys another block, breaking off a piece and handing it to her. Kagami looks surprised, then smiles, accepting it with a thank you as they both watch the two blushing disasters. Marinette notices Marion holding another block and looks confused.

“You could have asked,” Marinette offers, holding out her block.

“But then I would be left without a weapon, engard!” Marion shouts, dropping into a not-at-all-correct fencing pose. Marinette catches on, hitting her block against his as fake swords.

The two are left pretending to be bad at swordplay, much to the amusement of the actual fencers. They ‘fight’ to a more open area away from the duty free, into a corner viewing the security check. Chloe casts them a confused look before rolling her eyes at their antics. When Marinette boinks Marion on the head he over dramatically collapses with a gasp.

“Adrien-A-Adrien are you there,” Marion reaches out blindly.

“I-I’m here,” Adrien drops down to his knees, clasping Marion's hand.

“Adrien, Adrien listen… no matter what… you must avenge me,” Marion gasps out, while Marinette is trying not to deflate into giggles.

“I-I don’t know if I can,” Adrien cries.

“You can, I know you can… I… believe…. In………. You……………. Blegh,” Marion sticks his tongue out, the universal sign of being dead.

“NooooooOOOOOooooooooOOOooooo,” Adrien yells, except not really because this is an airport and that would be rude so he whispers. At that Marinette starts crackling with laughter, no longer being able to hold it in.

“You think this is funny you-you monster,” Adrien bellows, as dramatic as possible, picking up the Toblerone. Marinette can’t answer as she just starts laughing harder.

Adrien ‘lunges’ at her, pretending to miss as Marinette tries to dodge through her laughter. The two keep ‘fighting’ every time Marinette starts to recover; she just breaks out into more giggles.

“You should probably get off the floor, it’s dirty,” Kagami tells Marion, who is still playing the part and not at all calling out ‘avenge me’ every ten seconds to make Marinette start giggling again.

“Oh shine your right,” Marion scrambles to stand up.

“Oh no a zombie,” Kagami says, montone, but Marion can tell she's trying.

“Brrrrains,” Marion groans out, making Kagami's lip twitch.

“At last!” Adrien calls out in victory, holding his ‘sword’ over Marinette who has completely cracked up and is curled over on the floor “I have defeated you,”

“Not so fast,” Kagami interjects picking up Marinette's dropped block, “I challenge you for the life of this mortal,”

“Oh great one,” Adrien calls, Marion doubts even he knows what he's talking about. “I must slay them to avenge my fallen brethren,”

“Thats me!” Marion exclaims, too happily for a guy that just died. Marinette starts laughing harder, Marion is concerned she's not breathing.

“You will have to defeat me first,” Kagami lunges at Adrien with the actual skill of an accomplished fencer.

Marion watched the two in awe as they somehow manage to make fencing with Toblerone blocks look cool. Marion walks over to Marinette, who is still laughing.

“You ok?” He asks, causing Marinette to start laughing harder. “Right got it,”

Marion sits down and rubs her back to help her calm down as she takes gasping breaths. Breathing out how her ribs hurt through the laughter. She starts to calm down into smaller giggles and sits up with Marion to watch the two fencers. They had even managed to draw the attention of some people around them, mostly the bored people waiting in line.

They both start getting more intense. Adrien lunges just a little too forcefully and the silver covered chocolate goes flying out the cardboard across the room. That is officially too much as the twins start howling with laughter. Adrien is frozen for a moment before he doubles over with laughter. Kagami even joins in, quietly chuckling. There are some people around them who are either laughing or smiling with them.

Once Adrien calms down a little he walks over to where the chocolate flew. Someone who had witnessed the 'fight' had picks up and hands it to the laughing boy as he comes over, chuckling themselves. They all gather to sit together and calm down their laughter. They try to keep quiet by each time someone starts to giggle again they all break down laughing. It takes some time but they all calm down.

“Sorry about that,” Adrien says, handing the chocolate back to Marion.

“Don’t ever apologise for something that makes us laugh that hard,” Marion smiles back, then descends into another bout of giggles,

They wait for Chloe a little longer until Kagami gets impatient. She marches over to where Chloe is still ‘talking’ with the guard. The others can’t hear what she says, but she pushes the pile of unauthorised stuff to the guard, closes Chloe's bag, and drags her away in little under thirty seconds.

“I really liked that nail polish,” Chloe pouts as they walk over to the others, who are grabbing their bags.

“Why would you bring it in carryon?” Kagami takes her bag from Marinette.

“I wanted to paint them on the plane,” Chloe looks at her nails sadly.

“Chloe you had ten vials!” Kagami accuses, as they started to walk.

“I couldn't decide which color,” Chloe pouts as they walk through duty free.

“They were the same color,”

“No they weren't! You take that back!” Chloe shouts, outraged.

“No,” Kagami states calmly, as they leave duty free.

“First of all how dare you I had canary, lemon, dandelion, honey-” Chloe starts counting out on her unpainted fingers.

“Those are all yellow,” Kagami fumes.

“They’re actually very different,” Marinette interjects, Kagami giving her a look of betrayal, but the girl is a fashion designer, what can you do?

“See? Marinette gets it, why can’t you?” Chloe asks, throwing out her hands.

“Why do I have to ‘get’ anything?”

“Because it's important to me,” Chloe sniffs, turning away.

“And why would I care?”

“Because- Oh my God look at those sunglasses!” Chloe cuts in front of Kagami to look at the pair on display in one of the airport’s shops. The group follow, still having plenty of time before they had to be at the gate.

“I like this pair,” Chloe says, looking at herself in the mirror.

“But this pair's shape suits your face shape much better,” Marinette hands Chloe another pair that she swapped over.

“Hmmmm, you’re right, what do you think Kagami,” Chloe poses for the girl.

“I don’t care either way,” Kagami answers truthfully.

“Hmph,” Chloe turns back around to admire her reflection.

“We are going to Gotham, I don’t think they get a lot of sun there,” Adrien pipes up, wearing a pair Chloe insisted he try.

“Doesn’t need to be sunny to look fabulous Adrien,” Chloe places another pair on his head.

“Is that the only word you know?” Kagami mutters.

“What was that?” Chloe asked, eyes narrowing.

“Nothing” Kagami answers shortly.

“How about we exchange some money?” Marinette suggests, cutting Chloe's comeback off.

“I don’t need to, I have a credit card,” Chloe says, flaunting her purse.

“It's always good to have some on hand,” Marinette plucks the glasses off her head and puts them back on the stand as Marion guides the protesting blonde away.

They exchange the cash, Marinette and Marion having to prevent Chloe from exchanging more than was actually necessary. They tuck it safely in their respective wallets letting their Kwamis watch over it.

They decide to get some food, Marinette and Marion immediately giving way to Adrien's excitement over eating Mcdonalds. Chloe refuses to go near the fast food place, and Kagami also refuses. So Chloe ends up dragging Kagami to look at more shops.

They take their food to an empty table. Adrien having a pile of food while the twins have a burger each and fries to fight over, not that they would have it any other way. Marinette watches completely spellbound at Adrien's simple excitement as he tried all the junk food. She vows to herself that she would take him everywhere in Gotham that sold something deep fried. Marion was slightly scared Gabriel would kill them after this trip, but it would definitely be worth it.

Marion decides to scroll through MCD’s social media before he has to turn his phone off. Marion smiles to himself at all the people in Gotham excited about his upcoming concert. He would be using the newly adapted outfits of all Gotham’s heroes that Marinette had finished weeks prior. It would be a nice surprise as everyone thought he was just going to wear the ones they already made.

“Hey Nette, do you think we can hold a meet and greet in Gotham?” He whispers so Adrien can’t hear. Although it is doubtful he would be able as he slips into a food coma, refusing to stop.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Marinette hums, as she keeps looking at Adrien with heart eyes.

Marion shrugs and sends their manager a quick email. She was a friend of Penny’s who had helped them out ever since they were small-time, despite being skilled enough to get jobs with much bigger celebrities. He gets an email back almost immediately telling him it would be hard to set up but she would try.

They spend as much time as possible away from the gate. Adrien had gotten a stomach ache and Marinette was rubbing his back as he groaned into the table. Marion offered the untouched food to surrounding people. Pointing to Adrien as he explains. Most people laughed and accept the food with thanks. Marion was glad he had a friendly disposition, he somehow doubted people would take the same food from Chloe.

Kagami and Chloe eventually come back. Kagami seemingly defeated, helping Chloe carry some bags. Marion smiles at the two but knows better than to say anything. Chloe sees Adrien's state and starts ranting, in her own caring way.

“Just the sight of that stuff is enough to make me sick, imagine what actually eating it does to you, oh, I don’t have to because you’re demonstrating that quite well,” Chloe gestures wildly.

“I think it’s more the volume that's the issue here,” Marion placates.

“Peasant food,” Chloe sneers, Marion smirks at her and they both start giggling.

“Oh that reminds me,” Chloe says, pulling out her phone still giggling. “I was filming your little scene,”

Marion shifts closer to Chloe, Kagami and Marinette watching over their shoulders. They don’t have audio but they see Marion as he dramatically falls down, causing Marinette to start giggling. They all start laughing as the chocolate goes flying out the wrapper, the angle showing just how far it went.

“Send me that,” Marion giggles, under 5 seconds later his phone beeped, “Witchcraft,” He whispers.

“You better believe it,” Chloe smirks.

“We should head to the gate,” Kagami was looking at the time on Chloe's phone screen. “Adrien can you move?”

Adrien groaned into the table, which probably meant ‘of course I’m raring to go!’.

“There's barf bags on the plane,” Marinette supplies, in what was trying to be helpfully. It likely just made Adrien die inside at the fact that Marinette had now envisioned him puking.

They manage to pry Adrien off the table. Making their way to the gate where the rest of the class was. Most of the class are sitting together, besides Max, Nathaniel and Alix who all sit alone. Well Max did have Markov.

Lila is concocting some story about the heroes from Young Justice fighting over her last time she was in America.

“Oh wow, maybe you can introduce me, I’m dying to get some interviews for my blog,” Alya babbles.

“Maybe, I’m just worried they’ll be fawning over me instead of paying attention to you,”

They walk right past the group and go towards the window. They settle down for the remaining wait looking out at the planes flying in and out. Marion and Marinette point out each time a new plane is arriving or departing. They watch with interest as smaller vehicles dart around the large plane delivering luggage and fuel. Kagami gladly listens to the twins chatter. Adrien is just glad to be looking out the window. Chloe is trying to savour her last moments with her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want airport shenanigans goddammit  
> I went back and edited this chapter to match the point of view of the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

First class was called for boarding, leaving the twins behind to wait for economy boarding. They could afford first class, but didn’t want to make a scene with the rest of the class. They are distracted from the window when Lila joins the first class line. When she reaches the desk the twins can’t hear her talking but can see her crocodile tears as she likely spins a tale of woe. There is a sense of satisfaction between them as after some back and forth Lila is sent away in a huff. She goes back to the class and starts complaining, causing them to miss the call for domestic boarding.

“Let’s go,” Marion shrugs his backpack on and they went to board before the rest of the class. He wasn't about to let Lila somehow steal their seats.

As they board the plane they walk past their friends in first class, some seats around them still having people late to board. With a wave they continue on reaching their seats and storing their backpacks under the seats.

“Marion, make sure your devices are in flight mode,” Marinette commands, as she pulls out her tablet.

“Sure thing,” Marion pulls out his laptop, making sure both that and his phone were on flight mode. Marinette double checking.

“It’s just not fair,” They hear Lila whine as she walks past them to her seat.

“I know girl, I know,” Alya is following, patting her back.

Marinette ignores them and pulls out the safety manual, studying the two pages with the same intensity she does as Ladybug. Marion turned to the built in seat screen and browsed through the movies. Marinette was likely the only one on the plane who paid attention during the safety demonstration. When the plane started moving Marinette grabbed onto Marion's hand. It was fine until the plane started to speed up, the grip getting tighter. When the plane lifted off Marion's hand was almost crushed with no magic ladybugs to save it.

“You know for a bug-”

“Nope, na-ah, not now,” Marinette grits through her teeth. Marion sighs and resigns to his hand being crushed.

Fine they had been in a bubble hundreds of meters above Paris looking straight down, but apparently that was nothing compared to a plane. When the seatbelt sign turned on Marion could swear in less than a minute Chloe magically appeared.

“Come on, there's spare seats near us, the people were a no show,” Chloe said, hands on hips.

“I don’t know Chloe, is that even allowed?” Marion asks, trying to pry his hand free.

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe waves him off, not answering the question. She looks at Marinette. “I’ll start jumping,”

“Let’s go!” She releases Marion’s hand and grabs her backpack. Marion shakes out his hand to get the blood flow back, then inspects the marked skin. He follows after them moving his fingers cautiously.

“Marion, your bag,” Chloe sighed, sending him running back to get it.

When Marion caught up they were already seated. Marinette, Kagami and Chloe were in a row of three by the window, while Adrien sat at the row in front. Marion climbed awkwardly over the person sitting at the aisle to reach the spare seat.

Adrien says a quick hello, not looking away from the window.

“It’s normal to be nervous on your first flight,” Kagami assures Marinette, not knowing wasn't her first flight. “Just breath, where would you prefer to sit?”

“Maybe somewhere out of reach of my hand,” Chloe speaks up, cradling her hand.

“It’s ok Marinette, I don’t really like planes either,” Adrien confesses, giving a weak smile over the seat.

“Well there we go you two should sit together,” Chloe dictates, “Come on Marion, up you get, you too Marinette,”

Chloe herds them out of their seats. Marion sheepishly apologises to the aisle person as they climb over them again. Marion sits at the Aisle now with Chloe at the window and Kagami in the middle. Marion peaks over the seats to see the two blushing messes. Marinette holding Adrien's hand, surely for no other reason than fear. It was effective either way as both seemed completely distracted by each other.

“Nice move,” Marion whispers to Chloe as he sits back down.

“I know, and as such I get to choose the movie,” Looking at the disposable headphones with disdain.

“We have our own screens,” Kagami points out.

“Then we’ll just have to start at the same time,” Chloe huffs, plugging the headphones in.

After a painful twenty minutes Chloe eventually settles on some romantic comedy Kagami and Marion had never seen which was ‘ridiculous’ and ‘unacceptable’.

“On my count, go,” Chloe presses play followed by Marion.

“That's not a count,” Kagami argues, the movie not playing.

“Of course it is,”

“You didn’t count,”

“That’s true,” Marion's screen lagging slightly behind Chloe.

“Fine,” Chloe rewinds back to the start, “One, two-”

“Wait I’m not ready!” Marion exclaims, struggling to rewind his. “Ok, now,”

“One, two, three” Chloe presses play, Kagami having pressed it a second before.

“Why?” Chloe hisses, as the screens play out of sync.

“You didn’t specify on or after three,” Kagami explains.

“After three!”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“Ugh, fine let's do it again, One, two-”

“Maybe we should do, ready, set go,” Marion interrupts, a grin on his face.

“No!” Chloe screeches.

“I think I should count,” Kagami interjects, straight faced. Marion isn't sure if she's serious or helping him mess with Chloe or not.

“No! I’m doing it and I’ll be _counting_ ,” Chloe seethes.

“Ok, ok,” Marion rewinds his screen,

“One, two-”

“So on or after three?”

“Ahhhhhh!”

After getting bored(being scared for his life) Marion finally lets them start the movie. That doesn't mean he’s done messing with Chloe, as he decides the comedy isn't comedic enough and has to make jokes throughout. _Has_ to it is not his choice, the black cat beckons.

“Why would she not tell him that in the first place,” Kagami inquires.

“I don’t know, she just didn’t,” Chloe grumbles, keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

“It would have avoided a lot of problems,” Kagami decides.

“Well if you wanted needlessly complicated romance we’ve got front seats to the best one this century,” Marion smiles, adding, “And I’m not talking about the movie,”

At that they all stand to peek over seats at the two love birds leaning against each other asleep. Chloe snaps a photo leaning right over them to get the best angle. They all photobomb the background.

“We need to make a collage of all the times this has happened over the years,” Chloe sighs, showing them the photo.

“The piece of resistance will be them in their wedding outfits, sleeping after the reception,” Marion looks down at his phone to see Chloe had somehow sent him the picture, despite him looking at her phone the whole time, “Witchcraft,”

“They would, wouldn't they?” Chloe shakes her head.

“If they ever start dating,” Kagami mutters, also looking down to see Chloe had sent her the picture as well.

“Kags, the only ones that don’t know their dating is them,” Marion assures.

“Shush, this is the good part,” Chloe waves her hand at them, staring at the screen.

“It has a good part?” Marion asks, having to dodge the purse thrown at him.

They were halfway through the movie when Madame Bustier approached them, followed by Lila.

“Marion, what are you and Marinette doing up here?” She demands.

“The seats were spare so I told them too,” Chloe stops Marion before he can apologise.

“That doesn't mean you’re allowed to take them, you should have offered them to another student like Lila,” Madame Bustier reprimands, gesturing to Lila.

“If they can’t be here then neither can she,” Kagami grabs Lila’s wrist before she can shake Marinette awake.

“B-but my tinnitus!” Liela cries, Marion has to grab Kagami's other hand before she can place it over Lila’s mouth.

“Won’t be affected by where on the plane you sit,” Chloe glares.

“What do you know?” Lila sniffs, trying to shake Kagami's grip.

“Surprisingly, I actually researched it, unlike you,” Chloe spits out.

“How dare-”

“Excuse me,” A flight attendant approaches them, “is everything ok here?”

“No,” Liela turns on her crocodile tears pointing at the twins with her free hand. “These two are meant to be in economy, and I was told there were no spare seats in first class, they must of stolen someones seat!”

“Ridiculous,” Chloe huffs.

“Sir could I please see your ticket?” The flight attendant asks Marion. Marion freezes and stutters to explain, Lila looking smug.

“Right here,” Chloe fishes two boarding passes out of her purse and hands them over. The flight attendant inspects them, Marion giving them his passport before they ask.

“My apologies,” They tell Marion, handing back the passport and boarding pass, turning to Lila. “Miss these are their seats, I have to ask you to return to yours,”

“What!” Lila screeches.

“Miss I have to ask you to please be quiet, there are passengers sleeping,” The flight attendant is sterner now. Madame Bustier guides a complaining Liela away.

“Sorry for the confusion,” The flight attendant tells them.

“It’s fine,” Chloe has a vindictive smile on her face as she watches Lila storm off. When she turns around she sees Marion is smirking. “What?”

“You just happened to have two extra boarding passes, huh?”

“Of course, I wanted to have a row to myself, but you two looked so pouty when I left that I decided to give them to you,”

“Right, and they just happen to have our names on them?” Marion prodded, holding them out as proof.

“Uh, yeah? I couldn’t check in three times, I had to use your name,” Chloe snatches the boarding passes away.

“How did you even get our information to do that?” Marion asks, now genuinely confused.

“Anything is possible with money,”

“Foreboding… but true,” Marion considers, “Hey Chlo?”

“What?”

“Thanks,” Marion gives her the biggest smile possible.

“Whatever, you can thank me by letting me choose the next movie as well,” Chloe turns back to the screen.

“I’m not that grateful,” He has to doge her purse again.

Food comes part way through their second movie, that they let Chloe choose anyway. They gently shake Marinette and Adrien awake. Adrien groans at the thought of more food, but is too polite to turn it away.

“What is this slop?” Chloe asks, poking her fork at it like it might attack her.

“It's worse in economy,” Marion points out, eating his with only a small grimace.

“How is that meant to make me feel better?” Chloe sneeres.

“Because Lila and Sabrina are eating it now,” Marion smirks evilly, Chloe mirroring him.

“I’m still not eating it,” Chloe turns her nose up.

“You can have this,” Kagami hands over a container of assorted sushi. “I brought it, but it’s nothing compared to the sushi in Japan,”

“Thanks,” Chloe actually smiles, but would never admit to the slight blush dusting her cheeks. “Here Mari you can have this,” Chloe passes him the tray.

“Thanks Chlo, but I don’t like it either,” Marion pushes it back. Frustrating Kagami with all the reaching over her.

“At least take the cheese, I know you like that,” Chloe drops it on his tray.

“Wha- oh yeah, thanks,” Marion remembers Plagg, so he can't hand it back(not at all because he’s afraid of what Kagami will do if someone reaches across her again).

“You can have mine as well,” Kagami places the matching cheese neatly on top of Chloe’s.

“Do you want mine too?” Adrien asks reaching over the seat to hand it to him. “I don’t really like cheese,”

“Oh… thank you,” Marion says awkwardly, taking it.

“Here you can have mine as well,” Marinette reaches out, grinning over the seat. Marion glares at her, taking the cheese. She sticks out her tongue and sits back down.

When no one is looking Marion sneaks the cheese into his bag. He tries not to yelp as a few seconds later Plagg bites him. Marion excuses himself to the bathroom, taking his satchel.

“Plagg, what gives?” Marion asks, opening up his bag.

“What gives? you expect me to eat that trash? While Kaalki and Tikki eat a mountain of chocolate, are you so crule?” Plagg sticks his ‘nose’ up.

“It’s cheese,” Marion argues, picking up a piece.

“That is an insult to all of cheese,” Plagg points at the offending block.

“Too bad, it’s because of you everyone thinks I’m obsessed with cheese, so take some responsibility,”

“Never!”

“If you don’t eat it, I’m going to throw it out, so what's worse? Bad cheese, or wasted cheese?” Marion asks.

“Hmmmm…. Uhhhhhhh……. Ahhhhhh,” The Kwami looks like he’s in actual pain having to decide this, “.......... Fine!”

He stuffs the block into his mouth.

“Plagg you have to unwrap it first,” Plagg spends the rest of dinner pouting, as Tikki happily chomps on her Toblerone blocks with Kaalki.

After eating Marinette and Adrien decide to also try watching a movie together. They somehow take even longer to get it set up. Considering they can hardly use a full sentence around each other. Kagami eventually gets frustrated enough that she leans over and presses play for them. Marion, Chloe and Kagami finish watching their movie and decide to sleep the rest of the flight away. Chloe brings out her neck pillow and sleeping mask, seat reclined as far as it can go. Marion takes off the horse miraculous placing it carefully in the glasses case and then in his satchel. When he sits back up Chloe and Kagami are leaning against each other, apparently soundly asleep. Marion pretends he doesn't see both peeking at each other.

“Ah, to be the fifth wheel is a mighty achievement,” Marion whispers to himself, trying to disappear into his neck pillow.

Marion blearily wakes up to Kagami, Chloe and Adrien whispering. Marinette had fallen asleep again and was leaning against a blushing Adrien’s shoulder. He pretends he doesn't see this, reaching into his bag to grab the horse miraculous. He checks the flight path to see they only have two hours to go. Stretching as much as possible he chats with the others until Marinette wakes up over an hour later. They start talking about what they’ll do in Gotham, their excitement rising.

“There's an Akuma attack,” Chloe says looking down at her phone.

“What? how do you know?” Marinette shares a glance with Marion.

“Just got an alert,” Chloe gestures to her phone.

“It’s not in flight mode!” Marinette hisses.

“Of course not I-”

“Chloe put it in flight mode right now,” Marinette reprimands, as she climbs out of her seat with her bag, “I’m going to the bathroom,”

“... I’d better go check on her,” Marion declares, as Chloe turns her phone to flight mode, muttering that nothing happened.

He knocks on the bathroom door Marinette is in and is pulled in by Ladybug.

“Lets go, come on,” She says, bouncing in place.

“Plagg, Kaalki, Combine!” With a flash of light Marion is transformed, and with another they are off to Paris.

They have to be back in their seats for the descent that should be starting any minute now so they transport to the Akuma. Hoping they just run into Monsieur Rat. Instead they find a new Akuma, frustrating now having to find the akumatized object. They seemed to be a plant based, judging by the forest growing out of the sidewalk. Marion drops his transformation with the horse Miraculous, leaving regular Chat Noir. He passes a sugar cube to Kaalki telling the Kwami to stay put.

Ladybug charges in without him, trying to wrap her yo-yo around the Akumas tree like body. The Akuma breaks off the branches to get free, growing them back immediately. It sends out vines like whips, that the two dodge getting forced back. As Marion is forced back he trips over some moving roots getting sent sprawling back.

"Chat Noir," He hears a scared whisper to the side. Looking he sees a hand sticking out from under the roots and an eye peeking out from underneath.

"Don't worry," He gently takes the civilians hand, small enough to be a Childs, "me and Ladybug will save you,"

"Don't you mean Ladybug and I?" 

"Never mind you can stay here," Chat teases, sticking his tongue out making the kid giggle.

He feels something wind around his leg. Looking down to see roots start to encircle it.

"Uh, Ladybug!" He tries to pull his legs free. Ladybug drops down next to him, helping him get free. He gives the kids hand one last squeeze before jumping to a roof with Ladybug.

"The civilians are trapped under the roots," Chat Noir reports.

"Inside as well," Marion looks out to see buildings cocooned in roots. "I freed some civilians, the Akuma went after them, you need to find it,"

Chat Noir nodded extending his baton to survey the surrounding area. He spots the Akuma from above, using his enhanced vision to study it.

"Chat!"

He looks down to see roots winding up his baton. He jumps off the top and is caught by Ladybug, as she swings them away. Marion looks back at his Baton to see roots circled around it like a tall tree without branches.

"Won't be using that for awhile," He muses, "Piggy back ride?"

"Yeah right," Ladybug snorts, "Wheres the Akuma?"

"That way," He points, "I noticed a poster hanging from one of the trees branches, it must be the akumatised object,"

"Alright lets go!" Ladybug drops down on a roof where the Akuma can't see them.

“Just stay calm, rushing isn’t going to help us here,” Chat Noir grabs her wrist pulling her back.

“You’re right Chat,” Ladybug takes a breath, “But that doesn't mean we can’t get a helping hand, lucky charm!”

"A ribbon? I think weed killer would have been more useful,"

"Very funny, I need you to tie this around the branch with the poster," Ladybug hands it to him.

"Got it,"

Marion jumps off the roof onto the trees branches. It screeches trying to grab him. Chat Noir summons his cataclysm destroying the branches that reach for him. While the tree is distracted severing the decaying branches Chat drops down to the branch with the poster, tying it around. The tree severs the branch as well, dropping it right into Ladybugs waiting arms. The trees branches wrap around Chat, giving Ladybug time to destroy the poster and purify the Akuma. Chat Noir is freed by the ladybugs, placing him back on the ground and returning his staff.

"Pound it,"

Kaalki comes out of hiding, Marion transforms before the press can delay them. He opens a portal right back into the stall. Detransforming and rushing back to their seats.

“Are you ok?” Kagami asked, as they buckle their seat belts.

“I will be once I get off this plane,” Marinette answers, Adrien offers his hand.

When they land they get to be the first ones off. They wait for the class. Madame Bustier does a headcount before they go through border security as a class, before moving on to pick up their bags. Alix and Kim ram their trolleys together as they wait for their bags to arrive. Madame Busier looked tired she didn't even try to stop them.

Chloe had to have her own trolley for her five bags, the rest managing to carry a single bag. The class headed for security separately. Marinette and Marion were stopped for a bag search because of a ‘concerned anonymous tip’ that they were bringing food in. No one else saw them get taken aside. The twins were thankful they left their vigilante costumes at home to be picked up later.

“And what's this?” The security guard asks, holding the polka dotted Miracle box.

“A jewellery box,” Marinette opens it up showing the miraculous. “Its a birthday present for our aunt who lives here,”

The guard nodded, not finding anything wrong. They sent them on their way, the rest of the class had made it through already. The twins walked outside, trying to spot their classmates or the bus.

 _‘Where are you?’_ He texted Chloe

_‘On the bus, you said you had another ride?’_

_‘No?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Gotham at last


	3. Chapter 3

_‘Sorry, Nino told Adrien that you guys said to go ahead!?’_ Chloe explained.

“Looks like Liela’s at it again,” Marion tells Marinette.

“Of course she is,” Marinette was already hailing a cab

 _‘Lila must have told Alya who told Nino or something’_ Marion responds.

 _'I am so sorry we’ll come back to get you’_

_‘Dont worry bout it we’re getting a cab’_

_‘Dont let kags kill anyone’_ He adds

_‘No promises’_

Marinette grabs Marion by the arm, dragging him over to a cab. Just as she's about to climb in someone grabs her, arm pulling her away. Reflexes kick in and she makes a jab at their stomach. They block her punch, but let go of her arm. Marinette looks up to see a black haired blue eyed boy who couldn't be any older than them.

“This isn’t a real cab,” He explains quickly, taking his phone out to snap a picture of the stunned driver.

“Oh? Oh!” Marinette processes, realising she just tried to punch him for helping her, “I am so sorry!”

“It’s ok, good reflexes,” He compliments, they step away from the cab as it speeds away, “I’m Tim,”

“Marinette,” She shakes his offered hand, “This is Marion,”

“Hi, thanks for that,” Marion nods towards where the ‘taxi’ was, “How could you tell?”

“You live around here long enough you learn to spot them,” Tim answers, “are you two french?” 

“Yep,” Marinette chirped, “We’re on a class trip,”

“Where’s your class?” Tim frowns looking around.

“Ummm… they kinda….” Marinette looked down at her shoes.

“Left us,” Marion finishes for her.

“They left you? In Gotham?” Tim asks, the twins nod avoiding eye contact.

“Where are you staying? I’ll drive you there,” Tim decides.

“You don’t have to do that!” Marinette gestures wildly, wide eyed.

“We’ll be fine on our own,” Marion adds, because yes they did almost get in a fake cab, but it wasn't as if they couldn't have dealt with it.

“It’s all right,” Tim tells them, scanning the cars around, “Look my rides here,”

The twins turn to see a limo pull up, a well dressed driver steps out of the vehicle.

“Good Evening Master Tim, how was your trip?” He asks, taking Tim’s bag.

“It was fine Alfred,” Tim says, “would you mind if we dropped these two off at their hotel?”

“Not at all, Master Tim, I am Alfred Pennyworth,” Alfred greets the twins, “May I ask your names,”

“Uh, Marion, and this is Marinette,” Marion replies, “You really don’t have to, we’ll be fine,”

“It’s no trouble at all,” He tells them, “Where are you staying?”

“Wayne hotel,” Marinette goes to grab her bags to find them gone, turning to see Alfred already placing it in the trunk.

“Witchcraft,” Marion whispers to her, Marinette nods. She always made sure to at least be touching her backpack, as it held the Miracle box.

“Come in,” Tim offers, already sitting in the Limo.

The twins concede climbing in after Tim a little awkwardly. He had somehow gotten ahold of a travel cup and was holding it like a lifeline.

“I’m surprised you're staying at the Wayne hotel for a class trip,” Tim takes a gulp of the probably scalding hot coffee.

“Marinette submitted an amazing essay to the Wayne Foundation and won the trip for the whole class,” Marion dodges her kick, Tim hides his smirk behind his cup.

" _We_ submitted an essay,” Marinette corrects, glaring at Marion for shaking his head.

“Thank you for the ride,” Marion changes the topic.

“No problem, I really don’t mind, the longer I stay away from the manor the better,” Tim replies sleepily.

“Why's that?” Marinette questions, concern written all over her face.

“Loud, too many siblings” Tim quickly clarified, “I need more time with my coffee before I deal with them,”

“I think I can relate,” Marion mutters, ignoring Marinette's look, “How many siblings do you have?”

“Officially? Thr-Two brothers,” 

“Unofficially?” Marinette prods.

“Feels like half of Gotham most the time,” Tim sighs, making them chuckle.

“You two must be twins?” Tim guesses.

“Unfortunately,” Marinette sighs.

“You love me,” Marion scoffs.

“Unfortunately,” Marinette repeats, Tim cracks a smile.

“If it's any consolation you seem to get on much better than I do with my siblings,” Tim takes another long sip from his coffee.

“If it’s any consolation we’re always fighting,” Marion parrots, sharing a knowing glance with Marinette. Fighting? Yes. Fighting each other? Only when Chat Noir gets brainwashed.

“So what are you looking forward to in Gotham?” Tim asks.

“Lots of things,” Marinette and Marion start to tell Tim all about their(civilian) plans. Tim suggests places every now and then, he points out the hotel as they start to get closer.

“Ah!” Marinette exclaims, turning to Marion, “We were meant to check in as a class, will they even let us in?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they do,” Tim assures them. When they pull up at the hotel Alfred opens the door and Tim gets out with them.

“Thank you so much,” Marinette takes her bags from Alfred, giving him a smile.

“You’re welcome Miss,” Alfred smiles back.

Marion also gives his thanks and they follow Tim into the building. Marinette admires the architecture, brainstorming ideas for designs. Perhaps she can make improvements to the outfits they’ll be using at the concert. Tim goes straight to the front desk and explains the situation. The receptionists hands over the room keys, telling them their classmates had already grouped up, three to a room.

“That was surprisingly easy,” Marion muses, as they walk towards the elevator, “Thank you,”

“My pleasure,” Tim answers easily, as they step into the elevator, “I must be off,”

They give their goodbyes, letting the doors close as Tim walks away.

“He was nice,” Marinette hums in agreement.

“Hopefully there's more people in Gotham like him,” They step out of the elevator.

“There will be,” Marion assures, “Meet back here when they go to sleep?” 

“No, I’ll text you when everyones asleep and you can teleport in,” Marion nods, both know Kaalki won’t be impressed.

They go their separate ways. Marinette knocked on the room door that was opened a few moments later by Kagami.

“I am sorry,” Kagami immediately apologizes, “I should have known better and asked you myself,”

“Don’t worry, we’re fine,” Marinette gives the girl a hug, rolling her suitcase into the room.

“Marinette, you need to see this place, although it’s as good as daddys hotel,” Chloe grabs her by the arm. Leading her through the well furnished and decorated living room with a kitchenette to the side.

“You do live in the penthouse suite,” Marinette looked out the floor to ceiling window, displaying the view of the city, itching to grab her sketchbook.

“True, but they didn’t put me in the penthouse, so it's their loss,” Chloe guides her to a room with a large bed, bedside tables with flowers on them and a mirrored closet door. “This is yours,”

Marinette went to grab her suitcase only to see Kagami behind them with it. She thanked her and got settled in. Once she was unpacked they sat together in the living room to talk about tomorrow.

“You’d better not go wandering off, Gotham is dangerous,” Chloe wagged her finger at Marinette.

“And you’re going to protect me?” Marinette threw a couch cushion at her.

“Well, duh, I was Queen Bee,” Chloe bragged, catching the cushion and throwing it right back.

“For, like, month, years ago,” Marinette caught the pillow, sending it to Kagami, “Weren’t you replaced with Bumble Bee?”

“It was a mutual decision,” Chloe caught the pillow that Kagami hesitantly threw to her. 

“Right,” Marinette said in a disbelieving tone, knowing full well that Bumble Bee was just Chloe’s new alias. “I think I’d rather stick with Kagami,”

“Rude,” Chloe threw the pillow at her.

“Didn’t we all agree Kagami was as good as any bodyguard?” Marinette asks, throwing the pillow to said girl.

“Excuse you, we said she was _better_ than any bodyguard,” Both gave her inquisitive looks, “What? I’m just stating facts!”

“Of course,” Marinette caught the pillow, still smiling.

“I am!”

“I believe you,” Marinette threw the pillow back at her.

“No you don’t!” Chloe throws the pillow forcefully at her.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Marinette chucks the pillow to Kagami.

“You’re infuriating Dupain-cheng,” Chloe huffs, catching the pillow from Kagami.

“I can show you some… moves,” Kagami hesitantly speaks up, as Chloe throws the pillow at Marinette, “For self defence,”

“Sure,” Marinette puts the pillow down, standing up with Kagami.

They spent the next half hour with Kagami instructing Marinette on basic fencing moves. With the cardboard wrapping of the now empty Toblerone block.

“Where is she going to get a sword?” Chloe was scrolling through her phone, “Unless you want her to carry that around everywhere,”

“What do you suggest?” Kagami challenges defensively.

“Like this,” Chloe takes over, showing both Marinette and Kagami how to break out of certain holds to get their arm free or how to disarm an opponent.

“Where did you learn this?” Marinette watches as Kagami practices the motions of disarming Chloe's hairbrush gun.

“I told you, I was Queen Bee and I took that job seriously,” Chloe drops the hairbrush, Kagami kicking it away.

“Didn’t you tell all of Paris your identity and then send a train out of control,” Kagami asks, retrieving the hairbrush.

“I was young and naive,” Chloe sighs dramatically, had to her forehead.

“Three years ago?” Marinette stands up to try and disarm Chloe now.

“Four actually,” 

“Oh, my mistake,” Marinette rolls her eyes trying not to disarm Chloe too quickly.

They carry on a little longer before Marinette sends them to bed.

“We have an early day tomorrow, we don’t want to be late,” She pushes Chloe towards her room.

“Coming from you? That’s rich,” Chloe laughs.

“Whatever, go to sleep,” Marinette closes the door on Chloe's protests.

“Goodnight Marinette,” Kagami nods, walking to her room without a fuss.

Marinette goes to her room, firing Marion a text.

“Alright dude,” Nino turns to Marion, “I’m with Alya, we all know who Adrien has a crush on-”

“Everyone!?” Adrien sits up from where he’s lying on the couch.

“Yes, everyone,” Nino deadpans.

“What about Marinette?” Adrien turns pleading eyes to Marion.

“Oh not Marinette, she's as clueless as you,”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Adrien frowns defensively.

“Anyway,” Nino interrupts, “Dude, who do you have a crush on?”

“Ummmm,” Marion shifts uncomfortably from where he’s perched on the couches arm rest, “... It’s sort of a celebrity crush,”

“Oh? who?” apparently that was not the answer that would make him lose interest.

“It’s not really important, not like anything could happen,” Marion looks at Adrien for help, but he seems just as curious as Nino.

“Just tell us,” Nino pushes.

“It’s a hero,” Marion immediately realises that just got them more interested. “... From Gotham,”

“Batman?” Adrien guesses.

“No!” Marion shouts, “No! He’s old enough to be my dad, geez,”

“Alright, alright, who is it?” Nino placates leaning forward on his arm chair.

“..... Red hood,”

“Isn’t he a rouge?” Adrien asks.

“No!.... Maybe, he’s still a hero ok?” Marion curls up defensively.

“Why do you like him?” Adrien is grinning, shifting closer to Marion.

“I don’t know,” Marion rolls off the armrest, onto the couch next to him.

“You have to like something,” Nino gets up to sit on his other side.

“I don’t know, maybe because he looks good in his suit?!” Marion shouts.

“You’re not that shallow,” Adrien pokes him in the stomach.

“Ugh, fine,” Marion relents, “He works with Batman right?”

They both nod.

“He’s just so unlike everyone else he works with, I just kinda…. admire how he can just be…. be himself.” Marion curls up under his friend's stares.

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Adrien teases, Marion huffs.

“He _does_ look good in his suit though,”

“Wait a minute, is this why you always wear that MDC outfit?” Nino is clearly holding back laughter.

“No!” Marion bushes at the memory.

They were doing a practice interview about his newest song. Marinette had designed his outfit based on Red Hood's. It was something he had endured endless teasing over as he insisted everything had to be perfect, not that the great MDC would make anything less.

“Were there any problems that arose from the design MDC?” The interview asked, moving onto the outfit choice.

“We had some minor disagreements about the hood,” Marinette gestured to the outfit Marion was wearing. A red hoodie underneath a faux leather jacket(not that you could tell) on the back there were flying red bats embroidered up the side. He was wearing a black domino mask with red detailing in place of the helmet. It was the outfit they chose to alter into their vigilante costumes.

“She was getting very frustrated over it,” Marion teased, “I told her it didn’t need one,”

“His name is Red Hood! Why doesn't he wear a Hood? Robin wears a hood,”

“He looks cool without it,” Marion defended.

“You’re just saying that, cause you have a crush on him,” Marinette teased in a sing-song voice.

“MD!” He shouted, pulling the hood up to hide his blush, MDC laughing at him, he groaned. “Please tell me the cameras aren't rolling,”

“Don’t worry, nothing we say is being recorded,” The interviewer was luckily professional enough to not laugh, but was certainly amused, “I take it we will be omitting that from the real interview?”

“Yes!”

Unfortunately for him one of the staff members had been secretly recording. They leaked the footage online, getting fired, but not sparing MCD from the whole world finding out. The fanbase had been going crazy ever since they announced their concert in Gotham. Many imagining meet-cute moments or theorising that they were already dating. He shakes his head at the memory.

“I just think it looks cool,” He comes back to the present.

“Because it’s based on your crush?” Adrien teases.

“Nope, you don’t get to tease me about this, I haven't seen you _not_ wearing something Marinette made you in years,” Marion cuts Adrien off with a raised eyebrow, looking down at his Ladybug onesie Marinette made him.

“Fine,” Adrien turns to Nino, “It’s up to you now,”

“Has Marinette made _you_ anything Red Hood related?” Nino grins.

“Nooooo,” Marion moans, draping over the couch.

“Do you have a onesie based on him as well?” Marion finds his saving grace when his pocket buzzes.

“Stooooooooop,”

“Never this is too good,” Nino teases, “Did you bring it with you?”

“That's enough for tonight!” Marion claps his hands, standing up.

“Awwwww,” They both moan in unison.

“Nope! I don’t have to put myself through this, goodnight to you,” Marion walks straight to his room before they can protest further. 

He locks the door behind him. Plagg and Kaalki are in the room chatting, they fly over to Marion.

“You ready to go Kaalki?”

“I am not meant to be used for something as trivial as a taxi,” The Kwami complains.

“We just need to grab out suits, this will be the only night, I promise,” The Kwami gives him a nod, “Kaalki full gallop,”

He transforms and opens a portal into Marinette's room.

“Ready Bug?” He asks, stepping into the room. He opens another portal to their room in Paris.

“Of course,” They step through the portal, followed by their Kwami’s, into their room as quietly as possible.

Marion drops his Marinette pulls out their costumes from the closet. They were disguised to look like regular clothing, but could be altered to quickly change.

“I don’t know how you talked me into this,” Marinette takes the hoodie he usually wears, reaching under a secret fold and unzips the hood.

“Come on bug, our hero-selves cant be seen in Gotham, and you know full well we wouldn't stand aside if someone was getting hurt in front of us,” Marion takes the body of the hoodie from her, flipping it inside out to the black side.

“True, but why do we have to do nightly patrols?” Marinette finishes pulling on her leggings, flipping her usual white jumper with a cherry blossom pattern inside out to the same red shade as the hood.

“It would look pretty suspicious if we just showed up when our class was in danger, now wouldn’t it,” Marion fasten the yellow belt around his waist, slipping his baton into the holster and pulls on his on his boots, hopping slightly.

“I think you just want to be a vigilante,” Marinette takes his Red Hood jacket, flipping it inside out to black with yellow trim.

“Well, it’s exciting isn’t it?” Marion takes what would usually be Mainette's skirt, flipping the pink inside out to the green and unzipping it along a black line, “We get to test out our skills without miraculous, and we don't have the fate of the city resting on our shoulders,”

“You could a least try to take it seriously,” Marinette flips her beanie inside out to the black side. Pulling it on after the severed hood, lining the holes up with her eyes and pulling the hood up.

“I am taking this very seriously,” Marion says with the biggest grin. Taking Marinette's infinity scarf, running his hands across it to find the secret fold. Flipping it inside out to a green with yellow and black trim. He pulls it over his head, yellow stripe to his hairline.

“Whatever," Marinette fastens her holster with a baton around her left leg. They both pull on their black gloves. "Lets go,”

Marion transforms back and opens a portal to a rooftop far away from the hotel. They take off across the roofs, using their batons to pole vault across alleys, to land on roofs and fire escapes. As they race, taunting each other, they survey the streets below. Marinette stops, crouching down as Marion catches up. A young woman was being chased by two thugs.

“Let’s go,” She whispers, using the fire escape as a firemans pole. Marion follows suit.

They land in the alley as the girl gets backed up against a wall, clutching her purse. She looks straight at them, Marion gestures her to stay quiet as they sneak up behind the thugs. Marinette takes the one on the right, as he lines up behind the left one. Marinette attacks first hitting the right one over the head with her baton.

“What the-” Marion cuts the left one off by sweeping his legs with his baton, sending him crashing to the ground. He pins them down, tying his wrist together with one hand, “You little fuc-”

Marion stuffs the mans own hat in his mouth. He then ties the crooks legs together for good measure. He looks over to Marinette, her thug unconscious, she was comforting the victim, offering her a cookie from a hidden pocket.

“Thank you,” She takes the cookie hesitantly.

“Not a problem,” Marinette gives her a winning smile.

“Wow, this is really good,” She mumbles, with her mouth full, “Um, who are you,”

“Don't worry about that,” Marion slings his arm around Marinette, "We're just your friendly neighbourhood strays,"

“Ignore him,” Marinette pushes his arm off her, “Do you want us to walk you home?”

“Uh- yeah, thanks,” 

“I love your outfit by the way,” Marinette tells her, as they leave the alley way. Marion walks behind calling the police to come pick up the thugs, explaining what happened.

“Hey, can I get your number so the police can get your statement later?” Marion interrupts, as they follow the girl to her apartment.

“Of course,” He hands over the phone, letting her hang up.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” She hands back the phone, Marion walking on her other side.

“We’re new to town,” Marion smiles at her.

“I can tell,” They both give her inquisitive looks, “You’ve smiled more in the last five minutes than most Gothamites do their whole lives,”

“You’re exaggerating,” Marinette chuckles.

“I’m serious, you’re going to blind someone,” She laughs with them.

They walk her to her apartment, holding polite conversation the whole way.

“This is it,” She announces, “Thanks again,”

“No problem,” They both say, turning to leave.

“Wait…. Um,” They both stop looking back at her holding her phone, “Can I get a picture?”

“Of course,” Marion bounces over to her, Marinette taking the other side.

They give the same big smiles they do as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marion throwing up bunny ears behind Marinette's head. They say goodbye and run off to find someone else to help.

“Whatcha doing Tim?” Dick looks over his shoulder, still in his Nightwing costume fresh from patrol.

“I ran into some French students who were left behind by their class at the airport,” Tim scrolls through a word document, complete with pictures of smiling teens doing a mixture of charity work and sports among other activities. “They won the Martha Wayne educational trip, I was just looking through their entry,”

“They got left behind, in Gotham?” 

“That’s what I said! I actually caught them just before they got in a faux taxi,” Tim reaches the end of the rather long essay.

“They could have been mugged, or kidnapped!” Dick slams his hands down on the desk.

“I _know_ , Dick,” Tim rubs his face, “The worst part is they didn’t seem at all surprised about it either,”

Dick leaves Tim to his work to change, muttering to himself.

“Is everything alright, Master Dick?” Alfred appears with food for after patrol.

“What if it happens again?” Dick asks.

“I assume you’re referring to the lovely twins Master Tim met at the airport?” Alfred nods knowingly, Dick nods back. “Well hopefully something similar doesn't happen tomorrow for their tour of Wayne Tower,”

“.... Alfred can you place me in charge of the tour?” 

“Consider it done, Master Dick,” Alfred leaves him to get changed.

He finishes changing into regular clothes as the Batmobile pulls in. Batman and Robin exiting.

“We need to discuss security measures for the upcoming concert,” Batman tells the room, they gather around, 

“MCD is known for his advocacy of superheroes, so we can expect a few villains to make trouble,” Tim pulls up a picture of MCD with MDC as they walk down the red carpet for some event.

Dick is amused that the picture he pulled up had them in Batman and Robin themed outfits. MDC wearing a beautiful black dress with the bat symbol subtly incorporated into the bodice. Her dress trailed behind in sharp points like Batman’s cape. MCD was wearing a suit with a red shirt, his tie green and some yellow detailing.

“You are going to be professional aren't you?” Damian gives them both pointed looks.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Dick asks innocently.

“You two are always jabbering on about these two,” Robin glares.

“We do not-oh that reminds me, if we’re going to be guarding this event we have to invite Jason,” Dick addresses Bruce.

“He is worse than you two, going on about that interview,” Damian must be rolling his eyes under the domino mask.

“Come on little D. how often does your celebrity crush like you back?” Dick smiles, remembering the night Jason called him yelling in excitement telling him about the leaked footage. He had also asked him to get Tim to find out who leaked the footage and have them fired.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,”

“As for actual security measures,” Batman redirects the conversation.

“Master Jason has arrived,” Alfred reports, coming to stand with them.

“Speak of the devil,” Tim mutters.

“BRUCE YOU MOTHERFUCKER,”Jason bursts into the bat cave, “I need to know these things!” 

“We were just talking about the concert,” Dick tells him.

“What? No! Why didn’t you tell me you adopted more!” He yells at Bruce. “I need to know when you’re planning to traumatise more kids!”

“Jason what are you talking about,” Bruce only lets a hint of irritation into his voice.

“THis,” Jason slams down his phone to a screenshot of a tweet. It showed a picture of a boy and girl, both with black hair and blue eyes, following Tim into a limo. Written underneath was;

_Wayne Twins? How long has Bruce Wayne been keeping them from Gotham? Are they adopted? Or could the Family resemblance be more than coincidence?_

_#wayne twins #Bruce Wayne's secret children #aren’t they just adorable_

“What is this?” Bruce asks Tim.

“They’re the one who won the Martha Wayne educational trip, their class left them at the airport, I gave them a ride,” Tim briefly explained, noticeably omitting the taxi part.

“Wait so you didn’t adopt them?” Jason picks his phone back up.

“No, Jason, I didn’t,” Jason’s eyes narrow.

“... Are you going to?”

“... No, I’m not,” 

“Keep an eye out,” Jason not at all subtly whispers to Dick, “He hesitated,”

“What are we going to do?” Damian cuts their growing argument off.

“We could release a statement?” Tim suggests.

“Drawing attention to it will only fuel the flames, let’s just let it die out,” Bruce decides, getting nods of agreement.

“By the way Jason, we were talking about security measures for the MCD concert,” Dick changes the topic.

“Without me!?”

They go back to making security plans for the concert, including Jason.

“I think we should have someone inside,” Jason looks over the blueprint of the venue.

“Of course you do,” Damian remarks snidely

“You little-”

“Bruce!” Superman's face pops up on the main computer, “You can’t just take in new kids without warning!”

“They aren’t my children,” Bruce clenches his fists, “The pictures with Tim are taken out of context,”

“What? I’m talking about the new Robins-,”

“THE NEW WHAT!” Jason and Damian shout at the same time.

“What are you talking about?” Bruce probably asking that question more times today than he would like.

“Uh, this,” A picture is sent through a screenshot of another tweet that was steadily becoming viral.

The picture had two teens in masks on either side of a civilian, giving the biggest smiles that had probably ever grace Gotham. The boy giving the girl bunny ears. Underneath was written:

_Almost got mugged tonight and was saved by these two. Didn't tell me their names. They kinda look like Robin right? Also they gave me a cookie? It was actually good too._

_#new Robins #Robin #Batfam #OMG their smile are pure sunshine #send help I might be blind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “They aren’t my children,” are you sure about that Bruce? You should really do more research before you go around making such bold claims.
> 
> Brain: You have never so much as touched twitter are you sure-  
> Me: Make it an important plot point
> 
> Also sorry if you’re confused about the costumes, I drew this which hopefully helps:  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/post/615461636736696320/im-low-key-obsessed-with-civilian-clothes-that
> 
> Also also: over a hundred hits!? I’m thrilled, but why?


	4. Chapter 4

“Marinette! Marinette! Wake up!”

“Five more minutes Tikki,” Marinette groans, rolling over.

“This is why I wanted you to come back earlier,” The Kwami chastises.

“Uhhhhggghh,”

“Marinette!” Chloe bursts through the door, Tikki darting off to hide, “Get up, get ready,”

“Nooo- Hey! Chloe,” Marinette tries to tug the blanket back up.

“No you don’t! I am not leaving you behind again!" She drags the blanket out of the room.

“Ugh,” Marinette rolls out of bed, padding out the room.

“Good morning,” Kagami greets, already dressed, hair perfectly brushed, sipping what must be tea.

“Morning people,” Marinette glares shuffling to the bathroom, hair out of place, pyjamas ruffled.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marinette hears from the living room, “It’s just jet-lag,”

“Taking a shower,” Marinette calls, closing the door.

“We’ve already had one,” Kagami answers, “.... separately,”

“You didn’t need to specify!” Marinette can hear the blush in Chloe's voice.

Marinette quickly showers, waking up enough to realise she left everything in her room. As she dries her hair she quickly notices the bathroom was already littered with makeup and hair products from Chloe. 

“Alright this, or this one?” Chloe asks holding up two jackets for Kagami. Marinette leaves the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

“Which is warmer?” Kagami is now cleaning her mug. 

“Why would that matter?” Chloe inspects herself in a mirror.

Marinette closes the door on Kagami launching into a lecture. She looks around the room to see pieces of her costume littering the ground. She starts with her thermal black tights. Zipping Marion's makeshift cape back up she turns it into a skirt, flipping to the pink side. She turns her jumper inside out, back to the white with a cherry blossom pattern. Underneath she pulls on a bullet proof vest/shirt combination, the chunkiness being hidden by the jumper. Lastly she pulls on her gloves and boots, taking note that Marion must still have her scarf. While she still has his jacket.

“Hurry up!” Chloe knocked on her door, “We need to get breakfast!”

“I’m coming,” Marinette stuffs the jacket into her backpack with the Miracle box, Tikki flying in after it, “Ready to go,”

They walk down to breakfast to the hotel's complimentary breakfast. As part of their trip they would be getting dinner as well. 

“Over here,” Marinette hears someone call, turning to see Adrien waving from a table across the restaurant, with a tired Nino and an exhausted Marion.

“Good Morning,” She says cheerfully, specifically to Adrien as she doesn't think the others would agree.

“How dare you,” Marion grumbles, slowly chewing his toast.

“Sleep well?” Marinette specifically asks Marion, taking a seat.

“How dare you,” He repeats, swallowing with a sour face.

Marinette steals his plate while Kagami and Chloe go to serve themselves.

“Ha, you’re loss, it sucks,” Marion doesn't even try to reach for the plate.

“You’re just grumpy,” Marinette hums, taking a bite of the admittedly sub par pastries.

“And you live in a bakery,” Adrien adds a touch dreamily, Marinette blushes and nods.

“So, Nette, did you know about Mari’s little crush,” Nino leans forward.

“Not again,” Marion lets his head hit the table.

“Oh? He told you?” Marinette smiles evilly.

“Yep,”

“Not willingly!” Marion shouts into the table.

“What’s this about a crush?” Chloe takes a seat next to Kagami.

“Marion’s,” Nino specifies, mirroring each other's growing grins, “Can you guess who?”

“Hmmmm…. in our class?” She butters a roll, seeming to be solely focused on it.

“Nope, a Hero,” Nino watches as Marion tries to disappear into the table.

“In Gotham?” She guesses, taking a bite.

“Yep,” 

“Batman?”

“No!” Marion slams his hands down on the table, Chloe laughs.

“Come on, I know it’s Red Hood, you wear that outfit everyday,” She teases.

“You already knew?” Marion whines.

“Awe, sweetie, you aren’t subtle,” Chloe pats him on the head.

“You’re all the worst,” Marion glares at the table, “Except you Kagami, you’re cool,”

“Thank you,” Kagami nods ignoring Chloe's offended jabbering.

“Speaking of my outfit, which I wear because it is cool and for no other reason-”

“Sure,” Chloe snorts, Marion gives her a glare.

“-I’m missing my jacket, Nette come with me?” Marion stands up turning to Marinette.

“Why?” Adrien says, probably louder than needed, as Marinette grabs her backpack.

“Because the second I see my bed I’m going to fall asleep and I need someone to wake me up,” Marinette follows Marion to the elevators.

“You got my jacket?” He asks, as soon as they step in.

“Right here,” Marinette fishes it out of her bag, disturbing Tikki munching on cookies.

“I’m going back to Paris for patrol, cover for me?” Marion shrugs on the brown leather jacket, the red embroidered bats on the back matching his hoodie.

“You’re going to be late for the tour,” Marinette warns, walking him to his room.

“No one will notice, if they do just say I’ll be there later,” Marion opens a door with his keycard, “I’ll transport back right outside of Wayne Tower,”

“Don’t be late,” Marinette closes the door behind them. Marion lets his Kwami's fly out. Marinette spots a pile of sugar packets stolen from the hotels restaurant.

“I won’t,” Marion gives her a smile that is not at all trustworthy. “Plagg! Kaalki! Combine!”

A flash of light and a portal later Marion was gone. Marinette went back down to finish breakfast.

“Where’s Marion?” Kagami asks, as Marinette sits back down.

“He made the mistake of looking in the mirror and is now trying to tame his hair,” Marinette takes another bite of a sad excuse of a croissant, “He’s losing,”

The rest of the table chuckled. More classmates started to come down. Nino left to say good morning to Alya, and stayed sitting at Lila’s table.

“Make sure you’re out front for the bus in ten minutes,” Madame Bustier warns them, walking by their table.

“Marion’s still not down?” Adrien looks around, as if he was some reason hiding from them.

“Did you see his hair?” Chloe plays with her own, “I would never be caught dead,”

“What about this morning when-”

“No idea what you're talking about,” Chloe says over Kagami.

“I texted him,” Marinette waves her phone, “He fell asleep, made it worse, says he won't be coming until it’s perfect,”

“That will never happen,” Chloe scoffs.

When the bus arrives they all pile on. Madame Bustier does a quick scan on the bus before nodding to herself.

“Marion isn’t here,” Kagami hisses.

“It’s fine, he know where we’re going,” Marinette pulls her back down, “he says he’ll meet us there,”

“Why wouldn’t she check?” Kagami glares at the back of their teachers' heads.

“She must have just thought he was with me,” Marinette placates taking her hand, Kagami practically growls but doesn't say anything more.

They arrive at Wayne tower, quickly being approached by a dark haired man with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Richard, but please call me Dick, I’ll be your guide today,” He scans the students, smile dropping, before addressing Madame Bustier, “You seem to be missing a student,”

“Really?” She turns around, passing right over Marinette, “Who?”

“Marion is still at the hotel,” Kagami snaps, Madame Bustiers eyes land on Marinette seeming to notice for the first time that Marion wasn’t with her. 

“Oh dear I assumed he was with you Marinette,” Marinette watches the disbelief on Dick’s face grow.

“He was running behind, told us to go on without him,” Marinette curses Marion inwardly.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that,” Madame Bustier fixes her with a disappointed stare.

“I-”

“Isn’t it your job to look after your students,” Dick glowers, Madame Bustier looks at him surprised, “Why wouldn’t you do an actual headcount?”

“Well I assumed-”

“You assumed your students safety?” Marinette can feel how uncomfortable their flustered teacher is getting.

“I thought they would speak up if someone was missing,” Madame Bustier defends herself, "My students are very responsible,"

“That’s not their responsibility, It’s yours,” The whole class watches wide eyed. Marinette looks over to see both Kagami and Chloe wearing satisfied smirks.

“Well it all worked out,” Madame Bustier give a fake smile, “Marinette said Marion could make his own way here so-”

“You do realise Gotham is dangerous, right?” Dick wasn’t about to let her off the hook.

“Yes, I reminded the students not to run off on their own,” Her tone starts to turn annoyed at his insistence.

“You are allowing them to ‘run off’ by not checking on them,” Dick chastises, “You should have held the bus until all your student was ready,”

“Mr Richard,” Lila cuts in, apparently having taken as much as she can bear of not being the center of attention, “Marinette and Marion are always disappearing to get attention, just ignore them,”

“Miss, a classmate of yours is missing and could potentially be in danger,” Dick berates, turning his glare to Lila, “It is not something to be ignored,”

“Well,” Lila doesn't shrink under his glare, “I think-”

“Uh, what's going on?” All heads turn to Marion who is standing behind the group, out of breath.

“Marion! You’re here,” Madame Bustier’s relief is clear.

“Uh, yeah,” Marion shuffles awkwardly under the attention, “My taxi got stuck in traffic so I had to run, sorry I’m late,”

“That all right, just make sure you-” Madame Bustier pauses as Dick’s glare snaps back to her, “We’ll just have to make sure to do a headcount from now on,”

“Right, sorry again,” He looks around the room, “We should probably step away from the entrance?”

“Of course,” Madame Bustier startles, having forgotten where they were. She addresses Dick a little awkwardly. “Now that everyone’s here should we start?”

“Of course,” Dick clears his throat, “This way please,”

“After all that your hair is still a mess,” Chloe sighs, as the four of them follow behind Dick.

“What?” Marinette kicks him, “... You try running four blocks and see how good your hair looks,”

“Thats where you’re wrong,” Chloe shakes her head as the rest of the class follow behind them, Madame Bustier at the back, “My hair looks fabulous no matter what,”

“Except for this morning when-”

“Would you stop bringing that up!?” Chloe shouts at Kagami.

“Be quiet and listen,” Marinette hushes them, as Dick starts talking.

Not everyone shares the same sentiment, as they can hear Lila from all the way in the back

“I can’t believe he would do something like that for attention, I was so worried,” Neither bother looking back to see Lila.

“I’m just glad Marions ok,” Mylene says, much quieter, “I was getting really scared he would get attacked with the way the guide was reacting,”

“Me too,” Lila sighs, “I can’t help thinking this is all my fault,”

“Why would it be your fault girl,” Alya takes the bait.

“Well last night we were talking, and I told him I was excited to come to Wayne tower to see my good friend Bruce and he just stormed off,” Marinette rolls her eyes, knowing Marion was punching people like her last night.

“You know Bruce Wayne?!” Alya whisper-shouts. This draws Dicks attention, Marinette just shakes her head, hoping he’ll get the message. He seems to as he focuses back on the tour, with a strangely amused if not angry expression.

“Oh, I know all the Waynes, I met them as part of my charity work, but we’ve become good friends,” Lila’s group burst out in excitement at the news asking her a million questions. Even Nathaniel seems to be interested.

The only others who aren't talking are Max and Alix, walking in the middle of the two group. Dick starts to speak louder over the trying-to-be-whispers and Lila’s loud jabbering.

“And this branch was put in place in 1988 to- they aren’t listening are they?” Dick asks Marinette and her friends.

“Sorry, about them, trust me you’re a thousand times more interesting than those lies,” Dick beams at her compliment.

“They really believe all that?” Dick shakes his head as Lila starts going on how she dated the CEO, Tim Drake.

“For some reason,” Chloe scoffs, “They all seem to be under a spell,”

“That looks like some black magic, maybe we should hold a witch trial?” Dick whispers, getting hushed laughs.

With that, a cruel truth is discovered. Dick seems to share the same kind of humour as Marion and Adrien, that is to say; terrible. This leaves those who are actually paying attention to suffer at the hands of an onslaught of terrible jokes and puns. The tour becoming a horrendous mix of education and bad comedy, as they make their way to the top.

“And here we have the some main meeting rooms, where all the bosses decide to get someone else to do their jobs,” Dick guided them down the halls. Marinette spots a familiar figure leaning against the wall up ahead.

“Aunt Selina!” Marion races down the hall a split second before Marinette does. 

“What-” She looks up just in time to be knocked over by the twins and tackled into a hug, “What, are you two doing here?”

“We told you we had a class trip in Gotham,” Marinette smiles as she hugs them both tighter.

“That was this month?” She goes wide eyed, “When did you arrive,”

“Yesterday,” Marion helps her stand up.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” She ruffles his hair playfully.

“Well-”

“Oh my god, you two can’t just run into people like that, you need to stop being so clumsy” Lila chides, the rest of the group having caught up with them. They all looked in varying degrees of confusion, Dick seemingly the most taken aback.

“Did you not hear them call me Aunt,” Seleina glares down at Lila standing protectively in front of the twins, “I would be insulted if they did anything less than bowl me over for a hug,”

“I just-”

“You didn’t tell me about this,” Chloe cuts Lila off.

“Sorry Chlo,” Marion turns to Aunt Selina, “These our are friends, Chloe, Kagami and Adrien, that's Nino and Max, the rest are our classmates,”

“Nice to meet you,” Selina addresses those named. She looks proud of Marion managing to insult the rest of the class, judging by their annoyed expressions.

“Selina,” Dick speaks up, “I didn’t know you were the twins Aunt,”

“There's a lot you don’t know,” Selina hugs the two closer as the door next to them opens.

A man Marinette recognises as Bruce Wayne steps out. Followed by Tim from the airport.

“Selina are you ready to-” Bruce’s eyes land on them, glancing back at the class, “What’s going on,”

“Uhh,” Selina hesitates, something Marinette hardly ever heard her Aunt do.

“They’re Selina’s niece and nephew,” Dick responds for her, still sounding bewildered.

“.... I wasn't aware,” Bruce glances at Selina who just shrugs. He offers his hand to the twins. “I’m Bruce Wayne, Selina's fiance,”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, I’m Marinette,” She shakes his hand with a smile.

“Marion," Marion shakes his hand after, bouncing with excitement, "Aunt Selina didn’t tell us she was engaged,”

“Surprises all around,” Their Aunt says strained.

“Indeed,” Bruce stares down Selina, who rises to the challenge.

“I know you!” Marion notices Tim, “Thanks again for yesterday,”

“Not a problem, seems I made the right choice,” Marion looks puzzled, “Bruce is my adoptive Father,”

“Cool… wait does that mean we’re going to be cousins?” Marion beams, seemingly catching Tim off guard. Marinette joined them while Selina and Bruce were whispering off to the side.

“I suppose it does,” Dick came up behind them, slinging a arm around Tim “I’m Tim’s brother,”

“Really? He told us about you,” Marinette teases, sharing a smirk with the boys.

“What did he say?” Their smirks grew wider, “Tim, what did you say!?”

“Don’t you have a tour to lead?” Time dodges the question.

“We should let you go,” Bruce breaks from his conversation, “You two should come over for dinner tonight,”

“Sounds lovely,” Marinette agrees, Marion nodding, “What should we wear?”

“Anything you like,” Bruce chuckles, “Trust me, we’re not that formal,”

“Alright see you tonight,” Marion stops her from asking again. “Bye,”

Tim and Bruce leave saying their goodbyes. The twins turn to Selina.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Marion interrogates.

“Because you would tell Tom,” Selina boops him on the nose, “And I don’t want my brother making a wedding cake before a date is even set,”

“Papa would do that,” Marinette hugs their Aunt, “See you tonight?”

“Of course, kittens,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do any of them know someone is posting pictures of that heartwarming interaction.
> 
> Madame Bustier I’m glad you have faith, but you need to learn to have less trust in teenagers.


	5. Chapter 5

“So Tim said you have a lot of siblings?” Marion asks Dick as they walk down the hall, he chuckles.

“You could say that, we aren’t all blood, but we’re still family,” He guides them down the stairs, the elevator not being large enough for the whole class.

“Doesn’t matter to us,” Marinette chimes in, “We’re adopted too, we never met our birth parents,”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Marion hums, “I don’t think Aunt Selina is actually related to Papa either,”

“People always say that we look like her though,” Marinette smiles, “Although they do say the same about Maman,”

“I’m sure you’ll fit right in with us, you’ve got the whole black hair, blue eyes going for you,” Dick jokes, as they reach the end of the stairwell, “On this floor we have some of our publicity team who manage the image for Wayne enterprises and the Wayne family,”

“It’s still kinda rude for him to ignore you,” Alya was clearly unaware of her own hypocrisy. Dick ignores them in turn and carries on.

“Bruce was just surprised, I didn’t want to interrupt,” Lila explains, clearly not having heard any of the conversation between the newly acquainted cousins.

“Hopefully you get some time with them, if the twins don’t hog it all,” Sabrina glare can be felt.

“I’m sure once the shock runs out they’ll have plenty of spare time to catch up,” Lila gloats, “I have known the Waynes a lot longer, the twins are just strangers,”

“You two do seem pretty strange to me,” Dick whispers teasingly, before speaking out to the rest of the group.

“You have no idea,” Marion glances at his satchel carrying two small gods.

“-I’ll talk to them,” Kim speaks up, speeding up to reach the twins. Lila having said something in the five seconds they weren’t paying attention that caused him to take action.

He walks over to them, to his credit only hesitating slightly under Kagami’s glare.

“Hey, you should know Lila’s pretty upset you didn’t let Bruce say hello,” Kim whispers to him, even though everyone could hear. Marion stops and turns to him.

“Kim, if Bruce wanted to say hello he would have,” Not that Bruce would have, “In case you didn’t notice we were talking with Dick most the time,”

“I just think you should back off, Lila doesn’t get to see the Waynes often,” Kim frowns, glancing back at Lila who was playing her part, looking distraught.

Marion tries not to smirk, thinking; ‘Clearly not as she can’t recognise one right in front of her’

“Kim you know we don’t get to see our Aunt often,” Marion scolds, Kim flinches probably at reminder they were childhood friends, “Mr Wayne can invite whoever he wants, he could be literally anyone, I don’t care, I just want to spend time with my Aunt,”

Marion leaves the shocked Kim behind, he rejoins his sister and friends.

“The idiot doesn't talk to you for weeks but comes running the second Lila beckons, ridiculous,” Chloe is glaring back at the boy who is talking to Lila now, as her frown grows. 

“Maybe he’s telling _her_ to back off?” Marinette rubs comforting circles on Marion’s shoulder.

“I doubt it, he’s pissed at me for some reason,” Marion shrugs, Marinette takes the hint and drops her hand with one last pat.

“Probably Lila related,” Adrien says sadly, as Kim rubs his head sheepishly with a quiet laugh.

“Can’t completely blame her,” Marion speaks the most unlikely words, “You guys know how we are with plans,”

“A true friend would not betray you for a few cancellations,” Kagami fumes, as they walk through an office area with a view looking down at the street below, “Adrien and I also have similar situations,”

“That’s right, I’m the only one in this group with any sense of punctuality,” Chloe boasts teasingly, Dick doesn’t interrupt them.

“You were once an hour late for a picnic cause you were doing your hair,” Marion snickers.

“Did you _see_ my hair that day?” Chloe gestures to her hair, “Worth it,”

“It was-”

Kagami was cut off by the loud shattering of glass. Everyone ducked as glass spilled everywhere, shouting or screaming. Marion drops into a defensive stance, Marinette, Kagami, Chloe and even Dick doing the same. Marion watches as a figure lands on a desk with a grunt, an employee hiding underneath it. Marion's eyes go wide as he watches Red Hood- _the_ Red Hood trying to push himself up. His totally-not-fanboying is cut off when a villain he doesn't recognise jumps through the broken window. Marion watches as the villain takes slow purposeful strides towards Red Hood, glass crunching underneath his boots. Marion ignores Dick as he tries to herd the class out of the room, most employees already making their way to the emergency exits. Minus the one who was trapped underneath Red Hood.

“Well Hood, seems I’ve got you,” The villain looms over him, taking aim.

Marion sprints into action, using his momentum to tackle the villain. Sending him off balance, bullet hitting the opposite wall. First order of business; the gun. 

“What the-get off,” The villain aims the gun at Marion, the angle making it hard as Marion is standing on the opposite side. 

As he turns Marion holds on tighter lifting his feet off the ground. Putting the villain off balance again and keeping Marion out of reach. Marion uses the hesitation to slip behind him, vaulting onto the villains shoulders. He wraps his legs around the villains neck

“You little-” Both arms come up out of instinct to get him off. 

Marion grabs the arm with the gun, holding it with both of his. Pointing the gun up to the ceiling. A punch connects with his side, the impact muted by the bullet proof armour he wears underneath. Marion looks behind them, judging if the space is big enough to pull him down without hitting the desks. He also looks further back, making sure no one would be in the path of gunfire. Deeming that both are clear he leans back, making the villain shout as he loses balance, sending them both down. Marion falls as safely as possible in his position.

They hit the ground with a grunt. The villain loses all the air in his lungs because of the impact. Marion doesn’t risk losing his grip on the villain to disarm him. He keeps his hold as steady as possible as the villain starts to struggle. The punches to his side start to give a dull ache, the angel making the blows less powerful at least. Great, this was usually the part where Ladybug would swoop in. In light of any magical Ladybugs marion squeezes his legs tighter, trying to make the villain pass out. The villain starts firing his gun blindly, Marion flinches at the sound, far too close to his ear. Making him realise just how close the gun was to his head, he closes his eyes and turns away instinctually. He braces for another blow but it doesn't come, then the shooting stops.

“Fuck,” The villian shouts, Marion opens his eyes turning his head towards the gun. He sees the heel of a boot pressing down into the villain's wrist. The grip on the gun goes lax and the boot kicks it away.

Marion follows the leg up to see Red Hood standing over them. The angle making him seem much larger, casting a shadow over Marion. The expressionless mask staring right down at him. Marion gulped, yeah that might be slightly intimidating

“Sorry,” Red Hood grunts, pulling the villains arm at an unnatural angel making him yelp.“Getting thrown through a window ain't fun,”

“Tell me about it,” Marion knows exactly how that feels, as Chat Noir, and this guy is just a human. How quickly did he get back up? It couldn't have been over a minute in the scheme of things. And oh wow he was still standing over him and Marion was having a hard time keeping his eyes on his face or rather helmet. 

“I think he’s out,” Red Hood says with a slightly amused tone.

Marion jolts, not having even noticed how the villain stopped struggling. He relaxes his grip cautiously, ready to hold back on if he starts moving.

“Pass me that arm,” Red Hood says, taking out a pair handcuffs snapping them around the wrist he was already holding.

Marion just keeps staring until Red Hood starts to just reach down. He startles, thrusting the limp arm into his hand and scrambling up, trying not to blush. Red hood secures the villains wrists before dropping them. He steps to the side and pushes the villain out of the way.

“Are you ok?” Red Hood crouches down to ask, Marion stares dumbly, “What's your name? Where are you?”

“.... Marion…. Wayne Tower….” Marion falters a little(a lot) star struck, before realising why he’s asking, “I don’t have a concussion! I’m fine really!”

Red Hood nods, standing back up. He reaches out an arm to help Marion up. Marion wants to take his hand, he really does, but his arms don’t seem to be moving. He’d probably just trip over anyway. Red Hood lets his arm drop once its clear Marion won’t be responding anytime soon. Instead he reaches down and throws the unconscious villain over his shoulder.

“I’m sure you’re going to get plenty of lectures on how stupid that was,” Marion cringes at the harsh tone “So… thanks…. that was really brave,”

Marion is left to internally combust as Red Hood swings out the window with a grappling hook.

“Marion! Mari! Are you ok,” Marinette rushes to him, followed by the rest of the class.

“What just happened?” Marion is still staring at the spot Red Hood disappeared from.

“Dude, you took that guy down in seconds!” Nino exclaims, Marion fixes his glasses only the magic of the miraculous keeping them on.

“Huh, it felt longer,” Marion turns to his class to see everyone, minus Lila, looking down at him with concern.

“We need to get you checked out,” Dick helps him stand,“There's a medical bay in Wayne tower, lets go,”

Marion just nods, slowly coming to himself to realise he was very much not alright. He clutched his side that ached, armour shielding the majority of the damage didn’t mean it wasn’t hurting. His back also hurt from landing on the ground, luckily Marinette had reinforced his jacket so he knew it wasn't cut up. Apparently he had gotten away with no cuts, as he had kept his head off the ground and was wearing reinforced gloves. His ears were ringing from the gunshots, in hindsight, that hold wasn’t the best idea, but they rarely had to deal with actual guns so he was left unprepared.

They reach the medical bay, Dick trying to get his classmates and teacher to calm down the whole way. Marion didn’t answer any of their questions, knowing he had to consider his answers carefully. He made sure to pass Marinette his baton, for her to hide in her backpack. In the medical bay there were a few employees who were part of the attack getting their cuts disinfected. Marion gets a thank you from an employee who he recognises as the one trapped under the desk. Marion nods in response, being guided to a seperate room only Marinette was allowed into.

The nurse checks him over, revealing a growing bruise on his side. He seems surprised it's not worse after Marinette explains what happened, luckily he doesn’t notice anything amiss about his clothes. He also checks his back, telling him it should be fine in a day or two and if it’s not, to see a professional. Marion knows that even if something is wrong his increased healing ability from his time as the black cat would set it right.

“The ringing should wear off in a few days,” Marion knows it will stop by the end of the day, “It’s a natural symptom after loud noises,”

Marion nods and the nurse leaves him to rest, letting Marinette watch over him.

“That was reckless,” Marinette states simply, as soon as the door closes. 

“Can we save the lecture for later?” He rolls over on the bed the nurse insisted he rest on.

“Marinette is right,” Tikki flies out of her purse, followed by Kaalki and Plagg. Plagg doesn't say anything just comes to sit on Marion’s chest. “Your whole class was watching,”

“I know! I just wasn't thinking!” Marion pats Plagg's head, silently telling him he’s alright.

“I don’t know,” Marinette leans back and smirks, “I think you were thinking of one thing in particular,”

“No, go back to the lecture,” Marion buries his face in the pillow.

“So how was meeting him? You seemed a little flustered,” Marinette leans her elbows on her knees and holds her face.

“Ugh, I was totally embarrassing, wasn’t I?” Marion fixes her with pleading eyes.

“Oh, definitely, you also completely ignored him trying to help you," Marion screams into the pillow,

“This seems to be an effective punishment,” Kaalki muses, zipping away with the rest of the Kwamis when someone knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Marinette calls, as Marion sits up.

“Marion Cheng-Dupain, explain yourself!” Aunt Selina bursts through the door.

“Auntie! Who I love _so_ much, so good to see you, did I tell you that you look lovely today,” Marion shifts back as she approaches.

“Nice try, why did I get a call from Dick telling me you were in the medical wing?” She stops to stand in front of him, hands on hips.

“I assume it’s because of the villain attack,” Marion glances at the door to see Dick peek in before closing it, “But I’m not sure,”

“A villain attacked you!” Selina bellows, Marion realises its probably a good thing he can't give her their name.

“Well no. The villain attacked Red Hood, I attacked the villain before he could attack Red Hood,” Marion rambles making gestures to explain the process. Marinette gives him a flat look.

“So you thought attacking a villain _unarmed_ was a better idea then running away?” Their Aunt looks horrified through her anger.

“Yes that would be the gist of it,” Marion agrees, Marinette face palms.

“Don’t worry I’ve already given him a lecture,” Marinette covers and Marion knows he owes her one.

“What am I going to do with you?” Their Aunt sighs rubbing her face.

“Give me a hug and ask if I'm alright?” She rolls her eyes knowing exactly what he’s trying to do, but sits down next to him anyway.

“Come here you two,” Marinette comes and sits next to her and she pulls them both in for a hug, “You’re not allowed to scare me like that ever again,”

“Ever?-ouch,” Marion yelps as Selina pinches his cheek playfully.

“You’re meant to say ‘sorry I won’t do it again’ and then be sneakier about it next time,” She scolds, as Marion rubs his cheek.

“I promise next time I decide to impulsively fight a villain you won’t find out about it,” Marion swears, making their aunt roll her eyes.

“You’re a brat,” She ruffles his hair, not that it wasn't already messy.

“I get it from you,” Marion grins, Selina sighs.

”... yes you do,” She gives him a sad little smile and they fall into a familiar silence.

This was something their Aunt did often, randomly becoming solemn and closing off for a little bit.

“Marion, Marinette are you ok?” Madame Bustier pokes her head through the door.

“Yeah, nurse said I’m fine, just a few bruises,” Marion sees her relief, "Did you call our parents?"

"Yes I called yours first, I told them you were being looked at," Madame Bustier explains, "You should call them soon,"

"We will," Marinette promises, neither looking forward to that conversation.

“Alright then, are you free to go?” Madame Bustier asks, “The rest of the tours been cancelled and the class is ready to leave,”

“I’ll take them,” Selina steps in, hugging them tighter “I’ll drop them off at the hotel later,”

“Alright then, don’t stay out too late” Madame Bustier gives them a smile, disappearing behind the door.

“She isn’t even going to ask where we’re going,” Their Aunt huffs, glaring at the door.

“Aren’t we going to dinner?” Marion asks, Marinette nodding.

“I was planning on just letting you rest without your classmates bothering you,” Their Aunt admits

“I’m fine, I want to go to dinner," Marion receives an unconvinced look from their Aunt.

"Please,” They chorus using their twin powers, that breaks her.

“Fine, fine," She relents, ruffling his hair again, Marinette's hat sparing her, "But Bruce probably needs some time to sort everything out,” 

“Already handled,” Bruce walks through the door right on cue, “I must apologise for this happening to you both in my building,”

“Don’t worry about it, we’re fine,” Marinette answers for him, Marion getting tired of repeating himself.

“I watched the security footage," Bruce tells them, standing at the bed.

'right that exists' Marion thinks, 'I can practically fell Marinette scheming how to steal it', if only to immortalise his pain.

"Where did you learn to fight?” Bruce inquires, neither missing the subtle glance to Selina.

“Um, we taught ourselves, did some self defence classes,” Marinette answers, both feeling their Aunt relax against them

“Plus Aunt Selina has trained us a bit since we were kids,” Marion adds, with a teasing smile.

“Has she,” Bruce states, looking at his fiance.

“You little snitch,” Selina mocks anger, ruffling his hair with both hands now in retaliation, Marion laughs.

“If you aren’t up for dinner we can postpone to a later date,” Bruce tells him, Marion swears he can see a slight smile.

“No, no, I’m perfectly fine, I’d love to come,” Marion tries to push his Aunt away.

“If that's the case, we can go to the manor right now,” Bruce offers, the twins nod, “Just a minute, Selina?”

Selina leaves Marion's hair alone and follows Bruce out the room. Marion starts to go over the events of the last hour in his mind. Coming to a horrible realisation.

“Wait a minute… did Red Hood see me wearing his outfit!” Marion turns to Marinette.

“Oh come on, like he recognises it,” She says through her laughter.

  
  


‘He was wearing my MDC outfit’ Jason thinks excitedly to himself, having dropped the criminal off to the police.

‘He seemed scared so he probably isn’t a fan, maybe he just likes MDC’ Jason's thoughts sour, back at his shared safe house with Roy.

His phone rings. Jason is about to ignore it when he sees Alfred's name on the caller Id.

“Hello?”

“Master Jason I would like to invite you to dinner tonight,” Alfred speaks from the phone, as Jason paces around the apartment.

“What's the occasion?” Jason asks, Roy glances up from whatever he's making on the couch.

“Miss Selina’s niece and nephew are in town and it would be nice for them to meet the family,” Jason snorts.

'Family huh?' he doesn't dare say to Alfred.

“I believe you already met Marion today at Wayne Tower,” Jason pauses, recognising the name as the boy gave him when he was checking for a concussion.

“He’s Cat Woman’s nephew?” Jason whispers into the phone.

‘Makes sense his movements did seem similar to hers,’ Jason wonders if she properly trained them.

“Yes, although I doubt neither he nor Marinette are aware,” If Alfred was saying that it was probably true.

“Alright fine,” Jason agrees, drawing Roy's attention again.

“Very good Master Jason, I will see you this evening," 

"Bye," Jason hangs up shortly.

“You’re actually going to dinner?" Roy knows his relationship with the rest of the Bat's is testy at best, plus he broke Bruce's window today.

“Remember the civilian I told you about?” Jason plops down onto the couch next to him.

“The one who saved your butt? The one you haven't stopped talking about? The one who's kinda cute? nope,” Roy pops the 'p' turning back to his newest gadget.

“He’s going to be there,” Jason ignores Roy's taunting.

“Why?” Roy keeps fiddling with a gear.

“Apparently he’s Cat Woman's nephew,” 

“What!" Roy drops the gadget, cursing as pieces scatter everywhere.

“I want to check on him, he seemed really out of it,” Jason ignores Roy's outburst.

“Wait so does that make you two like... adopted cousins in law or something?” Jason chuckles without any humour.

“In case you haven't noticed I haven't been Bruce's son for a long time,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marion: Wow this vigilantes thing is such a good idea we can keep our identities secret and protect out friends and no one will know. I’m so smart.  
> Red Hoods in danger: (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> Also I’ve had people honestly stuck on deciding if I look more like my mum or stepdad, so I’ve learnt that when people say you look exactly like (x) They. Are. Liars.
> 
> Should mention that both the badass and hot mess tags extend to Marion, as this chapter can attest to.


	6. Chapter 6

“Maman, Papa, we’re fine,” Marinette holds the phone between them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home?” Tom asks through speaker phone.

“No Papa, Nette worked hard for this trip,” Marion insists, they are sitting in the back of Bruce's car with him and Selina in the front.

“We both work-”

“Both want to stay, that's right,” Marion cuts her off, grinning at her glare, “Besides we have things to do here _remember_?”

“Ok, but if you change your minds,” Sabine frets, they do have a concert coming up.

“We’ll be on the first flight back,” Marinette agrees, Aunt Selina leans back and she holds up the phone for her.

“Don’t worry Tom, I’ll keep them out of trouble,” She tells her brother.

“You’re the last person I trust to do that,” Tom laughs from the other end of the line.

“Rude,” She glares down at the phone.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Sabine speaks over her husbands laughter.

“Thank you Sabine, you're my favourite person in Paris,” She winks at the twins, whispering "Right now,"

"Hey!" Tom shouts from the phone.

“Of course,” Sabine chuckles over her husband,“We have to go back to the bakery now,”

“We’ll talk later,” Tom promises, "Have fun,"

“See ya,” Selina sits back upright.

“Bye Papa, Maman,” Marinette moves to hang up

“Also we met Aunt Selina's fiance! Bye!" Marion blurts, everyone in the car freezes.

“WHA-” Marion hangs up.

“Marion! That was…..” Their Aunt shouts before giggling, turning into full blown laughter,“... That was so…”

The twins start laughing as well, making her give up on whatever lecture she was going to launch into.

“Selina, your phones ringing,” Bruce says, as she calms down.

“Yeah, it’s probably going to do that for awhile,” Selina turns it to silent and ignores the call, then turns to Marion,“Don’t ever do that again,”

“Are you planning on getting remarried?” Marion asks cheekily.

“Quite the thing to admit in front of your fiance,” Marinette adds, glancing at Bruce to see he is also smiling slightly. Years with Kagami had trained her to notice those hints of emotion.

“Brats,” She huffs turning back around.

“We love you,” They chorus.

“Brats,” Selina shakes her head fondly just as they approach the gates.

Marinette stares in awe at the large estate. The architecture and gardens immediately had her pulling out her sketch book to jot down ideas. She gets pushed out of the car by Marion and keeps drawing as they walk towards the Manor doors.

"You're home is beautiful," Marinette compliments Bruce.

"Thank you, I think so too," Bruce says as the doors open.

“Welcome home, Master Bruce, Miss Selina,” Alfred stands in the doorway, “And you, Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr Cheng-Dupain, welcome to Wayne Manor.”

“It’s good to see you again, please, just Marinette's fine,” Marinette puts away her sketchbook.

“Yeah, I'd rather you just call me Marion,” Marion beams at him, before whispering, “Did we even tell you our last names?… witchcraft,”

“Very well, please come this way,” Alfred guides them into the Manor, stopping outside a door, "Master Damian is waiting, I must be off to prepare dinner,"

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce tells the butler as he leaves.

They enter the living room type area. A boy who couldn't even be thirteen yet stands. 'He's so small' Marinette thinks to herself.

"Father," He glares at her and Marion.

“This is my son Damian,” Bruce introduces, “Damian met Marinette and Marion,”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Marinette smiles, holding her hand out.

“Tt” Damian looks away, getting a glare from Bruce before taking her hand, “... Likewise,”

Selinas phone buzzes again. Drawing attention away from the insincere tone.

“I should probably answer them, or they’ll never leave us alone,” Their Aunt sighs taking out her phone, “Bruce come with me, I’m sure they’ll want to meet you,”

“Is this going to be a pleasant conversation?” He asks.

“No its going to be very painful,” Marinette smiles, knowing they were about to have a very long conversation with her over excited Papa. He would probably have planned their wedding by the time they manage to hang up.

“Right,” Bruce says hesitantly, he turns to Damian with a pointed look, “Behave,”

"Tt," is Damian's response as he is left alone with them.

Marion sits down. Marinette follows sitting next to him on one of couches, surprised at how soft it is. Damian sits down on an armchair, picking up a book.

“So, Damian how old are you?" Marinette asks, after a full minute of silence

“12,” He doesn't look up from his book

“... We’re 18, twins if you couldn't tell,” Marion steps in gesturing between them.

“I could,” Damian answers shortly.

“Right... so what are your hobbies?” Marinette tries again.

“... painting,” Damian concedes under her expectant gaze.

“Oh, can we see?” She asks excitedly.

“No,” Damian snaps. She doesn't let that discourage her, she doesn't like showing strangers her designs. Apart from the millions of strangers who see her designs anyway.

“Alright, I get that," Marion shares the sentiment, "What about-Oh my god,”

“What?” Damian finally looks up from his book, scanning the room for the cause of his outburst.

“Kitty!” Marion practically leaps from the couch to get a better look at the cat sauntering across the room.

“Oh no,” Marinette sighs watching her brother melt over the cat.

“That’s Alfred,” Damian tells them eyeing the cat and Marion with mild amusement.

“After Alfred, Alfred your butler?” Marinette tries not to snicker at the name.

“Yes, pennyworth is his namesake,” Damian nods, glare daring Marinette to laugh.

“Can I pet him?!” Marion pleads, with baby-doll eyes that could put Manon to shame.

“You can try, Alfred is very selective about who pets him,” Damian grants, and Marion sits on the ground, inching closer.

“I wouldn’t worry, Mari has a way with cats,” Marinette smirks, thinking back to the time she had to fight an Akuma alone because he was being smothered by cats.

“Come here Alfred,” Marion rubs his hand on the ground, Alfred watching closely.

“Do you have any other pets?” Marinette asks, Damian puts down his book.

“I have Titus, a great dane,” Damian watches as Alfred gives in and pounces on Marion’s hand, “Batcow, self explanatory,”

“Bat-cow mutant?” Marion guesses letting Alfred sniff his hand.

“No,” Damian's irritation shows, “She has patch shaped like the Bat symbol,”

“Oh, that was my second guess,” Alfred lets Marion scratch behind his ear.

“Can we see them?” Marinette excited over meeting Batcow.

“They’ll be around here somewhere, roaming the manor grounds,” Damian responds, non committaly.

“Alfred the Cat, feels weird to call them both Alfred,” Marion muses, Damian looks surprised as the cat climbs into this lap.

“Have you any pets?” Damian asks his first question about them.

“No, we live in a bakery so it would be a health code violation,” Marinette answers sadly. She doubts a box of animal type Kwamis are regulation either but no one has to know about that.

“Al-at? no,” Marion talks to himself, or more likely the cat.

“That’s a shame,” Damian acknowledges monotonously, watching as Alfred the cat starts to purr as Marion scratches his chin.

“We did try to sneak strays in when we were little,” Marinette is unwilling to let the conversation drop.

“Ca-Fred, Cat-Fred!” Marion exclaims, apologising seconds later to the newly dubbed Cat-fred for startling him.

“Try?” Damian sneers.

“The first few times were a disaster, we didn’t get past the front door,” Marinette explains, “Maman and Papa would send them to the shelter straight away,”

“At least they didn’t put them back out on the street,” Damian muses.

“They would never,” Marion responds, in baby talk directed at Cat-fred.

"You don't have to use that ridiculous voice," Damian scolds.

"I know," Marion answers, in the same voice, Damian glowers.

“As we got older we started being able to actually get them inside before being found out,” Marinette distracts him from Marion's taunting.

“One of us would be the distraction and the other snuck in, with a _sleeping_ cat or dog, that one we learnt the hard way,” Marion uses a normal voice, still showering Cat-fred with attention.

“I think that is how I got my reputation for being clumsy,” Marinette sighs, it was always left up to her to distract their parents by knocking something over while Marion snuck in.

“What can I say? Cats love me,” Marion proves his point as Alfred turns over, letting him see his belly.

“I can see that,” Damian seems amused as much as he is surprised.

“At first, they’d find them in a few hours, so we learnt by trial and error,” Marinette continues, relaxing into the couch. "We must have taken in at least a hundred strays,"

“I think the last one we had managed a few months before we go found out,” Marion guesses, they hadn't tried again since the received their miraculous.

For one because they couldn't afford their parents searching their room regularly and coming across the Kwamis. However being the heroes of Paris had also proven effective in getting people to adopt. Usually the first person they asked would immediately agree, if they were suited up.

“So how many more pets have you managed to smuggle in?” Marion stage whispers to Damian, the gap between them being too big to actually whisper, “In a place this big should be easy,”

“I’ve tried… Pennyworth has caught me each time,” Damian admits, looking down at the almost asleep Cat-fred.

“That man is a witch,” Marion declares with certainty.

“What?” Damian seems taken aback.

“He appears out of nowhere and knows too much,” Marion provides what Marinette is sure he considers evidence.

“Hn, that is true,” Damain starts to share his multiple accounts of such behaviour.

The three fall into easy conversation after that listening to and sharing stories.

“I must be going insane,” All their eyes snap to a man standing in the doorway “Demon spawns actually getting along with someone,”

“Todd,” Damian acknowledges coldly.

“Hi,” Marion waves with far more friendliness, “I’m Marion, this is Marinette, your names Todd was it?”

“Jason actually, I lived here and drop by every now and then, mainly when Alfred asks," He explains, sitting on another couch near Marion, "Heard about you had a run in with a villain today,”

“Did you?” Damian asks, the two having avoided it in their conversation so far.

“Yeah, got an earful from Aunt Selina,” Marion laughs nervously.

“Did you get hurt?” Jason looks over Marion, concern written all over his face.

“What? No I’m fine thanks,” Marion smiles, Marinette rolled her eyes she stretches her leg to press to his bruised side, "Ow! Nette!"

"No lying," She shrugs as Marion turns to her. Cat-fred runs at the sudden movement, making Marion pout.

"Rich coming from you," He mutters, turing back to see the look on Jason's face, "My side just a little bruised, doesn't hurt unless someone, oh i don't know, kicks me!"

"I didn't kick you, you drama queen," Marinette sticks her tongue out at him and he copies.

“Did Selina train you?” Damian reverts the conversation.

“A little when we were younger, we still to spar together,” Marinette pretends to go for a kick to his side again, expecting the easy block.

"One of the few instances we're allows to punch each other," Marion jokes, "Although I think I'll hold off for now, you're not above using my _injury_ to your advantage,"

"I'm resourceful," Marinette corrects, "Also, now you're hurt when you're afraid to get you're ass beat?"

"Such crass language, young lady," Jason teases, Marinette pokes her tongue out again.

"I can spar you if Marion is unwilling," Damian offers, Marion grumbles something along the lines of 'I never said that'.

"Right now?" Marinette sizes him up, she could tell he had some training.

"If you want," Damian also starts to size her up.

"Hold up now, you can't do this," Jason steps in, Marinette starts to deflate, "In here, Alfred would stop you, lets go outside,"

She perks up, following Jason, Marion and Damian outside to a clear area of grass. She toes off her shoes and socks, knowing they were steel capped and would cause some serious damage. She also pulls off her scarf, not willing to give him any advantage. Damian keeps his shoes on, clicking his tongue. They start to circle each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Marinette feels the grass beneath her feet, she feels more like Ladybug in a way.

Damian breaks the standoff, lunging at her. Marinette side steps at the last second, reminding herself to tone it down. She tries to make use of the opening by getting behind him, but Damian instantly pivots to keep her in front of him. Marinette takes note he's a lot faster than anticipated and decides to test it. She makes the next move forward throwing a few punches to see how he reacts. Damian easily dodges each one, Marinette realises that she is unprepared to fight someone smaller than her. They did occasionally have to fight Akumatised children but that was with superpowers. She had never actually gone hand to hand with someone smaller.

Taking this into consideration she adjusts to a style she uses more when sparring Marion. They're both about the same size and he's fast so she can rarely use his weight against him like she usually would. Marinette stops trying to get behind Damian, instead planning to send him to the ground, knowing she had the size advantage. Damian seemingly notices this change and adjusts his defences.

'how well is he trained?' Marinette asks herself. Damian tries to goad her into attacking, throwing out punches. Marinette doesn't rise to the bait, dodging and blocking. Marinette dances around their sparring area, testing Damian's stamina while waiting for an opening. She sees her chance and is about to move into counter attack.

"Damian!" They both pause looking toward the manor to see Bruce and Selina.

"Marinette! what do you think you're doing?" Aunt Selina storms towards them.

"Uh... bonding?" She laughs nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding at its finest, fighting and breaking rules
> 
> Snippet of their call:  
> Tom: Oh! What flavours should it be?  
> Selina: Tom  
> Tom: You’re right we should create a new one, I’ll start experimenting!  
> Selina: Tom  
> Tom: So, what's the wedding theme the cake should blend in like it's part of the decorations but also stand out  
> SelinaL Tom!


	7. Chapter 7

“I got the feeling this would happen,” Marion shakes his head, looking at Marinette and Damian, both trying to explain how they ended up fighting. 

“And yet you didn’t stop it,” Jason was smirking at the adults. Both looked exhausted, probably from listening to Tom for the past hour or so.

“Me? You encouraged them,” Marion scowls at Jason.

“How?” He was already looking down at him, smirking.

“Really?” Marion raises his brow, the two falling into a staring contest.

“If I hadn't they’d also be getting Alfred’s ‘not angry just disappointed speech’,” Jason relents, looking away from Marion, who was silently gloating his victory.

“Oh, Damian told me about that one,” Marion looks over at Damian as he was arguing with Bruce.

“I still can’t believe Demon spawn was willingly talking with you,” Jason muses.

“Rude,” Marion scoffs, trying not to smile as Jason whips around with a panicked look.

“What?- ah no - I meant-”

“I know,” Marion breaks down in giggles.

“You-”

“This garden is beautiful,” Marion cuts him off, Jason huffs and turns away, “Also Mr Wayne is glaring at you,”

“Let’s go,” Jason spins around and hastily walking into the garden. Marion laughs, jogging to catch up.

“That got you moving,” Marion teases as they walk behind a hedge to hide.

“I am not about to get lectured for Demon-spawns decisions,” Jason snarls, glaring back at where they came from.

“Been meaning to ask about that nickname,” Marion tries to lighten his mood.

“It’s accurate isn’t it?” Jason smirks slightly but Marion can still see the anger behind it.

“He doesn't seem that bad,” Marion mutters, making Jason scoff.

“Trust me, that's the best mood I’ve ever seen him in,” Marion can’t tell if he’s telling the truth or not, but he seems to be relaxing.

“Maybe he just doesn't like you,” Marion teases, before realising with horror just how rude it sounded.

“Oh he definitely doesn't,” Jason snorts, Marion tries not to feel uncomfortable as he seems to cheer up.

“I’m sure he does deep down,” Marion can’t help but to try and fix the situation.

“You can only go so deep,” Jason says, with too much bitterness to be humorous.

“Please, I somehow doubt that anyone has to reach very deep to like you, I don't, you seem nice,” Marion misses Jason's shocked look, instead noticing some nearby flowers, “These are gorgeous,”

“Alfred tends to them, none of us are allowed to touch them,” Jason murmurs quietly, as Marion lightly touches the petals.

“Sorry!” Marion jumps back as if the petals burnt him.

“No you’ll be fine,” Jason chuckles, “We were only ban after the incident,”

“The incident?” Marion still doesn't risk touching the flowers. He’s literally holding the miraculous of destruction. “Sounds ominous,”

“There was a flamethrower involved and that's all I’m telling you,” Jason says definitively, walking away from the flower bed.

“Oh come, you have to tell me now,” Marion stands, bouncing to catch up to him.

“Nope,” Jason keeps his eyes forward.

“Please,” Marion comes forward to walk backwards in front of him, giving him the babydoll eyes.

“Not happening, so stop it with those eyes,” Jason looks away, so Marion turns around and falls back into step with him.

“Never,” Marion stops anyway, not wanting to ruin the light mood by making him irritated again.

They keep walking through the garden, in comfortable silence. Marion starts to hum a tune as he looks around at the foliage. He doesn't notice Jason's eyes are on him, not the scenery.

“Can we stop here for just a minute,” He gestures at a bench, “I need to write this down,”

“Sure,” Jason sits down, Marion sitting next to him, bringing out his notebook to jot down some musical notes and lyric ideas as they came.

“So you write music?” Jason asks, after Marion slows down his rapid pace for a more leisurely one.

“Yeah I sing a little too,” He answers, still mostly distracted but not minding the conversation.

“Written any songs?” Jason already knows the answer as he had been watching Marion do just that.

Marion wanted to laugh. He had albums full of songs that were listened to worldwide, but he couldn't share that. Instead he decided to tell him about before he became MCD.

“My friend Luka and I used to make some together,” They still technically did as Luka worked with him as MCD, not that Luka knew it was him.

“Used to?” Jason repeats.

“Yeah, things got awkward,” Marion pauses, looking up from his book, “You want to hear about the worst love square in history?”

“A love square?” Jason looks puzzled and amused.

“Don’t laugh, it’s possible,” Marion defends, closing his book.

“I think I’m going to need to hear this story to believe it,” Jason turns towards him.

“Alright, Lukas sister Juleka is in our class, that's how Marinette and I met him,” Marion puts his notebook away, “Nette had-has a crush on… someone else, but Luka liked her,”

“Right,” Jason nods along, as Marion faces him.

“But I liked Luka,” Marion looks away and tries not to blush at the admission. He didn’t any more but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t embarrassing.

“Is he good looking?” Jason teases, leaning into his field of vision.

“Not the point, but yes,” Marion turns back, matching Jason's smirk with a flat look. “The thing is Juleka liked me,”

“And let me guess the ‘someone else’ that Marinette likes is Juleka?” Jason says, getting in on the love square insanity.

“No, but that would bring everything full circle wouldn’t it?” Marion hums contemplatively, “Anyway, I was the first to confess, ending in a very awkward conversation where everything was brought out into the open,”

“Sounds like a pain,” Jason declares with a sympathetic look.

“Yep, after that things got pretty weird, we didn’t have to see Luka much but Juleka is still in our class, she tends to avoid us,” Marion gives a thoughtful frown. Thinking about how it basically sent Juleka to Lila with a wrapper and bow.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Jason says softly, breaking Marion out of his daydream, “People drift apart,”

Marion smiles, pretending not to notice the bitter edge to Jason's voice. He changes the topic to Jason's hobbies, the two striking up a conversation about books they both enjoy. The two keep chatting until Alfred appears out of thin air, making Marion jump.

“Dinner is about to be served, I advise you make your way to the dining room,” Alfred tells them before swiftly leaving.

“Witchcraft,” Marion mutters, making Jason laugh.

“Let’s go, trust me you don’t want to miss Alfred's cooking,” Jason leads Marion back to the manor, keeping up their conversation. They reach the dining room to find everyone, including Dick and Tim at the table.

“Where have you two been?” Aunt Selina grins, as they take their seats, Marion next to Marinette, Jason sitting on his other side.

“The gardens, they’re beautiful Alfred,” Marion tells the man, as he places dishes on the table.

“I’m flattered you think so,” Alfred, not the cat, says.

“Noticed you conveniently disappeared,” Marinette whisper-hisses to him. “I get lectured, you get lectured, it’s all about balance,”

“I’ve been lectured enough today,” He whispers back, then even quieter, “Also I don’t think that's what Tikki meant,”

“Pretty sure it is,” Marinette mutters as the last dish is set down and they are told to begin.

Tim and Jason immediately start to fight. Stealing food from each other as the other is about to grab it, only for Damian to steal it from them both. Bruce ignores them only sending a warning glare that the three either didn’t see or chose to ignore.

“I am so sorry about them,” Dick apologies, trying and failing to subtly stop them.

“Hmmm?” Marion hums, swooping in to steal a piece of meat Jason had been about to claim. 

Jason looks shocked at Marion's teasing smirk. It was probably rude, but hey so was stealing food, Marion went straight for a bite without breaking eye contact. That was apparently a declaration of war as the four of them now started thwarting each other. Marion went for the cooked onions, which he hated, just to stop Damian from getting them. The death glare he got in return had no place at a family dinner.

“I’m _so_ sorry about him,” Marinette parrots Dicks words, completely embarrassed.

Dick didn’t seem to mind so much now anyway, watching their antics with fondness. Bruce had even stopped glaring, instead focusing on trying to keep his amusement off his face. Marion pulled the plate out of reach just as Damian and Tim both went for it. Marinette decides to ignore him. She doesn't attempt to join the fray and instead steals food off his plate. Marion pouts that she didn’t take any of the food he dislikes. Dinner continues like that. The four of them fight over food, taking bites in between, usually as taunts. Meanwhile Marinette had a civil conversation with Aunt Selina, Bruce and Dick. 

They finished the meal, it being Alfred who put an end to their fighting by sending them back to the living room. Cat-fred was lying by the fire so Marion goes to sit on the floor near him, petting the purring cat. Damian comes to sit next to him on the floor, while everyone else sits on actual furniture. Marinette next to their Aunt on the couch.

“Marinette, Marion what do you for… fun,” Bruce asks, as if fun is a foreign word to him.

“... I like fashion,” Marinette tells him, once it was clear Marion wasn't going to be distracted from Cat-fred for anything.

“Do you know MDC?” Dick asks, with what Marion unfortunately recognises as fanboy gleam in his eye.

“Uh,” Marionette exchanges a glance with Marion. He looks over to their Aunt who just smiles smugly. “I’ve heard of her,”

Marinette replies bashfully, and Marion's evil twin tendencies kick in.

“Heard of her?” Marion exclaims with a fake disbelieving tone, ignoring Marinette trying to shush him, “She’s MDC’s biggest fan, she's memorised every one of her designs, theres posters and articles all over out room, she knows every event coming up and where it will be, attends all of them,”

Marinette glowers at him with outrage. Marion grins back, he wasn’t lying after all. 

“Really? That’s great,” Dick, bless his heart, looks genuinely excited.

“Yeah,” Marintte agrees, still glaring at Marion, “But I don’t like MCD, guy seems like a jerk,”

“Thats where you’re wrong,” Jason snatches their attention, “He's a great guy,”

“I’ve got some pretty good evidence to suggest otherwise,” Marinette glances at him again. If it was meant to make him remorseful, it wasnt working.

“He’s an advocate for super heros, he visits children hospital and orphanages for free, has held numerous anti-bullying campaigns, among others, he donates most of his concerts proceeds to the local charities in the city they are held in, also provides work and recognition to new-

“Well, that isn’t all him, MDC is part of all that too,” Marion squeaks out, face completely flushed, probably to the confusion of every other man in the room.

“Yeah but so is he, so I don’t know how you can consider him ‘a jerk’,” Jason seems genuinely offended and Marion has to hide behind Cat-fred to hide his blush.

“Sorry,” Marinette smiles, not at all sorry, with a teasing edge, “Marion is his _biggest_ and I just wanted to rile him up,”

“You are?” Dick asks, all eyes on him.

“No,” Marion pets Cat-fred, unwilling to meet the others' eyes.

“He knows every song, sings them all the time, and don’t get me started on the dances he's always practicing in our room, he goes to every concert, probably the closest to the stage you can be,” Marinette turns his earlier trick back on him.

“Are you going to the concert in Gotham?” Tim breaks Marion's attention away from Marinette's smug grin.

“Yeah _we_ are, it was Marinete's idea, why she insisted on doing the class trip,” Marion throws in.

“That's not true,” Marinette snaps.

This starts a too long conversation, lead by Dick, about why MDC and MCD are worth the trip. The twins have to spend the next, what felt like an eternity, talking about themselves. Their Aunt seems highly entertained watching them blush whenever a compliment was paid. Marinette tries to ask her to help them out by tapping morse code onto her hand. She finally gives into her pleading and tells them they need to get back to the hotel and rest.

“You two are welcome to stay here, I can make the arrangements,” Bruce offers, walking them out to the car.

“Oh, no that's fine thank you,” Marinette blushes, “We should probably stay with the class,”

“Which we have to thank you for as well,” Marion adds, Marinette looks mortified that she forgot to thank him earlier.

“That’s not necessary, I didn’t play any part in the selection process,” Bruce tells them before Marinette can start apologising, “Although I am certainly glad it was your class who was selected,”

“So are we,” Marinette smiles as they reach the car, “Thank you for tonight, dinner was lovely,”

“It was nice having you,” Bruce watches as they climb into the car, Selina taking the wheel, “Make sure you get some rest,”

“Thank you, we will,” Marinette says through the window. Both knowing perfectly well that was a lie.

They are sent off with a wave and watch as the Mansion travels out of sight.

“Thanks for all the help tonight,” Marion leans forward from the back seat.

“What can I say, it was funny,” Selina laughs, Marinette next to her in the front seat.

“It was embarrassing,” Marion groans, still a blushing mess.

“As if no ones ever talked about you in front of you,” Selina drives along quickly, probably faster than the speed limit would like.

“They have,” Marinette agrees, also blushing, “But that was-”

“So much worse,” Marion hides his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers.

“Worse? Or better?” Selina gives him a sly look from the mirror, “Those boys are big fans of yours, especially Jason,”

“Stooop, I’ve had enough teasing today,” Marion flops across the back seat.

“About what?” Marion realises it was a mistake, letting his Aunt in on gossip.

“Nothing,” Marinette’s tone suggest it was definitely not nothing, “Just ran into his crush for the first time today,”

“Why do you feel the need to hurt me this way,” Marion laments dramatically, making their Aunt laugh.

“Who is it,” She asks Marinette, ignoring him.

“What's the worst way to meet someone?” Marinette asks instead.

“I’d say- wait… Red Hood?” She turns back to him, looking away from the road, much to Marinette’s alarm.

Marion pulls his hood up and over his eyes with a nod. She bursts out laughing.

“Oh of all the-” She shakes her head looking back to the road, “Don’t worry kitten, that's definitely not the worst way to meet someone- I’d know,”

“Not even if you’re wearing his outfit?” Marion says miserably, glaring more than staring out the window as buildings go by.

“Trust me, not the worst thing you could be wearing,” She reaches back to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder, “Is this why you stepped in today?”

“No,” Marion frowns at her, once again, teasing tone, “It was just the right thing to do,”

“Hmmm, I feel it’s probably not the best example to agree with you,” She hums, turning a corner, “But, I’m glad your first instinct was to help people,”

“So-”

“And no, you can not bring that up next time you get in trouble,” She cuts Marinette off, pulling over in front of the hotel, “Now go straight upstairs and get some sleep,”

“Yes Auntie,” They both say mischievously, jumping out of the car leaving her with a suspicious glare.

They wave goodbye, planning to go straight to the roof. They don’t even get off the elevator before Marinette is giving Marion her scarf to turn inside out into a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys realise that most people have no idea what a love square is? I just thought about it writing this chapter and I realised I may be too deep in this fandom(as if writing a weirdly niche crossover-idol-twin fan fic wasn’t enough evidence)


	8. Chapter 8

“She’s ok,” Marinette informs Marion, rechecking her bruised forehead.

“Already called the cops and ambulance,” Marion bounces a crying baby in his arms, humming a random tune.

Marinette nods, she doesn't try to move the lady. She leaves her to check that the goon who attacked the mother was still securely tied up, even if they were unconscious. The baby's cries calm, replaced by giggling as Marion makes faces. Marinette smiles at the scene. Hearing the quiet touch down of feet behind her she pivots coming face to face with _the_ Batman.

“Who are you,” He demands in his usual growling voice.

“We-”

“Shush!” Marion hisses as the baby starts to wail again.

Marinette rolls her eyes, trying not to feel nervous that Marion told the Batman off.

“We’re just passing through the city, and decided to help out a bit,” Marinette explains, as Marion walks up to stand next to her.

Marinette checks the entrance to the alley. More out of habit than actual concern. Someone she assumes to be Robin by the costume was blocking the way out. As If Marion was going to make a break for it holding a baby.

“This city-”

“Uh! No, no, no, I need that to stay on thank you,” Marion interrupts him, trying to gently stop the baby from pulling down his mask while holding both up.

Marinette can practically feel the irritation rolling off Robin. Batman surprisingly seemed to be perfectly fine with being interrupted, likely because the baby was very cute. Marion manages to keep his mask up, holding the baby down and away from his face now.

“Um… sorry…. Please continue,” Marinette turns back to Batman. Marion bouncing the upset baby, trying to make up for his lost toy.

“This city is dangerous, it already has plenty of protectors, you aren’t needed here,” Batman looms over them, as if just his presence would make them instantly agree and send them packing.

“Really? Then where were these ‘protectors’ five minutes ago?” Marion snaps, the tension in the air sets Marinette on edge all to aware of negative emotions, “If it wasn't for us these two would be dead,”

“We had our eyes on the situation,” Robin speaks up for the first time.

“While we were doing something about it,” She had lean't not to let anyone discredit you in her early time as Ladybug. Marinette meets Batman's glare, channeling her inner Ladybug to do so. “Even if you _could_ have saved them, it doesn't change the fact we _did_ , also-” 

“No, no- wait these are dirty, ah!” Marion exclaims, all eyes turning to him. Marinette watches in disbelief as he completely ruins the moment trying to wrestle his gloved hand away from the baby’s open mouth.

“Could you maybe not?” Marinette hisses to him. He breaks free pulling his hands away from the reaching baby, who starts to sniffle.

“These gloves have touched the buildings, alley floor and punched that guy, which by the looks of it is the dirties of all, I am not about to let this little one get anywhere near those germs,” Marion finishes, pulling off his gloves with his teeth. Giving the baby his fingers to happily chew on.

“You are such a mother!” Marinette hisses, snatching the glove he couldn’t put down with his hands full.

“Thank you,” Marion says once he is free to. Marinette isn’t sure if he meant the insult or taking the glove, probably both. He turns to Batman, as serious as a person being eaten by a six month old can be. “Look, the point is we helped people tonight and isn’t that what matters?”

“Not if-” The sound of sirens in the distance interrupts Batman again, “Let’s discuss this on the roof,”

With that both Batman and Robin deploy their grappling hooks and are gone in a matter of seconds.

“I guess we follow them?” Marinette turns to Marion, “They’re rather confident we won’t just leave, aren’t they?”

“They could catch us easily,” Marion shrugs, “You follow, I’ll drop this little trouble maker off,”

“If you insist,” Marinette leaves him before the vehicles park outside the alley, scaling the building.

“Your friends not joining us?” Batman asks as soon as she flips onto the roof.

“What was he meant to do?” Marinette tries not to seem out of breath, this was easier with a yo-yo, and magic powers, “Leave the baby on the floor?”

Batman doesn't say anything. They peer over the edge of the building, watching as the cops and medics show up. The cops seem cautious of Marion, but don’t do anything as he holds the baby. Marion ignores them talking to the medics instead as the check over the mother. Marion follows them out of the alley. He tries to hand off the baby to one of the medics but it starts crying loudly enough that they can hear it from the roof. Marion takes back the baby, calming it down in a matter of seconds.

“I think this could take awhile,” Marinette informs the company, still keeping an eye on the people below.

“Then I’ll ask you again,” Batman turns to her, “Who are you?”

“Like names?” Marinette asks, getting a curt nod, “Don’t have any, can’t decide,”

“You don’t have codenames?” Robin scoffed, Marinette wasn’t sure she liked his tone.

“We get by just fine without any,” Marinette watches as Marion starts talking with an officer, as the other pushes the goon into the car.

“You are completely unprofessional,” Robin spits out, thats it.

“Oh excuse me, I wasn’t aware there was a hiring facility for vigilantes, whats their motto, ‘vigilantes: we took the law into our own hands and beat people up in dark alleyways, but if you aren't named after a flying animal you are being unprofessional!” Marinette may be a little overtired and jet lagged at this point. Especially since she thinks she heard a laugh somewhere.

“I have formal training,” Robin seethes, “And at least I’m wearing armour,”

“Good for you, you know, I have both those things, just try and shoot me, see what happens, cause I guarantee I- both of us are covered on both accounts,” Marinette challenges, glancing down at the street to see Marion still talking with the officers. She throws in for good measure “You’d think with all your ‘training’ you’d be able to tell,”

With the way Robins glaring, Marinette is sure he’s going to take up her challenge. Good. If that's the only way to get through to them so be it.

“That’s enough,” Batman breaks through the tension, “We will discuss this further when the other one is here,”

Marinette looks down at ‘the other one’ just as the mother starts to wake up. She looks around panicked. Marion rushes to her side still holding the baby. She cries in relief taking the baby from him. Marinette watches as Marion rubs his neck, a gesture she knew as him being embarrassed over praise. With a wave over his shoulder he leaves, scaling up the building like Marinette did.

“I gave the police my statement, since the woman may be concussed, she seems ok but- wow it's chilly up here,” Marion cuts himself off coming to stand next to Marinette

“Your armour isn’t insulated?” Robin sneers, with a pointed look at Marinette.

“Not what I meant, but thanks for clearing that up,” Marion takes in the way Marinette bristles at the comment. 

She hands back his glove, still glowering. 

“As I was saying earlier,” Batman tries to redirect the conversation, as Marion wipes dribble off his fingers before slipping his glove back on. “Gotham is dangerous, there is no need to put yourselves at risk,”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Marion smiles down at the Mother still holding her baby tightly, “We want to help while we're here, what's wrong with that?”

“You wont be helping anyone if you get yourselves killed,” Robin warns.

“We can handle back alley thugs,” Marinette addresses Robin with a scowl.

“And what happens when it's not, when you run into an actual villain?” Batman asks, the sounds of the car and ambulance leaving in the background.

“We can handle them too,” Marinette says a touch proud, with the confidence that Ladybug always carries.

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with,” The severity to Batman's tone makes his words feel heavy despite being so cliche.

“That's pretty standard at this point,” Marion shrugs, “We’ve learnt on the job,”

“Even so, I won't allow you to risk your lives,” Batman decides, the twins exchange a glance of disbelief.

“You won't allow us?” Marinette asks, “What makes you think we care?”

He seems taken aback, Marinette continues before he can answer.

“The fact of the matter is, we are vigilantes, just like you, if you agree or not we are going to help people,” Marinette preaches, not letting him protest, “Your approval doesn't matter to us,”

Marinette walks past them, followed by Marion. They are about to reach the opposite side of the building when a man dressed in blue and black emerges from the shadows. Nightwing, Marinette recognises the costume, the only costume he's had ever had as far as she's concerned. Nope, she definitely had never found any other horrendous costumes when researching for her designs, nope.

“How long have you been there?” Marion startles, getting a friendly smile, the first friendly smile of the night(baby not withstanding).

“I’ve been listening for a while,” He tells them, “I know you want to help, but we are able to protect just fine Gotham, there's no reason for you to take unnecessary risks, even if you are capable,”

“Even so I-we cannot stand by and do nothing,” Marinette calmly declares, he being the first one to not act like they were clueless idiots, “Not when we are able to help people, and bring a smile to them,"

Nightwing doesn't respond but its clear he has no intention of letting them pass. He doesnt stop them as they walk away to the left side of the building, only to be stopped by Red Robin. 

“Oh no, by all means don’t come out all at once or anything, please,” Marion snaps, turning on his heels not even waiting for his speech. Marinette shrugs and follows.

“You should listen!” Red Robin calls, Marinette has to stop Marion from flipping him the bird.

They strike an interesting balance. It was times like this she wondered if the miraculous affected their behaviour, or if it was because of their behaviour that they received their miraculous. They walked to the right side of the building and were predictably stopped once again, this time by Red Hood.

“How many of you are there!?” Marion shouts, Red Hood chuckles. Marion’s anger is only slightly offset by the sound.

“Here? Just me left,” His mirth turns serious “This job ain't all fun and games,”

“For fuck sake! Don’t you think I know that!?” Marion swears, letting Marinette know his patience had finally snapped, “I’ve watched people die, a lot of people, all because I wasn’t good enough! Well now I am and I’ll be damned if I waste that and let more people die when I can do something about it!”

Marinette cringes. She knew Marion still carried the guilt from his earlier days as Chat Noir. The ladybugs always brought people back, but that doesn't change what happened. Marion goes around Red Hood, no one stopping them this time. They jump over to the next roof, getting far away as quickly as possible.

“You ok?” Marinette asks, after they had gone a decent distance.

“Yeah, you?” Marion doesn't quite meet her eye, “I’m sorry for leaving you alone,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Marinette tells him, “Any of it,”

Marion nods, but they both know he will. They continue on with their patrol, less light hearted than usual, memories flashing through their heads.

“We’re being followed,” Marion glances at the direction of their pursuer.

“Ignore them, it’s probably just Robin or something,” Marinette decides, walking in the opposite direction.

They continue on their patrol, going later than they would like because of their follower. It was worth it when they came across another situation in a diffrent alley. ‘What's with this city and alleys?’ Marinette wonders dropping down. They both quickly defuse the situation. Marinette can feel a gaze from above and gives in. When they climb back up from the alley she snaps.

“Are you planning to let us go home tonight, or just keep stalking us?” Marinette asks the empty space.

“Wasn’t planning to, just wanted to see what you could do,” Red Hood walks out from the shadows, Marinette makes sure Marion isn't melting. He is.

“And?”

“You’re completely unprepared,” He shrugs, face hidden by his helmet.

“Great, more lectures,” Marinette turns to walk away.

“No it's not,” Red Hood insists, making her pause, “I can tell you have skill, but you don’t have the tech you need or the support, what are you planning on just walking around the city every night waiting for crime to wall in your lap?”

“This is Gotham,” Marinette accepts the responsibility of leading the conversation. Marion being able to do little more than stutter, probably realising he shouted at his crush about how he weak he is.

“Even so, if you want to help people there are better, more effective, ways to do it,” 

“I know, but we don’t exactly have many other options,” Besides transforming, but that was off the table.

“That’s why we’re offering help,” He told them, “Do you want to work with us?”

“What? Why?” Marinette runs the conversation through her head. Wondering when that became an option.

“Why do I want you to? Because you yelled at Batman, and that's hilarious,” Red Hood was probably smiling under his hood, “The others probably just don’t want you to get hurt or something, although Bat's is always looking for new kids to adopt”

“Hm,” Marinette hums, she had to carefully consider their options. 

They couldn’t risk revealing any of their identities. However it was also probably a good idea not to piss them all off more. They could use some new gear but they didn’t necessarily need it. The main purpose was to be able to protect their class and friends, now that the Gotham vigilantes knew they were around suddenly showing up wouldn’t be suspicious. They really could get by without the help, it would put too much at risk. Any way you sliced it the answer was-

“Yes!” Marion blurts out, before Marinette can say the opposite.

“What?” Marinette hisses, of course that's when he recovered his ability to speak.

“Great, meet at this location tomorrow night, all the details are on here,” he hands Marion a piece of paper and Marinette swears he internally combusts as their(gloved) fingers brush. 

With that Red Hood disappears leaving behind the shell shocked twins, both for very different reasons.

“Why! Why did you say yes!” Marinette practically screeches, turning Marion to face her and shaking him out of his stupor.

“It’s Red Hood! Red! Hood! He asked us personally! We have to do it!” Marion shakes her right back.

“No we don’t!” Marinette yells, breaking away from his grip, shaking her head at the lovestruck look, “Did you actually consider what you were agreeing to? How much did your crush affect this decision?!”

“100%!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Are all the core characters introduced? Sub plots set up? Yes? Good. Ok let's get this thing moving!


	9. Chapter 9

“Ok, we’ll be arriving at the museum soon,” Marinette tells Marion, who is focusing on his phone.

“Great, by the way how do you feel about a meet and greet before the concert?” Marion confirms the dates with their manager for said meet and greet.

“Hm, It’ll be tough to fit it in, maybe in our free week?” Marion nods knowing it was already set up in their free week, “I don't know Ri,”

“It’ll be fun,” Because a large event in Gotham is always fun and goes off without a hitch, “Besides it’d be kind of rude to do meet and greets in every other city we’re visiting but Gotham,”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Marinette smiles, looking out the window of the bus, “Oh no Kate's going to kill us for deciding last minute,”

“Don’t worry she already agreed,” Marion ignores her confusion, “It’s a week from now, so it’ll be in our free week,”

“What! You already set it up and didn’t ask me!” Marinette raises the volume of their whispered conversation.

“I did you agreed,” Marion reminds her, "Remember we were in the airport, you were staring at Adrien, and I asked quietly,"

“... and you don't see anything wrong with that?" Marinette deadpans, "Or even considered that maybe I couldn't hear you or wasn't listening.

“Huh, didn't consider that,” Marion looks away with a smile not needing to see Marinette's glare

“You are unbelievable,” She lectures raising her volume, "You know I'm not coherent when he's around!"

“When who’s around?” Adrien pops up behind them from his seat next to Nino.

“No one!” Marinette yells, drawing all eyes on the bus towards her blushing.

“Marinette you please keep your voice down, it's aggravating my tinnitus,” Lila says as sweetly as poison.

Marinette rolls her eyes and they both ignore Rose and Sabrina fussing over her.

“Alright class,” Madame Bustier addresses them after they exit the bus, “You’re parents are all quite concerned over yesterday's events, so we all must stick together today, this isn’t like Akuma attacks where you’re expected to go home, I have to know where you are,”

A chorus of ‘yes Madame Bustier’ is heard as they follow their teacher into the museum. They meet their tour guide for the day falling into a similar pattern of Lila’s posse talking throughout the tour. This tour guide seems to be more accustomed to school kids ignoring him, although he does seem pleased that the twins keep asking questions. The class had been given time to look around the Atlantean exhibit. The twins deciding to look over a mural that seemed to depict a past miraculous holder.

“Hey,” They both turn towards a young man with his phone up like he was recording, “You’re the Wayne twins right?”

“Excuse me?” Marion exchanges glances with Marinette, equally confused.

“Bruce Wayne's new kids right?” The guy pushes, taking a step forward.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marinette tries to explain, taking a step back.

“Alright I get it, want to keep it on the down low, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone,” He assures, Marion looks doubtfully at his phone he makes no effort to put away.

“You’re recording,” Marion states the obvious, which seems to irritate him.

“No I’m not, just tell me!” He demands, Marinette pushes Marion back slightly to try and get away.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about and you’re being very rude,” Marinette scolds, as the camera is pushed nearer her face.

“Why won’t you just admit it!” 

“They owe you no explanation,” Kagami appears, grabbing the man's arm and forcefully pointing the camera away from the twins.

“And you don’t have permission to film or take pictures of them,” Chloe plucks the phone out of the startled man's grasp.

“I just-”

“You just nothing- now shoo,” Chloe chucks his phone onto a nearby bench, presumably with the footage deleted, and guides the twins to an empty hallway, “What was that about?”

“No idea, he approached us out of nowhere,” Marion tells the two seething girls.

“He was calling us the Wayne twins,” Marinette supplies more helpfully, “We should probably call Aunt Selina, she might know something,”

She usually did. Kagami and Chloe nod leaving them to the call, but Marion spots them waiting just outside the hallway.

“Hello?” Their Aunt says through speaker phone.

“Hey, Auntie something weird just happened,” Marion can think of no better way to describe it.

“What happened, you weren't attacked again were you?” Her tone is joking but with a hint of doubt, knowing that it was absolutely a possibility with them.

“No this guy came up to us filming, asking if we were the 'Wayne twins'?” Marinette sums up, wording it far more politely than the actual interaction.

“Wayne twins? Just a minute” She hangs up with a beep, leaving them in the empty hallway.

“... So that exhibit huh?” Marion tries to fill the silence, “You think we should investigate it?”

“I wonder if the Atlantean's part of out order of guardians or if they have their own,” Marinette keeps her voice hushed, she opens up her purse slightly "Do you know Tikki?"

“I’m not sure, we Kwami’s were rarely aware of the whereabouts of Kwamis from different miracle boxes," Tikki tells them from the purse.

“Maybe a branch off the order, I mean the miraculous can be powered up to go underwater so working together wouldn’t have been improbable,” Marinette theorises.

“Then any miraculous they held would have likely been in circulation when the temple was destroyed,” Kaalki adds.

"If thats the case then the order probably can't locate them," Marion frowns, glancing at Marinette's backpack that held their miracle box.

"And those that hold them might not know what they are," Marinette adds, after all Alix's family had passed a miraculous down for generations.

“We could-”

“We’re not going to Atlantis,” Marinette cuts Marion off.

“But-”

“No,”

“I thought it was cats that were meant to be scared of water,” He pouts, getting ignored by Marinette.

“To be fair the last time I was in Atlantis things didn’t go so well,” Plagg says, "Plus it was above ground,"

"Then I'll take Kaalki," 

"We aren't going to Atlantis," Marinette scolds, as the phone starts ringing.

“Here's the thing,” Aunt Selina says as soon as she's put on speaker phone, “Apparently some people took pictures of you the past few days with the Wayne family and figured you must be Waynes too,”

“That's ridiculous!” Marion has apparently been spending too much time with Chloe.

“.... yeah people come up with some crazy theories,” Selina sounds strained, “Look don’t worry about a thing, just enjoy your trip we’ll handle everything,”

“Ok,” They both agree hesitantly.

“Alright call me if you have any other problems, anything at all,” They agree, saying goodbye before the call is disconnected.

“Just a heads up, the whole class saw what happened,” Chloe warns them as soon as they reenter the exhibit, “We looked up the whole ‘Wayne twins’ thing-”

“A ridiculous rumour,” Kagami has apparently also been spending too much time around Chloe.

“Long story short, Lie-la’s trying to convince the whole class you two made it up for attention,” Chloe finishes glaring over at the group gathered around Lila. Minus Max and Alix the latter of which looking at the mural the twins had been earlier.

“And succeeding,” Adrien adds pityingly, as some of their classmates glare at the twins.

“By the way,” Chloe elbows Marion playfully, “You didn’t tell me you were child billionaires,”

“Of course we didn’t,” Marion grins slyly back at her, “Wouldn’t want to make you jealous of our diamond toilet, we know how insecure you get with only a gold toilet,”

“Honestly Chloe, how do you get by?” Marinette sighs over dramatically.

“Does this officially make us the rich kid club?” Adrien chimes in, as they walk out of sight of the rest of the class.

“I suppose it does,” Kagami agrees, with her usual stoic tone, but clearly in on the joke.

“We would make a great reality tv show,” Chloe declares.

“Well we have enough money to buy a camera crew apparently,”

“I like your thinking Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe teases, getting a mock curtsy in response.

They continue with the tour doing quite well at ignoring the slides from Lila against them. That doesn't mean they aren’t glad to go back to the Hotel away from her.

  
  


“I think we should just order room service,” Marinette cuts through the arguing.

“It’ll probably be safer,” Kagami hands the menu to Nino, who had been trying to convince them to get pizza.

“How unglamorous,” Chloe sneers, like she had with every other option presented, especially Nino's pizza. He had made it his personal mission to get Chloe to eat pizza. Marion was all for it, but not tonight they had to meet up with Batman later.

“We can paint our nails,” Kagami offers, tired of them arguing for the past half hour.

“Yeah if I still had my nail polish,” Chloe pouts.

“I brought some,” Kagami says, much to the other girls surprise.

“I have some back in my room,” Marion adds.

“And I have face masks!” Chloe exclaims running to her room to get them.

“I’ll invite Max and Markov,” Marion offers shooting them a text, “I’ll tell them to pick it up,”

“They don’t have a key,” Adrien leans over Nino’s shoulder to read the menu.

“Max built a sentient robot when we were, like 13, do you really think he needs a key?” Marion finishes typing, getting an instant confirmation.

“Touche,” 

“Why don’t you shout us billionaires?” Chloe picks through her food. Sitting at the table with Kagami, both refusing to balance dinner on their knees.

“What? I thought we were the rich kids club, can’t you pay for your own meals?” Marion cringes at the feeling of chewing while wearing a face mask.

“Atlas the rest of us are lowly millionaires,” Chloe slumps back dramatically, fork in hand.

“I’m not a million are or billionaire,” Nino sounds annoyed but it's probably more at his painted nails that Marinette promised they would remove later.

“Neither but I plan to be,” Max had managed to avoid his nails getting painted, but got a face mask to match Markov.

“Oh-ho confident words from the nerd, alright you get early admission, Nino you have to leave,” Marion teases, pointing Nino towards the door.

“What?! I’ll be making millions with my music in no time,” Nino crosses his arms, startling a second later at the nail polish now smeared on his shirt.

“Yeah right,” Chloe scoffs, watching as Marinette fumbles to remove the stain before it sets. Adrien trying, and failing, to help with his still wet nails.

“Thanks, Anyway dudes it was probably a bad idea to spread that rumour on purpose,” Nino says with genuine concern, after Marinette had gotten the stain out.

“What? Nino we didn’t do it on purpose,” Marinette cleans up the tissues and nail polish remover that had ended up ruining her own nails.

“I know,” Nino has a look that screams he definitely didn’t know, “but you probably could have been more careful instead of parading around,”

“We didn’t know we had to be careful,” Marion starts collecting everyone's empty plates.

“Is this what Lila’s been telling you?” Kagami demands, standing to help Marion who immediately sits her back down. Kagami has many skills, house work is not one of them.

“Calm down dude, she just doesn't know the whole story,” Nino picks his plate back up, being the only one still eating,“She’d probably ask but you dudes aren't exactly close,”

“Lila shouldn’t be talking about them behind their backs at all,” Chloe criticises, coming to sit down on the couch now.

“She isn’t-”

“She is,” Chloe challenges Nino, helped by a death glare.

"..."

“... Anyway Nino, do you have any dates planned with Alya while we’re here,” Adrien breaks the silence, not at all searching for ideas on where to take Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a bridge and set up for the next few, which are a bit more interesting. Patrol with the Batfam and class attack coming up.
> 
> Feel like I should mention I went back and edited the first chapter to match the pov of the rest of the chapters, no major changes.


	10. Chapter 10

“That was so awkward,” Marinette groans, pulling her beanie down as a mask.

“The part where your crush was asking for date ideas right next to you>” Marion turns his hoodless hoodie inside out to the black side, “Or the temperature drop between Chlo and 'he who shall no longer be named in her presence'?”

“One, we’re not in her presence right now so you don’t have to keep that promise,” Marinette unzips her skirt so she's down to her leggings and hands it to Marion, “and two, both, I hope you’re just a cringe worthy around Red Hood tonight” 

“Now that’s just not nice,” Marion playfully pouts, flipping the skirt inside out and pulling it over his head.

“Your crush got us into this situation, I reserve the right to not be nice,” Marinette pulls her hood up before running and vaulting off the roof.

“Can you believe that?” Marion makes sure his mask is fit securely over his head.

“Yes, yes I can,” Plaggs voice sounds from his pocket. Marion doesn't answer chasing after Marinette to the meeting point.

“Sorry we’re late,” Marion says, touching down in front of Batman and Robin a second later than Marinette, he puts away his staff, “Not exactly the fastest way to travel,”

At least not without magic.

“That changes today,” Batman walks away from the edge of the building.

The twins follow with Robin who had fixed a glare on Marinette since their arrival.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Marinette decides to be the bigger person, both figuratively and literally, “I felt frustrated and defensive and took that out on you,”

Robin seems taken aback, regarding her for a long pause. 

“Indeed, take care it doesn't happen again,” Robin says, at least slightly less snobbishly then he was yesterday.

Marinette doesn't let that bother her and gives him a bright smile. Taking him off guard again. Marion squints at the shadows trying to see a betraying hint of bright colors.

“The others are out on patrol,” Batman informs them as they come to stand next to him as he sets down a case on an old abandon table

Marion hoped he didn’t notice.

“So there’s no need to glare at the shadows,” Batman adds, a hint of amusement at Marion's embarrassment. He flips open the briefcase to reveal neatly packed grappling hook guns among other gadgets and weapons.

“These are your communicators, put them on,” Batman hands them each a small piece of cool metal shaped with irregular bumps that should fit well in their ears.

“Hello, this is Oracle, can you hear me?” A voice clicks on when the communicator is comfortable in Marion's ear.

“Um, hi Oracle, I don’t think we’ve met,” Marion says out loud, glancing at Batman who gives a confirming nod.

“We haven’t, but I’ve been watching you, I run surveillance in the Batcave,”

“That’s an actual thing?” Marinette blurts out, Oracle laughs.

“Yeah, Batman's committed to the motif,” She tells them, curiosity and mischief takes over.

“Please tell me there are actual bats,” Marion jokingly begs.

“Maybe you’ll find out for yourself someday,” Oracle teases.

“How mean,” Marion pouts playfully, hoping Oracle could tell he’s not serious.

“You’ll patrol with Robin and I today,” Batman hands them each a grappling hook, “Do you know how to use these,”

Marinette smirks, walking to the edge of the building and launching off, swinging into the night.

“That would be a yes,” Oracle chuckles, Marion looks around trying to figure out where she’s watching from, “Don’t bother looking, I have eyes all over the city,”

“Huh, that's concerning,” Marion watches Marinette land on an adjacent roof, waiting for them, “Also I don’t know how to use this, staffs really are my forte,”

“I’ll teach you, Robin follow her,” Batman commands, Robin swinging off with the same ease as Ladybug.

“That reminds me what are your codenames?” Oracle asks through the comms, as Marion regards the grappling hook with suspicion.

“Uh, we don’t have any, do we need them?” Marinette answers for him, as he judges the weight.

“It’ll be easier than saying ‘hey you’ and ‘the other one’,” Oracle sounds amused. Marion accidentally hits the trigger, Batman easily sidesteps the upcoming projectile.

“Plus we need to stamp out this rumour,” Robin spits venomously, Marion quickly retracts the hook.

“What rumour?” Marion looks to Batman who didn’t seem too upset about almost being shot.

“There has already been some sightings of you around Gotham, no one knows your names so they are calling you the new Robins,” Batman explains, correcting Marion’s grip on the grappling hook.

“Their first response to seeing new vigilantes was that there were new Robins?” From the audio it sounds like Marinette is rushing through the air. Something Marion realises he will be doing soon as Batman guides him to aim at the next building over.

“There's been a lot, plus you have the whole red, green and yellow,” Oracle informs, as Marion hits the trigger.

“Separately, I would never put all three in one outfit, unless I was trying to be a traffic light,” Marion smiles at Marinette's offence, remembering when she was forced to do just, lamenting over how heroes have no eye for color scheme.

“Regardless, you need codenames,” Batman watches as Marion pulls making the line go taunt.

“Do they have to be flying creatures themed?” Marion gets ready to swing down to the next building. He tries to remember the times they messed around and tried on each others miraculous. Needless to say he preferred his staff.

Batman is silent, swinging to the next building expecting Marion to follow.

“I’m going to connect your comm to the others, they need to hear this,” Oracle laughs, a click later, “New guys are on,”

“Hi,” Nightwing's voice comes through.

“Hello,” The twins both greet, getting a response from Red Robin as well.

“Hey, I’m Spoiler, nice to meet ya,” A cheerful feminine voice greets.

“Black Bats also on here somewhere, don’t expect her to talk much,” Oracle tells them, Marion still standing on the edge of the roof.

“I’m here too,” Red Hood’s voice startles him, jumping off and swinging across more on instinct than anything else.

“I’m surprised at you Hood,” Robin sneer can be heard, Marion lands on the roof with a slight stumble.

“Don’t be, just didn’t want there to be new Robins running around,” Red Hood grouses, Marion gives Batman a slightly amused smile, the man nods in approval, or confirmation?

“We were actually just talking about codenames,” Oracle remarks, “Flying creature themed,”

“How about, flying squirrel!” Marion jokes, following Batman's lead as he aims for the next building over.

“Sugar glider,” Marinette giggles.

“Yeah, that's the one,” Marion approves, grappling hook shooting out with a hiss.

“No,” Batman denies, swinging off.

“Flying fish,” Marion follows with less hesitation.

“Scientific name: Exocoetidae,” Oracle answers without a beat, as Marion swings through the air.

“Why would you know that?” Marion hears someone say over the rushing wind.

“No,” Batman growls, Marion landing next to him.

“Gliding Lizard,” Marinette offers, as Batman shows Marion the retraction tool on the grappling hook.

“Scientific name: Draco,” Oracle recites.

“Potter,” Marion and Red Hood snarl together. Marion tries not to grin like an idiot in front of the watching Batman.

“No,” Batman jumps to the next much taller building using the retraction tool to pull himself to the top.

“Flying frog’s a thing,” Oracle tells them through the comms, “Or Wallace’s flying frog,”

“Oh, can everyone please just call me Wallace,” Marion makes sure his grappling hook is secure, “You’ve got Batman, Robin, Red Hood, and Wallace,”

“I’ll be Grommet,” Marinette laughs, Marion jumps.

“No,” Batman repeats, Marion uses the grappling hook to pull him up next to Batman.

“Mosquito,” Spoiler chimes in.

“Fly,” Red Hood adds, Marion can hear gunshots from somewhere. Looking around he realises it was from the comms. Nobody comments, so he assumes it was common enough.

“No,” Batman says, Marion follows him more confidently.

“Flying snake,” Marion remembers after a far too long conversation with Sass.

“Is that a thing?” Nightwing questions. Marion jumps off the building, sending the grappling hook out as he falls.

“Sure is,” Marion feels the hook snag on something and pills himself up landing next to Batman.

“Slightly more afraid of snakes,” Nightwing admits, Batman's expression is similar to Kagami's when he jumped into the Seine river to save a cat.

“Don’t worry they’re only mildly venomous,” Marion smiles, partly at Batman's still surprised face.

“Gee, thanks,” Nightwing says, as Marion ignores Batman's glare. 

“Welcome,” Marion swings to the next building with a cheeky grin.

“No,” Batman overtakes him.

“This is why we’ve never chosen codenames,” Marinette whispers.

“I see,” Robin whispers back, no one bothers to inform them they can be heard.

“You are now limited to birds,” Batman grumbles, leading Marion across rooftops, still at a slow pace.

“Penguin!” Marion grins, Batman was trying but it would take a lot more to discourage him.

“That's a villain,” Red Robin tells him. Marion knew that he just thought it would be funny if they were both called penguin.

“Emu,” Marinette continues the flightless bird trend as Marion soars across the sky.

“No,” Batman growls.

“Cassowary,” Marion remembers the evil looking bird from their Nonna's postcard. Which Marinette had kindly made sure was hung up facing his bed.

“Why?” Red Hood startles Marion, causing him to crash through a window of an old building.

“Have you seen them? Quite frankly scarier than bats” Marion is momentarily proud of himself for not stuttering.

“No,” Batman looks disapproving, standing atop the broken glass, Marion rubs his neck grinning sheepishly.

“I think he’s intimidated,” Red Hood snickers, warmth filling Marion making him forget.

“It’s already working,” Marion smiles, partly at Batman who turns to leave.

“No it’s not,” Batman says gruffly. Marion moves to follow but he senses something off, the same instincts he had honed during Akuma attacks. 

“Sure,” Red Hood scoffs, but Marion isn’t distracted trying to focus his somewhat super hearing. The muted sounds of distress could easily be written off, but he knew better.

“Kiwi,” Spoiler chirps, Marion tugs on Batman's cape, not bothering to look back as he follows a mixture of the murmurs and instinct.

“Quail,” Red Robin adds, Marion rushes down the stairs, echoing footsteps of them both making it harder to hear so he just keeps going down.

“Ostrich,” Nightwing chatters, even over the footsteps Marion can now hear something.

“Stop choosing flightless birds,” Batman commands, trying again in vain to narrow down their shenanigans. 

“Pigeon,” Spoiler crushes his hopes of them taking it seriously.

“Bin chicken!,” Nightwing laughs, Marion reaches the bottom of the staircase. He concentrates Batman standing silently behind him.

“You mean Ibis?” Robin corrects. Marion can hear it now, the floor below several people, children, some crying others yelling for help.

“That's not nearly as much fun,” Spoiler yammers, as Marion whispers the information to Batman.

“Crow,” Nightwing tries again. Batman nods, taking the lead. Marion feels some of his tension drain, Batman carrying a similar feeling to whenever he followed Ladybug.

“Raven,” Marinette seems to at least be making an attempt to take this seriously now, probably because Marion hasn’t been egging her on.

“Already a hero,” Robin tells her, Batman breaks down the door to an office type room, the guard behind the desk barely having a chance to react before getting knocked out.

“Really? I have to meet them,” Oh thats right, no she wasn't because MDC had designed a Raven outfit months ago.

“Dove,” Oracle tries, Marion wonders if she is watching as Batman shoves a shelf out the way revealing a locked door.

“Crane,” Red Hood adds, Batman's relief at semi serious names is dulled as he easily picks the lock while Marion readies his staff.

“Heron,” Spoiler says, as the door swings open. Batman looks back, checking in on Marion who gives him a reassuring smile, theres no way he would miss this.

“Osprey,” Robin offers. Marion is glad he is getting involved, lightning his mood as they enter the basement room. A group five of men with guns nearby playing cards.

“The Heron and the Osprey are my friends,” Marion half sings the Pocahontas tune as he lunges forward, smacking the gun out of the first goon's hand and kicking him in the stomach simultaneously.

“It’s otter,” Nightwing corrects good-naturedly, Marion watches the first goon double over. He defends himself against the seconds punch, a third ganging up on him.

“Well someone ban us from anything but birds,” Marion light heartedly glares at Batman who takes out the third goon.

“Moving on,” Batman grunts, disarming a fourth goon that comes at him, the fifth already on the ground.

“Hawk,” Red Robin suggests, just as Marion turns to see the second goon aiming a gun at him.

“Eagle,” Marinette says, a batarang flies through the air hitting the goons hand, who drops the gun reflexively.

“You’re going to have to commit to full american if you take on that one,” Nightwing chuckles, Marion tries to hit the second goon in the head but his staff is caught by a bleeding hand.

“So no then,” Marinette lets some of her french accent come through. Marion yanks his staff forward, sending the goon off balance forward. He brings his knee up to his chest and elbow to the back of his neck at the same time.

“Kite,” Nightwing offers. Marion watches the goon slump to the floor, reminding himself to bandage his hand later.

“Parasailing,” Marion plays the word association game. The first goon has recovered and is standing again, now with a knife.

“How’d you make that connection,” Nightwing puzzles, as Marion dodges the blade.

“It’s like flying a kite but with people's lives,” Marion laughs, partly at the very confused look the first goon gives him.

“High risk kite flying, if it gets stuck in a tree it's time to go to the hospital,” Red Hood snatches Marion's focus, almost getting himself stabbed.

“You realise that the people who are in the air are meant to be having fun,” Red Robin asks, Marion can’t answer as he dodges the knife again. He would never hear the end of it if he got stabbed because of his crush. Oh and he would have to go to the hospital and might die and stuff.

“Then they're clearly not doing parasailing right,” Red Hood retaliates, Marion decides he does not want Marinette to put this on his tombstone. He steps to the opposite side of the knife, the goon predictably twists to reach him. Marion grabs his wrist holding the knife and his shoulder with the other hand.

“I second that,” Marion grins sweeping the goons legs while applying pressure to the wrist until the knife is dropped. The goon lands on his back, Marion pulls his arm so he is forced on his stomach, other arm trapped underneath.

“You are never allowed near the ocean again,” Marinette sighs, Marion moves the arm he is still holding into a pin. Batman hands him a pair of handcuffs. Marion snaps one around the goons writs before pulling the other out from under his body.

“I shouldn’t have to say it but your codename cannot be Parasailing,” Batman scowls, the other three goons already out cold. 

“Ugh, why can’t we just go with Robins?” Marion sits the goon up, lifting the table and sliding his looped arms under a leg.

“We already have a Robin and Red Robin,” Nightwing points out, Marion moves to the second goon. He pulls some bandages out of his satchel, tightly bandaging the goons bleeding hand.

“Scarlet Robin,” Marinette suggests. Marion smiles at her teasing tone, zip tying the second goon's hands together.

“Same thing,” Red Robin sounds irritated, Marion looks to see Batman has restrained the other goons as well.

“With less alliteration” Spoiler mocks, Marion checks to make sure there are no weapons within reach of the one conscious goon.

“Black Robin,” Marion picks up his dropped staff, holding on to it in case there's anyone else looking for a fight.

“Flame Robin,” Nightwing offers, Batman surveyed the room before giving Marion a nod.

“I like that one,” Marion sets down the hall towards the noise, he's not sure if Batman can hear yet.

“You are not to call yourselves Robin,” Robin snarls, Marion would grin over getting him to snap if it wasn’t for the quiet cries behind the door he stood in front of.

“Thrush,” Red Hood taunts, Marion pushes open the door where there are several children who all startle at seeing him.

“That's a Robin,” Robin sneers, when Batman follows in after him their concern melts into relief. The younger ones running up to him.

“No its not,” Oracle says, Marion can hear sirens from above and wonders who called the police, “Robins are part of the Chat family,”

“Oh I have to be Chat!” Marion exclaims, making the few kids near him jump and the others look at him like he’s crazy. He blushes but gives them a friendly smile and wave.

“No!” Marinette shouts not at all suspiciously. He ignores her, telling Batman, and by extension the room the police have arrived. He can hear them entering the building. “I find it highly entertaining you know so much about birds,”

 _‘Very smooth cover’_ Marion doesn't dare say out loud. He crouches down in front of the kid closet to him. His clothes are torn with dirt smudged all over them and his face. Marion gives his brightest smile asking if he’s ok. He gets a hesitant one in return and a slight nod.

“Alright then, other small bird species,” Oracle graciously changes the subject. 

“Fantail,” Spoiler suggests, Marion can hear the police running around upstairs in completely the wrong direction. He tells Batman so.

“Sparrow,” Nightwing tries, Batman leaves to direct the police. They probably wouldn't trust an unknown like Marion, much like the kids don't.

“I like that one,” Marinette approves, Marion reaches into his bag pulling out a box of cookies. It was meant to be a backup for Tikki, but the Kwami could make do.

“It’s acceptable,” Batman says over the comms. Marion hands the box to the boy who stands in front of him. 

“Other birds starting with s?” Red Robin asks, Marion smiles as the boy’s excitement when he opens the box.

“Swallow,” Nightwing says, after a thoughtful pause. Marion watches as the boy immediately goes to share with the others.

“One step forward,” Robin mutters, Marion gives the kids a reassuring smile before moving to stand watch at the door.

“Seagull,” Spoiler giggles, Marion can hear the police talking with Batman, who must have turned off his comm.

“And two steps back,” Red Hood mocks, Marion tries to keep the completely inappropriate lovestruck grin off his face.

“Looking up birds,” Oracle informs, a pause then, “Sad flycatcher,” 

“Should we shorten it down to ‘sad’ or ‘flycatcher’,” Marion wonders aloud, hoping the kids didn’t hear him, or at least don’t think he’s insane.

“Sad,” Red Robin responds instantly. Marion feels a tug on his sleeve, looking down he sees the same boy holding out a cookie for him.

“Fly catcher,” Nightwing says cheerfully. Marion’s heart melts. Shaking his head he urges the kid to have it himself. He does, sticking close to Marion.

“No,” Batman must have turned his comm back on, in time for Marion to catch the tell tale footsteps coming downstairs.

“That isn’t part of the name at all,” Spoiler jokes, the police enter the room. Marion sees Batman signal for them to leave. Marion ruffles the boy's hair gently, getting a slightly bolder smile.

“Stork,” Marion leaves the room, sticking close to Batman so police don’t attack him.

“You are very cute with babies,” Red Hood praises, making Marion's face heat.

“You saw that!” He yells, startling the officers they walk past to get upstairs.

“I recorded it,” Red Hood’s amusement is clear in his voice. Marion can’t come up with an answer, his thoughts warring over if that was a good thing or not.

“Santa cruz ground dove,” Oracle reads, snapping Marion out of his thoughts. He had blindly followed Batman to the stairwell, he seemed amused by Marion's spaciness.

“Santa,” Nightwing declares, as the two climb the stairs.

“Absolutely,” Marion beams, looking for Batman's reaction.

“No,” Batman shuts down, unfortunately stony faced.

“Screaming Crowbir-”

“No,” Batman cuts Oracle off.

“Scrub warbler,” Oracle tries again.

“We aren't calling him scrub,” Nightwing sighs, before Batman gets the chance.

“Sharpe,” Oracle proposes.

“I will exclusively call you permanent marker,” Spoiler promises, making him smile.

“Sounds like a win-win,” Marion bounces to the top of the stairs.

“No,” Batman grouses, they come out to the roof, the night's cool air hitting them.

“Shelley’s starling,” Oracle reads, as Marion walks to the edge of the roof to see what's happening below.

“Please let me be Shelley,” Marion begs Batman, hands clasped and everything.

“No,” Batman snaps, Marion hits him with the babydoll eyes, “Maybe,”

“Shikra,” Oracle interrupts his silent victory.

“Shakira!” Nightwing shouts, Marion bounces on his feet.

“No,” Batman says firmly.

“Please,” Marion tries the babydoll eyes again.

“I’d rather you be Shelley,” Batman admits, Marion would take it.

“Sparkling violetear,” Oracle lists.

“Sparkling,” Spoiler gushes, Marion looks onto the street below where the kids are exiting the building.

“No,” Batman disapproves, also watching medics take over, giving blankets out and checking them over.

“Flash back to the first robin costume,” Nightwing's haunted whisper carries over.

“What?” Marinette sounds horrified, Nightwing's previous fashion choices not being very confidence inducing.

“Squirrel cockatoo,” Oracle reads, just why it’s called that is beyond Marion.

“Wont that confuse people?” Red Robin asks, Marion spies the little boy looking around.

“Exactly,” Marion’s comment gets a chuckle from someone, he hopes it’s Red Hood.

“Stitch bird,” Oracle adds. The boy's eyes land on Marion who probably just looked like a silhouette, but only so many people hang out on rooftops. 

“Can I change my name to Lilo?” Marinette requests. The boy waves, Marion gives him a two fingered salute before disappearing from view.

“No, we’ve wasted enough time as is,” Robin doesn't pick up on her taunt, Marion and Batman leave the scene behind.

“Good job,” Batman remarks, Marion doesn't hear an echo from his ear. 

“Sunda Robin,” Oracle says, Marion smiles to himself watching Batman move ahead.

“No Robins,” Robin scowls, Marion tries to get back into the rhythm of swinging through the air.

“Sunda thrush,” Oracle repeats. Batman stops, brings up a holographic map, a flashing ‘R’ not far from them.

“Same thing!” Robin yells, Marion follows Batman in the direction shown on the map.

“We’re going to be here all night,” Red Robin sighs tiredly.

“How about-” 

“That's enough for tonight,” Batman cuts off Spoiler, a long pause following.

“Guys I think we broke B.” Nightwing stage whispers into the comms.

“Good job, and on your first night too,” Red Hood cheers, making Marion stumble his landing. Which is obviously the moment their paths intersect with Marinette and Robin. The former giving him a knowing look.

Marion sneers, they continue on with patrol as a group. Oracle directs them to a pickpocket a block over. They take one look at the four vigilantes surrounding them and give in. They are interrupted by their phones simultaneously buzzing, an Akuma alert.

“We have to go,” Marinette lands next to Batman, handing over the grappling hook.

“Where?” Batman demands, as they both remove their comms, cutting off the others asking the same.

“Something came up, we have to handle it, see ya,” Marion waves, vaulting off the building, followed by Marinette.

“... I have to admit, that wasn’t too bad,” Marinette muses, as they check for cameras before transforming.

“That's the spirit Sparrow!” Marion pulls on his glasses, “Gasp! Jack Sparrow!”

“Captain,” Marinette corrects, “Don’t tell Batman he’ll make us change it again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want their name/s to be, I cant decide.
> 
> Theres a part of me that wants to take this semi seriously, but theres a much louder screaming money part of me that wants there to be complete chaos. because the though of everyone having to call Marion 'shelly' is hilarious to me but I don't no if anyone else would find it funny.
> 
> However there is also the comedic potential of having two more Robins, Just imagine the Justice leagues reaction: Ok when did you stop replacing them and start hoarding them?
> 
> Anyway comment your favourite and I'll do a vote type thing. If its a tie or no one votes for the same one then I'll probably go off the funniest reasoning.


	11. Chapter 11

“Don't you think we should wake him up?” Adrien asks, looking towards Nino’s door.

“Absolutely not,” Marion picks through his sugary cereal, “You may not understand, as a natural morning person, but waking us up is a death sentence,”

“We’re going to be late,” Adrien seems nervous stirring his cereal, Marion tries not to snort, only someone who has their life planned to the minute would think so.

“Then he’ll rush to get ready and be out the door in five minutes,” Marion bites done, trying not to cringe at the sweetness, speaking through his mouthful, “Like any non-morning person does,”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just get up early?”

“I have no idea how to explain just how wrong you are,”

Marion pushes the bowl away, why Adrien insisted on trying it he had no idea. He goes to double check his bag. He was carrying the miracle box today. It’s compartment taking up half his satchel. Something Klakki seemed annoyed by while Plagg was happy to curl up, like any cat would. 

As it got closer to time to leave Adrien keeps glancing at Nino’s door then back to Marion. Marion tries not to smile as he brainstormed names and researched birds. He had found one called Sabine's Gull, tempting but not enough to risk his Maman's life, even if the chances were slim. Adrein keeps reminding Marion of the time, down to the last seven minutes before the bus is meant to leave.

“And three, two,” Marion caught Adrien's attention, “one,”

“I”m Late!” Nino yells from his room, followed by a yelp and some crashing.

Marion chuckles, ignoring Adrien’s ‘I told you so look,’. That was quickly replaced by Marion's one as in only four minutes fifty six seconds Nino was dressed, fed and out the door. They race downstairs, reaching the ground floor to see a crowd outside the building. Marion frowns, they were blocking the way out, and he could see the bus over their heads. Most people held cameras and a few with microphones. They walk outside, trying to push their way to the bus, when Marion spots Marinette in the middle of the crowd.

“Whats going on?” He interrupts Marinette talking with someone rudely shoving a microphone in her face, which filled with relief at seeing him.

“I’ve been trying to explain to these people that-”

“Excuse me but what's your relationship to Bruce Wayne?” A... reporter? cuts Marinette off.

“Bruce Wayne?” Marion casts a confused look to Marinette, “I hardly know him,”

“So he hasn't been a very involved Father?” The reporter asks, and Marion’s does a double take.

“Wh-what?” Marion looks to Marinette who only sighs, “He’s not my Father,”

“Did he tell you to say that?” Another reporter butts in.

“Yes, people who aren’t my Papa usually do,” Marion says sarcastically, pushing the microphone away from his face.

“So he did tell you to say that?” The reporter asks, a glint in their eye that he was most familiar with Alya having when asking Chat Noir questions(when Ladybug wasn't available of course).

“Do you not recognise sarcasm?” He turns to Marinette, “Do they not know sarcasm?”

“No, they also don’t know the term, ‘He’s not my Father,” Marinette chastises, looking at the surrounding crowd like they were three year olds, “and, ‘I already have a Papa’,”

“But you were adopted,” Someone calls out, making Marion reel back and Marinette flinch. Ok. things that are not ok for strangers to talk about; that.

“First of all, it’s creepy that you know that,” Marion snaps, “Second it’s rude to bring that up to a stranger, if at all, and third that doesn't mean that of all people Bruce Wayne is our Father,”

“You heard it here first folks,” A reporter to the side announces, “Confirmation of the Wayne twins,”

“How was that confirmation! Did our english tutor skew us over!?” Marion yells, spinning to Marinette.

“Mari, let’s just go,” Marinette tries to pull him away only to be blocked by multiple reporters all talking-yelling over each other to ask invasive questions. 

They were used to reporters as Ladybug and Chat Noir even MDC and MCD, but no one knew anything personal about them. Well mostly. This was not the same. They had apparently done their research as they were shouting out specific questions about their lives. Someone mentioned Chloe asking if the Wayne's were friends with the Mayor of Paris. Marion doubts that, the Wayne's charity work did not line up with the Mayor’s self-serving nature.

They try to ignore any more questions and side step the crowd, slowly making their way to the bus. To their horror the bus pulls away as they reach the curb. Watching the rear window Lila’s smug face is smirking back at their stupor. Neither even have enough sense to reach for their phones before a motorbike pulls up in front of them. The reporters scramble to get out of the way, or get run over.

“Saw the news, thought you could use some rescuing,” Jason pulls off his helmet gesturing to the bike, and the twins hop on, the press snapping pictures like crazy, “Where to?”

“Aquarium, the bus left without us,” Marinette answers, holding onto Marion as they speed away.

Marion can hear Jason mutter unsavoury curses under his breath about the class, and can’t help but agree. They see the bus and Jason speeds up, riding alongside it. No one looks over until Jason practically punches the side. The loud clang making even Marion jump. When their classmates look out to see the twins waving. Marion watches as Kagami starts yelling and the bus signals to pull over. Jason slows down to trail behind the bus as it does. The second the doors open their friends rush out, as the twins get off the bike.

“I’m so sorry,” Adrien frets, “We tried to hold them off,”

“Little miss liar decided that it would be a waste of time waiting for you,” Chloe scoffs, Marion bats her hands away trying to tame his hair himself.

“She convinced everyone you could get your own ride,” Kagami looks like she was planning to throw Lila into traffic.

“We sorta did,” Marion laughs, turning to Jason, “Thanks for that,”

“No problem, didn’t want Bruce picking you up, he’d probably drive you straight to the nearest adoption agency,” Jason pulls his helmet back on, mounting his bike, “Have fun,”

“Thank you,” Marinette calls, and they both wave goodbye.

“Marinette, Marion, please get on the bus we are already very late,” Madam Bustier reprimands, looking out the bus door.

They shuffle back onto the bus, the entire class, minus Max, looking annoyed, if not angry. They bus starts up again, tempting Marion to just walk. Instead he holds onto the bar, Marinette next to him, letting the others take back their seats. The one next to Adrien noticeably empty.

“Was that really necessary?” Alya speaks first, passive aggressive, leaning into the aggressive.

“Well, the bus left, so yeah?” Marion asks, He would be confused why they were angry when they should be upset. But he knew exactly what happened; Lila.

“Only because you stopped to chat with the reporters,” Rose says not unkindly, she has a reassuring look as if there was no ill intentions. There probably wasn't, from her, the rest of the class was hit or miss, mostly hit.

“We weren't trying-”

“It was quite inconsiderate,” Lila cuts Marinette off, “I get hounded by reporters day in, day out but I always do my best to make sure they never come near or disrupt the class,”

Marion could almost snort at that, Lila giving herself away without even knowing it. No reporter would stop trying to corner her if anything she says were really true. Lila bats her eyelashes and gets agreements from the class, Which as per usual spurs her on. 

“I mean it’s one thing to spread that awful _lie_ , but to actually call the press to sabotage our trip?” Lila fakes a sniffle at the end. Marion can’t help but suspect she had more to do with this morning than he realised.

“We didn’t do anything, and we certainly didn’t call them,” Marinette says defensively, calmly but visibly restraining her anger. And it Marinette was angry Marion was livid.

“Right and every time your with the Waynes there just happen to be cameras around?" Sabrina sneers, arms crossed Marion glowers down at her. He holds his hand out to Kagami who stands to argue, she sits down begrudgingly.

"Not to mention you've never even mentioned the Waynes before, while Lila has known them for years," Nathaniel mutters, not meeting Marion's gaze as it snaps to him.

"If you want to say something just say it," Marion addresses the whole class, opening the flood gates.

“You’re just looking for attention!” Kim stands up, slamming his hands onto the seat in front of him, startling Mylene.

“Attention?!” Marion rears back, he can feel the anger radiating from his friends behind him.

“Yeah! your jealous of Lila knowing the Waynes so your trying to ruin the trip for her!" Kim points at Marion, although he suspected he meant both of them.

"We know your just trying to distract everyone from the charity she set up in Gotham, so she doesn't get any recognition!" Mylene accuses, genuine rage and hurt behind it.

"The Mayor of Gotham even cancelled the celebration for Lila because you two are causing so much trouble," Rose cries, voice quivering.

"She was going to invite the whole class! Even _you_ two!" Sabrina spits, yeah right.

"You're filling the news up with Tabloid lies!" Alya joins, yelling over Madame Bustiers meek protests.

“What the?!" Marion re orientates himself from the barrage, "Those are all lies! _how_ can you not see that?"

“Don’t start this again, I thought you were over the whole liar thing?" Alya half demands, half mutters.

“We’d be ‘over it’ is she stopped lying!" Marion's eyes follow where his finger points, smug grin churning his stomach uneasily.

“Thats rich coming from you," Kim scoffs, bitter tone so unlike his usual default rage or cheer.

“ _What,"_ Marion turns to him, but only gets a glare back.

“You two are always lying to get out of class and school events," Ivan answers for him. Well that was true but they couldn’t admit it.

“Thats not-

“Save it we know you can’t stand to be around us," Juleka cuts off Marinette, her sour tone practically screaming compared to her normal volume. Also true but probably for different reasons then they think.

“If you spread this whole rumour as a way to get out of the trip, fine, do that, but don’t keep disrupting out trip for your five minutes of fame," Alix startles Marion by cutting in. She usually didn't speak to anyone anymore, let alone Lila.

“Five minutes of fame?- spread the rumour? Do you honestly think we wanted this?” Marinette doesn't expect an answer.

“Yes,” It came from Alya, cold and bitter. With one look at Marinette he could tell exactly what his sister was remembering.

Alya has pretty much migrated to Lila after plans being cancelled with Marinette one to many times. After which marintte tried to organise another plan but Alya told her in the nicest way possible(Still pretty crushing) that she would perfer to hang out wwiht lie la and that she and Mari had drifted apart. Mari does point out that this isn’t fair but Alya says she deserves better than a secondary plan, Mari points out that Alya had done that plenty of times. Alya agrees, apologies and lists it as another reason they should renounce their friendship. The rest of the class: 

Marinette bounces up to her best friend. She finally had a weekend off, so concerts, no urgent commissions and her manager promised to keep it that way. The only thing that could interrupt this weekend was Hawkmoth himself. Marion even offered to take her earrings.

"Hey Alya are you free-"

"No," It's a single word, but spoken with such resentment and conviction it couldn't be missed,

"I didn’t-" Marinette's face scrunches, was dark Cupid on a rampage again?

"No Marinette I’m done, done with making plans, getting excited only to be cancelled or stood up, I’m done,” The aspiring reporter sounds so strangely defeated, completely unlike herself.

“Alya I’m so sorry about last week-” Marinette apologises again, gut twisting at the though she hurt her best friend this badly.

“It’s not just last week, its the one before and the one before that and every other week, I’m sick of it!” Alya spits, meeting Marinette's eyes for the first time, seeing nothing but rage and hurt.

“Alya I'm really sorry, I’ve had a lot going on and-” Marinette frets, gesturing wildly.

“I know Marinette, you’ve been busy in the bakery and with your designs and every other excuse you've given me, I deserve better,”

“Of course you do Alya, I promise I-”

“No, Marinette its fine,” Alya sounds tired, stepping away from Marinette's outstretched hand, “We’ve been drifting apart for a long time now and I’m tired of acting like nothings changed, I can’t keep putting more effort into this friendship, more time than you, I have friends who are actually there for me, like Lila,”

At that Marinette saw red. Of course it was Lila who put her up to this, whispering in her ear, turning Alya against Marinette.

“That’s not fair! Your not even giving me a chance!” Marinette snaps, her jaw tenses as Alya glares.

“I’ve given you plenty of chances,” Alya glowers.

“Why is this the first I’m hearing of it,” Marinette crosses her arms.

“I shouldn’t have to threaten to end our friendship for you to show up!” Alya shouts, taking a step forward as Marinette stumbles back.

"What did Lila say?!" There was no way Alya would say this, would do this, they were meant to stick together through thick and thin, "Is she making you do this?!"

"So help me- yes Lila talked to me!" Alya throws her hands up, "But not because she's out to get you, like your so convinced, but because she's a _good_ friend who _cares_ when I come crying over getting stood up by you!"

“You’ve cancelled on me plenty of times!” Marinette defends, she had her blog and Marinette was always understanding.

“I know and I’m sorry,” Alya takes a deep breath, “I don’t think either of us are being fair to each other, it’s better to just renounce our friendship before it all comes crashing down,”

“Alya please," Marinette begs, reaching out, tears pricking her eyes.

“I’m sorry Marinette but this is the right decision for me,” Alya walks away, not looking back at the tears streaming down her former friends face, “and I hope in time you’ll realise it was the right thing for you too,”

Marion remembers that day so well. Marinette coming home crying, the Akuma. Bunnix jumping into their room followed by the adult version of them, with miraculous holders he didn’t recognise. They battle with an akumatized Ladybug was tough, even with the extra help. The Akuma was cleansed and the rest of Paris had their memories wiped, leaving Marion the only one in their time who remembers. He never brought it up to Marinette and he never will.

“Well your wrong, we worked hard to get this trip and why would we want to ruin it?" Marion answers, Marinette remaining silent.

“Please we all know you stole Lila’s work," Sabrina rolls her eyes, Marion catches Chloe scowling at her.

“Wh-what!” Marinette splutters, Marion tries to keep his mouth shut.

“I’m sorry, I accidentally let slip that I wrote up the essay to get us this trip,” Lila bats her eyes, curling in on herself as if they're going to attack her for it. Marion just might.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything Lila," Alya places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They stole the essay you worked so hard, one that you managed to write even when setting up a charity!"

“I wasn't doing to impress everyone, I just wanted everyone to get to go on this amazing trip, so when you two said you weren’t going to make a submission because it was so much work, I just had to, but at least you sent it in, I couldn't do that since I’m not class president,

“Maybe she should be," Marion doesn't care who muttered it, it doesn't matter.

“That's _it_ ,” The entire class freezes, at his tone or expression, doesn't matter, they don't matter, “Marinette worked hard day and night trying to get that submitted on time, she had to research and find all the information and _evidence_ to what this class has done because none of you would talk to her and give all the details, you refused to help out in even the most minuscule ways, No not even! you all actively made it harder!”

“Thats not-

“Enough!” Marion hones in on Lila who falls quite for once, “You lie and scheme and take credit for whats not yours, you treat the class like a bunch of mindless sheep and you know what? I’m starting to see why,”

“Marion,” Madame Bustier reprimands, finally being heard in the following silence “That is quite enough thats no example for your friends-”

“They aren’t my friends,” Marion sends a cold look over the bus, “None of them are,”

The class goes silent. Marion wouldn’t be surprised if that came as a shock to most of them. Despite them not ever talking or spending time together. It was true that the only person who had truly cut them out was Alya, probably because Marinette kept trying even after they had long since stopped with their class. Mostly he was sure they were shocked that he was the one breaking it off, not even giving them a say. They didn’t deserve one. Not that they weren't going to try.

“Fine then! I don’t want anything to do with you anyway!”

“Yeah! You act like a complete jerk then have the gall to say that?”

“We haven't been friends for a long time anyway!”

“You’re nothing but mean to Lila and think we want to be friends?!”

“Don't go forgetting you said that when your all alone!"

He sits down and resolutely stares out the window. More insults are hurled out, Marion paying no mind to the source. Madame Busiter tries to reprimand him for saying 'such hurtful things;. Lila is sobbing and everyone is offering her pointless comfort. Marion doesn't listen but is vaguely aware of Kagami and Chloe arguing with the teacher. He lets the hushed whispers fall behind him. He feels a push against his thigh where his bag rests, knowing it’s Plagg. The small comfort doing nothing. 

He notices the bus is driving faster than strictly allowed. He looks over to the bus driver and feels bad for the clearly uncomfortable man stuck right in the middle of their teenage angst.

They arrive at the aquarium. Marion doesn't even try to hide his anger. Let Lila revel in his reaction. His friends try to calm him down, or rather Adrien does, Chloe and Kagami are still glaring daggers. Luckily Marinette convinces Adrien to stop before Marion snaps at him.

He catches a group near them whispering and pointing with their phones held up. Marion sends his deadliest glare and they immediately back off, scuttling off to some other area of the aquarium.

He is left alone after that. Adrien has redirected his attention to cheering Marinette up, the two pointing out fish. Seeing them smiling together Marion feels some anger slip through his grasp. Only to be promptly returned when he accidentally looks over at Lila’s gaggle, whispering and glaring. Marion glares right back making a few of them flinch. He turns and storms off to another part of the aquarium, away from the rest of the class. 

“Hey kid you alright?” A fair distance away Plagg whispers from his bag.

“No! Obviously not!” Marion whisper-shouts, not looking down.

“Want to get out of here?” Now Marion does look down at Plagg grinning.

Klakki is off to the one side of the bag, looking up but not interrupting. He and the Kwami are close but they all knew he and Plagg were two halves of a whole. So the other Kwami let him handle it.

“Can’t exactly go running around Gotham right now,” Marion comes to stand in the typical tunnel that you see in aquariums, surrounded on both sides by colourful fish and a few larger creatures like stingrays and sharks.

“We can go back to Paris,” Plagg offers, he glances down at the bag to see Klakki nod.

The Kwami usually didn’t like their miraculous being used for anything but heroics. Still he got a sure nod from Klakki. Marion takes a deep breath, looking out to the fish swimming around the tank, darting in and out of coral. He forced down his anger in the same way he would in Paris. He usually didn’t let himself stay angry that long, or Marinette would help him calm down sooner. 

“It’s fine,” Marion sighs, pushing the anger, or rather, his class out of mind, “I’m fine,”

Plagg doesn't comment on his obvious lie, all too used to it. He sees Plagg dart into his pocket out the corner of his eye. Marion smiles, zipping his bag back up with a smile at Klakki who gives a curt nod. He stuff his hands into his hoodie’s pocket and feels the small Kwami inside. Marion lets a small smile settle on his face. Looking out at the fish as he is pulled along by the conveyor belt as he pets Plagg purring from his pocket.

His smile only fades when he notices the rest of the class enter the tunnel, looking from the other side of the glass. He makes no move to join them, even when his friends do a minute later. He turns to look at the other side of the tunnel, doing his best to avoid them. 

This becomes the least of his problems when gunshots ring. He ducks down on the non moving part of the sidewalk. Screams can be heard and he looks up through the tank where the class is still in view. Marinette is looking around for him and he curses himself, not being able to change into costume without her. Voices get closer and Marinette starts herding the class further down the tunnel, Marion losing sight of them behind coral. He moves to meet to her when two men each in a gas mask and carrying guns enter the tunnel. 

“Where are the Wayne twins!” One yells, another shot making those near scream.

“You know, I’m starting to think Aunt Selina doesn't have this handled,” Marion mutters to Plagg, staying where he is to keep the thugs in sight.

“Forget about that, this won’t end well,” Klakki scolds, Marion watches as the thugs start walking in opposite directions.

“Tell me about, Lila’s going to have a field day,” Marion pulls his hood up, losing sight of the goon going towards the class, focusing now on the one heading his way.

“Not the point,” Klakki sighs, Marion zips up the bag realising he also has the Miracle box. 

He throws the satchel on his back tightening the strap across his chest. Plagg was complaining, but Marion only ignores him watching the oncoming goon. He was pointing his gun at some people but wasn’t looking at their faces. Probably clothes then, there were probably plenty of pictures of what they were wearing today. Perfect.

Marion takes off his Jacket followed by his hoodie. He debates keeping his staff for a split second but quickly stuffs it in his satchel followed by his gloves. Turing both his hoodie and Jacket inside out to matching black, he ties the hoodie around his waist and shrugs on the jacket.

He lies down on the moving sidewalk slowly moving him towards the thug. Marion hugs his bag and covers his face. He tenses at the heavy footsteps going by as he slowly moves past. The goon doesn't even stop and he makes a mental note to thank Marinette. He feels the turn of a corner and rolls up onto the unmoving part to the side. Keeping his head below the glass, he crouches down running as fast as he can while refastening his satchel around his chest. 

“Found one!” Marion hears a yell just as he reaches the entrance. 

He ducks to the side just as all eyes in the room snap to where he was. Marion shrinks into the shadow of a fish tank just outside the entrance, ducking down and covering his head. If anyone actually saw him in his now all black outfit they could easily shrug it off as just missing him the first time.

Marion doesn't look up as people go past, no one noticing him in the shadows. He waits for a few cautious seconds for any more footsteps to go by before scanning the room. There's many civilians huddled around, the nearest security exit being covered by another thug in a gas mask, a trend it seems.

Alright plan time, Marinette can handle herself for a few minutes. Presumably these guys are working for Scarecrow if the gas masks are any indication. Scarecrow was probably with Marinette in the tunnel. If he clears an exit quietly here then he can get the civilians closest to the fight out of danger. It could also provide an entrance to whoever comes to save them.

There's no other thugs in the room so he moves silently, sticking to the shadows to get close to the emergency exit. Luckily the goon is distracted by an octopus in a nearby tank so Marion stays out of his line of sight. He gets up behind the goon, not breathing, and pounces. One hand unlatches the gas mask and covers his mouth and the other grabbing the hand holding the gun. He digs his fingers hard enough into his hand to make the wrist bleed and the gun is dropped. Marion catches it with one foot, balancing as much as possible with the man thrashing in his grip. He gently lowers the gun to the ground so it doesn't clatter. Letting go of his wrist, nails bloody Marion brings his arm around his neck. Squeezing for a minute until the goon passed out. Marion gently lowers him to the ground.

“Quietly,” He hisses to the room.

They do get up quietly. Parents with children covering their mouths as they exit. Marion makes sure they're all a good ways down the hall before tracking back to the tunnel. He can see them through the glass and as he predicted there was Scarecrow, in a very familiar monologue stance. A glimpse at Marinette's expression was all the confirmation he needed. He heads in the same direction as the moving walkway, knowing he’ll be in a blind spot.

“Still not answering,” Marion catches Scarecrow say, stopping as soon as he can hear them, “I think it’s time you screamed so he knows this is serious,”

“Going to show me the rest of your wardrobe?”

Marion's smirk quickly fades with the tell tale snap of a bone breaking. He sprints down the tunnel. Marinette groans. Marion rounds the corner. His sister holding her arm, bending at an unnatural angle. The rest of the class are huddled to the sides with various degrees of horror. 

Marion doesn't give Scarecrow enough time to consider trying anything else before he attacks the nearest goon. They shout out and Marion blindly throws quick punches at whoever gets to close. The belt is moving along, Marion now being surrounded by his classmates. Kim cheers as he sends a particularly brutal punch into one guy's face. Marion hears the hiss of a guns release, looking up to see Scarecrow pointing a gun at the now very quiet Kim. Marion anticipates the shot, diving in the bullets path before it can reach its target.

There's a gasp from somewhere, someone. He feels a burst not of pain, but fear. It’s something he's used to Akuma doing, dragging up all his anxieties from the recesses of his mind. Marion shuts his eyes tight, visions dancing across the darkness. He takes a practiced slow breath. He had learnt long ago that letting fear take hold in battle would only lead to fantasy becoming reality.

Marion cracks open his eyes, focusing on where he was. They were still on the belt moving slowly. Everything around him was warped from a few seconds ago but he was still standing in the narrow-too narrow tunnel.

Alright then what is reality. Giant sharks jumping out at him? No, there’s glass. Swarm of purple butterflies? No this is Gotham they probably don’t have flowers. The past Akuma? Just regular people. Marinette covered in blood? She only broke her arm. His parents dead on the floor? They are in Paris. Lila with devil horns cackling? Probably reality.

He takes another calming breath, nothing but the images of Akuma mattered here. But there were dozens more than there had been people a minute ago so some were fake. He could still work with this. Marion takes a deep breath straightening up. The Hawkmoth in front of him looks surprised, he had to guess that was his stand in for Scarecrow right now.

He stumbles a step forward. The akumatized versions of his classmates jeer, most yelling things he had heard that day. The first Akuma leaps out at him, Marion decks him, the weight under his fist feels real and the Akuma goes right down. Focusing his fear on the fight part of fight of flight, he goes to punch the second Akuma with as much force. The blow goes right through the image and Marion stumbles forward. Alright so there were definitely fakes. Marion tousles with any Akuma that comes after him, sometimes landing hits on empty air. It’s typically the more difficult Akuma that are real, so Marion almost scoffs when Mr Pigeon comes at him. He doesn't even block the blow to his ribs. Big mistake, he is kicked back with a burst of pain and a sickening crack.

‘Alright so that was real’ Marion thinks to himself, back connecting with the glass behind him. He falls forward, right on his chest. Marion groans into the metal below, losing focus, letting images of Akumas flying into his ring play on loop. Marion can feel pressure at his back but is far too focused on trying to heave air back into his lungs to care. The weight lifts and Marion watches Marinette's akumatized form crash in front of him, punching what looks like Viperion. Not sure if it's a memory or not he shudders a breath as she knocks out Viperion and leans over Marion.

“Good job C, I’ve got it from here,” Marinette words come out sickeningly sinister, blood running out her eyes and mouth. A great contrast to how she gently pushes him onto his side, making it somewhat easier to breathe.

Marion watches as the twisted version of his sister attacks what looks like civilians. Part of him itches to get up to stop her. Marinette's arm hangs limply at her side. He focuses on that. an Akuma's arm wouldn’t be broken. Civilians wouldn’t have guns. Marinette dodges the bullets instead of deflecting them. Bullets wouldn’t just go through sharks with more rows of teeth than possible. Water doesn't look like blood.

Marion takes a deep breath, his chest burst with pain. It’s fine he can handle that. And with that Marion notices his body bending at an odd angle. He looks down ignoring the corpses of his family laying around him. His legs are still propped up on the unmoving part of the sidewalk. With a grunt Marion pulls them onto the moving part, still not comfortable on top of the shifting plates.

Marion hears screaming, more grounded than the shrieks that have been playing in his head so far. Looking back to Marinette she looked like herself again, yay. But now Hawkmoth was pointing a gun at their friends, oh no. Why would Hawk Moth have a gun? Oh right, fear toxin. Marinette surrenders, letting Mayura come up behind and hold her.

“You have been a pain,” Hawkmoth drawls, Marion hisses, drawing his attention, “Well, it’s not like we need both of you alive,”

The gun points at him, Marinette is shouting but it sounds under water. Marion's visions clear slightly, focusing in on the slow press of the trigger. At the last second the gun jerks to the side, the sound of glass breaking followed by a stream of water landing on Marion. He looks up to see Chloe has tackled Hawkmoth and Kagami is after Mayura. 

Fighting breaks out again, he tries to refocus. He closes his eyes, he can hear the same echoing shrieks and cries for help, accusations and insults. Cold water beats down on his side and slowly moves down his leg. He tries to take a deep breath, only to inhale water. Marion's eyes snap open to what looks like a pool of blood as he is cast into a coughing fit, his chest screaming in protest.

“Are you ok!” Kagami yells, Marion looks up to where they were only for the space to be empty. He looks back down the tunnel where they are now fighting, streams of water jetting out from the walls in all directions.

Marion keeps coughing, trolling onto his back to get away from the water. When he's done he takes short shallow breaths, chest still throbbing with pain. He looks back up and is now a fair way from the fight, about to go around the corner.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back in five minutes!” he shouts, hair dripping water in his eyes. That doesn't stop him from seeing Marinette's clearly deadpan face, that cant even be hidden by all the blood.

He lies back, looking up at the ceiling. Or rather Jaws' source of envy grinning down at him. Well at least that's better- oh nope that's his family floating dead in the water. He just sighs ignoring his chest protest, staring right back into the sharks beady black eyes. He remember the good old days where he would tease Marinette over her demented nightmare version of Adrien, who now that he though of also appeared in the water, banging on the glass shouting for help. Marion sticks his tongue out at him.

The minutes drag on Marion trying to be more fascinated than terrified with whatever his mind conjured. It was easier to calm down when the scene wasn't changing every ten seconds. 

“Are you ok?” Batman is looming over him, Marion stares unimpressed at the blood dripping from his sharp teeth. A vampire? Really? His nightmares could be so uncreative.

“I’m fine,” Marion keeps his face straight at the nightmare before him, “Go ahead I’ll catch up,”

“You should stay here,” Batman reprimands, voice sounding like a growled threat, probably was.

“Don’t really have much choice,” Marion dismisses, trying not to cringe at the ‘blood’ dripping onto his face.

Marion leans back slightly to watch Batman join Robin running down the tunnel. Marion hears more gunshots seconds later. He hums to himself stubbornly ignoring his chest. 

“Dude are you ok?” Nino is now leaning over him, hollowed out eyes and shadows behind him shouting about Marion's insecurities.

“Leave me demon,” Marion watches him reel back, he would probably look confused if Marion could actually read his face.

“We need to move you-”

“Do not,” Marion cuts him off, glaring down at Kim or at least a demon that looked like him trying to pick him up, “My ribs are very much broken and moving would hurt very much right now, thank you,”

“But you’re heading right for the villain!” Mylene shouts, voice sounding hollow, drowned out by echoing screams.

“Then I hope they don’t step on me, good day,” Marion focuses back on the shark which is somehow easier to deal with than his class.

“Everyone we need to go,” Lila's voice sounds normal, and that's probably the worst thing he's heard today, “Batman said-”

“We’re not just going to leave him here!” Kim shouts. Actually shouts. At Lila. Marion can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Kim, just go get an ambulance or something, right now you’re all freaking me out,” Marion says honestly, tired of sugar coating his words. Lila gives them enough sugar to get diabetes as is.

“A-are you sure?” Max asks, or a strange mix between him and Markov.

“Yes floating head I’m sure, now go,”

“... stay safe,” Nino hesitantly stands.

“Don’t really have a choice in the matter,” Marion doesn't bother watching them go.

He hears the last of their footsteps retreat and glances up at the shark. A petty part of him categories that as the second time they’ve left him today. Then again he was staring up at his personal hell so his thought process wasn’t exactly un hindered.

Marion keeps humming, noticing a knocked out thug to his side, followed by another. 

“Why did you come back?” Robin snarls from above him, horns sprouting from his head.

“I didn’t by choice,” Marion says calmly as Robin throws a knife he doesn't care to keep track of, “Moving sidewalk brought me,”

“Why didn’t you get off?” Robin talks down to him like an idiot child, punching an approaching goon.

“Oh yeah, my ribs are broken,” Marion tries to shrug, lying on his back it’s hard.

“What!?” Robin thunders, the sound sending warning flares off in his paranoid state.

“Oh look at that,” Marion says, idly watching a man come up behind Robin, who apparently isn't an apparition because Robin attacks him, “Well, see ya,”

Marion is carried away, leaving the two behind. 

He flinches back when Batman steps over him, attacking Scarecrow on his other side.

“What are you doing?” He growls, Marion can’t be sure if that's the fear toxin or how he usually speaks.

“Thought you could use the moral support,” Marion gives a lazy cheer as Batman punches Scarecrow. Getting a glare from Batman he had become quite accustomed to the night before. This Batman looked demented but there was the same lingering satisfaction of annoying him.

“Hey Mari,” Marinette crouches down next to him, covered in blood he can’t be sure isn’t real, but at least she's not dead in a fish tank, “How’re you holding up,”

“You’re covered in blood,” Marion blurts as she starts bleeding more.

“No I’m not, don’t worry I’m fine, just wait a second,” Marion runs over to Batman, distracting him from stopping Scarecrow from standing. Batman looks over at him before handing Marinette a needle.

“Oh sure use needles, one of the most common fears, to fix fear, what a grand idea,” Marion mutters, glaring back at Batman as Scarecrow attacks with a knife.

“Ah ha, stop complaining,” Marinette sticks the needle right in his arm without warning, Marion gasps visions fading into darkness.

“That…. was rude,” He weakly curses, feeling his conscious fade.

“You’ll forgive me,” Marinette promises sitting by his side as his eyes droop, “Get some rest, I’ll watch out for you,”

“Always do, Bug,” Marion slurs, Marinette's bright smile contrasts the darkness that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just looked at the word count for this chapter... and I was trying to write shorter chapters ha ha ha-no.
> 
> I'd like to thank MNight06 for alerting me that there is a Sabine's Gull, I very much like it. Songbird is the most popular name so far but it'll probably be another chapter or two before they have to choose one.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette furiously scrunches up another failed sketch. Using her non dominant hand to start another design. It's a good thing she doesn't have any upcoming commissions because of the tour. Even so the distraction, no matter how infuriating, beats watching Marion's ragged breaths.

Tikki is resting on his chest, something they had learnt helps them heal faster. This meant that Plagg was forced to sulk in the corner. Pretending to enjoy the cheese, sneaking worried looks at his holder.

“Marinette look!” Tikki squeaks, as she throws another sketch away.

Marion eyelids start to flutter, Marinette leans over him, sketchbook hitting the ground. He opens his eyes and groans before rolling to his side, followed by a hiss of pain.

“Stay still you stupid cat!” Marinette gently but firmly forces him to sit back.

“Not stupid,” Marion sleepily slurs, sinking into the hospital bed.

“Reckless then,” Marinette schools the smile off her face as Plagg zips over to him.

“No I’m not,” He glares with sudden clarity, “Day?”

She rolls her eyes standing to open the curtains.

“Why yes it is,” Marinette smirks as he cringes at the light.

“What day?” His cringe turns back to a glare, completely unintimidating with the small Kwami curled against him.

“Don’t worry, they put you under for the night, for your system to work out all the fear toxin,” Marinette closes the curtains slightly, coming to sit on the chair next to him.

“Akuma?” Marion tries to bring his hands up to pet Plagg, 

“Nope, I finally got some rest without you,” Plagg huffs, not moving away from Marion's touch.

“Arm?” Marion turns to Marinette, still smothering Plagg.

“Fine, it’s probably mostly healed, clean break,” That was probably stretching it, but it doesn't make much difference.

“Scarecrow?” Marion's expression turns dark.

“Prison,” Marinette probably mirrors his expression.

“... anything else I need to know?” He asks, shifting a little higher.

“Still and idiot,” Marinette picks her sketchbook back up, smoothing out the pages.

“Well it's great to see you accepting your-”

“Marion! You're awake!” Aunt Selina is standing in the doorway, she covers the distance in the blink of an eye. Almost as fast as their Kwami’s manage to hide.

“-fault,” Marion glares over their Aunts shoulder at Marinette.

“What was that?” Selina leans back, a slight smirk.

“Nothing,” Marion doesn’t stop giving the stink eye.

“Are you ok?” Their Aunt asks, checking Marion over. 

“Yeah I feel fine,” Marion pushes her away gently, but it’s enough for her to lean back. Looking over him with a more cool expression.

“Hmm… I suppose bullet proof armour under your clothes would lessen the damage,” She says casually.

“Well yeah obvious-” Marion starts, stopping as they both realise at the same time;

“It’s a fashion statement!”

“This is Gotham?”

Their Aunt raises a brow. Their panic, wide eyes and wild gestures obviously painting the picture of innocence.

“Alright then, I won't press, already told the doctors your parents are just paranoid,” She leans back on her arms propping her up on Marion’s bed.

“Maman! Papa! Are they-” 

“It’s fine, I called them,” Selina holds up a hand to calm his outburst, “Convinced them not to ship you back to Paris, told them they had nothing to worry about,”

“Unfortunately that is a lie,” Bruce Wayne walks in, a pensive frown aimed at his fiance's casual shrug.

“Hello Mr Wayne,” Marinette greets formally, standing.

“Bruce, please, how are you two feeling?” He gestures Marinette to sit back down, standing by her chair.

“A-ok” Marion gives the thumbs up, far too quickly for someone with broken ribs, “Ow,”

“Don’t worry I checked with the doctors there's no brain damage this is just unfortunately how he usually is,” Marinette deadpans, hoping to ease his worry.

“I must apologise, I didn’t expect these rumours to get so out of hand,” Bruce's expression is twisted with guilt, as Marion slowly brings his arms back down.

“It’s not your fault, kind of strange they took that risk for a rumour,” Marion shrugs, not unlike how their Aunt did, who is now forcing him to lie back down.

“Not really considering you basically confirmed it,” Marinette rolls her eyes.

“I did no such thing,” Marion gasps dramatically as if she insulted his very honour. Something, in her opinion, he gave up a long time ago to make puns.

“Here,” Marinette brings out her phone, pulling up a clip from the previous morning. Fast forwarding to the part where Marion tells the camera; _“Bruce Wayne is our Father,”_

“Oh,” Marion blinks at the screen a few times before turning to Bruce, “I’d like the record to state that was taken out of context,”

“Doesn’t matter to the press, their vultures, the attack is all they care to talk about,” Aunt Selina spits venomously, eyes honing in on Marinette's cast.

“I’ve held off on making an official statement without your approval,” Bruce informs, undercurrents of anger almost undetectable, “If you’d like I can organise our lawyers to come visit you here,”

“Thank you, that would be great,” Marinette beams, taking him aback, “Or um, not great, but-uh… appreciated- yeah that,”

“I’ll send them over whenever suits you,” Bruce gives a slight smile back, making hers beam brighter.

“Thanks, wait a minute- how long am I going to be in the hospital!” Marion whips around to Marinette.

“Hopefully long enough to stay out of trouble,” Selina ruffles his hair, not that it makes much difference at this point.

“My whole life!?” Marion shouts, only half joking.

“Not if you don’t keep running into dangerous situations,” Selina retorts, booping his nose.

“Technically this one came running at me,” Marion grouches, entering a staring contest with their Aunt.

“Ah-ha,” She mocks, meeting his challenge, as always, winning.

“Sooo- what's everyone been doing,” Marion turns to Marinette, eyes only slightly watery.

“I basically had to push Kagami out of the hospital this morning to go on todays tour,” Marinette smiles, willing to give Marion this out, “Chloe texted me a bit ago saying they were heading here,”

“They’re going to kill me for almost getting killed, aren't they,” Marion whines, Marinette is sure he catches Bruce’s flinch.

“Yep,” 

“Make sure my gravestone says ‘living it up’,” Marion says as seriously as, well, death.

“I’d rather throw your body in the river,” Marinette inspects her nails, leaning back in her seat.

“If I go missing tell Batman she's the primes suspect,” Marion turns to their Aunt, not learning his lesson, and pointing at Marinette with a hiss of pain.

“I will,” Selina chuckles, and Marinette swears she sees Bruce's lips quirk.

“Mari!” Chloe runs through the door in a blonde blur, which splits, and oh that's Adrien. Both basically tackle Marion.

“Ow! No! That is the opposite of making me feel better,” Marion curses, both latching on either side.

“Deal with it I saved your ass,” Chloe snaps, Marinette sees her grip loosen slightly.

“I thought that was Kagami?” Marion looks over at her, Kagami was standing inside the room, behind her waiting at the door stood the rest of the class, “Or at least a Yokai that looked like her,”

“Pssh, I helped too, I _was_ Queen Bee after all,” Chloe sits up, flicking her hair out.

“Yeah with the train-” Marinette begins.

“Enough about the train!” Chloe explodes, releasing Marion.

“I think this is our cue to leave,” Their Aunt stands, leaning over Marion and giving his forehead kiss, “I love you two so much, be good my little adorable munchkins! I’ll be back later”

“I wuv you sooooo much too Aunty,” Marion teases her right back in an overly cutesy voice.

“You’re no fun,” She sighs, smirk still firmly in place, “See ya,”

She and Bruce walk out the door, class making way for them.

“You are sure you are quite alright,” Kagami comes to stand by the head of the bed, opposite side to Marinette.

“Yes Kags I’m fine,” Marion smiles brightly, still being smothered by Adrien.

“Good,” She hits him over the head, making him yelp, “That was well deserved,”

“Yeah, probably,” Marion grumbles, hand instinctively raising to his head, followed by a grimace.

“Come on Kagami he’s already been hurt enough,” Adrien frets over Marion, letting him go.

“Thank you Adrien! My one true friend! In my time of need, you're always there for me!” Marion bring his arms around Adrien, smothering the other.

“I fought Scarecrow for you!” Chloe roars, Adrien not trying to get free from Marion.

“Adrien was moral support,” Marion pouts, hugging him closer.

“You’re impossible,” Chloe throws her hands up, falling back on the bed.

“Why thank you,” Marion does a mock bow as much as he is able.

Someone clears their throat, Marinette looking over at the door. The rest of the class were still standing at the door. Alix holding up a bag of chips, awkwardly waving. Everyone else also holding some sort of snack, minus Lila. Marinette glances at Marion, who just shrugs, releasing Adrien.

“You can come in, but it might be a bit squished,” Marinette smiles amicably.

“That's fine, dude,” Nino smiles back, ushering the class inside.

The class all take their seats, most having to perch on armrests or the edge of the bed. Each dropping snacks at the foot of it.

“I meant what I said and won't take it back, we aren’t friends,” Marion fixes those in the class that apply with a stern look. 

Marinette could tell he wasn't angry, but a few snacks was not enough to mend the bridges burnt. Marion won’t let them forget that. The class shifts awkwardly, sharing glances. What do you say to that?

“Then why did you protect us?” Kim speaks up, apparently that.

“Because it was the right thing to do,” Marion fixes them with an intense gaze, making it clear he meant every word. Alix clears her throat.

“Well then this is a meeting as a class, and a thanks for saving our butts, both of you,” Alix gives a smile from her perch on the bed railing.

“Alright then,” Marion says seriously, before taking on a joking tone, “Mostly cause I just realised I haven't eaten anything since that horrible cereal yesterday,” 

“Hey!” Adrien exclaims, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Marion, Chloe squeezed in on Marion's other side. Both leaning off the edge slightly to not put pressure on his ribs.

“Sorry Adrien, but your taste buds have the intelligence of a two year old mistaking pure sugar as an actually good taste,” Marion sneers, as if he can still taste it.

“You’re a bakery snob, you know that?” Adrien grumbles, crossing his arms and sinking down further.

“Sure do,” Marion teases, the rest of the class shifting uncomfortably.

Marinette had to guess they didn’t realise just how far they had drifted apart, the divide now startlingly clear.

“Well hopefully these please your majesties pallet,” Nathaniel tries to break into the banter.

Marion playfully sneers down at the pile, getting a few giggles. Alix starts throwing snacks to everyone. Giving Marinette a bag of cookies, she can’t help but smile, especially at Marion's downright insulted look as he’s passed a wheel of camembert.

“Such peasant food,” He tries to offload the cheese on Adrien, who practically falls off the bed to avoid it.

“That's ok, Lila said she was bringing a specially prepared dish by the top chef of the most popular restaurant in Gotham,” Rose squeals excitedly, unintentionally running both their moods.

“I did but just outside the hospital was a poor, sick, homeless man, he begged me for any food I had," translated from Lila speak roughly means; I ate it, "I thought Marion would understand that some people actually needed food enough to not turn the nose up at anything,”

The class gives their assurance and praise. Marion's eyes narrow, unwrapping the cheese and just straight up taking a bite. Marinette spots Plagg being held back by Klakki and Tikki, hiding behind their bags. He chews on it bitterly downright glaring at Lila.

“Dude you were totally badass!” Nino breaks into Marion's brooding.

“Was I? Everything's kinda a blur, especially after the fear toxin,” Marion directs Nino's attention elsewhere, dropping the wheel of cheese off the edge of the bed, into Plaggs waiting arms.

“You were so cool, it was all bam! and swoop!” Kim stands up, badly reenacting punching the air.

“Ah yes, that clears it up, thank you,” Marion says sarcastically, letting Adrien pass him a bag of chips to drown out the taste of camembert.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Alix leans forward, interest sparking in her eyes.

“Ah- Maman taught us of course,” Marinette answers, it was sort of true.

“She can be scary,” Kim shivers, having a selection of memories to choose from.

“Bring her to Gotham, we wouldn’t have problems like this anymore,” Nino lightly pouches Adrien's shoulder in place of Marion, leaning against the wall next to them.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was Ladybug,” Chloe muses, well they were both people she truly respected.

“Haha… yeah,” Marinette sweat drops, trying(and failing) to look unfazed.

“I have to say,” No you really don’t Lila, “I was surprised to see you two fight, you usually just up and run away whenever there's an Akuma attack, I guess you had no choice but to act brave this time,”

“They’ve helped out plenty of times during Akuma attacks,” Nino looks puzzled, oblivious to Lila's glowering.

“Yeah didn’t we tell you about how Marinette became class president?” Mylene asks, eating a snack that was probably organic contrast to the sugary monstrosities before them.

“Oh of course, but if they could fight this well all this time then they should be helping Ladybug and Chat Noir, god knows they need it,” Lila’s malice hinting at her own mention of the heroes.

“Nah, the dudes can handle themselves, it’s better not to get in their way,” Nino shrugs, hitting himself in the face with a snack he was trying to catch.

“Well unless they ask,” No one else catches the moment realisation(scheming) crosses Lila’s face “And I know for a fact Ladybug did,”

“Really!” Alya turns to Lila before whirling around to Marinette.

“Um, yeah! Ladybug once asked me to be Multimouse, to help beat Kwami buster,” Marinette answers before Alya can take out her phone. 

“That is so cool! Why didn’t you tell me!” Alya’s enthusiasm is not nearly as potent as Lila’s malice.

“Because she asked me not to tell, but if Lila is going to tell everyone anyway there isn’t much point,” Marinette shrugs, her brother hiding a grin, Lila started this war but she could win this battle. “Marion saw me detransform so Ladybug can’t give me a miraculous ever again,” 

“Well no wonder she chose you, you were so brave and cool, you were beating Scarecrow _with_ a broken arm, even before Batman showed up!” Nathaniel speaks up, always the fan of superheroes.

“Didn’t he seem rather mad at you?” Lila asks(not so) innocently. ‘Wow she's really giving this her all’ Marinette muses, trying even when they are put in the hospital.

“I think it was likely aimed more at the guy holding us hostage,” Max states like a fact, slightly condescending.

“Of course, but it would have never happened if they didn’t spread the rumour in the first place,” Lila pushes as if they need a reminder.

“Uh, Lila I don’t think they did,” Rose says sweetly, pink frosting somehow ends up on her nose.

“What!” Lila snaps, making poor Rose jump, and others look surprised.

“Well they said they didn't, and Marinette's really smart,” Juleka mumbles, glaring at Lila.

“Hey!” Marion exclaims, getting a giggle from Rose.

“And Marion!” Juleka quickly amends.

“Now you just sound insincere,” Marion slouches down, sniffing theatrically. Juleka relaxes as Chloe teasingly patronises him in her own loving way.

“Something like that is really dangerous,” Mylene tells Lila gently. As if trying to explain to a child what they did wrong.

“No one would wish it on themselves,” Ivan backs up his girlfriend. Lila clearly looking for an opening to try and gain the advantage back.

“Marion almost died,” Kim says bluntly, honestly.

There is a long silence. They were all thinking it but none dared speak it. Even Lila lets the silence loom, nothing she could say would make them look worse and her better.

“So… what did you all do today?” Marinette tries to cut the uneasy silence.

“We went to the city library,” She of course knew that.

“That reminds me, I got out some books I thought you’d like, since your stuck in bed and everything,” Nino passes a book to each twin.

“Thanks,” Marion lets Adrien take the book for him, leaning over to look at the cover Marinette couldn’t see.

“Oh actually I did too!” Rose reaches into her pink bag.

“Me too,” Alix laughs, passing Marinette a history book.

Then everyone else reaches into their bags pulling out more books, giggling sheepishly.

“Oh no, I am going to be here forever aren’t I?” Marion stares in dismay at the accumulated pile, flopping miserably against Adrien.

“We’ll try our best,” Adrien promises, patting his head.  
  


“Selina, do you want to explain to me why your Nephew was able to go toe to toe with Scarecrow, while under fear toxin,” Bruce asks in his, I already know the answer but for some reason I want you to say it, tone. Not even a minute after talking with the doctor.

“Do you want to explain to me how neither you or Robin realised he _was_ under fear of toxin?” She deflects, heels clicking down the halls quickly.

“I believe this circles back to how he can operate under fear toxin,” Bruce growls.

“I don’t know Bruce!” She explodes, more dramatically to get him to drop it, but none the less true, “I taught them a thing or two sure! Some martial arts, parkour, stealing under the guise of magic!”

“What was that last one?” He asks, stopping.

“Not important!” She snaps, continuing on her rant, turning fully towards him, “But I never thought they could do something like that! _How_ and why are they acting like it’s no big deal!”

“Selina, it’s ok,” He pulls her into a hug. She lets her lips curl slightly, that might be the quickest she’s been able to end an argument, short of jumping off a roof. “I’ll find out,”

“... They’re too much like you Bruce,” Selina leans into her fiance's chest, she could swear everyday the children looked more like him.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asks, obliviously.

“In this case? It's dangerous,” She answers honestly, pausing before stepping back, “I need to call their parents,”

He nods, giving a chaste kiss before leaving her alone in the hall. She sits down, staring down at her phone for a long time.

“Aunt Selina?” Her chest twists painfully.

“Whats up Kitten, where are your friends,” She smiles at her so-called Niece, a word she avoided like the plague. That is to say, she tries but there's always a rat around to ruin everything.

“Oh I told them I had to go to the bathroom,” Marinette's bright smile betraying her.

“But,” Selina prompts as Marinette sits next to her.

“I’m actually celebrating,” She practically squeals.

“Why's that?” She asks, amused and warmed by her daughter's excitement.

“The kingdoms crashing down and the queens still inside,” Marinette says in a sing song voice.

“Should I be worried you sound so joyful?” Not that she actually would be.

“It’s a wicked Queen who abuses her power and makes her subjects miserable,” It’s teasing, but there is nothing artificial about the words.

“Party away,” Selina leans back, flipping her wrist.

“Knew you’d understand,” Marinette hugs her, letting her lean into it.

“I’ll always be here for you Kitten,” Selina brushes the hair out of her daughters face, “Now go, you don’t want to miss the show,”

Her smile is nothing compared to the one plastered on Marinette's face as she bounces away with a small wave. With a sigh Selina leans back, staring down at her phone. It could’ve been minutes, it could of been hours, but she hits call eventually.

“Hey there,” She greets, betraying nothing about the conversation to come. “Just wanted to let you know Marion is awake, just as sassy as usual,”

“Sassy, I just beat you at mecha strike three? Or you started the banter and he’s just matching you,” Tom asks, dusting flour off his hands as Sabine holds the phone.

“Brother dearest, how little do you think of me?” She asks in mock hurt, Tom raises an eyebrow, “Great, thanks,”

“Do you think we can call them?” Sabine asks.

“They’re with their friends right now so I wouldn’t, I think this has been a long time coming,” She thinks back to what Marinette said, the rude girl from their reunion at the Wayne tower coming to mind, “And it's not the only thing... look, I lied,”

“The shock of the century,”

“Tom!” Sabine swats at her husband, from past sparring matches with Sabine she knows she can do a lot worse.

“No, no he’s right, as much as it pains me to say it,” She sneers playfully at her brother, getting one in return. She hesitate before sharing, “The twins were actually specifically attacked by Scarecrow,”

“Why!?” They both burst out.

“Because everyone thinks Bruce Wayne is their Father…” Selina cringes at their surprised expressions, which are about to get a lot worse. “And their right,”

“I thought you didn’t know the Father?” Tom asks after a long pause, not accusingly but eerily calm.

“... I lied,” She shrugs, letting the awkwardness she usually keeps leashed leak through. Gina had practically raised them together, he knows how to see right through her better than most.

“This might _actually_ be the shock of the century,” Tom nods, he doesn't seem mad, great thing about him reading her it works both ways.

“... Yeah,” She shrugs, letting the silence hang, long enough for them to process.

“You should tell them,” Sabine declares, so much assurance in such a small woman.

“What!” Selina stands in shock, making jerking gestures, “Sabine that not what I-”

“Hush now, let me speak,” Sabine chides, actually making her pause, “We will always be their parents, but that's only because of you,”

Selina goes to argue, but a stern glare is all the discouragement she needs. Tom is nodding along, of course! They’ve probably discussed this before

“It’s only right that you don’t have to look in pain every time they call you Aunt,” Apparently she was able to read Selina just as well as her husband, “It’s your choice, but they have enough love in their heart for more than just us,” 

She tries, dammit she tries, but it’s not enough to stop the flood of emotions manifesting in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter before my non existent deadline in honour of 200 kudos! you guys are amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

Ladybug lands on the building across from the city hall, where Marion had asked to meet up after patrol. She stretches out, enjoying the exercise after being cooped up in the hospital keeping Marion company. She looks over the city, with clear skies that Gotham simply didn't have. Then again she didn't mind so much Gotham has is own style that didn't want or need to change. Chat Noir lands in front of her a minute later, Dupain bakery box in hand. 

“I don’t know how other people deal with homesickness,” Chat Noir drops down opening the box.

“Don’t let Kaalki know you're using her miraculous to eat cookies,” Ladybug sits next to him, legs dangling over the edge.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I also use them cause I look great in glasses,” Marion poses despite not wearing them as Chat Noir.

“Sure you do,” She turns back, looking over the city hall, “Thats why your most popular identity wears a mask,”

“Well all my identities- hey!” Ladybug snorts, not needing to look to know Chat Noir was pouting, “You’re just saying that cause your jealous how loveable and popular I am, especially Chat Noir,”

Yeah right. There was a little girl walking on the street below them right now wearing a Ladybug dress MDC had designed. She internally scolds herself for smiling.

“It’s not about popularity, we must take our jobs seriously to protect pari-” 

“Do you dare me to steal the Mayor’s sash?” Chat Noir interrupts her speech, talking through a mouthful of cookies.

Ladybug releases a long suffered sigh.

“Yeah, I do,” She takes a cookie from the box.

“Good because I already did it,” She looks over, Chat Noir grinning ear to ear holding the Mayor’s sash, “Let's watch,” 

He points towards a window where they have a clear view of the Mayor’s office. He was looking in the mirror and had only just realised it was missing. When Marion stole it she didn’t care to find out. He starts rooting around his office pulling out the contents of draws and cupboards haphazardly. Chat Noir laughs when he starts checking under furniture.

“So how are your ribs feeling,” She asks, noticing he wasn’t cringing at the movement.

“Purrfect,” He purrs, playing with the sash he was now wearing.

“I walked right into that one,” She doesn't tell him off, taking the last cookie instead,

“Yes you did,” Chat Nori reaches for another cookie. 

Frowning at her Ladybug sticks out her tongue. Disgusting, covered with mushed up chocolate chips. Chat Noir blanches and turns away.

“Look he left to get help,” Chat Noir grins, both looking towards the window, “Just a sec,”

Chat Noir jumps over to the large window they've been watching through. Slipping inside he places it on top of the desk covered in wayward papers. Ladybug smiles, feeling her yo-yo buzz. They had synced their hero phones up to their normal ones long ago. She had just received a text from Aunt Selina that they were on their way with lawyers. Chat Noir jumps back to her side, grinning as the door opens. Officer Roger steps through instantly spotting the sash on the desk. Marinette can practically feel the officers disbelief as the Mayor tries to explain.

“Aunt Selina texted, we got to go,” Marinette tells him as Chat Noir starts cackling.

“Just a sec,” Chat Noir snaps a picture with his Baton, “Purrfect,”

“Two in a row? Really?” She raises her eyebrow, as he takes out the horse miraculous.

“If it ain’t broke,” Marion shrugs, slipping the glasses over his mask.

“It’s broke, it’s really, really broke,” 

Marion only grins transforming and opening a portal back to Gotham.

“Why do I need to be here?” Jason asks, leaning against the wall next to Marion.

“Because the press have several pictures of you driving them away without helmets,” Bruce scowls, standing by the lawyer's seat next to Marion's bed.

“I haven't crashed my bike yet, so what's the issue?” Jason shrugs, grin on his face revealing he knew the exact issue. Marion couldn't help but mirror it.

“You’ve crashed it many times,” Bruce corrects, scowl deepening.

“What! Are you ok?!” Marion snaps towards Jason, scanning him for injury.

“Yeah I’m fine,” There's an amused curl to Jason's lips, “What about you?”

“Oh I’m fine, I heal pretty quickly,” Marion doesn't lean back on bed, forgetting he was meant to be injured.

“You realise your ribs are broken right?” Jason smirks down at him.

“I’ve had worse,” Marion smirks right back, meeting his challenge.

“What! When!” Oh right, their Aunt is here, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Happens all the time in Paris,” Marion hopes he can pass it off, and avoid the wrath of his sister next to him, “The cure usually heals us pretty quick,”

“The cure?” Bruce prompts, frown lines deepening.

“Yeah Ladybugs cure, she beats the Akuma then releases a whole bunch of Ladybugs like whoosh, that come and fix everything,” From Marinette's face he can tell that he sounded crazy, and she knew what he was talking about.

“... where to start?” Jason looks confused down at him, Marion tries to avoid the same looks from everyone.

“Ladybug? Akuma?” Bruce apparently does know where to start.

“Auntie, don’t you remember last time you were in Paris?” Marinette steps in to save him, “We came home early because school was canceled because of an Akuma attack,”

“I thought you were just skipping!” She exclaims, both shocked and defensive.

“And you didn’t send us back?” Marion cracks a smile.

“Did you really think we’d skip?” Marinette frowns.

“Wouldn’t blame you for it,” Aunt Selina shrugs, Marinette looks like she's about to start a one sided argument. Marion was not about to back her up.

“Who’s Ladybug?” Bruce cuts in, whether he knew of the brewing argument or not is up for debate.

“Hero of Paris?” Marinette meets Marion's glance.

“Paris has no heroes,” Bruce says, with far too much confidence for someone completely wrong.

“Well you might want to let her and Chat Noir know that,” Marion smirks, he'd make sure to deliver the message.

“Not to mention the rest of the Guardians,” Marinette adds, perhaps a little more concerned they didn't know than he was.

“There's more than one?” Jason speaks up, Marion can’t help but feel he and Bruce are having their own secret conversation through glaring.

“Of course, Paris is attacked by super villains every other day,” Marion answers flippantly, doing nothing to dissolve the tension.

“Ok, no, I’ve been to Paris plenty and it’s never been attacked,” Their Aunt says, time for them to hold their own secret conversation.

“Um…” She was definitely privy to one attack, not that people in her position usually remember what happens, “Guess you must of just missed it,” 

_Smooth_ he can practically hear Marinette scoff. A silence traps them, likely shorter than it feels.

“Moving on,” The Lawyer, who had introduced herself as Emma, frees them,“I highly recommend there be a press statement released immediately,”

“That isn’t going to stop anyone,” Marion frowns, first hand experience teaching him well.

“No, but we can start pursuing legal action,” Emma agrees, bringing documents out of her briefcase.

“Several news sources can be sued for slander and endangerment,” She hands Marinette the documents, Marion resting his chin on her shoulder to see, “They also played a part in informing villains of your whereabouts, allowing the attack and making you vulnerable to another, I’m not saying this to scare you-”

“It’s fine, we know,” Marinette gives a friendly smile, “Please be honest, it’s more efficient to just be blunt,”

“Right... so several official news sources should be taken to court,” Emma takes on a more professional air, “There are many independent sources that can receive lawsuits, however the most prudent one would be those confirming your presence at the aquarium,”

“I don’t really think we need to go after regular people,” Marion looks over the file that includes pictures of the group he had scared off at the aquarium before the attack.

“It’s your choice, but I strongly encourage you to think over at least sending them charges,” Emma urges, Bruce nodding along, “If nothing else than to discourage others from doing the same,”

“Give us some time to think it over, please,” Marinette sifts through the documents, organising them, “We’re fine with any press release that we can look over first,”

“Very well,” Emma meets Marinette's smile, “Mr Wayne if I can discuss the press release with you?”

He nods, he and Jason leave the room with Emma. Leaving the twins with their Aunt.

“When did you become so cool?” She grins, moving up the bed.

“I’ve always been the coolest twin,” Marinette shrugs, Marion rolling his eyes.

“Nope I distinctly remember you running into the same pole three times in six minutes,” His smirk meets Marinette glare.

“How did you manage that?” Aunt Selina asks, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Clumsiness has always been a special talent of mine,” Marinette puts the papers down, not quite pulling off the overconfident air he carries, being a little too close to honesty.

“Sure has,” Marion sits back, pulling up his legs for their Aunt to move closer.

“So what do you think we should do?” Marinette questions, when she's seated just across from them.

“...I think it’s complicated,” Aunt Selina hesitates, looking towards the door, “More complicated than they realise,”

“What's wrong?” Marion follows her gaze, another hesitation thats so unlike her, “... Aunt Selina?”

“I’m not your Aunt,” They both go stiff, waiting for more in the silence that follows her not meeting their eyes.

Right now Marinette’s head is probably buzzing with ideas and theories on what that means.

Marion’s mind remains blank, waiting for an answer that she seems to be battling with.

“............ I’m your Mother,”

“Excuse me, what?” Marion’s voice is just as blank, words refusing to process.

“And Bruce is your Father,” She adds, jumpstarting them out of their shell shocked state.

“What!” They both shout, turning towards each other.

“Look, I was young when I had you, I didn’t know what to do,” Selina runs a hand through her hair, still not meeting their gazes as they snaps back towards her, “I knew I wasn’t good enough to raise you, and Bruce wasn’t exactly in the best place back then, at least not enough to raise a child, so I didn’t tell him,”

That is… that is information.

“But, there was Tom and Sabine who wanted kids so bad, I knew they would be amazing parents,” Well yes, “So I gave you up,” 

Now Marion's thoughts were a storm. Whipping around his head too fast to get a hold of and actually understand. 

“I’m not saying this to pressure you into anything,” Selina follows after a long silence, “You don’t have to tell anyone, and if you like I can walk out of this room and we can never speak of this again, everything can go back to normal,”

“... do you think we can have a moment?” Marinette sounds just as blank as he had.

“Of course,” That slight fake smile clearly trying to hide the hurt allows Marion to grasp hold of one thought.

“Hey… no matter what we still love you,” The smile turns to a genuine one, Marinette agreeing.

She doesn't reply, leaving the room, door closing with a soft click.

“.... Oh my god,” Marion whispers, staring at the door.

“Oh my god,” Marinette says, Kwamis coming out of hiding, concerned looks going unnoticed.

“Oh my god!” Marion shouts, reality hitting all at once.

“OH MY GOD!” Marinette can surely be heard from outside.

“She’s our Mother!?” Marion turns to Marinette for confirmation.

“HOW is this possible!” So that's a yes.

“Why didn’t anyone tell us!” Marion feels himself getting hysterical.

“Hold on, let's think this through calmly and rationally,” Marinette takes a deep breath, hand on his shoulder.

“Screw that!” Marion pushes her hand off, standing “After something like this we’re allowed to freak out!”

“This is so weird!” Marinette groans, sliding back in bed.

“I know!” Marion starts to pace, latching onto random thoughts and memories, “And everything makes so much sense!”

“How did we not see this?!” Marinette asks the ceiling.

“It’s alright, it probably just never occurred to you to even think about it,” Tikki tries to placate.

“Did you know Tikki?!” Marinette asks, Kwami of creation.

“No I certainly didn’t,” She shakes her head, Marion turning to Plagg.

“I did think she’d make a good Black Cat,” Plagg shrugs, a little too casual compared to Marions current state, “Didn’t think it was because of this,”

“Not to worry, if you were to have any true lineage it is a privilege to be descended from a family such as the Waynes,” Kaalki declares, Marion taking a moment to dissect the sentence.

“Oh my- Bruce Wayne _really_ is our Father!” Marion slams his hands down on the bed railing.

“Keep your voice down!” Marinette hisses, sitting up.

“That’s not important!” Marion throws his hand up, gesturing wildly to the general area, “We really are the Wayne twins!”

“The tabloids actually got it right,” Marinette muses softly, leaning back.

“That never happens!” Marion agrees, having spent plenty of time laughing at bad tabloids about themselves, “How could complete strangers be able to tell when we couldn’t!?” 

“Now, now, it was a lucky guess, you had no reason to think it was true,” Tikki tries to bring order to the chaos.

“Other than the fact we’ve known her our whole lives and easily could have seen how similar she is to us,” Marinette mumbles out.

“And she’s really bad at pretending us calling her Aunt doesn't bother her,” It wasn’t until now he actually knew why.

“So I guess the first question is how do we feel about this?” Marinette tries to follow her Kwami’s lead.

“Too big a question,” Marion groans, flopping down onto the bed.

“What should we do?” Marinette asks, he turns his head to fix her with a glare.

“Way too big a question,” Marion feels Plagg curl up against his side, Kaalki also sitting near.

“What will this change?”

“Tikki! Take over!” Marion yells into the covers.

“I think you should start at the beginning,” Tikki says calmly, “How do you feel about being given up,”

“I don’t know,” Marion groans into the covers, another coming from Marinette.

“Angry, sad, betrayed?” Tikki prompts, making Marion frown.

“Not really, it’s kind of hard to,” He answers, turning away from the sheets, “It’s not like she just up and abandon us,” 

“And we don’t know the full story,” Marinette adds, Kwami resting in her hands.

“Then maybe you can ask her,” Tikki suggests with a smile. “How do you feel about Bruce-”

“Nope, still processing, not touching that with a ten foot pole,” Marion refuses, causing the Kwami to giggle.

“Ok whatever you're comfortable with,” She smiles, giggles dying down.

“Tikki you have to realise I am so far outside of my comfort zone right now, that sitting in the middle of Hawk Moth's lair surrounded by every Akuma we’ve ever fought sounds more comfortable,” The sad thing is, he isn’t even exaggerating.

“Kid you _do_ have an out,” Plagg flies into this field of vision, “You can ignore it and go back to normal, or confront it and see what happens, which do you want,”

Marion frowns, not at Plagg he’s right, for once. Neither of them speak. Every time Marion tries to think of the future, memories pull him back. Until one catches his attention. It was something he thought of often, usually when trying to avoid getting Akumatized, but sometimes just to smile. However, now it has a new meaning, he isn’t sure if it ruins the memory or improves it.

“... Hey, Nette, do you remember what happened when we found out we were adopted?” Marion breaks the silence, turning to the smartest person he knows, and that includes the person who created an AI at fourteen.

“We asked who our real Maman was?” Marinette watches as he sits up.

“Aun-she sat us down and told us off,” Marion scoots up the bed to sit next her, “Said that even if we didn’t have the same blood as Maman, no one in the world was closer to our Mother than her,”

“.... She always looks so in pain when we call her Aunt,” Marinette leans her head against his shoulder.

“.... I don’t want to ignore this,” Marion decides, enough time passing for them to relax against each other.

“... Neither,” Marinette eventually agrees.

“So what now?” Marion asks aloud, “We just change _everything_?”

“I guess so,”

They share a soft smile; wouldn’t be the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you done yelling?” Selina cracks open the door. Not being able to help the smile at them leaning against each other.

“You heard that?” Marinette groans, both blushing.

“Don’t worry, I left to get some food,” She hands them a paper bag, full of the only pastries Tom would deem acceptable in Gotham, “Can’t say the same for all the nurses,”

“They’re going to think we’re so weird,” Marinette buries her face in her hands, while Marion is occupied with the bag.

“This is Gotham, patients not yelling is the weird thing,” She tentatively sits on the edge of the bed, “So, do you wanna talk, or just forget it?”

“We don’t want to ignore it,” Selina feels relief rush through her at Marinette’s words, “But it’s going to take some time to really process,”

“Yeah we have a few questions,” Marion passes Marinette the bag, already eating his own pastry.

“Just a few?” She reflexively tries to tease her way out of the situation.

“Ok, a lot,” Marion takes a bite from the danish, “Why did you decide to tell us now?”

“I wasn’t ever planning on telling you, you already have so much going on with MDC and MCD, I didn’t want to put on top of that,” Predictably both raise their eyebrows, mirroring each other, lot of good that did, “My Brother and Sabine knew but when I told them about Bruce, Sabine encouraged me to tell you,”

“Why did you give us to Maman and Papa?” Marinette presses, well there was no escaping this conversation.

“Bruce and I had a… lets say complicated on again off again relationship,” Yep secret identities always managed to complicate things, “Neither of us would be good parents separately back then and we sure weren’t going to stay together anytime soon,”

 _Plus is dangerous to be around The Batman and Cat woman_.

“What are you talking about, it only took you what? Eighteen years to get married?” Marion teases, with a smirk she saw so much of herself in.

“You’re underestimating me, we’ve been at this far longer than you’ve been around,” She mirrors his smirk, Gearing up for his response.

“Marion, focus,” Marinette scolds, getting neither to drop their grins.

“Oh!” Marion exclaims, spinning back to her, “Who’s the oldest!?”

Selina chuckles as Marinette stutters over her disbelief.

“Marinette,”

“NO!” He shouts, sinking down into the bed, “How can this be?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Marinette taunts through Marion’s ramblings.

“You actually came early,” Selina smiles at her kids, Marion now trying to smother the _older_ twin with a pillow, “I wasn’t even able to get to Paris on time,”

“We were born in Gotham?” Marion pushes the pillow further into Marinette's face.

“Mhmm,” Selina hums, as Marinette takes Marion off guard pushing him off the bed. He yelps, but doesn’t reach for his side.

“Does that make us official Gothamites?” Marinette doesn’t even spare a glance for her brother, who should be in severe pain, not throwing a pillow.

“Nope, the city of lights has successfully bleached all the darkness out of you,”

“Oh yeah?” Marion tries to catch Selina with the pillow, only to get blocked and get it thrown back in his face.

“How long did we live in Gotham?” Marinette asks, instead of helping Marion launch another attack.

“I wasn’t going to fly with two newborns,” Selina pulls Marion into firm hold, avoiding hurting his ribs just in case.

“Didn’t answer the question,” Marion squirms in the hold, she knows he is fully capable of escaping.

“About three months,” Selina shrugs, they both wait for elaboration that she clearly wasn’t going to avoid, “Every time I thought I couldn’t handle it and was about to give you up... one of you would smile… it made me believe everything would be alright,”

“What made you realise-think it wouldn’t be?” Marinette questions, as Selina lets Marion out of the hold.

“Well… Tom and Sabine were waiting in Paris, so happy, so in love, I knew they would be the perfect parents from the beginning,” She doesn’t look at either of them, Marion sitting up but not moving away, “I went to Bruce, hinting at having kids and realised they had something we-I couldn’t give you, so we left for Paris that night,”

“Why didn’t you stay?” Marion doesn't sound accusing, just curious, but it cuts into her nonetheless.

“As shitty as it is, Gotham is still my home, I’ll always come back to it,” She looks up, neither of them buying her half truth, “... I wouldn’t have made a good mother, every time I see you, the people you have become, I know that I could never live up to Sabine, or Tom,”

They both still look hesitant, familiar ticks giving their thoughts away.

“Would you have wanted me to?” She probes, knowing they needed an extra push.

“... No I don’t think so,” Marion answers, not looking for Marinette to share the sentiment, “I love the way my life is, I wouldn’t have it any other way,”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t want things to change,” Marinette adds, taking away the bite from Marion's honest answer, Selina agrees but that doesn’t make it easier, “It’s going to be hard, but I want to move forward, to figure this all out,”

“When did you become so smart,” Selina chokes back her emotions, brushing the hair out of her daughter's face.

““I’ve always been the smartest twin,” Marinette hugs her, Marion following her lead.

“Do I have to bring the pole thing up again?” Marion murmurs into Selina's shoulder, fabric damping, she hugs them tighter.

“Shush,” Is all Marinette makes out around a sob.

Selina hugs them, not caring how long. They eventually settle together in the bed, one to each side. She runs her hands through their hair, telling the twins stories about their childhood. Getting them to laugh at the one where she and Gina ~~kidnapped~~ took them for a ride around Paris on motorbikes when they were three. Telling them about Tom’s in her opinion, overreaction.

“One thing,” Marion blurts, while they are still chuckling, “Are we going to tell Bruce?”

“I think we should, feels like lying if we don’t, especially with” Marinette makes a vague gesture, “Everything,”

“You’re right,” Selina sighs, “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

“... bags not!” They both shout, giggling slightly.

“You little-” Selina starts tickling them, turning their giggles into shrieks.

They calm down, easing back into a hug with only occasional tickle attacks. A comfortable quite settles over them. Whatever thoughts going through the twins not being pressing enough to interrupt the peace. This leaves Selina to her own thoughts, needing to figure out how to tell her fiance how he has two more secret children. This should be fun, it won't be but it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be part of the last chapter but I liked how the other one ended and thought it would be more impactful to leave it at that
> 
> most babies don’t do real smile can take a few weeks or months, but the twins general cheerfulness transcends infant limitations


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you sure you're ready for patrol,” Marinette presses, Marion tries not to roll his eyes once again.

“Yes Nette my ribs are perfectly fine, I can manage,” Marion pulls up his mask, hiding away in an alley not far from the hospital, “besides I need to let off some steam from yesterday,”

“Punching people is no way to deal with your emotions,” Marinette scolds, hiding the Kwamis away in her small bag.

“Of course not,” Marion makes sure the miracle box is in place before swinging his satchel over his back, “Kicking can do far more damage,”

“You don’t deserve an answer for that one,” Marinette sighs, handing over his glasses, “Just make a portal already,”

“Absolutely not,” Kaalki flies out of her bag, “I refuse to be a _taxi_ you can easily get there on your own,”

“Kaalki, the meeting point is halfway across the city,” Marion pleads, the Kwami only turns her nose up at him, “What are we meant to do? Take an actual taxi?” 

“I can't believe we’re taking a taxi to meet _the Batman_ for patrol,” Marinette mutters, as Marion tries to hail a cab.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Marion scoffs, another cab surprisingly passing up the opportunity to drive two masked figures late at night, “We’re taking a taxi to a _block_ away from the meeting point, only amateurs give away their position like that,”

“Really not my point,” Marinette adjusts her bag strap.

“Maybe we can ask Batman if we can keep the grappling hooks?” Marion suggests, a cab pulling up to the curve.

“We’d still have to go a long way, it’s not like our suits where we get increased stamina,” Marinette opens the door, sliding into the car before it can’t leave without them, telling the driver the destination.

“Oh the days where we could get across the city in five minutes,” Marion sighs dreamily, ignoring the balding drivers' sideways glance as he pulls away.

“You mean yesterday?” Marinette teases, sitting behind the driver.

“Really? Feels like a week,” Marion leans back in the seat, cringing at the smell of cigarette smoke.

“You two heroes, rogues or villains?” The driver interrupts, sizing them up in the mirror.

“Is there a price difference?” Marion questions, quirk to his lips.

“Sure is,” The driver grunts, eyes still uncertain if there were any ill intentions.

“Do I have to guess which one?” Marion gets elbowed by Marinette.

“Stop that,” She digs her elbow in further, “We’re vigilantes passing through town, running with Batman for the time being,”

“So he’s gone and picked up new kids?” The driver snorts, finally taking his eyes off them.

“We’re not his kids,” Marinette assures, nope no more surprise parents for them thank you.

“Not more Robins? you’ve got the colors,” The driver says gruffly, sharp corner sending them both off balance.

“Unfortunately only Sparrow here wears tights,” Marion gestures to Marinette, “I just don’t fit the bill,”

“Sparrow?” The driver repeats cynically, he should have heard the ones Batman shot down.

“Yeah she has a codename, but I still can’t decide mine, any ideas,” Marion leans over the passenger seat in front of him.

“You’re asking me?” He snorts, Marinette just shakes her head.

“Always looking for public opinion,” Marion shrugs, only getting a sideways glance his way.

“Bat boy,” The driver decides, Marion stifles a laugh.

“Wow, that's terrible,” Marion doesn’t catch himself in time to stop, but adds, “No offence,”

“You’re going to have to look elsewhere for creativity, boy,” The driver shrugs, not seeming bothered by his bluntness.

“What do you think of Shelley?” Marion does get a look his way this time, grinning at it.

“Shelley?”

“Yeah as in the Shelley Starling, small, blue and orange, from Africa,” Apparently Marion's extra details do nothing to convince him.

“You want to be called Shelley?”

“Yeah can’t you just picture it, ‘Batman and Shelley save the day’,” Marion gestures to an imaginary headline.

“And you thought Bat Boy was bad,” The driver shakes his head, trying to hide his amusement, “Do whatever you want kid,”

“Can I tell Batman I got your approval?” Marion grins, leaning further into the drivers space.

“Don’t bring me into this,” His gruff tone doesn’t hide his smile as he slows to a stop, “Now get out,”

“Thank you very much sir, sorry about him,” Marinette pushes Marion out of the car, handing over what they owed him

“Just call me Norris, see ya round, Sparrow... Shelley,” Marion beams at him, Norris shaking his head but smiling none the less.

“Bye!” Marion waves as the car drives away, “I like him, what are the chances we see him again?”

“Zero,” Marinette predicts, walking towards the meeting point.

“Where have you two been?” Batman demands more than asks the second they land on the rooftop.

“Hospital,”

“Family business,”

“....”

“Well, we’re clearly not telepathic,” Marion bumps their shoulders, moving to stand next to Batman.

“Sorry, about missing patrol, it's been… hectic the last few days,” Marinette explains, both hoping they won't pry further.

“Right... Sparrow you’re with me on a stake out,” Batman declares, turning to Marion, “You’re with Nightwing and Robin,”

“You got it,” Marion does a mocking salute, turning on his heels towards them.

As he reacquaints himself with the grappling hook, he gets the run down from Nightwing on where their patrol will go. Marion suspected it wasn't their regular patrol route as they start swinging across the city. He says hi to Oracle and Spoiler on the comms. Disappointed that Red Hood wasn't there tonight, but on the plus side he was less likely to get stabbed… or crash through another window.... or fall off a building.... or-

“There's a mugging three blocks to the east,” Oracle informs, the three of them immediately changing their route.

“We still need to decide on your codename,” Nightwing pipes up, once they start a steady pace towards the mugging.

“Not again,” Robin mutters, Marion grins catching himself in free fall.

“I have a few ideas,” And then because he can’t help himself, “Robin what do you think?”

“Tt, you should take this more seriously, so as not to seem like a _complete_ fool,” Robin scoffs, landing perfectly on the edge of a building, a mugger holding another man at gun point just below.

“Hm, it's a bit long for a codename,” Marion drops down into the alley with them, landing on a garbage skip without a sound, “How about just Fool?”

The mugger turns around, startling at Marion and Robin blocking his exit, Robin scowls, hand twitching towards his katana. Either because of the mugger raising his gun or Marion is undecided.

“Maybe not,” Nightwing stands between the Mugger and the victim. Concerned look apparently deciding Robin’s scowl was aimed at him after all. “What were you thinking?”

If he was trying to redirect the conversation away from murder, boy did he choose a bad way to do it.

“Pterodactyl,” Marion grins as the mugger can’t decide who to point his gun at.

“Why!” Robin spins to him, catching Marion's full attention.

“I don’t know,” Marion shrugs, unconcerned with the mugger pointing at him edging forward, “Their closest living relatives are birds, right?”

“That doesn't mean-” Robin lunges forward as the mugger tries to escape.

“-You act like an immature child,” Robin insults, moving to disarm the gun, “Completely lacking professionalism, you actually _sang_ while apprehending criminals,”

“I see it as more a testament to my skill that I can multitask,” Marion dismisses, coming up behind the mugger as Robin distracts him.

“You were almost stabbed several times,” The whites of the domino mask narrow, removing the gun from the mugger's grip.

“And yet I won without a scratch,” Marion sends back a smirk, grabbing the hand that goes to punch Robin taking the mugger off guard, Robin kicks him to the ground.

“If you like singing, how about Songbird?” Nightwing attempts to interrupt Robin’s likely plans to change his ‘without a scratch’ claim.

“I don’t know, there's a taxi driver I met who’s _really_ attached to Shelley,” Marion tries not to give away his excitement at how perfect the name is.

“I’m sure he’ll survive,” Robin deadpans, zip tying the muggers hands as he struggles.

“Hm… sure sounds good,” Marion shrugs, almost bouncing with excitement, _This is gonna be fun_.

“Then I guess congratulations are in order, Songbird,” Nightwing slings an arm around him, ruffling his hair.

“You hear that?” Marion looks down at the mugger, “Now you get to tell the Police who took you down,”

“Robin?” The man asks, smug smirk on Robin's face.

Songbird steps out of Nightwing's hold. Picks up the mugger easily, as he shouts and struggles in his grasp. It takes slightly more effort to throw him into the open garbage skip next to them, letting the mugger land on the piles of trash.

“Tt, are you a complete child?” Robin scoffs, having to look up at him.

“Really? What are you like nine?” Songbird smirks at his irritation, ignoring the crook yelling.

“ _No_ I am _not_ ,” Robin hisses.

“Sorry, eight,” Songbird’s instincts tell him to take a few steps back, he doesn't listen.

“That wasn’t very professional,” Nightwing’s disapproval showing through his expression, Marion can’t quite shake off the feeling of a disappointed big brother.

“Hm? What? Oh!” He looks towards the mugger that's still shouting at him, whatever, professionalism was for Ladybug, “Oh no I dropped them! I was carrying them with the utmost care then I went and accidentally dropped them!”

Songbird smacks his forehead, schooling the grin off his face. In much the same way Nightwing is clearly trying to.

“I’m such a klutz- let me try and get them out,” Marion slams the lid shut with an echoing bang, “Oh no! My bad, how can I be so uncoordinated? Whatever will I do now!”

“You are strange,” Robin informs, sending out his grappling hook.

“Thank you, it’s a goal of mine,” Songbird bows, sirens can be heard in the distance now.

He double checks the victim that Nightwing has been covering. Smiling brightly at their slight smile. With a little wave he swings out the alley, following Nightwing and Robin.

After continuing on route for a while longer, stopping minor crimes they stop for a mid patrol snack.

“Number one rule don't stand on a ledge, I have poor impulse control and I will push you,” Marion warns before they sit down on the rooftop.

“What are you a cat?” Robin scowls, in the danger zone.

“Absolutely,” Marion’s grin is feral, Robin’s scowl deepens as he comes to join them.

“What is that?” Marion gasps in horror at the boring grey brick Robin unwraps.

“An energy bar, it’s more effective than your trash,” Robin scoffs, tucking the wrapper away.

“What do ya mean,” Nightwing and Songbird mumble out through mouthfuls of baked goods.

Robin presumably rolls his eyes under the mask. Leaning in to take a bite of the energy bar. Marion slaps it out his hand.

“Hey!” Robin shouts, as it drops to the ground.

“It touched Gotham, it’s contaminated now,” Marion shrugs, giving Robin pause before he picks it back up.

“I am resistant to a few germs,” Robin says condescendingly, picking the bar back up.

“In _Gotham_?” Marion stresses, making him pause again, looking consideringly at the before throwing it away.

He brings out another identical one. Marion doesn't even let him unwrap it before he makes a grab for it. Robin’s expecting it this time and jerks it out of his reach. However years with the miraculous has enhanced his reflexes, Marion’s other hand snatching it. With a little enhanced strength Marion throws it over the edge of the building into the street.

“So what I can’t eat?” Robin bites, hand moving towards his katana.

“Of course you can,” Marion holds out a macaron, “Here,”

“Absolutely not,” Robin glares, Nightwing leaning back to watch the exchange.

“It’s good,” Marion goads, shifting closer.

“I’ve had enough of Nightwing's overly sweet patrol _snacks_ to know that is not true,” Robin scoffs, even as Marion moves close enough that he must be able to smell the treat.

“Yes but this is mine and I know for a fact it’s good enough for the gods,” Except for one particularly picky god who once made him attempt camembert macarons. Needless to say, no one else liked them.

“You overestimate yourself,” Robin scoffs, turning away from Marion, he’d bet to try and avoid the tantalising smell.

“Prove me wrong,” Marion challenges, and can tell from the shift in body language he had him.

With one last glare, Robin snatches the macaron. Regarding it skeptically.

“How do I know it’s not poisoned,”

“Oh for the love of-” Marion takes it back, breaking it in half rather than biting. 

He hands one half back and eats the other. Robin doesn't take a bite before he stops chewing. Marion opens his mouth to show the mushed up food for good measure.

“Tt, disgusting,” Robin sneers, turning away to eat the last half, “... this is not,”

“Not what?” Marion teases, despite having a soft smile at Robin's expression, before it turns to a scowl.

“It is better than the trash Nightwing eats,” Robin concedes, too late, he had already given himself away.

“Hey!” Nightwing exclaims, but Marion moves quick as a cat to stuff a macaron in his left open mouth. He startles, before chewing, “... alright… never mind…. Wow,”

Marion hands Nightwing another before he has to ask, getting a downright envious look from Robin. With a smile Marion breaks another macaron in half, handing the bigger half to Robin. He takes it, biting it in half again, clearly trying to control his features to seem indifferent, and failing.

“It’s so good to see you actually enjoying something,” Nightwing pulls Robin into a hug, the latter scowling but not moving away. Marion grin widens, getting Robbin to narrow his eyes.

“What?” He demands, completely failing at being threatening while getting cuddled.

“Nothing,” Marion’s smile suggests otherwise, “Are you two brothers?”

The both startle at the question, shifting slightly away from each other. As if they were about to give away their identities.

“... yes,” Robin admits, faint blush would probably go unnoticed by someone without pseudo-night vision.

“Awe! Little D!” Nightwing brings him back into a much tighter hug, that Robin does try to get out of.

“Lets’ go,” Robin stands, blush probably visible even without night vision.

Marion grins, apparently teasing enough that Robin feels the need to defend himself. They argue and tease as they swing off into the night to resume patrol.

Marinette shifts, joints popping after being crouched for so long. Stake outs weren’t her typical affair as Ladybug but it seemed Sparrow will need to get used to them. She and Batman don’t talk, both focusing on the building below watching for activity. The silence makes the chatter on the comms all the more louder. 

“We still need to decide on your codename,” 

Marinette tries to hold back a laugh when Batman reaches up to turn off his comm faster than even she ever could as Ladybug. She follows suit, not wanting to burst out laughing when they were meant to be hidden. Marinette tries to stay focused on the warehouse in front of them but the architecture of nearby buildings has her itching to grab her sketchbook.

“Why did you ask me to join the stake out?” She asks Batman, before she gives into the urge to vent her designs.

“Do you honestly think he would sit still,” The avoidance of any codename doesn't go unnoticed by her.

“No he wouldn't,” She smiles, mischief dancing in her eyes, “You just didn’t want to put up with codename again did you?”

She only gets a grunt in response, making her smile widen. Before long she's bored again. That short exchange can only sustain her for so long, sitting still on a cold Gotham rooftop. This wasn’t what she wanted to do tonight, it was meant to be a way to release energy not gather it sitting still all day and night. Marion was out in the city forgetting about his problems, letting them fall as he leapt from building to building. She was meant to be doing the same. In free fall, focusing on the next building to catch her rather than how to adjust to her new chaotic family. 

“Who trained you?” Batman questions, halting Marinette's fidgeting, “Robin wouldn’t stop talking about it after your last patrol,”

That was strange. At the time he had seemed mad she took down all the gang members before he got the chance. Maybe that was just his default state.

“I was trained by master- my master I was trained by my master,” Marinette breaks herself out of her thoughts, stumbling over words.

“Was?” Batman prods, Now looking towards her, and thankfully ignoring her stuttering.

“Yeah, he… left about four years ago,” Marinette considers her words. It’s not that she didn’t trust Batman, but secret identities were so for a reason and any detail could reveal them to the worlds greatest detective.

“When did he start teaching you?” At least it didn’t seem like he was directly trying to figure out her identity, and it was nice to have a distraction. Even if it was just more talking, at least it was talking about something else.

“He never really taught us, per say, our city needed us so we stepped up,” After some hesitation on her part, but Marion had dragged her along anyway, not letting her give up for even a second, “He guided us from afar for a while until we needed to meet him,”

“You were protecting a whole city alone?” Batman's concern is not easily ignored.

“Not alone, we have each other,” Marinette corrects, plus sometimes other miraculous holders, but that would be giving away a bit too much, “We’re still protecting it, that's why we missed patrol, it’s not like we could have just quit, our home needs protection,”

It was partly true, they did leave to protect paris last time. 

“.... It seems I’ve underestimated you,” Batman admits, glaring at the skyline “Clearly you are more…. Responsible than I assumed,”

 _You don’t know the half of it_ , Marinette thinks, smiling to herself. The silence they fall back into is a peaceful one. Marinette tries to ignore her thoughts, clearing her head to focus on the task at hand. She is just starting to master her thoughts when trucks pulls up, several people jumping out, working together to carry crates stacked in the trucks.

“I’ll call in the others,” Batman whispers, as more people come out to meet them, about thirty people so far with possibly more inside.

Marinette clicks her comm back on to hear the echo of Batman’s voice telling Marion's group to head their way. Within ten minutes Marion, Nightwing and Robin have joined them on the roof, studying the last of the crates being carried inside. 

“We'll go in ahead, Sparrow you and your partner wait for my signal and be prepared as backup,” Batman instructs, preparing to jump across the street.

“Songbird,” Marion interrupts, Batman’s gaze snapping to him, “Decided on a codename,”

“That's… acceptable,” Batman concedes, Marion's grin growing manic.

Without another word the three bats swing across the street, crashing through the warehouse windows. She turns off the communicator so they can’t hear them but they can still hear Batman.

“I’m surprise you went with something- at least for you- normal,” Marinette doesn't take her eyes off the flashes of gunfire and shouting coming from inside, “I mean I know singing is your thing and everything, but still,”

“Dear Sister you underestimate me,” Marinette doesn't need to look at him to know what kind of face he’s making, “For you see I have a master plan, so grand it will make my name known to all,”

“And make Batman regret inviting us?” Marinette guesses, eyebrow raised.

“And make Batman regret inviting us,” Marion parrots, smile evident in his tone, “Do you have a speaker?”

Batman knocks the gun out of the nearest criminals hand. An uppercut sending them to the floor for a while. He’s right in the thick of the crowd, back to back with Nightwing, while Robin picks off those on the outer edges.

“I’m going to bring them in,” Batman alerts Nightwing, His communicator off so they don’t come in early.

“Are you sure they can handle this?” Nightwing hits his attacker over the head, disorientating them, “Red Robin will be here soon, there's no need to put rookie’s at risk,”

“They are very capable,” Batman defends in both senses, blocking the oncoming punch.

If Sparrow was telling the truth, which he was sure she was, they had single handedly been protecting an entire city for years. Even if it wasn’t as crime ridden as Gotham it was clear from what little they have said that there is something more going on, perhaps a few villains. What is worse is how young they are. Not even Robin, who has been training all his life, was allowed to patrol by himself. From the sounds of it they could have very well been protecting an entire city single handedly at his age. They could certainly handle a thirty something gang members.

“Sparrow, Songbird, now,” Batman flicks on his communicator, getting confirmation.

Not a hint of fear at the prospect of barging into a heavily armed base. They certainly didn’t seem cocky, confident yes, but they have the skill to back it up. Despite everything, they knew how to take the job seriously and are responsible enough to treat it with care and respect.

The sound of glass shattering is almost drowned out by the sudden blast of music. Eerily familiar tune to a pirate movie Dick had once insisted they all watch together.

“Captain Jack Sparrow is here!” Sparrow hits the ground, landing a punch on the way down.

“Yo-ho Yo-ho A pirate's life for me!” Songbird… sings… of course. As he swings into the room disappearing into a cluster of criminals, not that anyone could mistake where he was as he keeps singing at the top of his lungs. "We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot!"

Batman pauses to watch like many other criminals. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

Allies are standing, as confused as enemies at the strange scene. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!"

Gunfire is drawn to Songbird, grinning ear to ear. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

Batman catches Sparrow's eye, getting a cheeky grin and saluting in response.

“Um…” Nightwing trails off, taking down a thug that had the wherewithal to attack them as most criminals head towards the new… disruption.

“No Nightwing, not now,” Batman grits out, Nightwing backs off to go help Songbird who was getting surrounded. And. Still. Singing.

Batman just stands in the middle of the remaining crowd surrounding him. Absentmindedly taking down anyone who attacks him. Gaze practically locked on the two.

_This behaviour... is completely unbecoming of any hero or vigilante._

Sparrow takes down a criminal with a flip that immediately had Nightwing next to her. Chatting as they continued the fight, seemingly experimenting with different styles with the others instructions. With all the criminals around him down he slowly approaches the few remaining that surrounded Songbird and Robin. The latter of which was telling him to stop singing to no avail.

"Um... whats going on here?" Batman doesn't jump at the sudden appearance of Red Robin no matter how much it caught him off guard, he must be more distracted than he thought.

“Just like you to show up when all the hard work’s done,” Robin sneers over at Red Robin.

“I wasn't the one that called for backup,” Red Robin says cooly, “Couldn’t you handle a few thugs?”

“Of course I can your presence here is unwanted as always,” Robin snaps, even as Red Robin takes down the last remaining criminal.

“Oh you two are definitely brothers,” Songbird grins, cutting off Red Robin's retort.

“Tt You are completely- How do you even come to such a inane conclusion,” Robin surprisingly falters, Songbird grinning wider.

“So you’re not?” Songbird pesters, not waiting for further denial, “Cause you seem to really like each other,"

They both start arguing with Songbird. The latter just listening and adding provocation whenever necessary. Easing them both into a teasing atmosphere, playfully more than hurtfully sending out insults.

Nightwing was now showing Sparrow a particular kick flip. All the criminals around them wisely staying still if they were conscious. The two stop to laugh wherever the others say something particularly ludicrous.

Batman watches them, training his years of discipline to keep a smile from tugging on his lips. 

_I suppose it can be a good thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all well and good to be family, but its even better when you to choose to be family
> 
> Holy-number-of-hits Batman…. That was lame…. I’m not sorry.  
> It still blows me away that people actually want to read my weird self indulgent fic. Thank you all so much!


	16. Chapter 16

“Thanks for dropping us off,” Marion slides out Selina's car, Kagami and Chloe following, “We couldn’t take the same route as them,”

“I’d be disappointed if you did,” Selina teases, with an edge of seriousness.

“Thank you,” Kagami chimes in, getting waved off by Selina as she and Chloe leave to hunt down the targets.

“So you’re going to tell him?” Marion whispers through the open window.

“Yep,” She sighs, tightening grip on the steering wheel, “We’re going to go on a date of out own, completely romantic, then ruin the evening,”

“You really think he’s going to be mad?” Marion cringes, getting a reassuring smile.

“At me,” She clarifies, “Don’t you worry he’ll be thrilled to have more kids,”

Marion holds back a laugh at her exasperated tone, “Have fun,”

“I won’t,” Selina assures, throwing back a, “Have fun,”

“I will,” Marion grins, spying on the totally-not-a-date between two disasters will be nothing but entertaining.

Marion waves at the leaving car before jogging to catch up with the girls. Staying slightly behind to watch them try and talk about plants. Chloe trying to sound more intelligent than ‘look at the pretty flower’, not that Kagami would mind. He resists the urge to drags his fingers through the leaves of ferns and vines as they walk down the winding paths of the botanical garden. Too many times has he touched plant life only for it to wither and die later, a side effect of holding his miraculous too long. So he always made sure Marinette is around to counteract the bad luck.

The urge gets easier to resist as they enter a more open garden area, filled with flower patches and green grass. Probably the cleanest place in Gotham likely thanks to a certain rouge that would hunt you down for littering here. He spots the two lovebirds and directs the girls to a nearby tree well suited for hiding behind as they spy on the little picnic Adrien has set up, in a grassy patch surrounded by flowers.

“Oh my god,” Chloe groans, “How can they be such idiots?”

“Can we just tell them?” Kagami asks irritably, not for the first time.

“No, let their relationship take its natural course,” Marion scolds, not for the first time.

“Do you think they’re going to be just as slow when they’re together?” Chloe complains more than asks, “Will they _ever_ get married?”

“Are you kidding?” Marion scoffs, “The day after they get together someones going to propose,”

“Probably both,” Kagami predicts, watching as they both fumble over something.

“Probably,” Marion and Chloe both agree, as the fumbled object gets dropped.

“Well, hey there!” a high pitch voice shouts through their whispering, “Who’re we spying on?”

Marion whips around coming nose to nose with Harley Quinn herself. He takes a step back to see Poison Ivy standing just behind.

“Um…” Marion debates going for his baton, they didn’t seem hostile but they don’t need to be to cause damage, “Our friends date?”

“Ohhh!” Harley stands on her tiptoes to look over their heads, “Aren't they just precious?!”

“Yes,” Ivy agrees to Harley’s goo-goo eyes despite not having looked over once.

“Let's go say hi,” Harley links her arms with Marion and Chloe’s dragging them over to the picnic.

“What are you doing here!” Marinette shouts as soon as they approach, seemingly more surprised at them than the two rogues.

“I caugh’em spyin on ya and decided to drop in,” Harley releases them and sits down, “This looks delicious!”

Harley takes a cookie from a plate, eyes lighting up when she takes a bite. Marion locks eyes with Marinette as confused as him. It only gets worse when Ivy sits down as well, on the grass not the blanket. Well it’s not like he can just leave. Marion shrugs and sits down, immediately reaching over to steal from Marinette's plate, ignoring the plates around him.

“Sooo,” Harley hums partly around a mouthful of cake, rocking back with legs crossed, “What’s ya names,”

“Marinette, that's Marion,” Marinette hisses his name, as she tries to snatch back half a sandwich.

“Oh! Brucie’s kids!” Harley claps her hands together, “You’re the Wayne twins!”

“Uhhh…” Yes? No? Kinda? Soon? It’s up to him?

“No they're not,” Kagami takes a seat following Chloe, “It’s just a baseless rumour,”

“Yep!” Marion agrees way to loudly, “A completely baseless rumours, no fact here, nope,”

The look he gets from Marinette is expected, but it’s Chloe’s lingering gaze that really gets to him.

“I like what you’ve done with the flowers,” Marinette covers for him, alerting him that Poison Ivy had made many more bloom.

“I didn’t do much,” Ivy says, even as the grass around her is a couple inches taller than it used to be, “They already wanted to bloom so bright at seeing you,”

“Really?” Marinette sweat drops, reaching for her bag, “I do have a bit of a green thumb, I take care of a garden back home,”

“What wonderful things do you grow?” Ivy asks with keen interest, Adrien off to the side looking awestruck at Marinette’s composure.

“She’ll be takin all day now,” Harley spins towards the three other date crashers, “I didn’t hear your names!”

Chloe and Kagami startle as she leans further into their personal space.

“Surely if you’ve heard of the twins you’ve heard of me,” Chloe flips her hair, only getting a blank face from Harley, huffing, “Chloe Bourgeois,”

“Kagami,” She replies curtly, “Marion doesn't appreciate date crashing,”

“It’s alright Kags,” Marion assures, he more had a problem with having to hold her back from yelling at them both when they didn't kiss after fireworks.

“Ohhhh, are you two dating,” Harley stage whispers, making Chloe choke on her drink.

“No not at all,”

“Just friends,”

And not friends in the Adrien Agreste way.

“Ew gross you two dating?” Chloe cringes, “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Oh! Then you two!” Harley exclaims, addressing the girls.

“Umm…”

“Well I….”

“Yes,”

“Rion!” Chloe yells, blushing furiously at his shit eating grin.

“Well let me give you some advice,” Harley sing songs, a not so subtle glance back at Ivy.

“I don’t think that's necessary-”

“Hush now,” She shushes Kagami, “So when you're on a date and some bozo tries interrupting, there's this nifty thing you can do with certain nerves-Or! If you have the tools, a good whack upside the head-Or! My favourite! You get your gun and…”

Marion shifts away, still keeping Chloe and Kagami in his sights, both completely red. 

“-And I planted this one three years ago,” Marinette explains, letting Ivy hold her phone, eyes glued to whatever picture was on it, “I know they tend to like partial shade but I found this one prefers to be more in the sun, so I just move it on especially sunny days,”

“Your garden is brilliant they all look so-” Her gaze snaps up to Marion, making him freeze in place, “They do not like you,”

“Um,” It takes a second to realise she was talking about the plants, “I guess not, the plants at home like me,”

“Do they?” Ivy frowns, and Marion desperately hopes she likes Marinette enough to not attack him.

“Well, we have a catnip plant that does,” Or at least Plagg likes it enough to do his best not to let anything, even himself, destroy it.

“You do?” Ivy turns to Marinette, who starts talking about the plant.

Marion takes this opportunity to escape back into the conversation they were having with Harley-

“And if you _really_ want to have fun in bed you can-” Nope never mind. 

Marion stands, considers bringing Adrien along to find some more snacks for their bigger group. But he seemed just as enthralled with Marinette as Ivy is with plants. He walks off waving to Marinette as she looks over to check on him. He smiles at the silent desperate pleads for help Chloe and Kagami give him. With a bounce in his step Marion walks off. 

He didn’t even realise he had left them alone with two rouges until he was halfway through the gardens. Whatever. Marinette could handle them and they both seemed friendly enough, if not very polite. If they wanted to crash a date he can think of another person that would rather it happen to them.

“So the twins got out of hospital yesterday,” yes because that's a good way to bring up the topic of your illegitimate children to their out of the loop father.

“That’s fast,” Translated means; I’m suspicious.

“Did you look into those Paris heroes?” No she isn’t stalling not at all, this is important.

“I did, they’ve been working mostly alone for years,” Bruce scowls, picking at his food “I don’t know how the league hasn’t heard about this,” 

“Didn’t Marion say this Ladybug person fixes everything?” Selina hums, she had been to Paris and never saw anything, they couldn't be _that_ good could they?

"Is that what he meant?" Bruce looks up at her genuinely puzzled. 

Selina hides her smirk behind her wine, which she desperately needed for this conversation. She had forgotten not everyone could understand their babbling. Not even Bruce, yet. She merely hums in response, before taking a gulp of wine.

“I plan on contacting her,” Bruce admits out loud, their secluded rooftop table ensuring privacy, “Did they say anything more to you?”

“They’ve had some other things on their mind lately,” She doesn't meet his eye, so they were back to this topic, great.

“Post traumatic stress?” Bruce guesses, she wished- wait no- that's not good.

Selina would rather do this a hundred times over than have her kids suffer like that. Fortunately they didn't seem to be. Which could be concerning in its own right.

“No, actually, they seem completely unaffected by a near death experience,” Selina sighs, they should be right? Thats normal for regular people right? Well they weren't normal, mainly because of the man sitting across from her, who needed to know that, “Just like their father,”

“Tom?” of-fucken-course he had to make this harder, no she will not admit she was purposefully vague.

“No,” Selina feels the anxiety in her chest choke her, “You,”

And nope that last word only made it worse.

“... What?” Bruce pauses, fork still in mid air.

“You,” She places her empty glass down, the clink hitting the table deafening.

“... Selina, what are you saying,” Bruce lowers the fork, halfway between a scowl and suspicion.

“I mean we’ve been at it for years is it really that surprising?” Selina tries to play off, joking tone not overshadowing her panic.

“Selina,” Theres that stern tone, paired with the signature Bat glare.

“... They’re your kids, _our_ kids,” Selina corrects, making sure to meet his eye. No tricks this time.

She lets the silence hang, studying Bruce's face. At first you can clearly tell he's trying to keep a mask on, but it cracks bit by bit. She sees confusion, realisation, panic, anger, disappointment all over lapping. Swirling together repeating over and over again until settling on anger.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” He explodes, pushing her off the ledge she had been on all day, or the last couple days, or hell for eighteen goddamn years.

“Because you-you’re-” She fumbles, so many reasons, mainly relating to Bats in some way, but that wasn't the main reason, “You said you didn’t want kids!”

“You never told me I already had kids!" The realisation hits Selina that he remembers.

If it was just now, or he had for years. He remembered the night she had asked if he wanted a family. He had said no. That he couldn't. That he had a responsibility to the city. So she had left. Not daring to see him when she was pregnant and not wanting to see him afterwards. The next time she saw Bruce he had just adopted a child.

“What would you have done! Huh?!” A child who a year later was chasing criminals around Gotham, “Would you quit? Would you dress them up too and make them fight crime!? I sent them to Paris to avoid that!”

“You know full well I never _made_ them do anything!” Maybe not on purpose, but they do a whole lot for his approval.

“Their _kids_ Bruce! You should have never _let_ them join you out there!” She rants, pacing away from the table.

She gave them up so they would never join _her_ either. Although with how much Marion likes cats he would surely love his own cat suit.

“How would you know what would happen?” Bruce demands, keeping pace with her, dragging his hands through his hair, “I-god- I hadn't even adopted Dick yet and you wrote me off!”

“ _Exactly_ , do you really think you could have raised them!” _Dick's_ his argument for good parenting? Better than Jason.

“Maybe I wanted to!” Bruce yells, anger crumbling, he collapses onto a love seat looking over the city, “Maybe I wanted to raise at least _one_ of my children,”

“I know,” Selina tentatively sits on the chairs arm, reaching over to him, “But they deserved a chance to live without all _this_ ,"

She vaguely gestures to the city and partly to Bruce. Who looks offended at his inclusion.

"They’ve been in Gotham a _week_ Bruce," She slides into the seat, arguing her point before he has the chance, "And they have the press after them, villains attacking, they just got out the _hospital_ ,” 

“Hm,” Bruce looks out at the city, not really seeing any of it. “They really are like me huh,”

“Without a doubt,” She gets a slight tug at the lips from Bruce, completely humourless.

They fall silent Bruce looking out at the city. She studies his expression, less of a world wind of emotion now but certainly still in turmoil. He starts to fix his mask back in place, she looks away so he doesn't have to. Looking out at the view they were meant to be enjoying on their date. One that she had planned. Bruce was never going to trust her to plan one again. Or at least he will always be expecting her to spring shocking news on him.

“What do you want to do now?” She asks the question she has wondered for years.

Whenever they were alone and things were calm, unnervingly calm for Gotham. She had thought of telling him. Partly because the calm alarms her, in a life of chaos she felt out of place in it. It would be the perfect way to bring the storm. While cats tended to hate water she has been an alley cat all her life, the calm was meant for house cats. However, thats what the other part of her wanted. For that calm to stay, but to include their kids. Who always sat at the edge of that calm, threatening to ruin it never letting her settle into it. Maybe that was why she could never enjoy it. Maybe now that they were in the storm, the next calm would be with the two of them.

“... I don’t know,” a rarity for the Batman, more common for the man underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … it took me 16 chapters to get here… what did I write that took me this long?!* fluff monster watching from the shadows*


	17. Chapter 17

“So do you want to be Batman or should I?” Marion brings out the two outfits identical in every way except size.

“It’s not actually dressing up,” Marinette scolds fixing her hair.

“Well then you single handedly ruined halloween,” Marion grins coming up behind her, “Everyone wears them for it,”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Marinette watches him warily in the mirror, prepared to defend if-when he makes a move to mess up her hair.

“So Batman or Robin?” Marion holds the outfits up, dangerous close to her head.

“I don’t care,” Marinette stands up, spinning around, using the chair as a shield.

“Coin flip then,” Marion drapes them over the chair, “Oooh foreshadowing!”

“Please tell me you're going to take this marginally seriously?” Marinette leans back on the dresser as he fishes for a coin.

“You’re starting to sound like our manager,” Marion flips the coin with extra flare, “Heads,”

“You should thank Kate for setting this up,” Marinette catches the coin before he can, “Tails,”

She takes the Robin outfit from the chair, ducking Marion as she passes.

“You know I don’t think Kate _wants_ to see me,” Marion takes his outfit behind the opposite curtain, “She's pretty stressed something will go wrong,”

“In Gotham?” Marinette pokes her head out the curtain on the other side of the room.

“I know, crazy right,” Marion also peaks through the curtain, “Where would she get that idea?”

“Who knows?” Marinette cheekily grins before ducking back behind the curtain.

“If we get attacked again I think we might give aunt- I mean,” Marion pauses pulling on his grey turtleneck, “ugh, this is hard,”

“Mari, the outfits are designed for easy use,” Marinette teases, tone sounding half hearted even from this distance.

“What are you calling her in your head?” Marion pulls the turtle neck down all the way.

“Selina,” Marinette answers, as he shrugs on his hooded crop top over the turtleneck, split into two colours to make a vague bat-shape. “Although I just avoid saying it out loud,”

“Great minds think alike,” Marion pulls on his grey leggings, that Marinette had thankfully made into thermals.

“I’m the only great mind here,” Marinette teases, Marion lets out fake gasp as he pulls a pair of shorts over his leggings, “You just like to copy,”

“How dare you!” Marion pulls the curtains aside dramatically, Marinette doesn't even look up from where she's putting on bracelets, “Dishonour! Dishonour on you, Dishonour on your kwami! Dis-”

“Hey!” Tikki flies out of the backpack.

“Sorry Tikki,” Marion looks away from the fuming Kwami, trying to avoid her by pulling on his black and blue boots.

“It’s ok Tikki,” Marinette finishes putting green and gold bracelets up to her elbows, “He’s just trying to be funny,”

“And succeeding!” Marion corrects, smoothing a mask over his eyes.

“Ah-ha,” Marinette stands, black and yellow scarf flaring out at the back.

“You know I don’t think she agrees,” Marion stage whispers to Plagg from his bag.

“Ah-ha,” Plagg says in the same tone, as Marion is pulling on his black gloves.

“Traitors, all of you,” 

  
  


“Hey look,” Marinette bumps his shoulder, nodding towards someone.

“It’s Jason,” Marion whispers back excitedly, moving to wave.

“MCD doesn't know him,” Marinette grabs his arm, “Let’s hope this isn’t as awkward as it was with Chloe,”

“I thought that was fun,”

“Of course you did,”

"Hi," Jason approaches nervously, completely different to how Marion's met him before, it's cute.

"Oh hello, stranger," Marion grins, ignoring the kick from Marinette, he'll be careful, it's fine he's got this, "Whats your name?"

"Jason," _Oh my God he's blushing!_

"Jasin," Marion repeats pretending to write on what he was handed.

"Um…." Jason looks like he's about to correct Marion, this will be perfect- "yep,"

 _Fuck fuck fuck i though he would correct me fuck, Marinette help!_ Marinette rolls her eyes at his pleading look.

"Jason, CD," Pointing to the page without writing, " _son_ ,"

"Ohhhh _Jason_ ,” Marion says, as if he had come to some amazing realisation, Marinette looks like she wants to slap him, “haha, sorry, of course, I just didn’t hear you right, because I don’t know your name, why would I know your name? It's-"

Marinette rightfully cuts off his rambling with a swift kick, that both knew would never actually hurt him. At least Jason looks just as embarrassed as him, neither quite knowing how to start the conversation back up,"

"How about we take a picture?" Marinette says, their saving grace.

"Yeah, that would be great," Jason fumbles for his phone, Marion hopes his mask will cover his blush, as he remembers what Jason had said about him at dinner, the only reason he was blushing.

They take a nice picture together. Then one where Marion throws bunny ears behind MDC. She swats his hand away and he pushes her out of frame. The next picture is one of him and Jason with Marinette rising up, like a threatening blur in the background.

"Aw thats a nice picture" Marion looks over Jason shoulder, they were meant to be with the next person already but they were a design hopeful, babbling to MDC about her designs, "You should send it to me,"

"Of course," Jason seems flustered with his proximity, enough so that he didn't see Marion's trap.

"Great heres my number," Marion quickly writes it down on blank piece of paper, a picture seeming a bit too narcissistic at that point.

"...Waut," 

"Well you have to send it to me someway," Marion shrugs, conveniently ignori-forgetting that pictures were sent through his social media all the time.

"Right... right," Jason seems to be in a bit of a daze when Marion sends him off, standing next to Marinette as the fan leaves.

They watch Jason leave. Marinette starts giggling when he almost runs into a wall.

“Are you ok?" Marion asks, partly for the security guard who was waiting for their ok to send the next person up.

“You are such a dork,” She breaths through her upcoming laughter, “I think I need a minute,”

“Fine but if I get a hopeful fashion designer I’m telling them your new direction is crocs,” Marion huffs, not really insulted, but if he didn't act it she would only up the anti.

“Do it and your casket will be made out of crocs,” Marinette threatens ineffectively, walking to the backstage door.

“I kinda want to see that,”

“You’d be dead,” Marinette calls from the door.

“Minor issue,”

Marinette waves him off, which could have been an aborted swat. He watches as the crowd nearby begin whispering, some offering others to go first to stall for time. Marion plans to shove this in her face next time Marinette claims she isn’t popular. He’s about to take a camera out for evidence when one of the groups, fast tracked but the crowd, approaches.

Marion goes to do his more basic greetings when a gun is shoved in his face. The group made up of armed men surrounding him, one holding a camera.

“Smile for the camera,” The figure pulls his coat back, revealing the frankly disturbing face of the Joker.

“Oh it’s you,” Marion keeps a blank face, evidently confusing him, “Any chance two-face will show up?”

“.... No?” Marion fights to keep his composure as the crowd are threatened by the remaining thugs, pushing them to the ground.

“Pity, what a waste of good foreshadowing,” Marion shrugs casually, that camera is probably filming.

“What,” Marion supposes its a rare thing to see the Joker taken aback, but watching a group of armed men storm backstage distracts him from the sight.

“Nothing, I just made a brilliant joke earlier and you're sort of ruining it,” Marion makes exaggerated gestures, testing his limits, the guns follow him but don’t shoot. “Anyway are you here for an autograph or what?”

“I’m not-” He watches the Joker's face twist in gruesome realisation, “you’re trying to stall me,”

“Stall you from what?” Marion tries not to make his scan of the crowd obvious, “Please go in depth,”

“How about on the way up to the roof?” Chilling smile, but Marion is too used to fear to let it get to him.

“Oh goodie, I hear it has wonderful views,” Marion claps his hands, probably getting weird looks from the goons hiding behind masks, but who are they to judge?

He’s guided to the elevator. The Joker making the mistake of not tying his hands, or gagging him. He feels Kaalki and Plagg tense in his pocket.

“Huh, no elevator music,” Marion observes as the elevator starts to rise, “I just kind of expected it at this point,”

“You are strange,” Marion makes the mistake of glancing over, the Joker does not seem perturbed by that fact.

“You’re telling me that?” Marion tilts his head, “Actually that's quite the achievement,”

The Joker starts to go on about his plan, something about throwing MCD off the roof in front of the crowd for whatever reason, he’s not really listening. No, instead he’s made his own plan. There's no way Marinette was caught, not when she has no one to look after. She must be somewhere in the building, probably as Sparrow. It’s best if Sparrow and Songbird are seen near their other identities as little as possible, so he had to deal with the camera. If she saw the footage, which was probably being broadcast (a brilliant idea, really, no problems with that) she would intercept them. The best position would be on the elevator, but he had to buy time.

The cameras closest so he strikes, hitting it out of the goons hand, mid sentence. In the split second confusion he hits the number panel, lighting up all but a few.

“Huh, that was easy,” Marion says with genuine surprise.

“And here I thought you were being a good hostage,” Marion feels several guns press against him, but it’s only the pistol with the Joker at the end that worries him.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Marion smirks cockily, the threats turning more violent.

No, not threats, promises. Marion debates calling on Kaalki, while he’s still able too. It wouldn’t be great for a miraculous to be seen in a different country, but better than the one that can teleport than Ladybug. If Marinette couldn’t stop them in time she would surely turn to Ladybug and pick him up as he falls, right in front of the crowd and cameras. Not great.

There were other heroes in Gotham, they both knew. And if it was just him at stake he would put faith in them. But it’s not. He’s Chat Noir and there's not enough time to train a new Black Cat, not anymore.

The elevator finally reaches the top. Marion braces to help Marinette fight on the other side of the door. It opens. There’s no one. Great, great, _great_.

“Well, well, well why don’t we see what's behind that mask and carve up your pretty face, hm?” Joker leads him close enough to the edge of the building that anyone else should be scared.

“That sounds counter productive,” Might as well try plan b, he should have come up with one, but as is he’ll have to wing it, “Weren’t you going to throw me off the roof?”

“Eager aren't you?” _Not really_ “After, promise,”

That grin paired with the knife inching closer should scare him, but honestly the only thing that truly scares him anymore is someone going for his ring, or Ladybug’s.

“What's the point? I’d be dead soon anyway, sounds like a waste of time,” Marion debates adding a yawn to match the tone, but it seems like overkill.

“A few screams are never a waste of time,” Marion is backed up further to the edge of the roof, able to see the fretting crowd below.

“Sounds to me like you just don’t have any confidence,” Marion says with all the sass he can muster, which is a lot.

“Oh, do explain,” The knife inching closer to the edge of his mask encourages the opposite, but he was never much good with warnings.

“If you really believe your plan will work and I wouldn’t be saved by I-don’t-know, Batman?” Yep that strikes a cord, probably not the best cord to strike with a knife in your face, oh well his wounds will heal soon anyway, “Then you’d throw me over the roof, a few cuts doesn't matter much when your dead,”

He can see the gears turning, debating if there's merit to his bullshit or if it’s just that. Honestly Marion doesn't know either.

“Revealing my identity and stuff is just a way for you to feel like you’ve won when Batman beats you,” He carefully doesn't emphasise the ‘when’, making it sound casual, like a given fact, “Cutting my face is just admitting you think the heroes will win,”

Just a little bit more. He’s almost pulled off plan ‘b’ for bat-shit crazy. He has the horse miraculous in his grip, Kaalki won’t like it but it's hard to put glasses on in mid air.

“Besides, won’t the mask leave a bit more impact?” 

Hook. Line. Sinker.

“You really think the Bats going to save you huh?” The grin is unnerving, so Marion matches it with one of his own.

“I do,” He challenges, chin tilted up, “do you,”

He hears a cackle that would have surely appeared in his fear toxin dream if he heard it before. He’s pushed, vest twisted in the jokers grip, trying to stay balanced on the very edge.

“I like you kid,” And yeah, by that smile it’s not a good thing.

“Goodie,” Marion says sardonically, ignoring the shouting below, probably because his torso is all the way off the edge.

“Make sure to scream,” He feels the grip loosen, not having the natural response to grab onto something.

“I won’t,” he sends one last smirk as he’s dropped, weight sending him off balance and off the edge.

He’s in free fall and knows the screaming is not his own. He’s too busy debating the right time to transform. The street is getting closer and closer, no staff or grappling hook to save him.

“Klakki!-”

The air gets knocked out of him at the sudden change in directions. He can feel the arm and hears the glass shattering. For all the speed of a few seconds ago he is not expecting the quiet that follows. He’s leaning forward against someone's chest, both crouched down inside the building he just fell from. He recognises the shade of red first, Marinette had spent weeks with it pinned up all over their room and Marion has been wearing it ever since. He relaxes.

“Are you ok?” He gets pulled back from the chest, his complaints are cut off, a gloved hand tracing over his cheek, he feels the sting so it must be cut.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Probably not convincing, since his crush is the closest he’s ever been and Marion is almost the same shade of red.

“You’re fine?” The disbelief is clear and it takes Marion a second to realise why.

“I mean… Oh no! Trauma!” Marion tries to fall dramatically but the arm still on his back catches him.

“Good thing you’re a popstar not an actor,” Marion feels relief at the stiff atmosphere relaxing.

“Excuse you,” He snaps back up, poking Red Hood’s chest, smirking, “I’d make a wonderful actor,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Red Hood looks away, as far as Marion can tell with the helmet, “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, are you?” Marion stresses, remembering that he broke through the glass.

“... what?” Red Hood's full attention comes back to him. 

“Are you ok?” Marion tries not to get annoyed at the answer, humour then, “After all breaking through a window isn’t much fun,”

You idiot you can't use his line on _him_! Not in different identities! What if he figures it out?!

“Yeah.. yeah," He looks away again, "I’m… great,”

Marion smiles, guess things did turn out great in the end.

“CD!” Marion jumps out his skin, both suddenly realising how they looked and stand, Marinette runs right up to him, “Are you ok!?”

“Yep I’m… great,” Marion exchanges a private glance with Red Hood as Marinette frets over him.

“Thank goodness,” She sighs, shoulders sagging, then coming back up to hit him over the head, “Then why are you such an idiot!”

“Natural talent?” Marion rubs the spot, she put some Ladybug strength in that one.

“At least you’re good at something,” She sighs, brushing her hand over the spot.

“Rude,” Marion pouts, even as his head feels better, and his cut is startling to close up.

“If every things ok then,” Red Hood says awkwardly, “I’ve got a clown to go beat up,”

 _I Forgot!!_ _How do you forget that!_ Marion yells at himself _When your crush saves you from falling to your death…. Less romantic than it seemed in the moment._

“Have fun….” Marion waves, increasing the awkwardness ten fold, “dear god, I _am_ an idiot!”

He groans into Marinette's shoulder after Red Hood left.

“Yes, but blush later, we need to be ready to provide backup,” Marinette pulls him out of the room stepping over broken glass.

“Uh- yeah! Right! lets go,” Marion snaps out of it, running after her.

“You are such a mess,” She insults as they jog, or with their speed, sprint up the stairs.

“Of all people you don’t get to call me that,” Marion needn't remind her of how she spilt orange juice all over herself at breakfast.

“... You just fell off a building, I was talking about your clothes,” Marinette has on her, ‘you’re an idiot’ face, well practiced that one.

“Oh,”

“But yeah you are a walking disaster,” She speeds up.

“Hey!” Marion sprints after her.

They reach the roof, not as out of breath as they should be.

“I thought I told you to stay put?” Red Hood snaps, alone on the roof.

“You didn’t,” They chorus coincidentally.

“I thought you had common sense,” 

“We don’t,” They chorus on purpose.

Red Hood just shakes his head, probably smiling under the helmet.

“So the Joker escaped?” Marinette is the first to wipe the grin off her face.

“He was gone when I got up here,” Red Hood shrugs, “Waiting on intel,”

_Probably from oracle._

“I didn’t say thank you!” Marion realises, not used to being the one saved.

“You don’t have to,” He looks away again, “Just doing my job,”

“But I want to,” Marion walks into his line of sight “So thank you,”

“Yeah well… thanks too I guess,” He looks away _again_ and it's starting to get annoying.

“For what,” Marion leans over enough that he should be in sight, but he can't see his eye to confirm.

“I like the outfit you designed off me,” Marion freezes, almost stumbling over, “The interview was… entertaining,”

With that killing blow, a grappling hook is sent out and Red Hook is whisked away.

“.... Hey, can I borrow your miraculous?” Marion says blankly when Marinette comes to stand by him, “I need to wish myself out of existence real quick,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beating back the fluff monster with a stick: Focus! On! The! Plot!
> 
> I was going to draw their outfits but my pen broke so oh well  
> Update: so instead of doing that I did a shitty sketch on my computer, enjoy:  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/post/621597910879059969/abridged-version-of-my-most-recent-chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce stares blankly at the report in front of him, an alert pops up on the Bat-computer. Joker is attacking somewhere downtown. He tries to convince himself to get his gear, when seconds later Red Hood pops up in the area.

“Jason can handle it,” He mutters to himself, but pulls up the live feed anyway.

He had thought with Selina it would be different. That if they had children they would raise them together. Have some semblance of a normal family. Little did he know that they could have already had that.

He feels cold rage wash through him, so focuses on the screen in front. There's the Joker standing with a masked figure. For a fearful second he thinks it's Songbird. But no the costume isn’t right, more his style then Songbirds.

 _Is there another vigilante?!_ He thinks, looking over to the alert feeding in new information automatically. No it’s a meet and greet for MDC and MCD. Joker just couldn't wait for the concert then.

It’s not that he doesn't see Selina’s point. To have them be involved in things like this would be terrifying. He already puts his children in danger. He had already lost Jason. _What if I mess this up too._

The Joker is now in an elevator talking to the boy who clearly isn’t listening. In fact he’s suspiciously calm for being held at gunpoint. He’ll have to look into it. Then the camera falls and the screen goes to black, he switches to the news feed but they won’t have anything for a while yet. Hacking into the security cameras doesn't even cross preoccupied his mind.

Technically he has already put them in danger. They’ve been nothing but stalked and attacked since arriving in Gotham. All because a _rumour_ that their his children, he couldn't imagine the danger they would be in if everyone found out it was true. The rest of his kids could handle themselves, they were trained to, but even Barbra…

Perhaps it was best if he stayed out of their lives.

“Is everything alright Master Bruce?” Alfred breaks him out of his spiral.

“Yes, Alfred everything is fine,” Bruce sits up straight, as if that was proof.

“Really, because you seemed to have not noticed that young man has been thrown off the roof,”

“What!” He turns back to the screen to see the boy in free fall, he moves to take action a split second before Jason swoops in to catch them.

Bruce sags back into his chair. He shouldn't have been so distracted. He could have helped before, now he’s likely scarred for life. Literally if he knows the Joker.

“Something appears to be on your mind Master Bruce,” Alfred repeats, pouring the tea.

“Some new information has come to light,” Bruce dances around the subject, “Selina has been hiding something very important,”

“Well I should hope you are referring to the twins and not some worthless jewel,” 

“What!” Bruce chokes on the tea he was drinking, “How did you know?”

“Master Bruce, you are meant to be the detective out of the two of us,” Alfred passes him a napkin, refilling his cup.

“So in other words you're not going to tell me,” Bruce sighs, running his hand through his hair.

“Let’s just say you have similarities that are hard to miss,” Bruce doesn't look up, “Perhaps too similar is some aspects,”

It is said in such a way Bruce is sure Alfred somehow read his thoughts.

“I can’t bring them into this life,” Bruce rests his head in his hands.

“What's the difference between them and everyone else who runs through the city?” Alfred slides the tea cup closer, in his constant mission to get him to drink more tea than coffee.

“They're _happy_ , happy without me,” Bruce takes the cup, leaning back in his seat.

“You asked them this?” Alfred challenges, clearly setting up a trap to pull him into another lecture.

“No,” Bruce answers, too tired to try and avoid the trap.

“Perhaps Master Bruce, you should try having a conversation rather than assuming you know what they want,” Bruce could be sure he practiced this speech before hand, “Instead of trying to justify reasons to push them away, you could actually try to get to know them,”

“I’ll only put them in danger, they’re better off without me,” It’s true, Selina was right all along, she should have never even told him.

“That might be the case before they knew you, however, do you really think they will want to live the rest of their lives without knowing you?” Selina did tell them didn’t she? how long had they known, had they ever wanted to even meet him? “Or perhaps a better question, would you like to spend the rest of your life not knowing them?”

“It would be selfish of me,” His selfishness never led to any good.

“It would be more selfish to deny them the chance because of what _you_ think is best,” Alfred knows he’s right, as he takes the untouched cup from his hands, “I would certainly find it more selfish, having more rooms to clean that on one ever sleeps in,”

With that Alfred leaves, taking the tea set with him. He was right, as always. It would be better to ask them. He wasn't sure about setting up rooms just yet. He has a lot of explaining to do for everyone else.

“This is the worst thing that could of possibly happened,” Marion groans into the hotel bed.

“I know getting thrown off a building can be traumatic,” Marinette lets the Kwamis out of her backpack, knowing full well that's not what Marion was talking about.

“I don't care about that!” Marion sits up, glaring at her like she was mad, “My crush watched an embarrassing video of me and now he knows I like him!”

“Oh the horror,” Marinette opens the closet which she had set up as a little room for Tikki.

“Imagine if it was Adrien,” Marion spits, glaring up through the pillows

“Oh I would die,” Marinette answers honestly, closing the door giving the Kwamis an opportunity to avoid Marion’s sulking, “But you would also be making fun of me, so…”

“Yeah you’re right,” He flops down on the bed, “Ugh just kill me,”

“As much as I would like a room to myself, I would prefer it not to be a jail cell,” Marinette comes to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Like you don’t have ways to make a body disappear,” Marion mutters into the covers, but Marinette has practice at deciphering the muffled gibberish.

“Mari, if I did we wouldn’t have to deal with Lila anymore,” Technically she has had many opportunities to get rid of Lila, but Marion needs some humour.

“I would rather deal with Lila than this,” Marion mutters, and Marinette immediately calls bullshit.

“Really?” Nothing is worse than having to deal with Lila, not even Hawkmoth.

“... no,” And especially not a little embarrassment.

“Exactly, so it can’t be that bad,” She shifts onto the bed more firmly.

“Are sure I can’t use your miraculous,” Marion turns to look at her pleadingly, “I could use some good luck,”

“You think your babydoll eyes work on me?” Marinette raises an eyebrow.

“It’s worth a try,” He flops back down, before shooting back up, “Hey! What if I used the Rabbit miraculous!”

“What!” Marinette yells, almost slipping off the bed.

“I could go back and make sure the meet and greet isn’t attacked!” He has a sparkle in his eye that tells Marinette he thinks its a wonderful idea.

“That wouldn’t change the fact he knows,” She tries to shut it down before he gets too-more excited.

“Your right I should go back and stop the interview!” Marion leaps up, reaching for the bag.

“No!” Marinette wrestles him down, trying to stop him from getting to the miracle box.

As they fight, not as seriously as they could but still using super strength, they fall off the bed with a yelp. This is of course when a portal opens at the end of the bed.

“Bunnix!” Marinette yells, still holding Marion in a choke hold, even if he is now frozen.

“This should _really_ go without saying but please do not use the miraculous to go back in time to stop embarrassing yourself in front of your crush,” Bunnix steps out of the portal, fixing Marion with a hard stare.

“See you say it like that and it does nothing to convince me,” Marion tries to break out of her hold.

“Wait, would it really mess up the future?” Marinette keeps her hold on Marion.

“You have no idea,” Bunnix says seriously, with a sigh Marion relaxes and Marinette lets him go.

“Soooo, how are you?” Marion asks, after a long awkward pause.

“Now or in the future?” Bunnix has a flash of playfulness in her eye, that has them both relaxing.

“Well you are here now so it would technically be now anyway,” Marinette mutters, climbing back onto the bed, “… wait not supposed to know anything about the future right?” 

“You got it,” Bunnix gives her finger guns with a wink.

“I really feel like I don’t,” She sighs, sinking into the bed.

“Well how are you _now_ then, you don’t really talk to us much anymore,” Marion asks, still sitting on the floor quite comfortably, “Or anyone for that matter,”

“Sorry I’m going through a bit of a; I’m going to be Bunnix I’m better than all of you, phase,” Future Alix explains, leaning against the wall, “Don’t worry I’ll get over it,”

“Is there anything we can do?” Marinette still feels concern for her friend that has pulled away from everyone.

“Just keep being yourselves,” Bunnix smiles, adding mysteriously, “all of them,”

“Right, you know about the identity madness,” Marinette falls back onto the bed.

“You have no idea,” Bunnix repeats, smirking.

“Alright that's getting frustrating,” Marion huffs, crossing his arms.

“Don’t worry you’ll find out in time,” Bunnix ruffles his hair, not that it makes much difference he hasn't fixed it since getting thrown of the roof, “That reminds me, there is a message from the future I’m allowed to give you, here,”

“What’s this?” Marion takes the scrap of paper from her, Marinette standing.

“You’ll-”

“I’ll find out,” Marion interrupts, getting another smirk, “got it,”

Bunnix doesn't say anything more, walking back through the portal with a salute. Marion stands up unfurling the note. Marinette reads over his shoulder.

 _Sorry for being a jerk_ ♡

“... What's this supposed to mean?” Marion looks to her for answers.

“No idea,” She sits back on the bed, having hoped it would be some key to Hawkmoth's identity.

“Maybe it's your convoluted way of apologising for stealing the top bunk,” Marion grins sitting next to her, “Knew you would regret it one day,”

“I did not steal the top bunk,” She swats half heartedly at him, as he easily dodges “I won that game fair and square,”

“I doubt it,” Marion goes to fold up the note.

“So be it,” Marinette takes the note reading over it again.

“... So I can’t travel back in time,” Marion lies back in the bed.

“You _shouldn't_ travel back in time,” Marinette scolds, still not making sense of the note.

“Let me just point out that since Bunnix showed up there is an alternate timeline where you let me do it,” Marion’s dangling legs kick at her slightly.

“What on earth was I thinking?” She folds up the note into a heart, partly to see if it revealed some hidden message, why else would there be a heart?

“Oh my poor, dear brother, if only there was some way I could lessen his suffering,” Marion recites theatrically, in a terrible impression of her.

“Careful now, I can always learn how to hide a body,” She warns, waiting for the note to do something, it doesn't.

She keeps trying to decipher the note. Starting a mental countdown for when Marion explodes.

“Nette! What am I supposed to do!” Right on time, “The worst possible thing happened, he found out I like him,”

“Isn’t that the best thing?” Marinette asks absentmindedly, reaching for her backpack holding the miracle box.

“No it’s the worst,” Marion pouts, falling back on the bed.

“Ok, think of it this way,” She tucks the note into a side compartment of the miracle box, “Is this the most embarrassing thing that could possibly happen?”

“Surprisingly, not _helping_ ,” Marion glares, she just glares back, “Yes, yes it is,”

“Then you can’t possibly embarrass yourself more,” He would probably prove her wrong, but that's besides the point

“So what your saying is...” Marion trails off, getting lost in his thoughts.

“-Go for it,” She finishes.

“Hmm, not a bad idea,” Marion hums, swinging to sit back up.

“Of course not, it’s mine,” She tucks the miracle box safely away, planning to come back to the note later.

“Maybe I should tell Adrien you like him,” Marinette whips around to see his cheekily grin.

“Don't you dare!” She pounces, trying to pull him into another choke hold, “I won't even bother hiding the body!”

  
  


“I am such a jerk!” Jason says, yet again, and Roy is so close to just leaving him to talk himself in circles, “I just _left_ , he probably thought I was mad about it!”

“The biggest jerk in history,” He agrees, fiddling with the dial of his newest project.

“ _Roy_ ,”

“Sorry, is this not the ‘agree with everything I say’ kind of rant?” He doesn't bother to look up, he knows Jason is pacing around the living room, he has been for the last hour.

“No, you know those are mainly reserved for Bruce,” Jason says absentmindedly, Roy can feel him passing behind him.

“Right, right,” Roy waves him off, with blowtorch in hand, “But Jason we’ve been over this ten times already,”

“What if he decided he doesn't like me since the interview?” 

“Oh I see it's actually the ‘ignore Roy’ kind of rant, got it,” He sighs, welding two pieces of metal together.

“What if he doesn't like me because of _this_ ,”

“Then it would be the absolute worst job of flirting I have ever seen,” And he’s seen and tried some pretty bad tactics, “Really takes a special talent for someone to actually like you and to just completely shoot yourself in the foot,”

“I need to explain,” Jason decides, likely not hearing a word he just said.

“You’re going to go up to him in full gear and awkwardly explain that you suck at flirting,” Yeah that rarely worked well on civilians.

“What else am I meant to do?” Oh so he is listening.

“I don’t know, get to know him better?” Roy shrugs, a piece falling off his contraption, “Apologise when you aren't going to scare him off,”

“And how am I meant to get to know him better Roy? next time his life is threatened?” Roy shrugs ‘why not’ as he tries to fit the piece back on, “Hey I know were getting shot at but I just wanted to ask you favourite color,”

“Red, probably,” Roy guesses, the piece falling off again.

“ _Roy_ ,” This time he does look up, but doesn't dare mention to Jason he is blushing the same shade, “How am I supposed to get to know him, it's not like we have any other connection,”

“Easy just figure out his secret identity,” Roy knows he can do it, hell he could probably do it.

“I’m not going to do that,” Jason sighs, sitting down on the couch with noticeably less scorch marks.

“Alright then, suffer,” Roy shrugs, finally getting the piece in place.

“...I need to apologise,” Jason decides, adding “Today,”

“Ugh, you're going to find some overly convoluted bat-like-way of apologising aren't you,” The piece comes loose a little bit and Roy decides it's not _that_ important anyway.

“Probably,”

  
  


“Was this really the best way you could think of apologising?” Marion asks, he had found a note hidden away in the miracle box a while back, it having finally clicked who sent it.

“You kept my note,” Jason smiles looking up from the book he was reading.

“Of course I did, I have to send it back to past me didn't I?” Marion sits next to Jason, careful of his bruised side.

“I wrote that a while ago, looks the exact same,” Jason puts down the book and picks up the note.

“It’s time travel, I’m not taking any chances,” Nope, Marion had learnt his lesson about that a long time ago.

“Of course,” Jason smirks, leaning in closer, “So that's the only reason you kept the note?”

“Well,” They had kept it to see if it was some key to Hawkmoth's identity, which seems kind of ridiculous now but they had been grasping at threads, “I did think it was pretty cute, once I knew it was you,”

He wasn't about to admit how long it took to figure out. Then again Marion didn’t think he felt the same way. He looks over to Jason, how wrong he was

“How was it not obvious it was me?” Jason asks, a little teasingly, “I added a heart,”

“Yeah that kind of confused me,” Marion frowns, turning the note over in his hand.

“What? I wanted to make it obvious I was flirting,” Jason wraps an arm around him, Marion quickly turning to him.

“That was flirting?!”

“You didn’t know?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I just make dumb comics for these chapters now:  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/post/622079007267143681


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Marinette asks Selina yet again.

“Nette, my dear, I could not imagine anything worse,” She says pulling up to the restaurant, “But you two have fun,”

“Wow, so encouraging,” Marion rolls his eyes, as Marinette leaves the car.

“I’m encouraging you to get out before he shows up,” She pushes him out the passenger seat playfully, “Really though, he has the emotional capacity of a rock, just be patient,”

“I must say you give your fiance glowing reviews,” Marion leans in the open window.

“Aha, get out of here you brat,” She rolls up the window forcing him to back off.

“See ya,” Marion waves as the car speeds off, “You ready for this?”

“No,” Marinette goes to fiddle with her backpack straps, remembering Marion was carrying the miracle box today, “But I haven't been ready for much else life has thrown at us,”

“You’ll do just fine Marinette,” Tikki pokes her head out from her purse.

“Right,” They walk up to the doors, “What about you?”

“Haha, are you kidding,” Marion smiles cheerfully, without I care in the world, “Absolutely not,”

Marinette shakes her head, walking through the doors that were opened for them. They don’t even have to talk to the receptionist as they are guided to a back room with a private table. She tries to assure the wait staff they don't want anything. Which they apparently translates to ‘we want drinks and bread now’ despite Marinette's protests.

“Just slightly showing off,” Marion whispers to her as they rush off.

“Eh, could be trying harder,” Marinette shakes her head, looking around the luxurious room.

“No kidding,” Marion, never satisfied with just looking wonders around, looking at the shelves of wine bottles, “Do you think we’re actually allowed to drink this, or just for show?”

“I think we’re not allowed to drink in America until we’re twenty one,” Marinette lets Tikki out her purse to explore the room.

“Right, right,” Marion still pulls a bottle out of the wall, “Did you know Chloe taught me how to taste wine?”

“Was this before or after I was allowed in her room?” Marinette tries to stop Tikki from eating all the chocolates laid out.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we would never taste wine in her room” Marion says in a bad Chloe impression, “We helicoptered our way to the finest winery in France,”

“Of course you did,” Marinette sighs, giving up on stopping Tikki, instead switching attention to Plagg who had found the camembert.

“You should come with us next time,”

“Sure you want me?” She pulls the plate of cheese away from the Kwami as he flies after it, "Chloe and I are-Plagg!"

“Marinette dupain-cheng,” Marion scolds, hands on hips, “You may not realise this but one Chloe Bourgeois is a very good friend of yours,”

“You sure about that?” Marinette almost falls out of her seat, luckily Plagg was there to take the cheese off her hands as she falls, “Ow... I always thought it was more ‘we’re a package deal' type thing,”

“You see it is this lack of social skills that makes you unable to see Adrien is head over heels for you,” Marion puts the wine bottle back, pulling out new ones.

“Adrien? yeah right,” Marinette sits back down, glaring at the happy cheese eating Kwami.

“If only I had a camera to look directly into,” Marion glances around, double checking there isn’t, “You just proved my point, by the way”

“Ah-ha,” Marinette pulls the plate of cheese away from Plagg, “Get your Kwami under control,”

Plagg hisses playfully, downing the entire wheel. Marinette sticks her tongue out.

“No can do, I gave up a long time ago,” Marion comes to sit back down.

“This place is fabulous,” Kaalki coos over the decor, flying from one corner of the room to the other.

“Yes I know, just please stay out of sight for dinner,” As if proving her point the door opens, Kwamis scattering as Bruce Wayne walks through.

“Sorry I’m late,”

“Not a problem,” Marion waves, smiling, as he takes the remaining seat.

They don’t get a moment to exchange words as the wait staff come through once again, serving drinks and offering menus. It’s not until they have food sitting in front of them that they are given enough time to talk about events beyond ‘how was your day’.

“Sooo, we have some.. Stuff to talk about… I guess” Marinette stirs her soup trying to vent some energy.

“Yes, we do…” Bruce hesitates, equally unsure.

“....”

“How long have you known?” Bruce tries, clearly uncomfortable asking the question.

“Oh like… five days?” Marinette guesses, looking at Marion.

“Sounds right,” Marion shrugs, picking though his salad, “It’s been a busy week,”

“Yes the attack,” Bruce takes a long sip of wine.

“Hm?- well yeah, but I wasn't really talking about that,” Marion takes a drink of water, eyeing the wine bottles.

“Right,” Bruce clears his throat, “I must say you took it awfully well,”

“Oh the attack?” Marinette jumps in, “That was easy, we’re pretty used to things like that,” 

“I wasn't really talking about that,”

“Right…” She whispers, conversation tapering off.

“...”

“Ugh! Can we all just agree that this is awkward and stop pretending it isn’t!” Marion demands, gesturing wildly, “Does anyone really expect this to go smoothly right off the bat?”

Marinette smiles, meeting Marion's frustrated huff as he came down from the rant.

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Bruce agrees, putting down his fork, “Since it’s already awkward I’ll go ahead and ask, who do you want to tell about this?”

“Hm, no matter what happens I want to tell our friends as soon as we can,” Marinette answers, she and Marion had already agreed, but they weren't the only opinions that matter, “If you’re alright with it,”

“They’re always there for us and I don’t want to lie to them if we don’t have to,” Marion explains further, it was getting harder not telling them whenever they would update them.

“That’s fair,” Bruce concedes, shifting uncomfortably at the prospect.

“What about you,” Marion picks up on his discomfort, zeroing in on it, “Who do you want to tell?”

“That’s a difficult question,” _ok ow, fair but still_ , “If I tell them all I’m afraid it will be a lot harder for you to go back to how things were,”

“Do you want us to?” Marinette presses, Bruce meets her eyes.

“You have been in Gotham for little over a week and already ended up in hospital because you had my name attached,”

_Well yesterday Marion was thrown off a building, I don’t think that had anything to do with you. So it seems inevitable either way._

“I just want you to be sure that having me in your life is worth the danger it will bring,” Bruce explains, “Even if there is no danger you will be in the spotlight, your lives will change,”

They were used to the spotlight as MDC and MCD. However it is nice to have the option of anonymity as civilians. But is that really worth cutting people out of their lives?

“That’s kind of a hard decision to make after one dinner,” Marinette concedes, an awkward dinner is probably not the best way to learn about someone.

“So we won't,” Marion claps his hands, a concern for Marinette as it means he’s planning something, “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes” Bruce says, with the distinct look of someone who is replanning their schedule.

“Great! How about we spend the day together?” Marion smiles, and it doesn't sound malicious… yet, “We haven't really had the chance to explore Gotham,”

“That sounds lovely,” Bruce agrees.

The rest of dinner is thankfully less awkward, more lighthearted topics without the pressure of having to figure everything out as soon as possible. It was nice talking but very stressful trying to keep certain Kwamis who shall remain nameless from exposing themselves during desert.

  
  


“I must say we all look ravishing,” Marion says, wearing his oversized sunglasses.

“It’s not the perfect disguise, but we shouldn't stand out,” Marinette frets, looking over her outfit again in the car mirror.

“Nette, please, we’re wearing sunglasses in Gotham,” Marion leans forward from the backseat, “Half the people here have never even seen the sun, right?”

Marion grins, meeting Bruce's look, before the man sighs.

“... What’s the sun?”

“Hell yeah!” Marion exclaims, excited that someone hasn't learnt yet not to play along with his jokes, “Where are we headed?”

“We could try going to the mall?” Bruce offers, driving them through Gotham.

“Too many people,” Marinette declines, they are still trying to keep this under wraps right?

“I’m not quite sure where else-”

“Wait! What's that smell?” Marion leaps over to the car window, cutting Bruce off.

“Gotham,” Bruce answers easily.

“No, no I’ve gotten used to the Gotham smell,” Marion rolls the window down, “This is a good smell, that way!”

“I don’t-” Bruce looks confused, but follows where Marion is pointing regardless.

“Marion’s a bloodhound, don't question it,” Marinette sighs.

“I reject the insinuation I am a dog,” Marion pouts, turning the corner to reveal a market place, “It’s food!”

“Nope, not dog like at all,” Marinette smirks and Marion bursts out the car the second it pulls over.

“I heard that,” Marion calls back, already halfway in the marketplace.

“Good hearing-” Marinette stage whispers to Bruce, as they enter the markets.

“Don’t you dare,” Marion calls, further proving her point.

“- like a dog,” She grins at him.

“Unbelievable,” Marion throws up his hands, glaring at her.

“How about we get some food,” Bruce placates, distracting Marion, “The botanical gardens are close, have you been?”

“Nope!” They both lie, content not to let him know of their rouge run in.

They walk through the market, browsing the different foods on display. Marinette gets a wrap to go, Marion not waiting on anything as he snacks on skewers. The look on his face is priceless when Bruce points out a cheese stand.

“My purse!”

Three pairs of eyes snap to the shout. A hooded figure running straight towards them, the purse definitely not matching their outfit. They’re going to run right by her so Marinette sticks out her arm, cloth lining them as they try to run through. The pickpocket falls flat on their back, gasping for breath.

Quick as a cat Marion scoops up the purse, handing it to the woman who had called out. With a quick thank you they tried to exit the growing crowd before they were recognised.

“That was impressive,” Bruce complements, once they were a safe distance from the crowd.

“Not really I just moved on instinct,” Marinette shrugs, the explanation decidedly doing nothing to pass as a normal teenage girl™, “They just ran right into me, dumb luck,”

The look he gives isn’t buying it for a second. So they pull him in to the botanical gardens, Marinette telling him about all the plants before he can ask follow up questions. They eventually happen upon a nice empty spot, sitting down and being able to take their disguises off. Marinette finds herself looking at a unique flower pulling out her sketchbook to vent some designs.

“Nette, food,” Marion shoves it in her face, hitting her cheek which he would claim isn’t on purpose.

“Yep, got it,” Marinette takes a bite from the wrap in Marion's hand, trying to get the curve of the skirt right.

“Yeah, no I am not about to feed you,” Marion drops the food, Marinette reflexively catching it, dropping her pencil and book.

“You are the worst,” She glares, some lettuce falling out of the wrap.

“Thanks,” Marion grins, finishing off his skewers.

“Your designs are very good,” Bruce looks over at her design, still holding the skewers Marion insisted he try like he isn’t sure what to do with them

“Thanks,” Marinette beams, before deciding to actually eat.

“How long have you been designing?” Bruce asks, and she swallows quickly, food scratching her throat.

“Since I was ten I think?” She tries to remember, it feels like such a long time, “Before then I wanted to be a musician,”

“We we’re going to be a rocking team,” Marion leans against her, before crumbling thematically, “Then she betrayed me,”

“Sure I did,” She pushes him off and into the grass, “I’m pretty sure the first thing I designed was your request, what was it again?”

“Please don’t,” Marion groans, rolling over into his bag.

“A glitter onesie,” She smirks evilly, Marion shivering at the memory.

“That doesn't sound so bad,” Bruce says unwisely.

“You don’t understand, we didn’t have glitter fabric, we just glued glitter onto a onesie,” Marinette implores, Marion starts ruffling in his bag to distract himself.

“I see,” Bruce grimaces, only starting to understand their pain.

“It was terrible, I still find glitter in my bed,” Marion brings out the ukulele she had designed the bag to fit, pointing with it, “And it’s not even the same bed!”

“He tried to steal my bed one time,” 

“No,” Marion pauses, turning the instrument. “We made a bet and you _cheated_ ,”

“I did not cheat,” Marinette rolls her eyes, taking another bite, “besides you wouldn’t have escaped the glitter I still find it too and it’s been eight years,”

“Couldn’t it be glitter from another time?” Bruce asks, having finally taken a bite of his skewer.

“No, after that travesty we banned all glitter from the house,” Marinette still tries to avoid it even in her stage outfit designs.

“We tried to get it out of the bakery too,” Marion plucks at his ukulele, still out of tune, “But edible glitter is good for decoration or something,”

“That’s right you too grew up in a bakery,” Bruce wisely changes the topic from glitter, “Do you enjoy it?”

“Yes more so now that Marinette’s stopped putting popping candy in _everything_ ,” 

“I haven't done that in years,” She scolds, finishing off her wrap, throwing the wrapper in hie bag.

“If you get to bring up litter onesie I get to bring up popping cake!” Marion pouts, strumming the now in tune ukulele.

“Popping cake?” Bruce prods, Marion looking all too pleased to oblige.

“Don’t you dare,” Marinette glares, Marion grins.

“So you know those cakes that are filled in the middle with sweets?” Marion strums the ukulele as if playing a theme song to a great ballad.

“Yes,”

“So she did that with popping candy then put it in the oven, pop, pop pop,” Marion strums in time with the popping noises, getting faster, “Until boom! Cake explodes, ruins the oven, we have to get a new oven,” 

“It was my understanding you put the sweets in after it has cooked,” Bruce smiles minutely, small enough you could easily miss it.

“You do,” Marion grins, falling back into a calmer tune.

“Screw you I was six,” Marion only sticks his tongue out at her, “And you once actually put dirt in a mud cake,”

“That's because I was deliberately trying to mess with people,” Marion grins, not looking at all ashamed, “Plus I didn’t destroy an oven,”

“Just madame Jenaveve’s faith in you,” 

“It would have happened eventually,” Marion shrugs off Bruce's concern.

“She got akumatized,” Marinette tells Bruce, making him look alarmed.

“Alright that wasn't actually my fault,” Marion stops strumming, “She was having a very bad day and my prank was the cherry on top… of the mud cake,”

“You think? She tried to turn you into mud,” 

“And succeeded,” As Chat Noir at least, “It was actually quite fun,”

“You got turned into mud? How are-” Bruce puzzles.

“Still alive?” Marion guesses, getting a nod, “Ladybug’s magic, told you sets everything back to normal,”

“That is not a luxury you have in Gotham, you need to be more careful here,” Bruce warns.

“We are! It's been three whole days since our last incident,” Marion says proudly, at least for them it's an achievement, and a lie.

“What happened three days ago?” Bruce presses, alarmed.

“Umm, nothing,” Marion quickly looks down, going back to playing, Marinette looks over Bruce's shoulder to see Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy taking a stroll, _are those hyenas?_ “I was just talking about since we got out of hospital,”

“Exactly you were in hospital,” Bruce jumps back on his lecture, Marion relaxing, “Even if you made a miraculous recovery,”

“Heh, miraculous,” Marion whispers to her, getting smacked.

“You still could have very easily been killed,” Bruce thankfully didn’t hear him, “And all this trouble because you’re related to me,”

Marinette can see the pain in his eyes and suddenly understands. He does want to know them, to be a part of their lives, to make up for the time they missed. But not at their expense.

“I think you’ll find we get into plenty of trouble anyway,” Marion grins, whether he had the same epiphany as her or not, or had it long before her.

“I don’t want to put you in danger,” Bruce repeats, straight up telling them what Marinette had just figured out, _It still counts I still figured it out before hand_.

“We can handle ourselves,” Marinette promises, more serious than Marion's flippant claims.

“Hey! We should go somewhere else!” Marion suddenly shouts.

“Why?” Bruce asks, Marinette already figuring out the answer as Harley Quinn approaches, waving.

“Because I heard there was a fair in town and I want to see an American fair!” Marion pulls Bruce away from the spot, ukulele haphazardly thrown in his bag.

“Right! We should go, now,” Marinette tries to wave Harley away, who just waves back, “Right now,”

“Alright,” Alright Bruce says, evidently confused, as they try to pick up the pace;

“Let’s run, burn off some of that food,” Marion suggests as they start running full tilt through the gardens away from Harley Quinn.


	20. Chapter 20

They arrive at the fair without being followed by Harley, at least she hopes so. Bruce somehow being able to convince Marion to not eat before going on the rides. In return Marion takes them straight to the most intense ride they have.

“Oh darn Mari,” Marinette says being dragged in line, “I don’t think we can go on this one without our disguises falling off,”

“Don’t worry I’ve been on plenty of rides like this and my glasses have never fallen off,”

_ You have magic glasses you twat!  _ Marinnette glares, getting only a grin, telling her Marion knows exactly what he is doing. She's about to say as much when she notices an unfortunately familiar pair of pigtails in the crowd. 

“Mari-” She looks over to her grinning twin.

“You know Nette if you really don't want to go on you don't have to,” Marion teases, Harley Quinn getting way too close to escape.

“On second thought let's go,” Marinette pushes Marion towards the ride, ignoring Bruce's surprise and Marion's taunting. 

They get pulled onto the ride, Marinette coming off ghostly pale. Thankfully no Harley Quinn in sight.

“Let’s go again,” Marion starts pushing Marinette back in line, too light headed to stop him.

“How about we try some of the food, instead,” Bruce offers, looking over at her with concern.

“Sure, we can go on the rides later then,” Marion calls cheerfully, skipping off to a cotton candy stand.

“I got played didn’t I?” Bruce asks, watching Marion join the line.

“Like a fiddle,” Marinette starts to get some of the color back in her cheeks, “Don’t worry happens to everyone,”

“Yeah, he’s like his Mom,” Bruce mutters under his breath, but she still hears, “I mean…”

“It’s alright,” Marinette shrugs, walking towards the stand “Cotton candy?”

“Do I have to eat it?” Bruce grimaces, following her.

“Marions going to find a way to make you try it one way or another,”

Marion somehow manages to convince them all to get cotton candy. Bruce being thoroughly confused by it.

“It’s easy, all you do is pull a piece off,” Marinette demonstrates pulling off a piece.

“Or you can just bite it,” Marion faceplants into it.

“And get it all over your face,” Marinette deadpans, sneaking some to Tikki.

“Exactly,” Marion grins, coming back up with pink sugar all over his face.

“And you’re sure I don’t need any utensils,” Bruce says, looking quite out of place with the oversized pink cloud.

“No!” They both shout.

‘Alright then,” He pulls off a piece, cringing as he eats it, “This is just sugar,”

“Precisely,” Marion grins, biting off a big chunk.

“You're going to make yourself sick,” Bruce looks like he’s about to yank it away from him.

“ _ Precisely _ ,” Marion says, muffled by the dissolving sugar, “We should try funnel cake next!”

“Dear god, he’s just like Dick,” Bruce frets, watching as Marion bounces to the stall.

“I’m willing to bet Mari’s worse,” She watches as he eyes up the powdered sugar, “he’s a bottomless pit,”

“I think you might me right,” Bruce winces as Marion receives an oversized funnel cake, “that's terrifying,”

“You should see him around cheese,” Marinette suggests innocently, “Especially camembert,”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,”

_ Please do _

They follow Marion around the food stalls. Marinette is able to keep up by feeding most of her sweet treats to Tikki. Bruce is not so lucky. They come across a mirror maze Marinette points out to give Bruce a break.

“Ah yes the mirror maze the best place to make sure no one recognises you,” Marion recites theatrically.

“The reflections are distorted,” Bruce walks past a mirror making him comically short

“Yeah that guy looks kind of like the Joker,” Marinette looks over to where Marion is pointing.

“Ah Mari,” She hesitates looking over the group of clowns reflected in the mirror that should definitely not be holding guns, “I think that is him,”

“Not again,” Marion mutters, backing up.

She tries to form a plan, they have to make a break for it to change into costumes or people could get hurt. But how are they supposed to so that with Bruce hovering over them. He looks like he’s trying to find an escape route, they have to find a way to protect them and- 

“Is that Harley Quinn?” Marion whispers.

Sure enough they watch a reflection of the group making out from the stretched image as Harley walks over to the group and hits the Joker right over the head with a mallet.

“We should leave,” Bruce whispers, herding them in the direction they came.

“Will she be alright?” Marinette asks, watching the fight through a different mirror and gunshots echo.

“Yeah I think she’ll be fine,” Bruce says, as Harley knocks the gunmen's weapons away while hyenas chase after them through the maze.

They exit the maze in record time, Bruce being able to lead them through it easily.

“Do you think we should tell someone?” Marinette asks, there doesn't seem to be any more people going into the maze, maybe it's a Gotham six sense.

“We should,” Bruce agrees, less than enthusiastically.

“Or, or,” Marion dances in front of them, “We could go play some games,”

“We were almost attacked by the Joker and you think that's a good use of time?” Marinette can tell Bruce is thinking the same.

“Exactly! We were  _ almost, _ so it doesn't count now does it?” Marion doesn't wait for an answer as he rushes off further into the fair.

They have no choice but to sigh and follow after him. Well they do but that's beside the point.

“Oh how awful it is, to not get to partake in the joys of a rollercoaster, unlike yourself whom screams with delight and fear every time-” Marinette uses the water gun to spray in the clown's face, “Hey!”

Unfortunately the clown that is related to her, not the carnival game. Marion tries to grab the water gun and they start fighting over it. Somehow they still manage to get a high score, enough for the big prize. Whether it was her good luck or Marion's bad luck projecting onto the stall runner is unclear.

“Unbelievable,” Marinette sighs as they walk away from the stall.

“Sorry, Nette there's just no love for the bugs,” Marion grins, hugging the giant black cat to his chest.

“I will find a Ladybug, just watch me,” She promises, this was never a problem in Paris, they have tonnes of Ladybug plushies.

“Sure you will,” Marion hums, Bruce just looks amused at their antics.

“If not I’m sewing spots onto the cat,” Marinette threatens, walking between rows of stalls none having a Ladybug plush.

“Nooooo,” Marion cowers, hugging the cat close.

“I think I saw a Ladybug prize somewhere back there,” Bruce points in the opposite direction.

“Where?” Marion runs where Bruce is pointing, Cat raised above his head, “We must go to save Dough boy!” 

“Dough boy?” Marinette jogs slightly to keep up.

“From your disproving tone I can tell you approve,” Marion turns on his heel walking backwards.

“You know I technically won that game,” She pokes the cat toy in the chest.

“Please you were losing without me,” Marion grins, people moving out of his way.

“No I wase- look out!” Marinette pushes them both into the gap between stalls.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asks, on guard looking out for the Joker, Marinette can feel him scanning the area.

“The devil has arrived,” Marion whispers, noticing Lila, “Her dark shadow always follows us,”

“... Pardon?” Bruce relaxes taking it for a joke, which it is most certainly not, Marinette tenses as Lila sends Kim right to the stall they are hiding behind.

“Girl at school we really don’t like, who  _ really _ doesn't like us,” Marinette summarises, shallowling inhaling the smell of greasy batter.

“Which one?” Bruce analyses the group of teens near them.

“Sausage hair over there,” Marion nods to her, watching as Kim comes back with a corn dog, “Gasp, cannibalism!”

“Are you telling me Lila wouldn’t eat another human?” Marinette crouches down further keeping to the shadows.

“Are you telling me Lila is human?” Marion mutters back, both keeping their voices down.

“Good one,” 

“Thanks,”

“Who’re we spy’n on?” 

They all jump at the new voice. Marinette twisting to come nose to nose with Harley Quinn.

“De ja vu,” 

“What?” Bruce turns to Marion.

“Nothing!” Marion very smoothly avoids eye contact.

“Spy’in on another date are we?” Harley asks, squeezing in next to the group.

“Another?” Bruce looks between them confused.

The twins frantically shake their heads behind Bruce's back. Harley makes a ‘o’ face and gives a nod.

“We’re spying on the devil,” Marion points at Lila, grateful she could at least serve as a distraction, “Bless whatever unfortunate soul has the displeasure of dating her,”

“Sounds to me like you have some strong opinions,” Bruce says, with slight disbelief, probably thinking they are overreacting.

“Trust me they’re founded,” Marinette whispers, cringing at the shrill laugh Lila gives.

Bruce gives her an expectant look and wedged together between a corn dog stall and who knows what else isn’t the best place to pick a fight.

“That’s a grade A psychopath right there,” Harley finally whispers to them.

“You can tell?” Marinette asks, ignoring Marion giving Bruce a smug look.

“Well from what I can see she’s a manipulative Liar-”

“To put it lightly, I don’t think she’s told the truth once in our years of knowing her,” Marion scowls, as Lila animatedly tells another tale, “Not even her name, don’t you think Lila and liar is a bit too convenient?”

“Anyway, she has pretty much all the class wrapped around her finger,” As if to prove her point Sabrina runs off to fetch her a drink, “Makes up rumours about anyone that doesn't follow her blindly and turns the rest against them,”

“I’m taking it you didn’t follow her blindly?” Bruce guesses, what on earth would give him that idea?

Harley seems to be studying Lila like she is a particularly interesting bug.

“Oh no we just love Lila so much we hide in joy every time she comes near,” Marion retreats further into the shadows, a hair away from actually hissing.

“You went toe to toe with scarecrow are you honestly telling me you're hiding from her,” Bruce studies Lila, as if looking for some sign of danger.

“If it helps she literally appeared in my fear toxin… illusions?” Marion looks for confirmation, Bruce giving a nod, Marinette shrugs he had already told her and didn’t feel like a stretch, “As the devil, soooo…”

“What did that meanie do to you!” Harley cries wrapping Marion in a hug, its alright Bruce only looks very concerned.

“Then I suggest we retreat rather than wait for them to leave,” Bruce offers, Marinette gives a nod but Harley has other plans.

“Not until I fuck that girl up!” Harley stands brandishing a mallet.

“Harley no!” Marinette hisses the three of them trying to pull her back out of the stalls.

“Let me go!” Harley struggles but not with any real strength, making sure not to hit them with the mallet, “She needs to pay,”

“Harley if we wanted her gone we could have done it already,” Marion placates, trying to push her away.

“You want her around?” Harley stops in her tracks, tilting her head to look like a confused child.

“If we wanted her gone  _ violently _ ,” Marinette specifies, guiding Harley out the alley.

“So you’ll accept a non violent way?” Bruce speaks up surprisingly.

“Yeah… I guess?” Marinette hesitates, Bruce and Harley share a glance then a nod, whatever just happened it might be better to remain ignorant.

“Well, glad we avoided that disaster,” Marion sighs, as he stretches out.

“What disaster, those outfits? Because you look utterly ridiculous,” They all turn to see Chloe scowling down at them.

That's right they said they would be with their aunt today and had turned down her invitation to the fair.

“Chloe! Hi great to see you,” Marion cringes, backing up under the blondes glare, “And everyone else, what a pleasant surprise,”

“Who were you hiding from?” Kagami asks, or rather demands staring suspiciously at Bruce. She gives a simple nod at the waving Harley.

“Would you believe Lila is here?” Marinette sighs, pointing back at the gap they escaped from.

“I suspected she was after Adrien threw up,” Chloe shrugs, Marinette's concern pushes into overdrive, overlooking Adrien for any signs of damage.

“I think that was more the rides combined with this food,” Kagami informs, looking down at a deep fried hotdog with disgust.

“Guys, please…” Adrien blushes, glancing at her for some reason.

“Who is this?” Kagami demands, definitely demands this time.

“Harley Quinn-”

“Yes we know that,” Chloe huffs, cutting off Bruce.

“Oh.. um,” Marion exchanges a hesitant glance with both of them, “Bruce Wayne?"

“Right, and why is he here with you two?” Chloe doesn't look impressed at Marion's awkward chuckle.

“Um well… uh,” Marinette tries, glancing at Bruce who doesn't meet her look, “We just happened to be in the area?”

“Bzzt! Wrong! Try again,” Chloe makes and ‘x’ with her fingers.

“Publicity stunt?” Marion says, in the most unconvincing tone conceivable.

“Rion, if you were planning a publicity stunt there would be confetti glitter and fireworks,”

Marinette tries not to laugh remembering a publicity stunt involving MCD that features exactly that.

“What do you want from me,” Marion whines, hiding behind his large plushie.

“The truth,” Kagami snaps, scowling.

“You don’t have to lie to us,” Adrien says gently, half reaching out to them.

“The truth is…” Marinette trails off, completely weak for the boy but it’s clear Bruce doesn't want them to know.

“... I am their biological Father,” 

They all look at him in shock. Marinette’s is a happy shocked, but their friends...

“What?!”

“I knew it!” Harley cheers, jumping up and down.

“But you- there was- you said-” Kagami stutters, a rarity for her.

“You, me,” Chloe points at Marion then at herself, “Words,  _ now _ ,”

“Someones in ~trouble~,” Marinette whispers over to him.

“You too Marinette Dupain Cheng,” Chloe points right in her face.

“Ohh full name,” Marion returns the favour, “It’s been awhile,”

“Careful Cheng Dupain,” Chloe glowers, Marion chuckles uncomfortably.

“I’m in danger,” Mario gets dragged to the side, Marinette following, leaving Bruce behind.

“You’re in  _ trouble _ ,” Kagami scolds, as they stop out of earshot from Bruce and Harley who is buzzing around asking a million questions, “If you don’t explain right now,”

“You owe us an explanation,” Chloe lets go of Marion's arm, “You were in the hospital and we were all worried trying to control these rumors and now you tell us its the truth and I-”

“Chlo, I’m sorry Selina only just told us,” Marion cuts off her rant, bordering on tears, he adds, “In the hospital,”

“You’re Aunt told you, but how would she-” Adrien puzzles, realisation dawning, “ _ No _ ,”

“Yes?” Marinette backs up a step, everyone realising the same.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Chloe stomps her foot, “How can someone do that?!”

“Chlo, we’re not mad,” Marion tries to placate, Chloe turning on him.

“Of course you're not!” She explodes, “You two are perfect and forgiving which is why I have to be mad for you,”

“I think it would be nicer if you weren't mad and just supportive,” Marion smiles, Chloe's anger crumbling around her.

“... but it’s so much easier to be mad,” She whines, “Can’t I be angrily supportive?”

“I feel like you're going to be anyway,” Marion grins, one of whom they both know Chole is powerless against.

“So what are you doing now?” Adrien asks, looking back at Bruce who is now arguing wiht Harley, or rather getting yelled at.

“Trying to figure things out I guess?” Marinette looks over to confirm with Marion, “Bruce wants us to be sure we want, this,”

She gestures around herself, not sure what she means either.

“Do you want it?” Kagami asks carefully.

“... We want to try,” Marion gets a nod from Marinette.

“Very well, I will make sure he is worthy of you,” Kagami stomps off towards Bruce.

“Kags, you really don’t have to do that!” Marion calls, chasing after her.

“And she’s gone,” Marinette sighs, turning to the others, both smiling, “Adrien, Chloe can you do something?”

“We sure can,” Chloe walks over next to Kagami who is chewing out Bruce with Harley, “So, what do you want with my friends?”

“Not what I meant!” Marinette yells, getting a pat on the shoulder from Adrien.

“Quite you, the adults are talking,” Chloe waves her off.

“I’m older than you!”

“You should know they already have amazing parents that you can't replace,” Adrein adds to the onslaught of demands from the girls, a lot less threatening.

“I know, I’m not trying to,” Bruce answers evenly, still looking concerned at their guard dog like friends.

“Very well, you should know they are both amazing, and if you show anything less than a hundred percent support I will slice you in half,” Kagami threatens, and if she had her sword she would be holding it to his throat.

“Kagami no,” Marion tries to calm her down.

“You’re right, I will make it far more painful,” She growls.

“~Nooo~,” Marion backs down, hugging the cat to his chest.

“That's right, and don’t you dare think that just because your a billionaire your money will cut it,” Chloe scoffs, “Trust me the twins aren't that superficial, in fact they aren't superficial at all, it's frustrating,”

“She said twins,” Marion whispers to her as the demands continue.

“Package deal,” She hisses back, Bruce looking more and more overwhelmed by the pushy teens.

“Good friends you got there,” Harley whispers, content to let the chew out Bruce.

“What were you yelling at him for?”

“Oh nothin, he said some crap about not wanting to put you in danger, so I calmly explained the psychology behind it,” She crosses her arms smugly, “I think I got through to him,”

“If you're worried you should know Mari- they are really strong and can protect themselves,” Adrein says, Bruce starts to agree but is cut off.

“Hey! You were going to say Marinette! Weren’t you?” Marion demands, distracting the three from their onslaught.

“Both your names start with Mari,” Kagami points out, turning to him.

“Are you so insecure you immediately thought he meant Marinette?” Chloe taunts, inspecting her nails.

“No-I,”

“Geeze Rion I know Marinette awesome but your, you know… ok,” Adrien joins her teasing, muttering, “I guess,”

“That’s it, I’m disowning every one of you,” Marion points at each of them before turning to Bruce, “By the way, these are my ex-friends we used to be quite close, then they made the decision to humiliate me and I cut them out of my life forever,”

“Don’t be like that Rion,” Chloe grins, leaning against him.

“Yeah just because Marinette probably won that prize,” Adrien takes his other side, poking at the cat.

“She did not!” 

“I did,” Marinette grins, Marion rolls his eyes.

“It was a team effort,”

“Heavily leaning on Marinette,” Kagami adds.

“Alright, let's settle this,” Marion looks at Bruce, “Where did you see that Ladybug?”

“Follow me,” Bruce smiles minutely leading the way.

“Ohh, Ladybug, maybe I should get one,” Chloe gushes, as if she didn’t have a hundred Ladybug plushies already.

“Yeah I can win it for you,” Marinette smirks, flexing her muscles.

“That does it! I’m winning that prize and sewing on cat ears,” Marion pouts, getting cooed at as they point out Marinette is the better seamstress.

“So how’ve you two been doin?” Harley asks, walking in between Chloe and Kagami.

The two start blushing, spluttering denial; which does nothing to convince Harley, or anyone else for that matter. Bruce follows them through the fair on their search for the Ladybug. If Marinette saw him taking pictures as they fought to win the Ladybug first, she wasn't going to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who went up to their parents for a week and forgot his charger, this guy!
> 
> The Batman hiding behind a corndog stall from a teenage girl: are you sure this is necessary?  
> Twins: yes
> 
> PS. I was hesitant to use Marion's nickname as Mari since its usually used for Marinette but I though it would fit if Marinette is the only one who calls him Mari since she obviously knows its not her thats being called. I think everyone else would just call him Rion if they use a nickname


	21. Chapter 21

“So you want to explain how you let the Joker go?” Sparrow asks Red Hood, as they pour over plans.

“It happens,” Red Hood shrugs, but she is willing to bet he has a similar expression to Songbird right about now.

“Right, i just want to know  _ how _ ,” She pushes more, getting Songbird to blush more

“Hey!" Songbird interrupts, getting the attention of the rest of the Bats with them, "I’m good at tracking people,”

“Thats nice,” Nightwing says, gearing up to search for the Joker with Red Hood.

“What I mean is I should come with you while Sparrow goes in the opposite direction,” Songbird turns to glare at her, “Far away,”

“Why would you want that,” Sparrow leans into his space, getting her face pushed away, “I’m just asking a professional question,”

“I have known you for little over a week nothing you do is professional,” Robin tsks, still sour about getting put on Patrol with her instead of going after the Joker.

“Well that’s simply not true,” Sparrows's voice comes out mumbled as marion smooshes her face.

“Right so you will follow the lead Nightwing has,” Batman pushes Songbird towards Red Hood, the greatest detective not notices the growing blush, “You three are patrolling together,”

“What could go wrong,” Red Robin sighs, resigning to patrol with both her and Robin.

“Try not to fall through any windows,” Sparrow calls, as they move to swing in opposite directions,

“Ha ha...I make no promises,” He mutters, heard through super hearing, before shouting, "See you later Captain!

Marinette leaves with Robin and Red Robin. The two bicker until oracle alerts them of three people attacking a girl in an alley a block over. In a matter of seconds of their arrival the three were disarmed and unconscious. Marinette goes to comfort the victim  _ Alya?! _

“Al- are you alright?” Sparrow reaches out to help her up.

“Yes, I’m fine thanks,” Alya dusts herself off, finally looking up, “Um, who are you?”

“Sparrow, working in Gotham temporarily,” She says professionally, hoping beyond hope that Alya does not recognise her.

“Right,” She surprisingly misses the chance for an interview, “Listen I need to talk to Batman, is he here?”

“Sorry miss he’s in another part of Gotham what seems to be your issue?” Red Robin answers for her.

“I need to talk to him about something really important,”

“Sorry, but if you’re looking for an interview Batman is very busy,” Sparrow brushes her off, of course she would be salivating to interview Batman.

“What? no-I’m,”

“We have to go, the police will be here soon,” Robin cuts her off, leaving with a Tt.

“Wait!”

“How annoying,” Robin spits, as they leave Alya behind in the alley.

“How did you know she wanted an interview?” Red Robin asks instead.

“Just know the type,” 

“HEY!” Alya calls, chasing after them in the street below, “Just wait a minute!”

“Do you think we should stop?” Sparrow asks, feeling guilt claw at her.

“No,” Robin speeds up.

“Please! I really need to talk with you!” Alya begs, “It’s about Paris!”

“Paris?” Robin exchanges a knowing glance with Red Robin.

“We should stop,” Red Robin decides, they come to a halt.

They wait on the edge of the building, so Alya can see their shadows at the top. Alya starts sprinting up the fire escape.

“Tha-Thank you,” She pants, leaning over.

“What's this about Paris?” Robin demands, somehow glaring down at her despite being significantly shorter.

“The Akuma attacks!” Alya explodes, as if it's the most obvious thing, probably is, “Have you heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Hawk Moth?!”

“The situation in Paris has recently come to our attention,” Red Robin answers cordially.

“Well it’s been like this since I was thirteen!” Taking them both aback slightly, “And it's only getting worse every day,”

“The heroes of Paris have proved to be capable,” How did Red Robin even know about them?

“That's not what I mean, it’s the emotional toll,” Alya is still out of breath, Sparrow stands off to the side, joining in would only risk her identities, “Do you know what it’s like to be afraid to feel negative emotions? To have to constantly be happy otherwise you could kill your whole family!”

“I’m sure your heroes can handle it,” Robin concedes, bitterness hanging from the tone.

“They can but they shouldn't have to!”

Alya takes her aback with another out burst, stepping towards the Bats.

“I was… I used to be called in by them from time to time, and let me tell you,” Alya pauses, she was probably still mad about getting benched, loving her position as Rena Rouge, “It’s terrifying,”

Now that... that is a surprise.

“Not even the hero part… most the time,” Alya rubs her arm, “But you can’t get Akumatized again otherwise Hawk Moth will know, he can target your friends and family,”

At least she finally understood the need to keep secret identities.

“Ladybug hasent called me in in years,” Alya admits, actually looking shameful,  "I don’t know how I messed up,”

_Thats the problem_

“But I know that I’m glad Ladybug never gave me the miraculous again,”

_Wait... WHAT!_

“It was so stressful having all of paris, sometimes the world, depending on you,” Alya looks on the verge of tears, “At first I though it was fun because I had Ladybug who seemed so strong and unstoppable, someone I could look up to, for always being there, always put together, she didn't seem to have a weakness,”

_That- That could not be further from the truth_

“Not that I don’t still respect her, it’s just different now,” Alya backtracks, “I saw it, sometimes, the uncertainty there, it made me think she’s just like me, scared, but she doesn't have anyone stronger to protect her, she’s all alone,"

_ I have Chat Noir! _

“I look up to her so much more now, it’s not a fun job and I know she’s afraid she cant protect everyone, so Hawkmoth needs to be defeated,”

Alya looks every inch the confident reporter Marinette had first met. The one before Lila came and sapped all her strength and independence.

“Ladybug deserves to live in peace,” Alya decides, almost glaring down the other two, “Will you please help her?”

“We already have plans of going to Paris soon to assist,” Red Robin informs.

“You do?!”

“Thank you,” Alya burst into tears, while Marinette is still reeling from the new information, “Thank you so much,”

“How about we escort you back to your hotel?”

They carry Alya to the hotel, swinging through the night. They see her in and set up a watch across the building. They report into Batman, granting permission to stake out for a while. They watch as Alya is talking with the group, including Lila in her room. Marinette could feel the irritation radiating off the other two at Lila’s nonsense.

“Is this necessary?” Robin glares down at the window they are watching through, “She didn’t have any valuable insight,”

“She was a hero in Paris,” Red Robin sighs, evidently glaring just as much, “That's something,”

“And she clearly got the boot for being incompetent,” 

“You don’t know that,” Alya had actually been a great fox, but when Marinette could no longer trust her as a civilian, she knew Alya could never wield another miraculous, “Which is why we are watching, follow every possible lead, especially when they’re scarce,”

“Hey listen,” Red Robin nods towards the speaker, connected to the bug he planted on her.

“Marinette really needs to think things through,” Lila whines, all three go to turn it down at the same time, “It’s like she wants the class to get in trouble,”

“But Marinette protected us from Scarecrow,” Rose squeaks out.

“And Marion!” Nino adds, as if they didn't just commit treason in Lila land.

“Of course, it’s just they know all this trouble is following them around and they’re still-” Lila pauses long enough for everyone to be on the edge of their seats, “No never mind,”

“What is it Lila,”

“Well…” Lila plays like she isn't going to tell them everything that never happened, “I was talking to Marinette in the elevator and I told her I felt really unsafe and scared that another villain was going to attack,”

“Mari-Marinette started yelling at me about how I was trying to ruin her trip!” Lila's lip quivers, so painfully obvious she can see it from here, “She said if I felt unsafe I should just stay behind or go back to Paris!”

“Do you feel that unsafe Lila?” Mylene asks, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Wha-”

“Yeah if you’re that scared you should tell your parents,” Kim encourages, enthusiastic, but concerned, “I’m sure you’ll feel better back home with Ladybug,”

“You guys don’t understand,” Lila almost shouts, losing grip on her perfect persona, “Marinette wasn't worried about me; she just wanted me out of the way! Because- well I don’t know why! I think she can just be really cruel sometimes,”

“That little disgusting worm!” Robin makes a grab for his katana.

“Yeah so I hacked the security footage and they have never been in a room alone together,” Red Robin reports, scrolling through a video feed, “Let alone an elevator,”

“Let’s just go,” Sparrow grabs them both by the arms, “I think we’ve exhausted our _information_ ,”

She practically drags them off the roof, a few blocks away. Robin’s pacing looking for something to stab. At this rate it’s probably going to be Red Robin, who’s been tapping away at his screen the whole time. Sparrow finds her saving grace, spotting a park down below.

“Let’s go,”

She drags them despite their protests down to the playground. Robin is grumbling the whole time, so she sits him down on the swing, and pushes him. Red Robin starts laughing and may or may not be filming.

“I am perfectly capable of pushing myself!”

“Really have you ever been on a swing before?” She leans over, getting in his face.

“Tt, of course not,” He looks away, “So childish,”

“Well that just means a child can do something you cannot,” 

It's really Red Robins laughter that truly breaks him.

“... do not push me,”

“Alright, how about I show you?” She hops on the swing next to him, “Like this,”

Robin copies her form as Red Robin keeps filming, shouting out scores in the negative numbers.

“So help me I will stab you if you don't!-” Robin tips off balance and falls off the swing backwards, “ _ RED _ ,”

“That was very good for a first time,” Marinette helps him stand back up, “Keep it up and you might be able to go toe to toe with the three year olds one day,”

They spend the rest of patrol getting chased around the park by Robin, both hurling out insults and condescending reassurance.

Marion had not run into any buildings yet thank you very much. He had ran into a cell phone tower.

“Are you alright?” Red hood lands in front of him.

Marion glares at him upside down, hanging off the bars, as if this wasn't all his fault,

“Fine,” And because he can’t possibly be anymore embarrassed, “Just like you,”

“Of course I’m fine,” He crosses his arms, Marion definitely doesn't give him the once over, “I didn’t just run into a cell tower,”

_ He’s an idiot!..... He’s perfect _

It does  _ not _ help that Nightwing bursts out laughing.

“Little wing… no,” Nightwing gasps through his laughter.

“What are you-” Red Hood stiffens up, “oh,”

_ Mayday! Mayday! Abort! Abort! BACK TO PARIS!!! Wheres the Rabbit Miraculous!!! _

“Oh,” Red Hood leans in, inches away, “Hell yeah I am,”

_ Sorry to inform you Marion has now died, Red Hood is indeed a murderer _

Unfortunately before Marion has another opportunity to embarrass himself Oracle calls in and they both swing off. Leaving Marion to catch up. They eventually stop for a break without crashing into another building… it was a light graze ok?!

“I swear you and Sparrow are my new favourites,” Nightwing scarfs down another macaron.

“Careful golden boy,” Red Hood warns, stealing a macaron from Nightwing, “You’ll get a lecture form the Bat,”

“Batman can fuck off,” Marion shoves one in his mouth, “He probably lives off protein shakes and brooding,”

“Oh my-,” Red Hood cracks up, “I don’t think I've ever heard you swear,”

“What can I say,” Marion leans back, looking over Red Hood, “You bring out the best in me,”

“I think I’d rather bring out the worst in you,”

… No Marion is not blushing, he is not stuttering, he has everything under control thank you very much.

“Are- are you actually going to eat that?” Marion chokes out, Red Hood still holding his stolen macaron.

That turns out to be the worst possible thing he could have said, because Red hood actually takes off his helmet. There is a domino mask underneath but this is the first time Marion is seeing his face.

“Songbird are you ok?” Nightwing asks.

“I will never be ok again,” Marion falls back across the roof, “Ok is a state before perfection and I can never feel anything but joy after seeing that,”

“Ummm,” Nightwing looks awkwardly between the two.

“You’re pretty,” Marion turns, curling around to look at Red Hood.

“Not handsome?” And fuck he’s smiling, fuck.

“No,” Marion says harshly,“Gorgeous,”

Red Hood looks completely shocked. And god he can actually see his face! And expressions! This is wonderful!

“Yes… well,” Nightwing clears his throat, “We should probably move on,”

“Jealous?” Red Hood teases.

“No, let’s just go,” Nightwing stands, Marion sighs and sits back up.

“It’s alright Golden boy,” Red Hood punches him in the shoulder as he stands, “Plenty of people still think you’re pretty,”

Marion has to stop himself from ripping the helmet out of Red Hood’s hands when he goes to put it back on.

“That’s not what this is about Hood,”

“Sure it’s not,” Red Hood winks at Songbird just before he puts the helmet back on, as if that didn’t cause him cardiac arrest.

They continue along their search equal parts flirting with each other and teasing Nightwing.

“Oi! Shelly!”

Marion looks behind him, mid-swing to spot a familiar taxi driver,”

“Norris!” Marion spins around, landing in front of the man.

“You’re patrolling with them?” Norris nods towards the other two hiding in the shadows, “Where’s your sister?”

“Yeah! Decided on a codename, it’s Songbird actually,”

“Nah,” Norris leans against the hood of his car, “Shelly suits you better,”

“Hell yeah it does!”

  
  


Bruce waits for the others to finish up patrol in the Batcave. He has to talk to them about the twins at some point, the sooner the better, before they go back to Paris. It’s just so hard. Would they even accept someone new into the family?

“Father!” Damian shouts the moment he enters the cave, “I demand you adopt Sparrow immediately,”

“What, why?”

“She is a good warrior,” From Damian that is very high praise .

“And helps you skip patrol,” Tim adds, going directly for his after patrol coffee.

“You were complicit in that Drake!”

“You skipped patrol,” Bruce sighs, partly disappointed, partly curious Damian was usually excited for patrol.

“Not really we were watching that student from Paris we told you about,” Tim states, Bruce nods along, “They were talking to another student in the class who is-”

“A filthy liar,” Damian spits, “I have meet them once and know Marinette is far more honourable than that,”

“Lila?” Bruce guesses, thinking back to the fair, on the other hand at least Damian doesn't seem to hate them.

“How did you know?” Tim asks, taking the reports from the desk as he downs the coffee.

“I was with them the other day-”

“Father if you are planning to adopt them I insists you adopt Sparrow first,”

“We’re adopting Sparrow?!” Dick calls, as he walks in with Jason, “Cause we should also adopt Songbird,”

“Are you so offended you would go this far to thwart me?” Jason recites theatrically, “You should really learn to control that jealousy,”

“What happened?” Bruce grows suspicious watching Dick glare.

“Songbird flirted with me,” Jason grins, perhaps a little too widely, “And ignored Dick,”

“I’m not jealous, just worried,”

“Thanks,” Jason looks away bitterly, tone getting harsher.

“That's not what I meant Jason,” Dick cringes, having ruined his good mood.

“What did you mean then?” Jason bites out, making Dick recoil.

“Enough, I’m not adopting them!” Bruce shouts, making everyone pause.

“... That’s probably the first time you ever said that,”

"Alfred!" Jason jumps, Bruce tenses at him reflexively reaching for his gun, "Where the fuck did you come from!?"

"I think you will end up adopting them one way or another Master Bruce," 

"What do you mean," Bruce asks as Alfred takes Tim's coffee.

"Well I think it's time everyone retires for the night,"

"ALFRED! what do you mean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to myself: Men?! Are men attractive? How do I describe attractive men?! They have faces, yes, yes that seems right! They can smile? Yep sure….
> 
> Aka I’m super fucken gay… straight… GIRLS!
> 
> Dick: But-but I'm the pretty one!


	22. Chapter 22

“Uh I hate this,” Chloe picks at her uniform like it's a disgusting growth.

“I think you look as nice as you always do,” Marion says cheerfully, turning around on his seat to look back at her and Kagami.

“Marion that is by far the worst you have ever insulted me,”

“It was a complement-” Marion doges her whack.

“Marinette! Hit your brother for me,” Chloe demands, standing up to try and reach him.

“It’s more gratifying if you do it yourself, trust me,” Marinette flicks through her phone, not bothering to look up, “I can pin your uniform to look more flattering if you like,”

“Nette you are the best!” Chloe hugs her from behind, awkward to be sure with the seat and all, yep that's the only reason, not Kagami's death glare that can be felt through the seat.

“Oh Marinette you can also pin mine,” Lila asks, as sweetly as acid, “Or weren't you going to offer the rest of the class?”

“No actually Lila she wasn't,” Marion sneers, ignoring Marinette trying to pull him back into the seat, “As I’ve made it quite clear none of you are our friends, so she isn’t obligated to do anything for you,”

“That’s so mean,” Lila sniffles, everyone is too busy feeling guilty to comfort her.

“Weren't you friends with MDC Lila?” Marion asks as sweetly as acid, “Why not try asking them?"

With that Marion turns back to his seat and starts scrolling through his phone, ignoring Lila's attempts at guilting. He gets a notification from Marinette.

_I can speak for myself_

_U can nicely tell them no-_ _I can tell them to fck off_

_That wasn't very nice_

_Im done with nice_

_Whats wrong?_

Marion looks up seeing Marinette looking over him concerned, he sighs and texts back.

_Nervous_

_Dont worry Bruce hasn't told them yet_

_Its going to be awkward_

_We’ll get through it-_ _Pound it?_

Marion looks back up, Marinette is smiling at him holding out her hand.

“Pound it,”

They pull up to the school, the grandiose of Wayne academy is nothing to sneeze at. Brick buildings, iron work, Marion has to force Marinette to put her sketchbook away. They are escorted around the campus by a student. They’ll be split up and put into a range of different classes to make the best out of their week there.

“3 o’clock,” Marinette bumps into him, Marion lets his gaze slide over, spotting Damian.

“Wasn't Lila saying on the way over here that she was great friends with him?” 

“Mari don't,” Marinette hisses, tugging at his sleeve, “It’s weird enough without pulling him in to our grudge match,”

“Nothing bonds siblings more than a mutual hatred of Lila, exhibit A,” He points back and forth between them, “I’m going to do it,”

“Don't you dare-”

“Hey Damian!” Marion shouts, waving his hand for the entire hallway to turn and stare.

Damian turns around with a scowl, hardly lessening when he spots them.

“Marion, just what do you think you’re doing,” Kagami scolds, as Damian stalks over.

“Lila,” Marion smirks back, looking over to the girl who pales at an actual Wayne walking over, apparently she had actually decided to look up what they look like.

“Oh this is going to be good,” Chloe steps back, content to watch the show.

“Hey Dami,” Marion goes to sling an arm around his shoulder.

“Don’t call me Dami,” Damian sidesteps his attempt, preferring to stand closer to Marinette.

“How’s Cat-fred?” Marion smiles, getting Damian’s scowl to lessen slightly, so he smiles brighter.

“He’s doing well,”

“Good good…” Marion shuffles, no longer able to look directly at him, “How’s the family?”

Marinette gives him a sideways look that clearly says ‘you did this to yourself’.

“Why are you asking?” Damian narrows his eyes, and Marion knows he fucked up.

_Nette help please!_

“I wanted to know when I can come over next for a rematch,” Marinette gracefully lets him off the hook.

“Evidently sparring at the manor is at risk of interruption,” Damian notes, deep in thought, “We should plan an alternative meeting space,”

“That sounds great,” Marinette smiles, catching Damian in between their grins.

Damian just nods and walks away, Marion smiles and waves.

“You’re an idiot,” Marinette punches him in the shoulder, getting him to lower his arm.

“We’ve established that, thanks,” Marion rubs his shoulder with a pout, “However look over there,”

Lila having an aneurysm, surrounded by the class berating her with questions.

“Worth it,” Marion grins, going for a subtle fist bump.

“Agreed,” Marinette returns the gesture.

“Lila why didn’t you say hi?”

“Why didn’t he say hi?”

“He must not have seen me,” Lila’s lip quivers in a practiced motion, “Marinette was standing in front of me,”

“Or were you hiding behind Marinette?” Marion calls over, actually voluntarily walking towards the beast.

“What?! Of course I wasn't!” Lila shouts, her glare sending him a clear warning, one he was fully prepared to ignore.

“Then why didn’t you just move?” Marion asks oh so innocently.

“I didn’t want to be rude,” Lila sounds shy but her face screams murder, as people hang around to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Then you were doing it to be polite and complaining about Marinette is quite rude,” Marion has to hold back a smirk as he hears an ‘oh snap’ from his audience.

“I- you!-”

“That’s nice Lila,” Marinette interrupts, walking away like the badass she is, “How about we get to class,”

Marion goes to class, having the fortune to be lumped in with Lila. And yes he does mean fortune because while Lila is trying to brag and get the students under her thumb they are happily ignoring her, focusing instead on Marion’s tips for learning French. When Lila switches tactics saying she can speak Italian Marion switches over to fluent Italian, something he had learned from his Nona. He then breaks out his Mandarin, daring Lila to try and fake knowing a language.

Lila goes quite, just kidding you know that's not true. She starts to pull students aside whispering to them. Marion isn't sure if she is intentionally loud enough that he can hear her or if it’s just his enhanced hearing. 

“He’s a bully, I know he’s just trying to act nice to get something out of you,” Lila warns a student who looks disgruntled to have basically been pulled into the corner away from the group.

“He’s a Wayne?” _Ah so he’s heard the not-so rumour,_ “What could I possibly have that he doesn't?”

“He’s not a Wayne!” Lila snaps, before regaining her composure, “I actually know the Waynes,”

“... because they’re in your class?”

“No!” She stops her foot, “They made up that rumour! I know because I’m personal friends with all the Waynes,”

“Alright show a picture,” The guy shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets, Marion reminds himself to give them the award of ‘you’re smarter than everyone in my class, it's not much but it’s something!’.

“ _What?_ ” Lila seethes, looking ready to tear his eyeballs out to have an excuse not to show him.

“All I’m saying is I’ve seen multiple pictures of them with the Waynes plus, I heard that they actually talked to Damian Wayne this morning!” He actually looks in awe at this fact.

“I would hardly call that a conversation,” Lila crosses her arms, looking to the side like a child.

“No you don't understand!” He employers making a wild hand gesture as if trying to show how amazing it is, “He’s the ice prince, if someone else calls his name or even tried to talk to him he would just ignore them, but he actually _walked_ over and talked to them,”

“He saw me-”

“Look I don’t really care, this argument isn't worth having,” The guy puts up placating hands, the gesture having the exact opposite effect on Lila, “Marion seems cool, Wayne or not, so yeah,”

Marion tries not to smile as one by one Lila is shot down. Her anger rising so high Marion is sure she would have been akumatized three times over by now.

“Hey what's with Lila, she seems to have it out for you?” The first guy to talk to her whispers, turns out his name is James and was very confused when Marion gifted him a small paper trophy.

“Oh she does,” Marion shrugs, filling out the worksheet idly.

“Ok… why?” James presses, the small paper trophy sitting on his desk.

“Hmmm…” Marion leans back, tipping his seat, “It’s a paradox,”

“What is?” 

“If I tell you the truth, you’ll probably think I’m lying and her accusations will seem more believable,” Marion reasons, looking up at the ceiling, “If I fake ignorance, you’ll probably just take her word for it, seems like a trap,”

“You’re taking this way too seriously,” James shakes his head, and Marion cracks a grin.

“Sorry, just happy to have some new friends,” His smile lessens, becoming melancholy, “It’s been awhile,”

“What? But you’re so,” James makes another one of his wild hand gestures, “ _Nice_ ,”

Marion just shrugs, but some people notice how he quickly glances over at Lila talking with someone else. Any further questions are cut off by the bell.

“Well, seems that's our cue to leave, now tell me are American school lunches really as bad as I’m led to believe?”

“You poor little french boy,” James shake his head, “You have no idea the horrors you will face,”

  
  


“This is so much worse than I thought it would be,” Marion looks down at his tray in disgust, “This is a private school?”

“I told you so,” James shrugs, walking through the cafeteria to find a seat.

“Hold up a sec,” Marion says, spotting Damian, not talking but rather trying to ignore someone talking to him, “Dami!”

“Don’t call me Dami,” Damian pushes Marion off him this time, the person who was talking to him looks shocked that his arms aren’t broken.

He puts his tray on the table and grabs Damian's shoulders.

“I have an urgent problem,” 

“Cheng-Dupain, from what I know of you that is a massive exaggeration,” Damian brushes him off again and Marion’s scared the other kid is having a heart attack, “Now stop bothering me, it can wait for later,”

“I didn’t take any pictures of Cat-fred!” Marion cries, flopping onto Damian, who doesn't bother pushing him off a third time.

“... Understandable,” Damian snatches Marion’s phone, letting Marion input the code over his shoulder, “This is an oversight on your part,”

“So you’ll send some to me?” Marion grins, using Damian’s head as an armrest as he watches him enter his number.

“Yes,” Damian passes Marion’s phone back and Marion grabs his food.

“Great, see you later!” Marion stands up, ruffling Damian's hair before leaving.

“What was that!?” He hears the other person shout as he walks away.

“What was that?!” James yells, and whoops the entire cafeteria is staring between him and Damian.

“Do you ever learn from your mistakes?” Marinette asks, materialising beside him.

“No?” Marion scoffs, putting his and on his hip, “Why would I?”

“Are you actually siblings?” James still looks in shock but at least he isn’t gaping and gasping for air anymore.

“Yes?” Of course they were siblings, they are twins? Is that not clear?

“God-fucken dammit Mari!” Marinette hisses, “That’s not what they meant!”

“Oh,” Marion says softly, totally not jumping as Damian materialises next to him.

“Cheng-Dupain, it was this absentminded nature that caused this rumour to get out of hand in the first place,”

“Yeah… you are going to have to be way more specific,” Marion looks around the whole cafeteria is still staring at them, trading whispers.

“No we are not related, that is a baseless rumour,” Damian glares at James, making him recoil.

“Right… baseless,” Marion mumbles, getting kicked in the shin by Marinette.

“Adopted then?” James foolishly asks.

“ _No_ ,” and yep now James looks afraid for his life.

“Haha, you know you don’t have to seem so offended by that?” Marion slings his arm around Damian’s shoulder, silently rejoicing that he only gets a withered glare this time.

“Like I said,” Lila’s voice carries over the still quite cafeteria, “The Waynes were telling me how they hate that rumour, the meer idea they are connected to the twins is-”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Damian slams his hand down on the table, right next to Lila making her jump out of her skin, “But who are you, and why do you think you know anything about my family and what we think,”

“I just-”

“You presume you’re of enough importance to understand my feelings towards the matter?” Damian stands tall and looks down his nose at her, “You aren’t,”

“Lila,” Alya whispers to her as Damian walks away, “I think you should just let them sort it out, it’s a family matter,”

“Who is that?” Damian demands when he gets back to them, “And how do I destroy her?”

“Don’t worry about it Damian, she's just doing it to get attention,” Marinette explains calmly.

“Lila Rossi,” Marion has other plans, “She’s a Liar, provide proof she doesn't know your family or _anyone_ for that matter and she will be destroyed,”

Damian gives a curt nod and walks away, back to his friend who is still gaping like the rest of the room.

“ _Mari_ ,” Marinette smacks him.

“I merely shared my wisdom,” Marion stroke his invisible beard, “What he chooses to do with it is up to him,”

“Ugh, that was a long day,” Plagg groans, curling up in the middle of his pillow.

“Plagg you slept in my bag the whole time,” Marion flops onto his bed, and it wasn't over they had to go on patrol soon.

“Which is far more disruptive than a bed,” Plagg complains, letting Marion curl up next to him, “Not comfortable at all,”

“Speaking of not being comfortable…” Marinette trails off, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Our brother insisting we aren’t related?” Marion curls around to look over at her.

“Very strange feeling,” Marinette nods, absentmindedly pulling her feet onto the bed.

“He yelled at Lila,” Marion smiles up at the ceiling.

“Does that make him an honorary Dupain-slash-Cheng?” Marinette smiles over at him.

“Yeah…” Marion’s grin drops, “... Or Dupain/Cheng/Wayne,”

“... You want to tell them?” Marinette asks in her horrible tone that reminds him of being back in Paris and trying to stifle emotions.

“I mean, yeah,” He sits up, crossing his legs, “They’re family right? I want to know them, do you?”

“He seemed upset when they called us siblings,” Marinette turns to face him, the Kwamis watching their little meeting from the outside.

“He seemed more upset with Lila, said he was insulted by it,” Marion reasons, he feels like they’re back in Paris dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir having three in the morning conversations on rooftops.

“It’s Lila, anything she says can piss someone off,” Marinette sighs, flopping back on the bed, destroying the illusion, “Tikki what do you think?”

“This is a decision you have to make on your own Marinette,” Tikki advises sagely.

“Tiiikkkiiiiii,” Marinette whines like a three year old

“Alright, I never had a family but I have the other Kwamis,” Tikki concedes, explaining to the twins giving her all their attention, “I am separated from Nooro and Dussu, and if family feels like them I do not want you to be separated,”

“What if they get mad?” Marinette asks, fidgeting.

“Then you’ll find a way to work through it,” Tikki smiles at them, “You’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, there isn’t anything you can’t do,”

“Just do it kid!” Plagg shouts, giving up on pretending to nap, “If it turns out bad at least you know!”

“Plagg!”

“What is it Sugar Cube?” Plagg asks sweetly, getting chased out the room moments later.

“So, we doing this?” Marion asks, after all their Kwamis have left.

“I guess so,” Marinette shugs, bringing out her phone, Marion holds her hand for comfort as they wait for the phone to ring.

“Hello?” Bruce picks up on the third ring.

“Hey Bruce,” Marion says, sounding strained even to himself.

“Marinette, Marion,” Bruce answers, pleasantly surprised, “Is everything alright?”

“How do you feel about telling everyone else?” Marion cuts straight to the chase, he can’t be bothered to run.

“... are you sure?” Marion can feel Marinette tension grow at the question, “I want to but they’ll all be surprised, it might ruin your trip,”

“We got sent to the hospital the first week being here,” Marion reasons, he should technically still be on bed rest.

“... That's true,”

“So?” He prompts after a too long pause.

“When do you want to tell them?”

“Tomorrow,” Marinette speaks up for the first time.

_Well I guess that's that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking game! Whenever I say 3 in this chapter, scratch that in this entire work or hey literally anything I’ve ever written


	23. Chapter 23

“How long were we gone?” Marion asks her, as they run through the halls back to class.

“Ahhhh,” The Akuma hadn’t been that hard but it still took time, “forty-three minutes,”

“It’s not that bad,” Marion shrugs, slipping as they turn the corner.

“Not that good either,”

“Now what would make you say that?”

“Marinette! Marion!” Lila’s shrinking greets them the second they open the classroom door, “Why would you leave me to do all the work?”

“Oh I see,” Marion whispers to her, she gives an ‘I told you so’ look.

“They had already completed more work in the three minutes they were here than you have in the past forty,” Damian sneers, Marinette watches with amusement as Lila visibly forces down the snarl.

“It’s meant to be a group project,” Lila’s lip quivers as they reluctantly take a seat at the table.

“Is that why you’ve spent the whole time talking to others and stealing their ideas?” Damian raises a brow, and hot damn if only she could film this.

“I wasn't stealing them, they wanted to help me out since my group abandoned me” Lila turns ‘innocent’ eyes to the tables near them, “Right guys?”

“I never said you could use our ideas,” One of the Gotham students looks upset as she talks.

“Plus you didn’t actually talk about the project only yourself,” The other says, focusing on the worksheet in front of them.

“You could have at least tried to join another group,” Damian points out, gaming back Lila’s attention as she tries to defend herself, something about not wanting to upset the twins.

“Do you guys not like Lila?” Mylene, who was put with the students asks.

“Not really,” The second one shrugs, looking up from his worksheet for Mylene, “all she does is talk about herself and try to guilt you into feeling sorry for her,”

“Huh, I guess” Mylene shrugs, Marinette doubted they could break her out of Lila’s web, “Well Lila has a lot of achievement even with her disabilities,”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Mylene looks shocked at the first Gotham students' tone.

“Mm, you get kind of good at reading people growing up in Gotham,” The other says, leaning back in his seat, “I would avoid her when walking down the street,”

Marinette looks away from their conversation, not wanting to see that look on Mylene’s face any longer. Instead, she focuses back on Damian and Lila still locked in a heated argument.

“Someone looks like their about to murder Lila,” 

“Oh sorry, I’ll reel it in,” Marion says deadpan, not looking up from his paper.

“Not you, him,” Marinette nudges him, making him look towards the pair.

“Oh,” Marinette can only sigh as a grin splits his face, “You want me to handle it?”

“Are you going to diffuse the situation or focus the blood lust on yourself?” Marinette asks instead.

“Hahaha, don’t be ridiculous,” Marion’s grin widens as he bounces over to the pair, leaning against Damian’s head, “Hey Dami,” 

“Cheng-Dupain,” Damian tries to glare at him, giving Lila the chance to escape, naturally going crying to Rose and Alya, “Why do you insist on clinging to me?”

“Ummm, cause it annoys you why else?” Marion leans over to get in his face, not shrinking away from the scowl.

“Dupain-Cheng can you explain his behavior?” Damian turns to her, even under the weight of Marion.

“No, but he backs off if you hit him hard enough,” Marinette slides into the chair across from him, curiously his group members nowhere to be seen.

“Nette how could you!” Marion places a hand on his heart, “I am insulted you would think so little of my dedication,”

“So I cannot remove him by force?” Damian asks despondently.

“No, he’s like a leech-” 

“Hey!”

“-He’ll fall off when he wants to,” Marinette shrugs, fiddling with her backpack.

“Everyone is so mean to me Dami!” Marion collapses against him, although he doesn't sag under the weight, “Don’t you feel sorry for me?”

“I do not,” Damian tuts, focusing on his book, “Do not call me Dami,”

“I’ll stop calling you Dami when you call me what I want,”

“And what would that be?” Damian asks with disinterest.

“Big brother,” Marinette gives him a warning look, just getting a wink in return.

“Absolutely not,” Damian snaps, trying again to push him off, not that Marion will budge, “We aren't even related, Dupain-Cheng tell him-”

“Big sister, call me big sister,” The look of utter betrayal on his face was completely worth it.

“I thought you had more sense than to feed into this rumor,”

_ Won't be a rumor for long _

“Think of it as reverse psychology then,” Marinette shrugs instead, that news would come later today.

“That is unlikely to work,” 

“What if we called you little brother then?” Marion leans back over into his line of sight.

“ _ No _ ,”

“No fun,” Marion shakes his head.

“No fun at all,” Marinette agrees.

“Cheng-Dupain you are an idiot,”

“Is that so?” Marion grins, getting up but not before ruffling Damian’s hair.

They watch as he practically skips to the front of the room handing a stack of papers over to the teacher with a flourish. They read over it with a frown that slowly melts into approval. Even if they can’t hear they can tell Marion is being congratulated, confirmed by him walking back seconds later with a smug grin. While the rest of the class rushes to finish off the project.

“What now little brother?”

“Impressive,” Damian's tone doesn't betray any sense of being impressed, “Of course I finished it in the first fifteen minutes of class,”

“Dami, I haven't even been here for fifteen minutes!” Marion cries out, taking a seat at the table instead.

“Tt” Damian reluctantly admits, “... that is true,”

“Are you conceding defeat?”

“ _ No _ ,”

“I think that's a yes,” Marion nods wisely under Damian’s glare, pointing to Marinette, “Nette write this down,”

“I hereby officially declare Marion the winner of the first challenge issued,” Marinette recites, doing her best loopy handwriting in her sketchbook, “As such he has the ability to bring this up every time Damian calls him an idiot, this will be valid for three years,”

“I never issued a challenge,” Damian’s face twists up, still looking betrayed that Marinette would go along with Marion’s game, but it looked like Damian needed some fun in his life anyway.

“Is that really how you want to spend your objection?” She asks instead, rolling up the paper and handing it to Marion.

“... Three years is excessive,” Damian corrects, just as the bell rings.

“Ops too late, bells going!” Marion jumps up before he can protest further, “Alright let’s go!”

With that Marion starts pushing Damian out of the classroom. They get halfway out of the building before Damian breaks off to grab something before leaving. The twins loiter around in the empty halls while Damian takes his sweet time.

“Uh-oh, Satan's envy approaching,” Marinette doesn't need to look down the hall to know Lila is headed their way.

“Hi Lila, can we help you?” She asks politely, but not polite enough to look at her as she does.

“Just because these stupid Gotham kids don’t believe me don’t think anything has changed,” Lila finally release all the spite that had built up over class into her tone. At this point, Marinette was willing to bet they were a form of stress relief for her.

“Are they stupid?” Marion considers, leaning against the wall, “They don’t believe you, I would guess that's the bare minimum of intelligence,”

“Everything will go back to normal at the end of the week!” Lila shrieks, “Well leave Gotham, I’ll make up some lie about you and everyone will hate you again!”

“Lila, what makes you think we care anymore?” Marion drawls, honestly they had much bigger things to worry about today than Lila, “It’s been so long I have no desire to be their friend again,”

“Then I’ll have to step it up!” Lila smiles nastily, Marinette catches Damian at the end of the hall phone out and has to keep the smile off her face, “Everyone will hate you so much they’ll  _ really  _ bully you and make your lives miserable! Do all the things I say you do to me!”

“Like push you down the stairs?” Marinette raises a brow, subtly nudging Marion to look at Damian.

“Yes,” Lila crosses her arms, looking smug.

“And destroy your property?” Marion catches on, even braving a little wave to the camera.

“Yes,” Lila scowls like they’re stupid for not understanding.

“Spread nasty rumors about you?”

“Yes!” She snaps at Marinette.

“Every time you’ve ever lied that we were mean to you?” 

“Yes!”

“Great,” Marinette claps her hands, looking over to Damian. “You got all that?”

“I did indeed,” Lila pales as he comes up behind her, “I suggest you keep to yourself and not influence my decision on what to do with this footage more so,”

“I- you can’t- wait!”

“Get out of my sight,” Damian scowls, it being a lot more effective on her than Marion as Lila scuttles away.

“Dami have I told you that I love you?” Marion grins, giving Damian a side hug.

“Don’t be melodramatic,” Damian tries to push him off but Marion just latches on tighter.

“I loooovvvvveeeeee you soooooooo much,”

“That's it I’m no longer sending this footage to your class,”

“Dami nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,”

Marion somehow,  _ somehow _ manages to keep it up until they reach the car. Alfred promptly forces Marion to drink a glass of water much to Damian's relief. Since Marion had ruined his voice with his little stunt there wasn't anyone to fill the silence. Marinette kept trying to distract herself, looking out the window and fidgeting with her clothes, they were in for quite the show, which would be great if they weren’t the main attraction.

Marinette can see Damian keep glancing over at her. She can see how he goes to say something several times before stopping himself. It breaks her heart to see him become more downcast the longer they ignore him.  She looks to Marion for support, but he just taps his fingers to an erratic beat. He meets her eye just grimacing, she nods relieving the pressure from him. The atmosphere in the car grows stifling on the too-long journey to Wayne Manor. Marion practically leaps out of the car before the car even rolls to a stop.

Marinette follows Damian out of the car, watching as he walks more stiffly to the manor. She follows without the easy silence they usually have. They are guided to a room where everyone was waiting, technically family or not Bruce had given them a brief of every last one, and had likely done the same for them.

“What's going on?” Is Jason's immediate question, Selina slips into the room behind them.

“Is this about the rumor?” Tim asks, papers in one hand coffee in the other.

“Yes!” Marion points at him, nervous energy coming through his erratic movements, “And no,”

“It's really less of a rumor and more a very lucky guess,”  _ Or unlucky depending on how this goes _ , Marinette adds privately.

“…. What?” Dick asks confused, everyone else either in thought or with dawning realization/horror.

Bruce slides a sheet of paper forward, on it a genetics test she isn't going to ask how he got a hold of.

“WHAT!” is chorused across the room, making Marinette flinch at the noise.

“Welcome to the family,” Dick pulls the two into a group hug, and is this what Damian feels like when Marion hangs off of him? The big brother hug?

“Wait... but who…” Tim trails off, looking far too tired for this conversation.

“Selina,” Bruce looks uncomfortable with all eyes snapping to them.

“Of course,” Jason mutters with a surprising amount of venom, knuckles white.

“This is unacceptable!” Is Damian’s outcry hands slamming onto the DNA test, she can feel Marion flinch beside her.

“How long have you known?” Dick turns hurt puppy dog eyes to Bruce, the hurt behind it making even Marinette’s stomach churn.

“What about-” Jason cuts himself off, glancing at the twins mysteriously.

“Excuse me” The twins jump at Alfred’s voice talking quietly to them, they get released by Dick who goes to Damian, getting brushed off, “But it may be best to give them all some time to process,”

They nod, slipping out of the room with the butler, leaving behind a mess of yelling as the door closes. They stand outside in silence for a moment before Marion breaches it.

“Well… that went well,”

  
  


“Ah Patrol the perfect place to ignore feelings and take them out on other people,” Marion stretches, looking over Gotham city. Marinette shakes her head at his antics, focusing instead on the fight in the alley below.

“Seems like we’re not the only ones,” She watches as Robin tears through the goons one by one, alone with violence she hasn't seen from him yet. Marion looks down as well, being the first willing to get in between the angry Robin and his angst.

“Hey there little bird,” Songbird drops down into the alley, Robin doesn't even spare the two a glance, “Let's try not to give the doctors a harder time than usual kay? I mean it’s Monday no one wants to deal with that,”

“It’s Tuesday,” Robin smashes another face in as if the date was the main complaint about what he was doing.

“Right, regardless, what's up?” Sparrow moves forward to take down the last thug in a much… nicer way.

“Nothing,” They both match him with equal stares of disbelief until he caves, “... my position is being challenged,”

“For Robin?” Songbird asks, something in Robin’s posture gives him away, “I know we joked about the name but we weren’t-”

“Not you,” He snaps, grappling hook taking him out the alley.

“Civilian life then?” Sparrow guesses, following him onto the rooftops, “We know a thing or two about that,”

Robin ignores them speeding up to run across Gotham. They let him for a while going to a spot that had a great view of the city. Marionette nods at Songbird when Robin lands on a gargoyle.

“I don’t know who they are, so I can’t speak for them,” Songbird lands in front, cutting off the best exit for Robin to jump to the next building, ignoring his look of irritation, “But I know you’re amazing and skilled enough not to be replaced,”

“Doesn't matter, that's just the way things go,” Sparrow lands behind them, crossing her arms as Robin seems to debate with himself, “Besides... it’s not just regarding skill,”

“Did you talk to them about it?” She asks, he pivots around to look at her, or rather glare, “Do you even know they want to take your place?”

“... No,”

“Alright then, just consider that maybe they’re not trying to hurt you,” Songbird rests a hand on his shoulder, which he surprisingly allows. He guides Robin to sit down as they do, looking over the city from atop the gargoyle.

“... This is how all the other Robins have been replaced,” He says after a time.

“And what? After that they all went ‘oh well guess it’s time to live a quiet life’,” Songbird’s comment lessens Robins frown, it might even be able to be classified as a smile for him.

“No, of course not,”

“Then there's no need to worry,” Songbird shrugs, kicking his legs no fear for the street far below him.   
“If you do get replaced, and I don’t think you will,” Sparrow adds quickly, “I have no doubt you will become something even greater,”

“... I’m meant to become Batman, it’s my birthright, and now it’s being challenged,” Robin reveals likely fatal information in the wrong hands, she prided herself in the trust that he thought they were the right hands.

“Again, talk to them about it,” Marinette suggests, rubbing a small circle into his shoulder.

“... They don’t even know?” To that Songbird bursts with laughter, offense crossing Robin's face.

“They don’t know then why are you panicking?” He laughs, lessening the tension in the air, “You’re worried they’re going to claim a title they don’t even know about,”

“....” Robin goes silent after that and they let him mull it over for some time. Marinette can tell Marion is judging when it’s best to pull him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Heard you beat Sparrow on the swings,” He says randomly, looking out over the city, “Bet I could top you,”

“Yeah right,” Robin scoffs, relaxing a bit as he is broken from his thoughts.

“Well you see I have a secret,” Songbird conspires in a soft tone, despite literally no one being around to hear.

“And what would that be?” Robin sounds condescending, but she picks up the hint of keenness underneath it all.

“Singing,” His grin gives Robin pause.

“First of all that's a horrible strategy, putting energy towards singing instead of swinging,” Robin decides after a minute, “Second you’re horrible at secrets,”

I’ll have you know I’m an excellent secret keeper,” Songbird stands, ruffling Robins hair despite the look of indignation he gives, “So rest assured this conversation stays between us,”

“... All of Gotham is going to know by the end of the night aren't they?” Robin gives Sparrow a flat look, she smiles.

“Yep,”

“HEy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love ironic conversations
> 
> I know it's been a few…. Weeks? I don’t know time means nothing anymore. I had all my finals due, I would say I’m sorry but I’m more sorry for myself for having to do them.


	24. Chapter 24

The next couple of days are... awkward. Dick keeps calling which is nice, they even go for dinner one day dragging Tim along. Tim seems fine, tired but that's hardly unusual. Jason had just straight up disappeared, but Dick had assured them he would be coming to the Wayne Gala that weekend. Speaking of which they had been invited, well they were already going because of MDC stuff but now they were also invited as civilians. The news would have been happy if Damian hadn't stormed out the room when it was mentioned.  The next day and the day after that hadn’t improved anything, Damian was completely ignoring them and they weren't the only ones to notice.

“What did you do to upset Dami so much?!” Lila announces rather loudly to the entire cafeteria, “I told you, you were going too far,”

“Lila, and I mean this sincerely, fuck off,” Marion says flatly, he hears Marinette cover a laugh despite swatting at him lightly.

“How dare you?! I’m just trying to look out for him,” Lila sniffles, basking under the attention of her large audience, looking between the girl and Damian. Marion catches Damian's eye, raising a brow basically saying  _ you’re going to let this slide? _ Apparently he was as Damian looks away from them, and if anything was going to give Lila more believability it’s that.

“Marion are you alright?” Rose asks gently, having tiptoed after Lila with the rest of the class. Had he been looking so downcast she actually noticed?

“I’m fi-” Whatever assurance he was about to give is mute as he feels tears sliding down his cheeks, “Fuck-I just-”

He tries to wipe away the tears,  _ very _ aware of  _ everyone _ watching him. It’s starting to get hard to breath when he feels gentle arms wrap around him. It’s Rose. Rose is actually hugging him! It’s been so long he forgot what her hugs felt like. Well if she was trying to stop him from crying that certainly didn’t help matters. He tries to take a calming breath but it comes out more like a sob and soon enough he can’t hold it back anymore. A fine place to break down Mari, really, truly a testament to your skill.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this here,” Lila scoffs, Marion can feel the arms around him tighten, “After all the work I put in for this trip-”

“LILA WOULD YOU JUST STOP!” Alya’s scream makes them all jump back, Marion turning to face the absolutely  _ seething _ girl, “This is the first time in YEARS we’ve been  _ allowed  _ to feel emotions! So just leave it alone, they’re allowed to be sad!”

“Well-I-its-they-” Lila splutters looking completely blindsided that one of her puppets broke off its strings, clearly she hasn't been paying attention the last few weeks, funny when you save someone's life they tend to listen and care about what you say a bit more. And if that leads to noticing a few more jibes in their direction... well that's just a happy coincidence.

“What is your problem!? You’ve been nothing but  _ nasty _ to them since we got here!” Well a bit longer than that but good on you for noticing Alya.

“Oh, it’s just been so hard for me!” Lila exclaims, crocodile tears coming in as Marion still tries to wipe off his own, the genuine article at that, “If you had heard some of the things they’ve said to me-”

Lila jumps as Damian appears next to her. He doesn't look at or acknowledge the twins. In fact, he still looks rather pissed but at least some of its directed at Lila this time. He silently hands his phone over to Alya with some hesitation, Lila's eyes go wide. As quickly as he had come he’s gone, disappearing into the crowd that had formed around them.

“What’s-”

“Give it!” Lila screeches, lunging for the phone. Alya jerks back in surprise, Lila’s nails tearing down her arm. Ugly red marks that had broken the skin and gone in deep.

“What the hell!” Alya shouts through tears, clutching her bloody arm as the class crowd around her. 

Instead of apologizing Lila tries to snatch the phone in the moment of distraction, but Alix is a hair quicker. She presses play despite Lila shouting threats that made the rest of the class go pale.  The recording plays everyone is glued to it. The class becoming increasingly more hysterical. Marinette doesn't wait for it to finish, she gently guides Marion out of the room slipping through the crowd. They hide in an empty classroom, far enough away they can’t hear the outcry that follows.

“Do you think that’s really it, it’s done?” Marion whispers, Marinette is wiping his face with a handkerchief he had always made fun of her for carrying.

“Maybe, I honestly can’t bring myself to care anymore,” Marinette rests her forehead against his, her standing as he sits on a desk, “I thought I’d feel more…”

“Victorious?”

“Yeah,”

“I don’t think there are any winners here,” He can hear someone shouting their names down the hall, voice wobbly with tears, he doesn't care about any apology the can muster, “How lame did I look crying?”

“In front of the whole school like that?”

“Yeah,”

“I’d say it was pretty brave,” She pulls him into a hug, squeezing tight.

“He was just ignoring us,” Marion admits quietly, Lila hadn’t made him cry in a long time, but Damian? Damian did.

“I know,” Marinette pats his head, the same way she would tease him as Chat Noir, “But he did something in the end didn’t he?”

“Oh, gee look at this lame-ass, better make him stop before people associate him with me’,” Marion does an impression not remotely close to Damian, Marinette pinches him.

“That’s not what he was thinking and you know it,”

“Yeah,” Marion sighs, he can hear doors opening and closing now, apologies cast out through the school in hopes they’ll hear them, “What do we do now?”

“Jump out the window?”

So they did end up jumping out the window. Something Alfred had somehow known they were planning because he was waiting right there to pick them up. The debated on actually going to the manor, but their phones were lighting up with messages and the hotel was not an option. The Manor was silent when they arrived. And it remained silent for most of their stay.

Dick had apparently set himself a mission of making them feel at home, whatever that meant, and was nowhere to be seen. He seemed like the only one actually happy to have them join the ragtag family so without him it was likely the others were just avoiding them. That was fine, really, Alfred set them up with a movie and ice cream that they used to ignore everything else.

Dick was their saving grace and the bane of their existence. When he came back he had apparently made the decision they would be staying at the manor for the rest of the trip, despite it only meant to be a few more days(it wasn't for them but he didn’t know that yet). Alfred had apparently told him what happened and he had brought it upon himself to bring their friends, actual friends not classmates to the manor. This was a blessing and a curse as all they seemed to want to do was fill them in on what had happened.

They listened and ate ice cream together. And yeah Marion kind of wished he could have seen Lila as every lie was torn down but Chloe rejoiced in relaying her reactions with great detail. She had of course tried to lie and turn it all on the twins, them trying to frame her. However, with blood running down Alya's arm that warranted a trip to the hospital it was met with a cold shoulder. Their talk eventually morphed into laughing at all her outlandish lies, which Chloe gladly compiled into a list to share with the rest of the class, ranking them in order of their stupidity. She planned to go through the whole list on the plane ride back where there would be no escape for anyone. It was fun in a way, and if Marion noticed more than one pair of eyes spying in on the conversation he wasn’t going to point it out. Lila was yet to face her dues.

When their friends had to go back to the hotel they promised not to give anything away. Alfred gratefully let them skip over dinner and Dick was overjoyed to show them to their rooms. Marion kind of wanted to laugh when he was shown his, wondering how much of it was Dick, how much was Bruce, and what was Alfred. 

There were cat plushies everywhere which he had to guess was Bruce latching onto the detail from the fair and indeed Dough boy is sitting front and center on his bed. Then again wherever he was over he did spend a lot of time with Catfred. It could also be Dick taking note of that because really _ everything  _ has cats on it. There's blankets, pillows, a rug with kittens over it. There was an armchair shaped like a cat head, and where had they even found that? It only got worse the further he went into the room noticing that the curtains had been replaced to have cats on them and there were pictures of cats hanging on the wall, the lamps in the room even cast shadows of cats. The only thing he could find that wasn't cat-related was a picture of them with Bruce at the fair, each sporting a plushie with Bruce holding a cutesy Batman plush between the grinning twins.

“Nette my defining trait isn’t cats is it?” He walks into her room through the joining door he was willing to bet didn’t exist a week ago. His side, of course, had a cat painted on it, he closes it just so he has less exposure to all the cats.

“Course not,” Marinette grins from her sewing machine.

She had a more, let's say  _ subdued  _ room. Oh sure Bruce had apparently found her all the Ladybug plushies he could but they apparently didn't have the same abundance as cats. Instead, he seemed to have focused on her sewing kit. Mannequins littered about her room that Marinette had already started pinning fabric to. Half of her walk-in closet was dedicated to spools of fabric, the other stocked with clothes. Marion didn’t dare brave his own knowing he would find only  _ cats _ .

“Did you notice the dollhouse?” Marinette asks as Marion flops onto her bed, at least you could actually see her bed and it wasn't hidden by a pile of cats.

“Yeah mine was stocked with camembert and sugar cubes,” and it had personalized rooms for both Kaalki and Plagg that they were happily exploring.

“Mine cookies,” Marinette hums, more concerned with her design than the topic at hand, “Think we got found out,”

“Probably, whoever it is hasn't said anything tho,” Marion looks over at the large dollhouse in Marinette's room, Tikki waved at him from a window and he waved back.

“Probably Alfred,”

“Probably, that mans a witch,”

“A Witch?”

“I know what I said,” Marion sighs, sealing himself to go back into the cat infestation. How do you politely say ‘thank you so much but what the fuck?’

He knew he had to brave the closet sometime as someone had been so  _ kind _ as to put away his clothes. Sure enough, it was as bad as he had imagined. Everything from t-shirts with cartoon cats to clothes carefully crafted to have cat ears. I was actually kind of amazing at this point. Giving up his conquest to find his  _ actual  _ pj’s he buttons up a two-piece that is, naturally, covered with cats. 

On his way out he notices a bit of black at the very front of the closet not fitting in with the color-coded organization. He pulls it out to find a gorgeous leather jacket that was completely devoid of cats! Huzzah! There was a note hanging from the sleeve which Marion unfolded.

_ Knew Bruce and Dick would be idiots so I got you something actually decent _

_ I saw the room and yeah it's a fucken mess _

_ If you ever need it gone or I don’t know accidentally set on fire give me a call _

Marion chuckles knowing it could be no one else but Jason he tucks the note into the jacket, pulling it on to find a perfect fit. He keeps it on as a shield, something solidly not-cat is comforting at this point. He pushes the piles of cat toys onto the floor and seriously he was going to have to have a talk with Bruce about  _ moderation _ and interior decorating. He lies down looking up at the ceiling, then immediately getting up and storming into Nette’s room. He was not going to sleep under a mural of cats! Nope not tonight! Not ever!

Marinette doesn't even look up from where she’s hunched over her desk as he flops onto her bed. Can someone be over the moon to be surrounded by ladybugs? Yes provided they have had an overexposure to cats first.

“I know we don’t want to go to school tomorrow but I can not stand a second more in that room,”

“Schools over Mari, it’s the concert tomorrow remember?”

“Goddammit,”

“Jasons having a bad influence on you,”

“Can’t we have just one day of rest?”

“No, now go to sleep,”

“You first,” Marion shoots, back despite curling up under the blankets.

“If you want to wear that jacket tomorrow you better take it off before it gets ruined,”

“I can wear it for the concert?” He shoots back up, excited but takes her advice anyway.

“ _ No _ I did not spend weeks designing a new jacket for you to wear that,” Besides it doesn't even have bats on the back,”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Marion yawns, sinking back into the bed, and wow it’s really soft, “What if we changed them to Robins?”

“... you really don’t want me to sleep tonight do you?”

“Means I get the whole bed to myself, a master plan if I do say so myself,” Marion doesn't even stir as the pillow hits him square in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really serious for like a minute there and then the clock struck 1am and then it wasn't
> 
> Been posting a bunch of random drawings for Mismatch for io dad bruce Wayne month 2020 so check it out if you want  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/


	25. Chapter 25

“How do I look?” Marion asks as people fuss around him, not least of all Marinette herself.

“I hoped that would be obvious seeing as I designed this look,” She smirks at him eyes sparkling he can tell since the whites of the Domino mask are removed.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the greatest and all that,” He waves her off as a stylist tries to tame his hair to fit the messy look _she_ wanted.

“Well it is true isn’t it?” She teases, someone also trying to follow her with a brush and comb as she flies around the room in a whirl of designing.

"Perhaps," Marion hums, gaze drifting over to the door where he notices a familiar figure, Marinette follows his smile.

“Luka!” Marinette exclaims, wrapping her friend in a hug, “When did you arrive?”

“Last night," Luka smiles, she was glad she got the chance to become his friend again as MDC, not that he knew their secret identity, "This city is so majestic,”

“Gotham at night?” Marion scoffs, turning in his seat, only to get scolded by the stylist, “Are we talking about the same place?”

“CD maybe you just haven't taken the time to really hear the city’s song,” Luka strums a few cords to demonstrate, “You should its melody compliments your own,”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Marion shrugs, sitting forward again, “Do you think you can use it to reach out to the Gotham audience? I really want to connect with them,”

“Will do boss,” Marion sticks his tongue at him, Luka only ever called him that in jest.

Luka gives a playful wave leaving to go sort out the music. He had his own responsibilities as the opening act. Marinette feels someone watching them and dismisses the stylist, congratulating her on a great job. She looks a tad peeved as Marion's hair is largely the same as when she entered, but many employees are used to the twins randomly leaving anyway. The door to their dressing room clicks closed and the presence makes itself known.

“What can we do for you, Batman?” Marinette asks, offering him a seat, although she knows he won’t accept it.

“MDC,” he inclines his head, not showing if he was taken aback by her catching him out, “We have reason to believe the concert will be attacked tonight,”

“Yeah, we thought that might happen,” Marion gets up, stretching, “Just try to keep whoever away from the crowd and we can handle the rest,”

“You don’t seem to understand, after the last attack-”

“Sorry to cut you off,” Wow it was weird acing professional around the same guy they had been tormenting the past few weeks, “But that was an impromptu event this one has been planned out for years,"

Officially not but they had designed the building to help them catch akuma in Paris while keeping an event going, they just applied that design to Gotham.

"If you would like to call in the rest of your coworkers we can show you the defenses we have in place so you can work with them,”

Batman seems surprised. What did he think they were just air-headed celebrities? Well, that wasn’t going to be the only surprise of the day then. Sure enough, he calls everyone in and Marinette’s a little hurt to see he invited everyone but Sparrow and Songbird to join in the fun. She hides this fact leading the ragtag group through the backstage area. Spotting their manager she walks over.

“Could you please clear our schedule we want to give them a personal tour of our security measures,” She asks Kate, to her credit only looking mildly surprised to see the whole Batfam trailing after them.

“I thought you might, I’ve already worked it into your schedule, just make sure you're there in time for the costume checks,” Kate looks down tapping away at her tablet, “Also call your uncle arrived in town last night he’ll want to wish you good luck so watch out for him,”

“We couldn’t do it without you,” Marinette beams, letting her go to attend her other duties.

They must make an odd sight, two superstars guiding a pack of vigilantes like ducklings through the backstage. They go over all the security protocols. Safe rooms that the staff was instructed to go to under certain circumstances. There were carefully lain traps that only a few people could trigger to set off. On the stage itself was a secret compartment Marion could make a quick getaway to get change in, a tunnel leading backstage. The entire backstage was a maze in itself all the staff specially trained to navigate it.

To protect the audience they hadn't packed it nearly as much as they could have so it meant it easier for them to reach the exits. Indeed there were hidden emergency exits that people could escape through if villains blocked the obvious ones, they were set to reveal themselves if that was the case. There were also hidden trapdoors in rows of seats that would glow if people were forced to duck behind the seats. It leads to underground tunnels that would lead them safely away. There were even tunnels connecting to the staff safe rooms so they could come and direct the audience as needed. Marinette had made sure to make the tunnels look inviting ad pleasant so no one would panic at being underground.

Then there were the special (comfy) perches that they showed to the Batfamily, each situated to look over everything and be hidden by the lights. There were wires leading to the stage and audience in case they needed to get down quickly and quietly. They also made a web above that they could run along and run any interference with ariel attacks. They also gave them each a blueprint of the stadium so they could see all the secret tunnels that were perfect for a surprise attack. There were ones leading into the entrance subtle enough someone could be pulled in while walking into the building, for the purposes of catching criminals before they even entered. There was also a trap door that could open underneath, she gave them each a remote control to these, warning them to use them wisely. Each hidden door leads to a room suited for fighting, carefully crafted to give the bats and edge.

It had taken a long time and a lot of money but they had invested, making a safe place they could rent out to other performers so there could be more shows in Gotham conducted safely. She could tell that by the end of the tour even Batman was impressed as they headed back to the stage through the empty audience seating.

“Hey! Superstars!” Jagged's voice booms across the arena, waving from the entrance of the place.

“Uncle Jagged!” Marion jumps over seats to reach him, Marinette a step behind him as they both tackle him into a hug.

“Good to see you too,” Jagged ruffles their hair, Marinette sends a silent apology to the stylist, “This place looks Rockin!”

“You bet just wait till I take the stage,” Marion grins, as they both hug Penny and Fang as well.

“Why wait! Show me what you got,” Jagged sends Marion off, who runs to the technicians asking if they can do an early mic check, everyone scrambles to make it happen.

“So how’re you finding Gotham?” Jagged asks her, walking with a side hug back towards the Batfamily.

“Oh, you know… busy,”

“I’d say the news with Marion? That was wicked!”

“Yes… wicked,” Penny pales at just the memory, and yeah fair enough.

“Yo Batman great to meet you!” Jagged boisterous nature meets Batman’s stoic one but the poor guy barely has a chance to adjust before Jagged’s moving on.

“Yo Red Hood right?” Hood looks a little shocked as Jagged claps a hand on his shoulder, “You saved my nephew, I really owe you one!”

“Oh-that's not- I just,” Marinette shares a smirk with Jagged which would have surely had Marion screaming.

“Yeah, he really looks up to you!” Jagged has him spluttering more, she would show him mercy but they only have so much time before Marion catches on.

“Oh Uncle Jagged I wouldn’t phrase it like that,” Marinette says in a suggestive tone, the stage is still empty of Marion.

“Of course, no I’d say it more that...” Marinette could actually laugh as Red Hood practically vibrates from anticipation, “He  _ likes  _ you,”

_ I think we just killed _ _him,_ Marinette notes as Red Hood internally combusts. Well now wasn't the time to show mercy.

“I’d say that's putting it rather lightly,” Marinette smirks as Red Hood is sent into another spluttering mess, and oh how she wishes he wasn't wearing that helmet.

“Right it’s more like-”

“Stop it both of you,” Penny’s reprimand has them both doubling over with laughter. The Batfamily looking absolutely bewildered. Minus of course, Red Hood who they may have to call an ambulance for soon if he doesn't start breathing.

“What are you two laughing at?” Marion walks to the edge of the stage, someone fusses with a microphone not too far away.

“Nooothhinggggg,” They chime simultaneously, with matching grins.

“Penny?” Marion all but whines, fidgeting nervously.

“They haven’t said anything bad,” She assures him, Marion foolishly relaxes.

“Hey is this the guy that saved your hide?” Jagged asks, having the guts to swing his arm around Red Hood’s shoulders.

“Uncle Jagged,” He hisses at the same time Penny hisses ‘Jagged’.

“You should thank him... sing endless!” Jagged exclaims, and Marinette couldn’t be sure he hasn't been planning this from the start, “You wrote it for him didn’t you?”

“Not  _ for  _ him its not-” Marion makes a bunch of vague gestures, “You know?”

“Not at all,” Jagged grins, dragging Red Hood closer to center stage seats, he plops down Red Hood right in the middle of the stadium. The rest of the Batfam take seats around them. “Sing Endless!”

Marion is scowling but doesn't have much other choice as a stagehand tell him he’s all set. He takes the microphone. Marinette mimes at him to breathe, he rolls his eyes but does anyway. The music starts Marion hitting his cue and with just the first few words she could see the tension drain away.

“And the world starts slowly caving it~”

It was such a gentle song. So many people had told him and still told him that it didn’t fit the violent vigilante. The producers had argued they should just fit it to someone else, someone people liked more. In the end, they had caved to Marion's arguments probably because it wasn't made to be an upbeat pop song so they weren't too attached to the money making aspect. That didn't stop the audience from arguing about it afterwards. Some claimed they just randomly selected the song, or that they shouldn't have done one for him at all.

Marion pointedly told them they were all wrong. And looking at Red Hood now, completely enthralled with Marion's singing she could tell that, yeah it had fit him perfectly all along.

"All the words you said were they true? or just selfish li-es~"

Marinette broke her gaze away from Marion to look at the rest of the Batfamily. Suffice to say they were all enthralled, hopefully they wouldn't be this distracted at the concert tonight. Although she supposed it was a good thing they were doing the mic check now so they could watch now and focus later. Then again she doubted Red Hood would be much use regardless, he was leaning forward in his seat the rest of the world dead to him. To fair Marion wasn't much better. In a crowd he would look around or at least pick a random stop to sing to no one. This time however? this time he was locked on to Red Hood sinign directly to him and he probably didn't even realise.

"Gave all I ever had try to make you laugh try to please you~"

Batman looked uncomfortable at the line. Judjing by the times she had seen them spend together there was a tension between them a past she didn't know. How Marion managed to pick up on that long before they came to Gotham she doesn't know. It was almost like he could see into his soul, a connection there despite never having met, like the pull of a miraculous.

"All I know is gone, now I'm all alone~"

Marion wasn’t testing out the mics. That much was obvious. He was straight up performing. And no he hadn’t written the song  _ for  _ Red Hood persay. But she had watched him every night and day agonize over the right words to use, the tune, the  _ feeling _ behind it. Scraping up every bit of information he could it was probably more thorough than any police investigation done on Red Hood. It was then she realized, their room covered top to bottom in pictures of him covering the ones she had of Adrien, that Marion had completely and utterly fallen for the guy. No, it wasn't a song for him, it was a love letter for him, to him, about him. It was a picture that painted exactly how Marion saw him. 

And she was willing to bet that the only people that didn’t realize it were them, both completely captivated by each other as Marion finished.

“What is it~” He holds the next note until the music fades out into nothingness, “Inside~”

The music stops, Marion opening his eyes, almost seeming startled that there were other people sitting before him.  It’s only then he seemed to realize that there was more than just one other person in the arena and spirited off to check with the sound. It was as he turned to walk away Marinette could tell Hood had seen it, the robins newly stitched up the back of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I realize this whole idol thing plays a much bigger part in the story in my head than I actually end up writing
> 
> Endless is pretty much the song that made me decide to pair up Marion and Jason so here it is!(when you realize you’ve listened to it so many times you know the lines off by heart)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3U1tgcfb47U


	26. Chapter 26

Marion stepped onto the stage and the crowd started screaming. It was such a stark contrast to the mic test but wasn't bad per se. Marinette was a step behind him, they always greeted the concert together. He holds his hand out and she uses it to spin around showing off how her dress was cut into points like Batman’s cape. Everyone started cheering more, the new outfits having been kept a surprise.

Her dress went just above her knees and faded from black tips up to a dark grey base. It was laced down the front to give a distinct Bat pattern that Marion had laughed at her agonizing over at 3 am, completely tied up in ribbons. It matched her shoes that had laces running all the way up her leg.

Marion sported a pair of black pants and a matching shirt that covered most of his yellow belt, the only other hints of yellow being the clips in his hair. It was a detail Marinette added for the quick change he had to make in the Robin outfit. He wore a vest hooded vest over a turtle neck. Marinette had used varying shades of blue and grey to resemble the bat symbol, subtly enough you wouldn't immediately notice.

They greeted the crowd, doing the whole happy to be here thing, and before long Marinette left Marion to perform the first song. He put his all into the first few songs knowing, or whether hoping they would get interrupted soon and he still wanted people to have a good show. It was a bit strange to look forward to being attacked sure, but they needed to show off their top-notch security systems. What place was better than their first concert in the US in a brand new stadium? Now everyone would have their eyes on this show, they had made sure of it. 

He didn’t even manage to make it to the next costume change before someone approached the stage. He could see the security guards move, then step out the way. They were under strict orders not to intercept villains in order to keep them safe. This could only mean one thing, a villain was steadily approaching. Marion gives the signal to the Bat fam, wherever they are watching from to get ready.

Whoever it is stalls for a second as the security guards move out their way before jumping onto the stage. Marion doesn't stop singing, quite content to finish the song even as the crowd has turned to murmurs. Then the figure strip off their mask, brandishing their gun at the same moment. And who else would it be but the Joker. A gasp rings out through the crowd then the lights cut off. Marion finishes the last note of the song before the lights can turn back on, hitting the catch that will let him into the trap door below.

He jumps down and the door swings shut behind him. By the time Jokers shouts of rage can be heard he’s halfway down the hall. There was no way he would find the hidden compartment without tearing up the stage piece by piece so Marion was in no rush. He pops his head out into a safe room the staff didn’t have access to. It was covered in monitors showing security feeds from everywhere. Marinette was already there scrolling through the footage.

“Hey there,” He closes the trap door behind him, “Everyone get out alright?”

“Yeah the techs were hit first but everyone is accounted for in the safe rooms, they sent word and I got everyone out safe before they stormed backstage,” She switches to another camera showing a group of goons running around the backstage maze, like headless chickens.

“Awesome, hows the audience?” He leans over switching to the camera he wants. The feed switches to an overview of most the stadium, the screens around it switch to show the blind spots.

“The exits got covered, lots of people ducked but they're finding the trap doors just fine,” Indeed there were people pushing dropping down into the halls below the henchmen covering the exits being none the wiser, “A few people ran to the exits, but the hidden ones are working out just fine,”

“Everything alright down under?” Marinette snorts but switches anyway.

“Staff are already down there doing crowd control, people are headed out,”

“We did good,”

“Yes we did,” Marinette crosses her arms, letting the satisfaction come clearly across her face, “Oh, also the Batfam are fighting the Joker and stuff,”

“Should we help them?”

“They got it handled,” Marinette waves him off, this whole place was designed to benefit them, there was no way they could fail, “We should check our exit before leavin-Goddammit,”

Marion peeks over her shoulder. Goddamit indeed. Lila had decided to make a nuisance of herself, what a shocker. She was arguing with their staff about something right in front of where they needed to get out. Was there any way they could specifically ban Lila from any of their concerts without seeming suspicious?

“It's between Lila and the Joker,” Marion looks at the screen where Joker is trying to shoot Robin.

“The lesser of two evils I suppose,” Marinette sighs.

  
  


“Hey, Joker what's up?” Songbird asks casually as if he didn’t just fall from the rafters and clock the guy over the head.

“My, my, my if it isn’t another broken bird,”

“Songbird actually,” Marion shrugs, keeping his attention while Marinette poises for an attack, “And I wouldn’t say I’m broken,”

“Not yet,” And oh boy is that a chilling smile.

Songbird spots Sparrow up in the rafters whispering to Batman and Robin, so whatever they were planning he had to buy them some time.

“You know it's rather rude to interrupt a show,” Songbird swings his staff around to rest on his shoulders, “Even if the music's sub-par,”

Marion can swears he hears an offended ‘you take that back!’ from somewhere.

“I know!” Marion points his staff at the Joker, smiling in a way that even put the Joker on edge, “I’ll pick it back up! Give the people a show!”

“ _ Do NOT _ !” Is echoed across the stadium but Maron has been waiting much too long for this.

“This is Gotham it’s a messed up town~” Marion has to keep from laughing out loud as the Joker goes completely stock still.

_ Oh you didn’t think I was going to sing? Big mistake! _

“Works not easy for a birthday clown~” The Joker shoots at him but Songbird easily sidesteps.

“Gonna punch all the bad guys and have some fun~” Marion runs forward swinging his staff at the Joker, “Then they’re going to break out of Arr-ka-um!”

“Of course-” Marion jabs Joker in the gut, this is his show, get with the program.

“We’re gonna round them all up cause that's no good~” And oh my god Marion just saw Batman's face, this is the best day of his life, “Then they’ll get shot by Reaaa-d Hood~”

“You hear that?!” Is shouted across the stadium followed by a gunshot.

“Bat-a-rangs are dumb, they don’t come back~” A few goons make it onto stage, rushing him, “Let’s face it sleep is something we all lack,~”

“I am Songbird I like to sing-” He hits the first goon down, jumping over them to reach the second, “Better watch out or you’ll end up in a sling~”

To prove his point he hits the second goon’s arm, feeling the bone crack under the blow. The guy falls howling in pain.

“You better run fast~” The guy he turns his smile to looks like he wants to do just that, “Or you’ll end up in a cast~”

And he surely will after that hit. Sparrow gives him a signal that they are ready to move. Marion flips over the goons to stand back in front of the Joker.

“Gonna work on the case~” He hits sending Joker back a step, “Then punch ya in the face,”

The Joker guards his face and whoever said that singing what you're doing is a poor strategy? It distracts him for a moment and Sparrow uses it to come down hard on his back. Sending the Joker sprawling over the floor Sparrow sits on his back to hold him down. Batman and Robin drop down to take care of the rest of the goons.

“If you get beat by Sparrow~” He crouches down to be level with the Joker, his face twisting in rage, “They’ll cart you out in a wheelbarrow~”

“Really that was your best line?” She snorts, whispering to him.

“Easy now I’m making this up as I go,” Songbird whispers back, standing to face Batman downright glaring at him with all the thugs unconscious at his feet.

“Oh no it’s the dreaded glare from the Bat~” Songbird fakes being shocked before the look melts away into a smirk, “By now he should know it falls flat~”

“Are you done?” He growls.

“Almost,” Songbird dances to the center stage and takes a bow, “Now I’m done, so why weren't we invited to the Party?”

Songbird puts his hand on his hips.

“I think what just happened is answer enough,” Batman says gruffly

“You mean how we took down the Joker,” Songbird raises a brow, “Yeah I think your argument needs a little work,”

“You know what I meant,”

“I liked your song!” Nightwing calls across the stadium, tying up some bad guys.

“Thank you!” Songbird shouts across it, “At least someone here has good taste,”

“As entertaining as this argument is,” Sparrow cuts in, still holding the Joker down, “I could use some help,”

“We didn’t invite you along because we knew the press would be here,” Batman tells him later as they are watching commissioner Gordan lead the Joker away, “Now they’re going to wonder who you are,”

“Why make them wonder?” Songbird asks, “We can tell them right now,”

“... If you’re sure about it,”

“Captain?” Songbird shares a smile with Sparrow who nods.

“You realize literally everyone already knows right?” Red Hood comes to stand close to them, the police giving him a wide margin.

“What?”

“Yeah there's fan pages and stuff already,” Nightwing slings an arm around him showing his phone, “People really like you guys, keep calling you the new Robins,”

“Then we have to set the record straight right now,” Robin scowls and soon they are all pushed out to meet the press all yelling questions, more so when they spot the twins. Red Hood leaves them to the ravenous press.

“This is Sparrow and Songbird,” Batman answers no one in particular, “They are in Gotham for training,”

_ Well that's not true but to be fair they really didn’t give him much information _

“Did you help take down the Joker today?” Someone calls out, Songbird doesn't wait for Batman's approval.

“Yes, with the power of song!”

“... What?

“We will be taking no more questions on the matter,” Batman scowls, completely worth it.

“How long will you be in Gotham?”

“Thats-”

“Yo! Shelley!” Someone cuts off Sparrow and he turns around to spot Norris, the taxi driver.

“Hi!” Songbird waves like a child, grinning ear to ear.

Everyone looks between the two confused, not least of all the Batfam. The press go to question Norris and he quickly makes his exit, Songbird waves him off.

“Um, Shelley?”

“Yes Shelley Starling,” Songbird smiles at the reporter who dared to ask under Batman’s glare, “The name I would have gone with if Batman had not disapproved,”

“Well that’s not true,” Sparrow scolds, Batman looks hopeful and for a terrible second he thinks she’s going to ruin all the fun, “There was Sugar glider, Mosquito, Parasailing,”

“Don’t ask about the logic behind that one,” Nightwing warns, answering their confusion.

“Yeah but then he said it had to be a bird,” Songbird huffs dramatically, putting on a show, “So we had Ostrich and Cassowary and-”

“All flightless birds,” Batman summarised, Songbird grinned at his irritation.

“Right then we though to Robins,”

“Which you are not,” Robin clarified, glare daring anyone to fight him on that front.

“So instead we through thrush,” Songbird dared.

“Which is the same thing!”

“Pish posh,” Songbird waves Robin off, “So we landed on birds with s’s,”

“Seagull, Stork, Santa, Sakira, Sparkling, Squirrel,” Sparrow listed.

“Um, that's not a bird,” Someone in the press dared to speak up.

“Ha, yes it is,” Sparrow chuckles, “There would have been more but then we broke Batman,”

“Can confirm,” Songbird chimes in.

“Will deny,” Batman snaps.

“Um… are you their father?” Someone asks, looking between the three, Songbird lights up.

“Gasp!” And yes Songbird actually said ‘gasp’ before turning finger guns to Batman, “Batdad!”

“Do you enjoy making my life harder?” Batman sighs as the press start foaming at the mouth.

“Very much so,” Songbird grins, and the rest of the Batfam are trying to stifle laughter.

“No more questions,” Batman says gruffly, swinging off and they all follow him. Marion having sown enough chaos that day for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marion's really keeping that MCD identity under tight wraps isn't he?


	27. Chapter 27

“Mari we have a dilemma,” Marinette walks into his room, blanching at all the cats.

“Yes I know I’m sleeping in here and it is quite a dilemma thank you for noticing,”

“Not that, we’ve been invited to the Wayne gala as us,” She makes a wild hand gesture between the two, “But we already accepted as MDC and MCD,”

“Well sure that makes it more complicated doesn't it?” Marion hums as Marinette tries to find a spot not occupied by cats on the bed, it turns out to be impossible.

“I suppose we can just decline as MDC, since we don’t actually need to go,” Marinette sighs, she had designed a really nice dress for the Gala too.

“But consider this,” Marion leans forward in a conspiring way, “We go as both! Then we fall into convoluted hi jinx trying to not reveal out identities, making complete fools of ourselves in the process,”

“And let me guess, the night ends with a dramatic reveal?” Marinette raises a brow as Marion grins.

“Don’t be ridiculous it ends with a villain attacking and we have to use out  _ other _ identity to save everyone,” Marion exclaims making random hand gestures, “And we learn the moral of the week along the way!”

“As much as that sounds horrible,” Marinette lets him hang onto her words, “I’ll pass,”

“Nettttteeeee,” Marion whines, falling against her.

“Not gonna work Mari,” She pushes him off.

“Wait are we actually not going to tell them?” Marion looks over, “They think we’re going back to Paris tomorrow,”

“We can just tell them we extended our trip for them,” Marinette shrugs, and he groans.

“... How about a bet?”

She looks over at him, narrowing her eyes at the cheeky look on his face.

“What's the bet?”

“Hint as much as possible at the other identity without giving it away,” Marion sits up grinning, and Marinette is hooked, “Loser has to confess to their crush,”

“... you’re on,”

They enter the gala as their idol identities first, the Wyanes being one of the last slotted groups despite it being their party. They smile at the press assuring them they are fine after the Jokers attack yesterday and glad he is now in Arkham. The second they casually walk into the ballroom they sprint off, doubling back to meet up with the Waynes.

Marinette was both at an advantage and disadvantage in this bet. Their looks for the Gala as idols had already been predetermined and it was too late to change that. So their clothes as civilians had to work around them. That would be fine if Marinette hadn’t done a somewhat elaborate hairstyle that had little triangular space buns to resemble Batman’s cowl. Her entire look as MDC was styled after Batman. Her black dress faded down into gray, the trail of her dress flared out into points to resemble the cape. The top of her dress was open shoulder the body cut out into the bat symbol, lace making up the gap to the skirt of her dress that came up her waist and covered her stomach. Then she had black ballgown gloves all the way up to her shoulders with a matching black mask.

All of that was fine, it looked great. What didn’t help was how she had to change back into Marinette and only had a few hours to adjust the dress without ruining it! She made an overlay for the skirt first, pink with black lacework to match the black underneath. That still left her with the problem of the distinct look of her skirt underneath. Depending on how she tied the overlay she could fold that skirt up to make it go up her leg some. Luckily she had designed the dress for the flare to only be obvious when trailing behind so as long as she didn’t spin or move to fast no one would notice with how it folded when she brought it up. She had then fashioned an apron-like piece to pull over the front of her dress. It wasn't up to her standard but she could spin it as going for a tied sash look and most importantly it hid the distinct front. She made a beret knowing it would be impolite to wear but she really couldn't think of any other way to hide her hair.

In the end, it didn’t look terrible and let her quickly change. There was no way losing a bet was going to be how she confessed to Adrien!

Marion decided to go a simpler route. He just took off his jacket and vest, another vest hidden underneath. He had then proceeded to laugh as Marinette yelled at him.

They raced back to the Waynes, trying to catch their breath in the car ride back to the Gala.

“Have you guys ever met MCD, I bet you have,” Marion says, still trying to catch his breath, from his pocket she knows Tikki is tallying the win down.

“Not in person-”

“How about MDC I see you’re wearing her designs, they’re similar to my own actually,”  _ Double points! Take that! _

“Yes well, I have it from a good source that this vest has been worn by MCD,” Marion fixes her with a look, “Very recently,”

_ Well played _

That's how the rest of the ride plays out. They don’t even get to sit in awkwardness with the twins constantly dropping hits of their identities, each spurring each other on. They enter the Gala, Bruce refusing to answer any of the press’s questions about them. Marion behaves, they both agreed not to drop any hints in front of the press so they push to go inside so they can start one-upping each other again. Inside they are introduced to many people, too quickly to remember any names. The Waynes all split up to greet their guests, none with real enthusiasm.

“It’s a shame, I wanted to introduce you to MDC and MCD since you’re both so enthusiastic about them tonight,” Marion very subtly covers his laugh with a cough at Bruce's words, “However they don't appear to be anywhere,”

“We can go look for them ourselves,” Marinette offers, they have been missing for a while.

“I get the feeling we’ll have an easy time finding them,” Marion grins and they disappear before Bruce can say anything else.

“Cheek,” Marinette says as they step into the room where they hid their clothes.

“You’re just jealous of my genius,” Marion pulls a vest his robin inspired vest over the one he was already wearing, then a jacket on top of that.

“Yeah right,” She scoffs pulling her wrap over her dress, tying it so the skit is pulled up, “Game on,”

“It has been for a while my dear,” Marion calls slipping on his mask as they leave the room.

They do their rounds greeting strangers and networking as idols. They try to make their way back to the Wayne family as they are worth more points than strangers. After they do Marion has to double back to change from MCD after Bruce mentioned them. When he came back they acted like strangers but didn’t have long to rack up points as Bruce was pulled away for something.

“Well that was a bust,” Marion huffs next to her.

“We’ll get another chance,” Marinette assures as they weave through the crowd looking for the others.

“MDC, Lex Luthor it’s nice to meet your acquaintance,”

“Hello Mr. Luthor,” Marinette takes his hand, not showing her reluctance, she had to at least be civil, Marion wasn't dressed as MCD so he would offer no such luxury, “Have you two been introduced?”

“No,” By the looks of it, he doesn't want to be introduced, too bad for him.

“Marion Cheng-Dupain I work with MDC, you could say,” Marion smiles, full name technically counting as a hint.

“I’m sure you do,” Lex looks him over with a raised brow as if-

_ oh, OH! This is going to be fun! _ She shares a glance with Marion who looks thrilled at the potential.

“Awe thank you for thinking that I am pretty enough for that but I can assure you that's not it,” Marion smiles in a charming way, Luthor at least looked apologetic at having been caught, “MDC is like a sister to me,”

“Trust me when I say I thought nothing of the sort,” Lex says rather defensively, bad news for him cause that happened to be exactly when Jason walked by.

“What?” Jason slings an arm around Marion, mischief dancing in his eyes, “Are you blind he could totally pass as a sugar baby!” 

Marion tries to hide his snort. The people around them look over at Jason's loud proclamation. Marinette can see the exact moment they both light up with the same terrible idea.

“Oh I don’t know Jay-baby,” Marion’s tone changes into something more seductive, Jason tries to hide his snigger, “What would make you say that?”

“Just a feeling,” Jason smiles like he knows something, his hand moving to rest on Marion’s shoulder instead of slung around him.

“I just remembered I have to go get my coat, the watch you gave me is in there,” Marion dances out of Jason's hold, she can see how they both almost burst with laughter as Jason's touch lingers, “Would you come with me?”

“Of course,” Jason follows him, the whispers of the people around follow them.

Marinette tries not to give them away, but it’s hard when Luthor looks like he just sucked a lemon. It’s also hard to get any distraction as people ‘casually’ come over to gossip about what they just overheard. Before long, Marion now as MCD comes to join them.

“Did you hear?” Someone asks him the second he enters the little circle, passing Marinette a drink.

“I’ve heard many things milady,” Marion gives a charming smile, “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific,”

“The second oldest Wayne boy,” She whispers despite the all talking about it openly, “Did you wonder who was accompanying them? And  _ why _ ?”

It's suddenly obvious why Marion brought drinks as they both have to hide their smiles behind the glass.

“That’s not surprising is it?” Marion says duly as if they were talking about the weather, “Aren’t the Waynes rather well known for their scandals, although this one does seem rather bold,”

“Indeed,” Marinette agrees, and she needs to leave right now before she loses it, “Speaking of bold this place is so inspiring, will you accompany me to the balcony?”

“Gladly,” Marion holds out his arm for her, bidding goodbye to the rest of the group.

“You’re having so much fun tonight arent you?” She asks as they drift across the room to the empty balcony, where she safely bursts with laughter. Marion follows a second later until they are both doubled over, clutching their sides.

“Party’s are  _ fun _ ,” Marion proclaims after they had both recovered.

“Funny that,”

“Oh! Do you think I should flirt with Jason as MCD too? Really give them something to talk about,”

“You’re going to ruin our reputation,” Marinette forces down her laughter, composing herself.

“Nah, Uncle Jagged would call it rock and roll,”

“And Penny would call it a PR disaster,” She looks back at the ballroom, catching a tuft of purple hair, “Speaking of,”

“He’s talking to Bruce,” Marion grins, they had called him earlier that day to catch him and Penny up on their game, “This is gonna be fun,”

They try to make a beeline to the opposite side, but people are too eager to meet MDC and MCD to allow it. So the make a quick detour to get changed, no one bothers to stop them this time. Bruce smiles as they approach, introducing them to Jagged Stone.

“Eh, they aren't nearly as rock and roll as my niece and nephew,” Jagged gives them a wink “Those guys are so much cooler,”

“Excuse me,” Bruce's face goes stony, and suddenly the man with a crocodile behind him doesn't seem like the most dangerous person, “I will not tolerate you insulting my children,”

“Picked up more kids did you?” Jagged says, ignoring the danger, “Be careful you don’t pick up my niece and nephew too,”

“Well it would be pretty cool to be related to MDC,” Marion smiles beating her to claim the point.

They continue on with the conversation. Jagged helping them each rack up points. Bruce calms down over the course of it although he still sends warning glares at Jagged. She’s going to have to apologise for a lot at the end of this. Marion breaks off at some point, after she's done she comes to find him standing near the refreshments table with Dick and Tim.

“There's a lot of food here,” Marion muses, an undercurrent of scheming to it.

“There sure is,” Tim hums, having an idea of what he’s up to while Dick is oblivious.

“What if it runs out?” Marinette joins them, asking innocently.

“There's plenty stocked in the kitchen,” Dick assures her and the rest of them smirk.

“How much?” Marion demands and Dick finally catches on.

“I guess there's only one way to find out,” He gives a winning smile as they all turn to the puff pastries.

“I can fit 10,” Dick proclaims, as if that's something to be proud of either way.

“Coward,” Tim mocks, “I can do 20,” 

“You’re on,”

  
  


“What did we learn?” Bruce scowls having pulled them into a side room as they were forced to spit out all their food, literally not being able to chew.

“Absolutely nothing,” Dick assures him, having won their game, but at what cost?

“I heard MCD did this once,” Marion is still coughing up flakes of pastry.

“Once?” Marinette scoffs, “I heard MDC saw him do it many more times, countless times,”

“Ah, mysteries we’ll never know,” He smirks looking them all over, “Or will we?”

Marinette watches a few meters away as Damian is surrounded by women all pinching his cheeks and calling him cute; Absolutely loathing every second of it.

“I’m not sure if we should stop this or not,” Marion watches, swirling around his glass absentmindedly.

“Let him squirm a little,” Marinette shugs, downing the glass, “He did the same to us,”

The watch in mild amusement as Damian's cheek gets pinched again, his scowl doing nothing to dissuade the action. He looks around for an exit spotting them. Hesitation crosses his face before he makes a beeline for them. The women that were around hesitate, rumors about Marion having already made it through the entire Gala. Damian stands next to them uses them as a shield for a minute but refusing to say anything.

“Is that wine?” Marion breaks the silence after a while.

“No is sparkling grape juice,” Damian pouts, answering curtly.

Marion nods, eyes sweeping the room. Quickly he plucks up the glass switching it out for his wine glass in a slit second. He doesn't bother looking back sipping the grape juice as he walks away. 

Damian looks confused for a moment, even thankful before the reality crashes down on him. Without Marion's protection, the women surround him again. Marinette smiles, walking away as not to be counted as a witness. The last thing she sees is Damian downing the glass in one swoop.

  
  


“How you holding up?” Marion asks coming to stand next to the wall with her, they hadn't been able to split off and get changed for a while now, Bruce keeping a keen eye on them after the snaccident.

“This is tiring, and everyone wants me to dance,” Marinette slumps against the wall a bit, “It’s getting annoying,”

“I can change and shock them all when you say yes,” Marion gives her a cheeky grin.

“That would be hilarious,” Marinette chuckles, “But I’d rather just dance with you as is,”

“Well them milady,” Marion mock bows and holds his hand out for her. With a light laugh, Marinette takes it and is pulled onto the dance floor.

Marion spins her a lot as usual. It’s a good way to show off her dresses and is loys of fun. The turns make her skirt flare out and the points resembling Batman’s cape is becoming obvious.

“Are you trying to give me away?” She gasps jokingly, “For shame,”

“I would never Milady, how could you suggest such a thing?” Marinette snorts at his plastered on ‘hurt’ look, “You laugh at my pain how cruel,”

“Hi, can I cut in?” Jason appears out of nowhere.

“Hey Jason sure, I’m underappreciated here anyway,” Marion turns to leave, but his hand is gently caught.

“Actually meant you,”  _ Awe cute they’re both blushing,  _ and Marinette plans on teasing them about it later, “Show these stuck up sons of bitches a thing or two?”

“How suggestive do you think we can make a dance in this setting?” Marion smirks, taking Jason aback for a second before he grins evilly.

“ _ Very _ ,”

“I can see when I’m not wanted,” Marinette laughs, slipping off the dance floor, leaving them behind to stumble over each other.

“Marinette sweetie, what are they doing,” Bruce asks, pain in his expression and voice as Marion and Jason dance rather well for people completely ignoring the music.

“Dancing,” She shrugs, its more of a performance, trying to get as many people to question them as possible before Bruce has an aneurysm.

“I know that,” Bruce turns to her looking fearful, “but what are they planning?”

“Marion's first Wayne scandal of course,” and yeah Bruce looks like he’s gonna faint.

Before he can do anything to stop them the lights cut off making it impossible. She feels something brush against her, she stops before lashing out, realizing it’s probably just Bruce trying to keep her safe. People are yelling in the shadows, some trying to find each other. She can hear there are people moving around them. She does lash out as one touches her shoulder but they block.

“It’s me Nette,” Marion squeezes her hand and she squeezes back.

“The more of this there is the less you see,” Rings out through the room, heard even over the chatter.

“Darkness,” Marinette calls back, now having a very good idea of what's happening.

“Kind of gave that one away,” She hears Marion mutter into her ear.

“What can fill a room but takes no space?”

“Light?”

“Exactly!” The lights turn back on, she cringes at the brightness. Taking stock of their surrounded there are henchmen everywhere all with guns pointing at the attendees, including them, a group surrounded them likely more because of Bruce and Jason than Marinette and Marion, “What is so fragile saying its name breaks it?”

“Silence,” The Riddler turns to her, smiling wide that someone had answered, a mistake it seems as he starts to walk over to them.

“Yes, which is how you will all need to stay as good hostages until Batman figures out my riddle!”

“Why wait?” Marion challenges, getting sharp looks from Bruce and Jason, “I’m sure we can figure it out,”

“Oh? Do you think you can match the Batman? World's greatest detective?”

Marinette thought back to last night where they had spoken only in Pirates of the Caribbean quotes and  _ the Batman _ didn’t notice a thing, not even when the rest of the Bat kids joined in  _ including _ Robin.

“Yeah I think we can handle it,” Bruce squeezes her shoulder as the Riddler looks elated at the prospect.

“I have hidden the code to disable the bomb, the only way to reveal the code is through the pattern the circuit breaker reveals on the 100 lights outside of this hall!”

“Wait since when has there been a bomb?” Marinette cuts in.

"And only 100 lights? but this place is huge," Marion points out.

“Since always! Pay attention,” Riddler snaps, “To figure out the riddle you must discover which circuit breaker turns on which light!”

“Isn’t it a looped system?” Marinette questions and the Riddler is starting to look more and more irritated.

“No!”

“Seems like a design flaw,” Marion stage whispers to her, every eye in the room is on them so it wouldn't have mattered if he actually whispered anyway.

“The circuit breaker box is surrounded by deadly traps, so I’d suggest limiting your visits to it!”

“I thought we were hostages? Are we allowed to leave?” The Riddler looks thoughtful at her question for a moment.

“No, you’ll just have to figure it out from here,” 

“Rigged,” Marion scoffs, the Riddler pointedly ignores him.

“Switch off or on whatever lights you want! But be careful of going back to the circuit breaker box too many times,”

“Easy! Just ask one of his what? Ten sidekicks? To stay be the circuit box as Batman goes around,” Marion shrugs, it was a much easier solution.

“You have to do it alone!”

“Rigged,”

“I don't think you understand that _I_ created this puzzle,”

“And you rigged it,”

“OF course it’s rigged that’s the whole point!”

“So basically we have to map the circuit breaker to every light with as few trips as possible,” Marinette summarises, “We can’t leave so it’s less of actually figuring out the code, more coming up with a strategy,”

“Don’t forget the time limit,” Not that he had actually told them what it is.

“100 trips, easy,”

“ _No_!”

“Marion don’t guess!”

_ Alright, I just need to create a system for marking the lights, then its a matter of maths to figure out how many trips how quickly. It’s meant to be a code so I assume I should mark it with numbers. Start by flipping half on and half off, marking those with 1 and 0 if there weren't any other hints of the numerical value. Then I’d have to leave to mark which lights are on and which are off with 0 and one respectively. That's one trip. The next trip I should- _

“Seven trips,”

“What?!”

“Yeah I looked it up and it’s seven,” Marion says, reading from his phone, “Did you really take a riddle from online? Couldn't you think of anything yourself?”

“You’re not meant to!-”

“Creative problem solving,” Marion shrugs, Bruce and Jason stand in front to protect them, its sweet but if anyone can protect the other its the twins, “I figured out the problem,”

“No you didn’t!”

“I figured out the method then, If Batmans listening this is all he has to do,” Marion reads of his screen summarising, “Just switch lights on and off marking them with ones and zeros, I’d read the whole thing out but that would take so long so can we skip that part,”

“You can't just!-”

“I can and I did,”

“We made a deal, and frankly it’s embarrassing your fighting for it when you used a riddle on the first page of google,” Marinette glares the Riddler down, he actually shrinks under it, “Now let everyone go, disable the bomb and leave,”

“Yeah!”

“Just as I thought neither of you has the same intelligence as Batman,” Riddler tries to change tactics, yeah right.

“Screw you I’m awesome and my sister is cooler,” Marion spits, “Now fuck off,”

To everyone but the twins surprise he does. The Riddler and his henchmen shuffle out kind of awkwardly. After they’re gone the police arrive, sweeping the building to make sure the bomb was actually gone. They have to split off to change back to MDC and MCD when they are listed unaccounted for.

“I’m honestly surprised they haven't figured it out yet,” Marion hums watching as many people decide to leave, “I’ve kind of given up being subtle,”

“Yeah me too, I’m tired enough I just want to tell them at this point,” Marinette leans against the wall, they had ducked under a table to change.

“I say we take a nap,” Marion leans against the wall next to her, she puts her head on his shoulder, and he rests his head against hers. Before long they are both drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the riddle(kind of already spoiled it)  
> https://www.popularmechanics.com/science/math/a32851017/solution-circuit-breaker-riddle/
> 
> Hey so Mismatch is pretty much finished! I’ve pre-written all the chapters and there will be 33! Wow-what a shocker! How could this happen! What a random number! What's going on here? Certainly, the author wouldn't end the fic just because he thought it would be funny!  
> No of course I would never do that who do you take me for?  
> But anyway there's going to be a part 2 yay! Stuff will happen, dating, more identity reveals actually making use of that Justice league and young justice tag, almost destroying the world when Marinette goes into a coma. It's gonna be great but I need a title so can someone help me out?


	28. Chapter 28

“What the fuck!”

Marion blinks awake, the entire family is standing around them in varying degrees of shock.

“What’s up?” He yawns, vest slipping back onto his shoulder.

“What’s up?! Whats up!?” It’s Jason yelling, at least there's no one else in the room, “We’ve been looking for you all night! And what the hell are you wearing!”

_ Oh, oh no _

Marion was wearing his robin vest but it was open enough to show the distinct pattern of his other one underneath. Plus his mask was half on, which probably had more to do with it.

“Well obviously it’s MDC’s clothes,” Marinette answers beside him, she still had the wrap-around her skirt but the top of the dress was still showing, “We share a lot of the same clothes,”

“Ah! No! That doesn't count! They already know!” Marion argues, standing up.

“It totally counts!” Marinette stands up, challenging him.

“Um… are you two…” Tim trails off.

“MCD at your service,” Marion bows, Jason makes a little choked sound which is a hundred times more articulate than the rest of them.

“But how… when…” Dick is both speechless and in awe.

“I like fashion, Mari likes music, we had the connections and it just kinda took off,” Marinette shrugs it pretty much-summed everything up.

“So that's why all night you were…” Bruce finally speaks up, they both snicker.

“Yeah, It took you guys a long time to figure that out,” Marion looks them all over, “Actually to kind of a ridiculous extent,”

“Sorry we didn’t tell you earlier,” Marinette tries to make up for Marion’s insult.

“Wait! Does that mean you’re staying in Gotham!?” Dick jumps towards them, pulling them into a hug.

“Yep, we gotta try and have a concert that doesn't get trashed right?”

At Marion's words, Bruce pales, realization dawning that it was the second time they had been attacked by the Joker.

“You got thrown off a roof!” He accuses, spinning on Marion, “You’re grounded!”

“You can’t ground me!” Marion yells as everyone else splutters some apparently only just having found out.

“Yes, he can! To the torture chamber of Cats with you!” Jason points at Marion.

“What do you mean torture chamber?!”

“Dick… it’s really… just no,” Jason pats his shoulder.

“Before you ground Marion,” Marinette cuts in.

“Which is what the Joker was trying to do,” Marion mutters, no one laughs but Tim who promptly shuts up under all their glares.

“Our friends leave in a few hours and we wanted to see them off,” Marinette finishes.

“Very well, but after you are going to your room and staying there,” Bruce warns, fixing Marion with a hard stare.

“THis is cruel and unusual punishment!”

“WAIT!” Marinette's outburst makes them all jump, “Who won?!”   
Ice runs down Marions back.

“How many points did I get!” Marion yells, seemingly at no one.

“341,” Tikki whispers, Marion echos it.

“No… now way,” Marinette crumbles to the ground, “NooOOOooooOooo!”

“YES!”

  
  
  


“You’ll call us,” Kagami says sternly.

“Yes we promise, now don’t be late,” Marinette waves her and Chloe off towards the security check.

“Don’t get shot!” Chloe yells, attracting looks across the airport, not least of which from the security

“No promises!” Marion yells back, Kagami drags Chloe away while Marinette drags Marion away. Marion bemoans her before spotting Adrien not far off, he pushes her towards him, “Your time to shine Nette,”

“Can’t I do this back in Paris?” She begs, blush coming full force.

“Nope~” He pushes her forward harder making Marinette stumble towards Adrien as Marion dances off.

“Adrien!” Marinette runs right into him bowling them both over, “Are you ok?!”

“I’m fine Marinette,” Adrien laughs as she scrambles to stand up, “Have fun the rest of your time in Gotham, I’m going to miss you tho,”

_ Oh dear Kwami he’s making this so much harder! _

“I- ah… HERE!” She throws a letter at him and runs away before she can be sure it didn’t hit him in the face.

“When I’m the best man at your wedding I’m going to tell this story,” Marion teases as she stops sprinting.

“I think Adrien’s gonna choose Nino to be his best man,” Marinette watches as Chloe calls Adrien over before he can come after her.

“I meant I would be  _ your _ best man,” Marion waves to Adrien as Marinette hides behind him.

“It’s maid of honor,” Marinette squeaks out behind him, ready to sprint off after Adrien at this point and rip the letter away from him.

“Fine then I’ll be your maid of honor,” Marion shrugs, moving away from her as Adrien disappears behind the security check.

“Ok then, you’ll have to fight Chloe for that position,” Marinette takes a deep breath, matching Marion’s teasing tone, “And Kagami,”

“... They wouldn’t kill me right? Not with your wedding coming up?”

“... I’ll have my new husband to console me,” Marion rolls his eyes at her.

“Aren’t you just-”

“Marinette! Marion!” They both jump, then turn to face Alya with dread.

“Oh, here we go,” Marion cracks his knuckles as the entire class approaches teary-eyed.

“Be civil,” Marinette scowls, placing her face in a professional mask.

“I’ll be civil at their funeral,” Marinette hushes him as they are surrounded by the class, way too close.

“We’re so sorry!” Alya breaks out first, speaking more to Marinette than Marion.

“Kk,” Marion has the most bored expression, just masking his annoyance enough.

“We should have believed you!” Rose cries, tears already streaming down her face.

“Yep,” Marion checks his nails.

“You’re our friends and-”

“Wait, wait, wait hold up a fuckin minute,” Marion looks at Kim incredulously, “ _ Friends?” _

“Well yeah, we-”

“No, no, no, no,  _ no _ we are not friends,” Marion gestures to the class then to them, “We haven't been since Lila showed up,”

“Exactly! It was all Lila’s fault,” Alya yells, speaking of which Marinette thinks she spots Lila spying at them behind a suitcase not far away.

“She lied, sure, but you believed her,” Marion shrugs, fixing them all with a glare they had learned (been on the receiving end of enough times) from Batman. Predictably it makes them shrink back. “More importantly you believed her over us, you chose her over us even when we told you she was lying,”

“It was just a mistake!” Alya screams.

_ That is it _

“ _ Just  _ a mistake!” Marinette explodes, they all take a step back as she rounds on Alya, “You think it was  _ just  _ a mistake?! After all these years of torment, you say  _ just _ ?!”

“Sorry, it was the wrong choice of words!” Alya tries to backtrack, shrinking back as Marinette approaches.

“No it was exactly the right choice of words because that’s all it was to you,” Marinette calms her tone down into a chilling one, she doesn't want to cry here, “You believed Lila you adored her she was on your side, sure she didn’t fulfill her promises and maybe you missed a few opportunities but that's  _ it _ ,”

Marinette's throat closes up. She has so much more to say.  _ So  _ much more. But at this rate she’s more likely to break down crying then- Marion stands beside her, gently taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Marinette takes a deep breath, then fixes them all with a glare of her own making.

“We were forced to hide our careers in case Lila slandered us,” Marinette squeezes Marion's hand back, “And then when we had to cancel plans and make excuses because of it you all gave up on us,”

There were a few whispers, after all, none of them had the right to know their secret identity, any of them.

“So yes it was  _ just _ a mistake for you, you’ll regret if sure, but you’ll pick up your lives, forget everything Lila said, but we can never forget,” Some of those words were branded into her very soul, “Not what she said and not what she did,”

They didn’t even know half of what Lila’s done. The scabbed scratches down Alya’s arm were only a taster.

“Our lives have been changed forever they will never be the same, I can’t pursue my passions the same way I wanted and neither can Marion, we lost our friends and we can never trust them again,” She looks at them all one by one, a promise to each that No she  _ can’t  _ forgive them. Not after they hurt her. Not after they hurt Marion. “So don’t you dare tell me it was  _ just _ a mistake,”

They were all staring at the ground, no longer in a tight circle surrounding them. Marinette waited for any amount of protest, she would shut it all down the same. Over the crowd that had gathered, she spotted Lila. Calculating gaze looking to turn this to her advantage. Marinette didn’t care, it was their last year of school. After this Lila wouldn’t have any power left over them. While she claimed the fake popularity poll in lycée they had gone on to be the type of success Lila lied that she was. Hopefully, they could take down Hawkmoth before she realized that to be the case.

“Try not to get akumatized when you go back to Paris,” Marinette turned on heel, walking away with Marion.

“You’re not coming back with us to Paris?” Mylene spoke up, Marinette stops and looks back at them.

“No,” She says flatly.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Alya says, a little defensively but lacking any heat.

“Because you would trust Lila,” And with that Marinette walked away, both heading out the airport to their family.

“And you call that civil?” Marion scoffs.

“I was warning you not me,” Marinette hums, a weight lifting off her shoulders as they exit the airport

“How many cat plushies will it take to make a safe landing pad you think?" Marion nudges her as they approach the car waiting.

“Only one way to find out,”

  
  


“Tell me again what led you to thinking jumping off a building was a good way to escape your punishment for jumping off a building?” Bruce crosses his arms as Alfred patches up the bumps and bruises.

“To prove to you it is an ineffectual punishment and I learned nothing from it,” Marion says, matter of fact. Dick chuckles, ducking his head when Bruce glares at him.

_ Also, we had to get to patrol somehow _

“Father we’re going to be late,” Damian reminds of the mysterious appointment they all had to attend.

“Right,” Bruce checks his watch, waving them off, “You back to your room and stay there,”

“Yes sir,” Marion salutes, planning the next best method to escape.

“Hey! Alfred!” Marinette stops like a deer in headlights, “We were just!”

“I’m quite aware,” Alfred walks up to them as they get down from the gutters, handing a set of keys to Marion, “The old bike has been painted and remodeled, do your best not to crash it,”

“I think Alfred may just be the coolest person I’ve ever met,” Marion gushes as they watch him disappear into the garden, “And I know Ladybug,”

“Awe cute,” Marinette smiles, then snatches the keys, “I’m driving,”

  
  
  


“Who on earth gave you a motorbike?” Batman looks pale as they pull up next to the other motorbikes parked.

“A witch,” Songbird shrugs, removing his on-brand helmet.

“I’m not even going to question it,” Batman sighs, not even questioning if they have a license.

“Red Robin and Hood! Race?” Songbird grins, standing close to Hood.

“First is it so hard to say red twice?” Red Hood asks.

“Excruciating,” Songbird sighs theatrically.

“Second we’re in,”

“Don’t break  _ all _ the traffic laws,” Batman calls half-heartedly after them.

“Just most?” Songbird mounts the bike the Red’s at his side.

“You’re going to anyway,”

“Thanks Batdad!”

This... this was the worst thing Jason could imagine. Or the best thing? No, no it was the worst thing. This coming from a guy who died.

On one hand, Jason had been so sure Marion hated Red Hood, or was at least scared of him. But MCD didn’t… oh god had he ruined it?! The first time they met, it wasn't at the signing! It was at Wayne tower?! The same time Jason had crashed through the window running their trip and endangering him?! He probably hated him for that! He did have to step in to protect Jason after all, and- and didn’t he get hurt doing it? God he was such a failure.

And then there was the signing. He had made a bad impression on MCD as Jason- Oh shit they had actually met before then hadn’t they?! At dinner! Where Jason let a trained assassin fight his civilian sister… why was he so bad at first impressions? Or any impressions for that matter. After all when he had thought he first met MCD he had… well actually it was hard to make a bad impression when saving someone from falling to their death- BUT after! 

After he had been such a jerk and brought up a leak that he obviously didn’t want anyone to see and was clearly embarrassed by it. He probably got enough grief about it from Marinette and Jagged(and wow Marion knows Jagged Stone- that's an issue for another day), they were obviously just teasing Marion, no wonder he got so upset by it. It obviously wasn't true anymore, especially not after he had actually met Red Hood.

There was no doubt about it.

Marion hated him.

He could never know he was Red Hood, then he’d hate Jason for sure.

Jason sulked around the Manor. Roy had leaped out the window the second he burst through the door with the revelation. Screaming something like ‘Not today Satan!’. Add to the list of other ways he had fucked this up; immediately revealing his identity to a stranger.

Jason looked out at the garden munching sullenly on Alfred’s cookies. He was sitting on the bench they had the first night. The same bench Marion had straight up told him he was writing music and enjoyed it. Yeah, he was a horrible detective to boot.

“This seat taken?” Jason jumps, looking at Marion like a deer in headlights.

“N-no go ahead,” Jason clears his throat, shifting to the side despite there being enough room.

Jason battles for something to say, anything about the swirling emotions in his head. Marion seemed upset. OF course he was upset! Hason had completely thrown him under the bus yesterday and gotten him grounded! Great now Marion hated both his identies.

“... Sooo should I call you brother?”

“OH FUCk NO!” Jason jumps back falling off the bench with a thump.

“Uhhh…” Marion pauses halfway to helping him up.

“Sorry, I just, I just hadn’t thought of that,” Jason rubs his neck awkwardly pushing himself back on the bench.

God that question hadn't even crossed his mind of the fucked up things going on.

“Don’t be honest it felt weird even thinking about it,” Marion looks at him, smiling shyly, “I just… I really don’t think about you as a brother... type... person,”

_ Thank god for that _

“Uhh, good,” Jason has to look away, “... So you see the others like your brothers?”

_ I mean Demon spawn obviously _

“I’m pretty sure Dick would honestly cry if I said I didn’t,” Marion laughs to himself, “Plus I think anyone that's known him for thirty seconds would get brother vibes from him,”

“True,” Jason hums, daring to look back at him, “Tim?”

“Sleep deprived and a blood stream of coffee?” Marion smiles at hm mischievously, “I’m surprised we aren’t biologically related,”

“So what you’re saying is,” Jason mutters half to himself, “We have nothing in common,”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Marion swiftly smacks him over the head.

“Ow!” Seriously ow, how can someone so small pack such a punch?

“Are you kidding?” Marion raises a brow, as if what he said was actually the dumbest thing he had ever heard, "If anything we have the most in common, who else would raise absolute hell with me among Gothams ritchest?"

"Apparently Marinette," It was honestly hilarious, “We stirred up quite the scandal at the gala,”

“Oh god is that going to be weird?!” Marion shouts, “I mean not for us cause I _really_ don't see you like that but for everyone else?!”

“Trust me I haven't seen Bruce as a Father in a lifetime,” Literally, “Besides the media thinks I’m dead also fuck everyone else!”

“Good,” Marion sighs, and Jason gives him a look, “-I mean NOT good just!”

“No you’re right, it’s good,” Jason looks towards the mansion bitterly, “Honestly I don’t know why I even come here?”

“Alfred’s cookies,”

“Mostly,” Jason shrugs taking a bite.

“Maybe you’ll hang around here more, at least while I’m here?”

“Sounds perfect,”

Fuck he was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I made my feeling clear that these two really don't see each other as brothers? I didn't really consider the implication when I was planning(HAHA ‘planning’ more like a melting pot of ‘hey this could happen’) and by then it was baked into the plot and more importantly I was emotionally attached :P


	29. Chapter 29

“This one would really suit Tim!” Marinette exclaims, Marion clearly can’t see the same but agrees regardless. Marinette piles him up with another spool of fabric dashing around the store to find more.

“Hey wouldn’t this be great for Batman,” Marion jokes, showing off a garish yellow tourist shirt pattern covered with pineapples, it looked absolutely hideous.

“It would be great,” Marinette takes it, taking Marion aback, “For a joke, I’ll make him a shirt,”

“Do you think he’ll wear it on patrol?”

“We’ll make him,” 

They spend what must be hours among the mazes of fabric racks. Trying to find the perfect fit for both their new families in Gotham. Marinette loved it, sure it was easier having skilled people pick out swatches for her to quickly look over but this was where they started. She would drag Marion around for hours to different fabric stores hunting down the perfect one for a new design or gift. Marion always managed to make it more fun even though it was already one of her favorite things.

And now one of her favorite things was tarnished as she blocked against an oncoming katana with a roll of fabric thick enough to stop the blade. She uses it as a shield to push them back, up against the rack hard enough for a pile to come down, hopefully not crushing them. She runs over to Marion as he tries to jump over the rolls he had dropped when a knife went flying at his head.

“Who are these guys?!” He shouts, Marinette using another spool to give them cover.

“Don’t know but there's only two so this shouldn't be a problem,”

“Plan?”

“Get their swords and see how much they like it,” Marion has a Cheshire cat grin at her plan.

She rushes forward, going to punch their attacker in the gut. They move to slice at her but Marion is there, grabbing their arm with enough force to keep it still, no matter how much they try to tug it back. That isn’t enough to make them drop their sword, they must be highly trained in that case. Marinette turns to the pressure points Master Fu taught them but can’t make it through their armor. They bring out a knife, trying to stab at Marion while she tries to think of a plan. In a moment of panic, she reaches out for the hand holding the katana, using inhuman strength she crushes it the crack loud and clear. They don't cry out but the sword is released and they are distracted long enough for Marion to get away unscathed.

Letting Marion handle the injured, but not unarmed one she turns back to the other guy as he digs his way out of the pile of rolls. He lunges at her and she can now block with her sword. They keep up a relentless barrage of attacks until she comes back to back with Marion.

“Nette switch!” He calls and they spin around in perfect sync to fight the other attacker.

Putting her reservations about letting Marion fight unarmed aside she goes for the one wielding a dagger. If she can take them down quickly they can team up against the last one. She follows the attack pattern of the armed guy going for a quick barrage of strong attacks. It tires the other easily, having to put more strength into the dagger to block her. She sees an opening to kick them back, sending them against the nearest wall that they slump against.

She whips around to see Marion had managed to tackle the other to the ground and manage a sort of pin. Though he was still at risk, letting the pin go would send the sword neatly into his throat. She races forward kicking the attacker square in the jaw, they release the Katana, falling unconscious.

“I think that went rather well,” Marion stands, grabbing the Katana and rubbing his neck, “Not the most exciting Wednesday I’ll tell you that,”

“Those sons of a bitch cut my fabric!”

“Ah, priorities,”

  
  


“I like this park,” Marinette sketches the flower blooming brightly in front of her.

“Of course you do,” Marion mutters having been sat further away, where the flowers were looking rather dead, “If Poison Ivy attacks me it’s all your fault,”

“Noted,” Marinette doesn't look up from her sketch, “Go sit by the pond I think you’re still affecting it,”

“Oh sureee! Just go sit by the Pond Marion! I’m not interested in talking to you or anything! As a matter of fact, you're just getting in the way, why don’t you go make friends with the ducks, I’m sure they’re more loyal, you can start a new family just sit in the pond and eat bread all day quack quack and all that…”

Marion’s rant fades away and she deems it far enough as the flower blooms even brighter. She starts integrating it into designs when-

“NEtte!” 

She drops her sketchbook racing over.

“You actually got in the pond!” She shouts, Marions wet head to toe and covered in algae.

“Yes this was completely my choice,” He says sarcastically, “Behind you!”

She turns around just in time to dodge the sword that would have sliced through her. She dodge leads her into the path of another attacker- not at this point assassin- she rolls away just in time. She spares a glance at Marion, two assassins wading towards him, the ducks swimming away from them. 

“What do you want?” Marinette demands, bringing out her staff, no way she was making the mistake of leaving that behind after last time.

“You dead,” One slashes at her and yeah, that much was obvious.

She blocks them, metal against metal ringing out across the garden. The other uses the chance to slash at her side, it slices through the cloth but she is protected by the armor underneath. The assassins notice this and turn to a more… stabby technique. He is forced to dodge, blocking leaving her too open to attack from the other. Whoever was after them didn’t only step it up in numbers but had sent people more skilled after them. She steps into the pond, if she was next to Marion they could at least protect each other's backs. The assassins notice and do their damndest to not let them reach each other.

“Hey now!” A shrill voice calls out, “Two against one ain’t no fair,”

Before she can even blink one assassin is collapsing under the weight of a mallet banging on top of their head.

“Three on three is much better, doncha think?”

“Thank’s Harley,” Marinette smiles, kicking the assassin onto their back so they don’t drown.

“Not a problem, wasn't going to let good ol’ Brucies kids get had,”

“We’re grateful for it,” Marion steps back, she can feel water splash against her legs at the movement, “We owe you ice cream after this,”

“Ohhhh,” Harley jumps up and down, clapping, “Then we better finish up quick!”

She goes to hit the other assassin but they dodge, giving Marinette the perfect chance to hit them down with her staff. She and Harley stand over the failed assassin, simultaneously curb stomping his face. Together they swing their weapons on either side of Marion, knocking the assassins on either side and smashing their heads together. They both fall down face-first into the pond.

“I vote we hide em in the bushes and go get ice cream!” Harley throws two of the assassins over her shoulders, leaving the twins to drag the other two out of the pond.

“Cool, new swords,” Marion fishes the four dropped Katanas out of the pond.

“You already got two last time,” Marinette scowls as they are pulled off to go get ice cream.

“And now I have six!” Marion hugs all the blades close like their teddy bears, “Maybe one day I can rival Kagami’s collection,”

“You will fail,”

  
  


“So when do you think they’ll strike again?” Marion asks as she adjusts the outfit before he had to go on stage in half an hour.

“Who? The assassins?”

“No the local baseball team- of course, the assassins,” Marinette rolls her eyes at his theatrics, “Wednesday, Friday and now its Sunday, there's a pattern so help me,”

“When did our lives turn into predicting the pattern of when assassins will attack us?” She sighs, finishing up her work.

“Oh please don’t even try to pretend this is in the top hundred of weirdest things we’ve dealt with,” Marion rolls his eyes, spinning for her.

“True that,”

“Oh look right on time,” Marinette turns to see where Marion is looking, six assassins emerging from the shadows.

“Are you even trying to change it up?” She raises a brow, they dodge each blade, Marion greedily looking at each.

“Still think I can’t rival Kagami’s collection? If this pattern keeps up,”

“Mari you will never be anywhere close,”

“They try to kill me, but you kill my dreams,”

“You're being melodramatic,”

“No, I'm not, melodramatic implies a degree of mellowness, I am being fully, completely, and utterly dramatic!”

“What’s going on in here?” Batman pauses his grand entrance eyes sweeping the room where the twins are fighting assassins while fighting each other.

“Hi, how’s your day been?” Marion smiles, Batman calls in the rest of the Batfam, quickly disabling the assassins.

“What’s going on?” Batman turns to them as Marion is gathering up all the Katanas.

“Adding to my Katana collection,”

“Collection?” Robin questions.

“Yeah, these guys have been attacking us all week so it’s been pretty easy,”

“THEY WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things get exciting~


	30. Chapter 30

“THEY WHAT?!”

Marion laughed at how similar the Wyanes reaction was to the Batfam’s

“Just a few assassins,” Marion shrugs, “Do you want to see my collection> I’ve hung all their Katana’s on my wall, it really cuts through the cats,”

“How could we not notice that?” Dick mutters, sinking back into the couch.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“... oh yeah,” They both blink owlishly.

“It didn’t occur?!” Jason yells.

“Um…. no?” Clearly the wrong answer if them getting locked up in their rooms is anything to go by.

“They really should have learned by now,” Marion finishes picking the lock to the window, flooding the room with a cool evening breeze.

“I think it’s more there to keep others out, not us in,” Marinette calls, sitting on his bed among the plush cats he deemed too cute to get rid of.

“It’s probably both,”

“Close the window before-” Marinette just gives him a flat look as a knife sails through the room, hitting the opposite wall.

“You didn’t finish the warning you can’t lecture me!” Marion yells grabbing one of the 12 katanas hung up on the wall. 

He tosses one to her and she jumps up, slicing down an assassin who landed on the window sill.

“Mama Marinette just killed a man,” Marion taunts as she slams the window shut.

“He was wearing armor, they’ll be fine,”

“I am not fine!”

“... Close the window and pretend it didn’t happen?”

“Yep,” Marion slams the window shut for her and they both run out the room.

“Woah,” Marion bends backward to avoid the blade just outside the door. 

Marinette's axe kicks it down while Marion spins around to punch them in the stomach. They keep running down the hall before the guy can recover.

“They’re down here!”

“Faster! Run faster!” Marinette pushes Marion down the hall, using their enhanced running.

“There's like ten people following you,” Plagg says, he and Tikki acting as lookouts.

“In here!” Tikki flies through a door it swinging open, the twins scramble to get inside slamming the door shut. 

There's yelling outside and someone is pounding the door trying to get in. 

“Great we’re trapped,” Marinette holds the door closed, trying to reach a chair to keep it closed, “Mari what are you doing?!”

“This is a mansion right?” He keeps pulling books out from the shelves, “There's bound to be a secret passage!”

“That's your plan?!”

“Have you got a better one?!”

“No but-” Marinette gasps as the bookshelf creaks, slowly moving out the way. They both stare at it dumbfounded before Marion sends a smirk back at her, she huffs, “You’re still an idiot,”

“Sure I am,” Marion won't stop grinning as they run into the tunnel, the door closing behind them. 

The tunnel leads to a staircase they rush down. There's a light at the end they both work to reach. A second before they step through the entrance Marinette jerks Marion back by the collar. Before he can protest she presses them to the wall miming to keep quiet. There are voices and they listen closely in silence.

“The league have infiltrated the manor,” They relax slightly as they recognize Bruce’s voice.

“And we all know who’s fault that is,” Tikki peeks out, hiding a squeak as she mimes frantically not to go further.

“ _ I _ didn’t tell them Drake,” Damian hisses, “Maybe they shouldn't have gone galavanting during the Gala,”

“Regardless,” Dick cuts in, annoyed, “Has anyone seen the twins? Are they safe?”

“Yes they made it to a safe location,” Alfred informs, at least everyone is safe and sound in whatever this place is they just had to say there until-

“Alright, gear up we’re going back in,”  _ What?! _

Tikki, Kaalki and Plagg stop them from storming into the room yelling at them all. It gets harder as everyone files out the twins itching to protect their family. They wait a few minutes as not a sound rings out before Marion turns to the Kwami’s.

“What was that?! They could get hurt!” Marion yells at them Marinette sneaks down out the hall.

“Um Mari, I doubt that,” Marinette stands frozen in the doorway.

“What do you mean- oh my god,”

It… it’s the Batcave. There isn't anything else it could possibly be. The Batmobile on one side, huge computer screens littered about, and  _ oh yeah _ let's not forget the literal  _ bats _ .

“Well, it looks like you’re not the only heroes in the family anymore,” Plagg jokes as they both keep gaping.

“Our Dads Batman,” Marion whispers, clutching onto Marinette's arm before shaking her, “OUR DADS BATMAN!”

“Damian must be Robin,”

“Dick must be Nightwing,” Marinette guesses as they venture further into the cave, “Tim is Red Robin,”

“Jason is-” Marion stops in his tracks, “NETTE JASON IS RED HOOD!”

“Holy-”

“Oh my GOD,” Marion clutched his head remembering all the dumb things he and Jason ad done- they had  _ pretended  _ to be a  _ Couple! _

“Wait…” Marinette ignores Marion crouched on the ground, “We’ve been patrolling with them all these weeks?”

“Oh my god! NEtte our idiots are  _ our _ Idiots!”

“How did we not see this?!”

“And we laugh at other people for never guessing our identities,” Marion chuckles, guess they couldn't do that anymore, “... Oh no, Nette we can  _ never _ tell Dad!”

“What why not?!”

“I got grounded for Joker and MCD thing!” Marion yells, “Can you imagine what would happen if he found out _I_ _sang_ while fighting him!”

“We’d never be allowed out of our rooms again if they found out about us,” Marinette pales, both of them would be in just the most trouble they had ever been in, and that was saying  _ a lot _ , “We can never tell them,”

“Agreed,”

\---

“Are you alright?!” Bruce runs over to them, not in Batman costume but with noticeable bruises.

“Yeah we found an abandoned room and hid until it was safe,” Bruce sighed in relief.

“And Marinette threw someone out a window!” Marion accuses getting a dirty glare from his sister.

“What?!” Bruce yells, again they could never tell him if that gets a rise from him.

“Good job,” 

“Tim no!”

“Um, so Marion what's with all the swords?” Dick asks a little nervously at the literal dozens of katanas Marion had piled in his arms.

“While we were looking for you guys after it was safe I started picking them up,” Marion shrugs, a blade clattering to the ground, “There's so many! I can finally compete with Kagami!”

“You’re nowhere close,” Marinette smirks.

“Just how many does she have?!”

\---

“Let’s just play this cool, act like we don't know anything,”

“Yes Mari I know,” Marinette huffs getting off the bike, “That's what I said half an hour ago and you keep repeating it like a mantra,”

“But they want to talk with us!" Marion shakes her shoulder, "They know something!” 

“Mari be cool! Play it cool,”

“Right, right,” Marion shoves her, putting his mask in place.

They reach the meeting spot everyone looking sever and whispering over plans.

“Sparrow, Songbird I’m glad you're here,” Batman greets.   


“Oh shit something must be really wrong,” Marion slips up and Red Hood barks a laugh.

“There is, have you heard of the league of assassins?”

“Yeah, they might have come up,”

“They have targeted some vip’s,”  _ Awe, we’re very important!  _ “Ra Al Ghul has demanded they come to their headquarters, they need all the protection we can give,”

_ That's the first I’m hearing of this _

“And you want us to come?” Sparrows asks.

“Yes,”

_ That might be a tad difficult, not that we’re known for making smart choices _

In the end, they agreed; they would be bodyguards to themselves. Easy peasy surely nothing bad would come of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this before the new year to bring my total fic word count to 200,000!  
> This was my first fic I started out on 2020-04-13. It's not everything I wrote(dear god there's so many half started) but I thought it was pretty great :D   
> seemed fitting to do this with my first fic published and with an identity reveal to boot!!!


	31. Chapter 31

“Well this is homey,” Marion chimes, standing in front of the imposing gate pretty sure there were at least 50 crossbows pointing at them.

“Well, it is where demon brat grew up,”

“That explains a lot actually,” Marinette hums, Jason should really try not to use the same nickname for Robin he does as Damian while dressed as Red Hood. But it did bring up a more important question: how exactly was Damian raised?

“Keep it up, you won’t last a minute,” Robin scowls, “Where are Sparrow and Songbird?”

“It’s fine they said they’d meet us in there,” Nightwing assures, the gates creak open and there are people armed to the teeth lined up inside.

“And just how are they going to get in?” Damian scoffs, they hang back in no rush to walk right into enemy territory.

“Are you really going to question them?” Red Robin smirks, “They’ll probably stroll right in singing a little tune,”

“Don’t tempt them,” Batman growls.

_ Too late already tempted _

A striking woman strolls through the gates, holding herself with pride, and looking at the twins like they deserved none.

“You came,” She states simply, “Ra’s is waiting,”

“Joy,” Marion drawls, they had been warned of who this is; extensively. That doesn't mean she or Marion were going to shrink under the glare.

Nightwing and Batman step in front of them more, making it clear they had to go through them first. Talia scowls pivoting and strolling back through the gate. They really didn’t have many options. Besides getting attacked every other day, how long would it take them to figure out the twin's secret? Not long.

They’re kept inside a tight circle, only catching glimpses of the base through dangerous gaps. They travel inside, footsteps echoing through silent hallways as they are led further and further from the exits. Everything would seem in order but no one had tried to attack them yet which was suspicious enough in itself. Marinette trains her hearing, not as good as Marion's but still enhanced, she can hear through the walls to the floors above and below, there's occasionally a person that walks by but are trained well enough their breathing and footsteps don't alert her until the last moment. She pauses when she hears a large collection of people on the floor below. Then the floor gives out. The Batfamily tries to catch them but the hatch has already closed behind them. They fall down, landing softly in a practiced way. Straightening up they are in an enclosed room surrounded by thirty-some assassins.

“Oh that,” Marion chuckles darkly, “That was a big mistake,”

\---  
  


“Mari… I’m sorry,” Marinette squeezes his shoulder lightly, “You can’t take them,”

“But… so many” Tears cling to the corner of his eyes, hugging the swords close.

“I know, but we need to be quick,” Marion looks downcast, releasing the blades and letting them all clatter to the floor. Marinette gently pulls him out of the room, stepping over numerous unconscious bodies to reach the exit.

They sneak through the hallways, changing into Sparrow and Songbird. That would at least make the trail of unconscious bodies less suspicious. However, they still have a room full of people who thought they were just taken down by Marinette and Marion. That could prove to be a problem

“Down here,” Marion stops in his tracks, staring down the hall at an entrancing way, “We gotta,”

“I don’t know Mari, it’s giving me a weird feeling,”

“We gotta,” Marion doesn't tear his gaze away even as she tries to shake his shoulder.

“Alright,” She sighs, “I trust you,”

Marion barely even acknowledges her just walking down the hallway. They slowly speed up into a jog, twisting and turning, navigating the halls they had never been in, Marinette following Marion all the way. By the time they reach the end they are in a flat out sprint. Marion barely even acknowledges the guards outside the door, taking them down with one strong hit apiece. The impact of their bodies creates cracks in the wall, something Marion can usually only do with his suit on. Marinette lets him fight the numerous guards, feeling light-headed and tired, they hadn't run that far, had they?

Marion tears through the last guard, kicking down the door in one go. A glowing green light filters into the hallway. Marinette hesitates but Marion strolls right in. She shuffles after him, reeling back as her toes poke over a sharp decline, even cliff-like. Marion has crouched down, cat-like in the way he watches the swirling green pool meters below him. He starts down the cliff, not tearing his eyes away from the pool, just digging his fingers into the rock.

“Mari!” She calls, voice sounding startlingly meek. 

He doesn't acknowledge her so she starts down the hardly there steps, she has to lean on the wall for support halfway down, rock spinning below her. Her legs give out underneath her the second she steps off the last step, careening to the ground.

“Mari,” she calls again, barely above a whisper.

Marion doesn't hear, perched now on the edge of the pool. Acidic green reflected in his eyes. She wants to scream at him as he reaches out for the green pool but can make no noise. He’s inches away when she tries to stand, only to fall flat on her face, trying to rasp out a warning. His fingers are a mere millimeter away from the pool. She stares in horror not even fully grasping why just knowing it would be their worst mistake.

“NO!” Marion is tackled to the side, falling away from the ledge of the pool onto the solid ground surrounding it. He hisses in an inhuman way, raising his claws at the person who tackled him.

“MARI!” Every limit disappears as she realizes that person is  _ Damian _ . Marion's nails stop just before clawing into his back. Green fades from his eyes and he looks horrified at his own hand.

“Did you touch it?!” Damina sits up, still on top of him, oblivious to what had just happened.

“I- I don’t think so?!” Marion looks fearfully to Marinette for confirmation, she didn’t think so but couldn’t be sure.

“What were you thinking?!” Damian demands, head bowed shaking so obvious she wants to wrap him a hug to stop it. Marion sits up, Damian shifting to his lap, not even noticing, “Songbird do you have any idea-”

“Hey, Dami it’s alright,” Marion cups his cheek, Damian looks up in shock and horror.

“You know?” His voice sounds so meek, so unlike what they knew from Damian or Robin.

“What do you think I couldn’t recognize my own little brother?” Marion has a bright smile, Damian seems entranced for a moment before dropping his head to Marion’s chest.

“It’s alright we only found out after the manor was attacked,” Marinette struggles to sit up, at least she could move now.

“Come on, let's get out of here, okay?” Marion is brushing his fingers through Damian's hair, not looking like he wanted to move but looking over at Marinette worried none the less.

“...okay,” Damian agrees, sounding for once like a child.

Marion helps him up, holding tight onto his hand. Damian follows without protest, grabbing onto Marion's cape with the other hand. Marion helps Marinette up, having to basically carry her as they leave the room going back up the stairs. They step over the unconscious guards, Marion cringing at the cracks in the solid rock that he had made. The further they travel from that room the better Marinette feels until she can eventually walk on her own again. She still doesn't feel a hundred percent but hell even her fifty percent was pretty damn good.

Damian is still clutching tight to Marion. He does not appear to be looking out for danger so Marinette takes it upon herself to guard his other side. She feels a hand hesitantly brush against hers, she holds it tight squeezing lightly without looking down at Damian.

“... why,” He eventually asks, “Why’d you choose Gotham to debut,”

“To be honest?” Marion asks, but neither look for confirmation, “We never actually planned for this, we just needed a way to protect the idiots in out class if things got bad,”

“You don’t get that good for a stupid class trip,” There's no bite to his words, so neither of them mind.

“We didn’t learn to fight just for the class,” There's a bitterness to Marion's words but spite doesn't seem important right now, “We did it to protect the people we love, Paris, friends, family,”

“And now you,” Marinette squeezes Damian's hand, he squeezes back.

“I didn’t tell them about you,” Damian tells them quietly, privately.

“We know,” They both smile back at Damian gently, “We got faith in you, little brother,”

“Shaqiq,”

“ ‘akh saghir,” 

Damian isn’t taken aback, just smiles slightly as they journey through the halls.

“We should leave,” Damian speaks with more confidence, still not letting go of their hands.

“No way we came here to get Ra’s off our backs and that's what we’re gonna do,” Marion shrugs, a slight skip in his step now.

“You don’t understand Grandfather,”  _ Going to file that fact away for later, _ “Would rather you die than come to a peace,”

“And we’d rather come to a peace than die,” Marinette shrugs, “It’s handled ‘akh saghir,”

“ ‘Ukht”

“It will be fine I promise you,” She stops looking right at Damian until he nods in understanding.

“Great let's go take him down,” Marion races down the hallway

“Talk Mari! Talk him down!” Marinette and Damian chase after him.

Marion's laughter rings out through the halls as they search for the right track. They change out of their Sparrow and Songbird costumes, asking Damian not to tell anyone, especially Batman. Damian guides them through the halls back to the path they were meant to take. It’s pretty clear to see as they come to a hallway sewn with destruction.

“The fight broke out after you both disappeared,” Damian merely steps over the fallen assassins, the twins following, “I broke off to find you, looks like I was right to,”

“Awe were you worried Dami?” Marion brings the scowling child into a side hug as they wall down the body sewn hallway.

“Worried you would make a fool of yourself yes,”

“How cruel,” Marion gasps, Marinette and Damian simultaneously roll their eyes.

“Prepare yourself,” Damian warns, they come to stand outside a large ornate door, “You’re about to meet the demon Head,”

Marion just smirks, throwing both doors wide open. Every gaze inside snaps to them, a mix of assassins fighting the Batfamily. Batman himself is fighting none other than Ra Al Ghul. A knife flies at her head but Marinette just moves it to the side, effortlessly dodging every attack as they calmly walk to the center of the room. When they reach there are chairs strew about, she kicks one up and sits down poised, Marion, doing the same without the poise.

“You wanted to speak with us?” She raises a brow delicately, all fighting has stopped to stare at them in disbelief. Even in front of her Batman and Ra’s have stopped fighting in front of a throne to stare at them with varying levels of disapproval.

“Damian, what do you think you’re doing?” He snaps instead, Damian coming to stand next to her seat.

“Protecting my family Grandfather,” Marinette smiles at his answer, Ra’s doing quite the opposite.

“You petulant child,” Marinette's smile immediately drops, what sort of tone was that? “You were groomed to serve your family, this family, you would throw away what you were born for to protect these bastard children,”

Oh, he's dead. No one talks about her brothers like that. Worse Marinette was starting to get an idea of how Damian grew up.

“If I’m correct, which I am,” Marion smirks leaning forward in his seat, “Damian's was also born out of wedlock, I’d say between us we’re closer to being more legitimate, so pick your insults wisely,”

The wise thing to do would be not insulting them or their brother again. Ra’s apparently didn’t get that memo.

“You are not worthy to be part of the same house as Damian,” Ra's looks at them smugly, an expression Marinette wanted to wipe off his face, “You don’t even know your own family linage,”

_ I think I have an idea _ , Damian wasn't wearing his Robin costume Marinette wondered what kind of excuses they would all try and come up with. The rest of the family was inching closer before chaos broke out again.

“This isn't about being worthy,” Marion scolds, casual air slipping, “We were born, we’re family,”

“Damian was born for a higher purpose than that,”

“No one is  _ born _ for Any purpose YOU ST-”

Marinette gently places her hand on Marion's shoulder, calming him or at least getting him to stay sitting. She uses his shoulder to stand up. The hall is silent; she makes sure her footsteps echo through it. Keeping her face politely blank, she approaches Ra’s Al Ghul. He watches her without a hint of wariness, her power tightly leashed to make sure it stays that way. She stops, standing right in front of him, visibly taking a calming breath.

Then she decks him.

“Oh shiiiitttt,” someone, likely Jason, calls as Ra’s falls to the floor.

You did not sucker punch Ra’s Al Ghul. Maybe you could manage to land a hit against him if you were skilled enough in a fight. He commanded enough respect that you were either forced to fight or had enough respect to warily lay in wait for a trap. Both required the respect and care that came with attacking the demon head. Punching him point-blank in the face was neither.

The rest of the assassins are frozen stiff while the Batfam holler around them. Tim is hyping her up, rubbing it in Ra’s face without her having to say a word. Dick is stifling his laughter behind his hand. Jason just keeps repeating “That’s what you fucken get!” over and over. Spoiler has her phone out, hopefully filming. Black bat is crouched down giving a mocking prayer. Marion dashes forward grabbing his fallen Katana

It was an insult, nothing more, nothing less. She had no respect to offer a challenge for a fight, he didn’t deserve it. Maybe if she decided to attack again while he was still on the ground she would be led into a fight, giving some sort of dignity to the attack. She offered no such mercy.

“Don’t you ever come near my little Brother again,” She glares down her nose at him, looking at him like he’s some disgusting creature, which he is, “ _ You  _ won't even  _ last _ long enough to regret it,”

She turns on her heel walking back to her brothers. The other bats join her. They’re done here.

“You won’t kill me,”

“Oh?” Marinette turns back, letting him see the danger she has kept locked away, it sent a chill through the room, “You think that’s the worst I could do?”

He looked rightfully concerned now. No, she was Ladybug and a Guardian, she wouldn't kill him. But Ra’s Al Ghul whether it be the image of the spirit of the name wouldn't survive if the man underneath attempted to rise against her, that she could promise.

They stroll out the gates, something Batman had told them was likely impossible. The numbers around the gates had been reduced from when they walked in but it hardly mattered anyway as those that remained scrambled to get out of their way.

“Wheres Sparrow and Songbird?” Nightwing worries as they all settle into the Batwing.

“I saw them,” Damian doesn't give anything away, not even glancing at them, “They were having fun, said they’d leave the way they came when they wanted,”

“How did they even get in?!” Tim shouts frustrated.

“Same way as us,” Robin shrugs, and oh yeah  _ This is going to be fun! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to acknowledge the Hiatus? nope  
> Is it going to happen again? Probably


End file.
